El PrInCiPiO y El FiNaL
by Lunis85
Summary: ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una guerra de chicos contra mortífagos? ...en la segunda guerra fueron los magos y brujas menores de edad los que más sacaron el pecho a defenderse en ves de correr a esconderse ¡TeRmInAdO!
1. De cómo empezó el desastre de mi vida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y nombres relacionados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y WB, Matilda yJoWindbag y personajes inventados son propiedad de Luna J. Lupin.

**Dedicado a:**_mi padre por el apoyo y el cariño a tus hijas. Te quiero mucho. Y sí, esto quizás me guste más que lo otro... _

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo uno: De cómo empezó el desastre de mi vida.**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

Nunca aprenderás¿verdad chiquillo insolente?-dijo la fría y aguda voz desde la puerta, viendo cómo un jóven se ponía de pie, luego de haberse retorcido en el suelo de dolor- debería enseñarte algo de obedencia antes de matarte, inclínate ante mí... -rió, un frío de muerte se le metió al cuerpo del espectador silenciso de aquella escena- y consideraré dejarte con vida... luego de matarlo, claro está.

No importa lo que hagas, no lograrás lo que pretendes... -dijo una voz potente, aunque con miedo, seguray vacilante a la vez, llena de amor a los dos seres más importantes de su vida, y de odio al ser que le perforaba la mirada con esos ojos rojos que llenaban de pesadillas al jóven que miraba la escena.

Eres necio de veras, pero valiente, y yo aprecio la valentía, se lo diré a tu hijo antes de acabar con él. Te daré una última oportunidad. Puedes unirte a mí. Serías uno de los más útiles y PODEROSOS Mortífagos a mi servicio, o podrías seguir en tu necedad y morir, por gusto.

Mátame entonces, pero te arrepentirás, eso te lo juro. Por la vida de mi hijo te lo juro -exclamó el hombre de pie en el recibidor, irguiéndose y sin ceder un centímetro.

Yo no juraría por una vida que está a punto de fenecer... pero que conste que tú lo quisiste así, Potter, tú lo quisiste así... -el jóven que había estado observando silencioso la escena de repente no se pudo contener más, quiso ayudar, quiso gritar, quiso hacer algo, pero no pudo, puesto que en ese momento fue trasladado a otra escena.

Una mujer jóven, muy jóven dejaba al niño que tenía en brazos en su cuna, en la habitación de la casa con vista al jardían. El cabello era rojo como la sangre y los ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de odio, de rabia, de tristeza, de amor y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Se dió la vuelta y las pupilas se le dilataron y contrajeron en menos de tres milésimas de segundo al ver a la figura, pues, segun el jóven que presenciaba esta nueva escena, la mujer debía haber estado temiendo aquel momento desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, la niñita sangre sucia de las rojas trencitas defendiendo a su único vástago... Demasiado jóven para enfrentarse a mí -dijo el hombre que entraba a la habitación con na varita de madera de acebo que contenía una pluma de fénix de veintiocho centímetros, en la mano. la mujer se irguío de orgullo- demasiado jóven para ser madre -la mujer sacó la varita- demasiado jóven -el hombre sonrió malignamente- para ser viuda...

Al parecer, aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada sanguinolenta había dado en el clavo, pues la mujer dio dos pasos hacia atrás tapándose la boca y murmurando un nombre que, aunque nadie lo oyó, el jóven espectador pudo adivinar de quién era.

El hombre rió y dijo- Demasiado jóvenm para morir... no niña, eres muy jóven para morir, lástima que seas una sangre sucia, aunque me han dicho que tus habilidades de bruja casi compensan la falla de la naturaleza al ponerte en una familia de... muggles. Podrías sin embargo unirte a mi...

¡ESO NUNCA! -gritó la mujer llena de cólera hacia aquel repugnante ser- ¡YO LO AMA... AMO A ÉL!... ¡Y NO MATARÁS A MI HIJO! -la mujer demostraba firmeza en cada una de sus palabras. Sus ojos verdes echaban chispas.

Igual de terca que tu marido, qué desperdicio de magia. Pero sí mataré a tu hijo porque, como ya te habrá informado el mequetrefe-bueno-para-nada de Dumbledore, me estorba. -dijo el hoimbre acercándose a la mujer que estaba de pie y firme delante de la cuna deonde su bebé se hallaba jugando con su juguete de peluche favorito, hasta el momento, ignorante de la situación por la que su madre estaba pasando- Apártate muchacha.

¡A HARRY NO¡POR FAVOR¡TE LO SUPLICO! -gritó la mujer al ver a aquel con la varita de madera de acebo que contenía una pluma de fénix de veintiocho centímetros avalanzarse hacia la cuna- ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! -sollozó.

Apártate estúpida -se limitó a decir aquel hombre de mirada fría, al ver el intento desesperado de aquella mujer por proteger a su hijo. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, dispuesta a intercambiar su vida, a traicionarse a sí misma con tal de que su hijo siguiera vivo.

¡POR PIEDAD¡TE LO SUPLICO! -gritaba la mujer desesperada. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

AVADA KEDAVRA. -El jóven espectante sólo alcanzó a ver la cegante luz verde que había visto en sueños desde pequeño. Inmediatamente, Harry Potter se despertó cubierto en sudor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Notas de la Autora:

Pues aquí estamos de nuevo, escribiendo. Los veo decir "por fin, ya era hora". Bien, empecemos con esto.

Sí, esta es la continuación de "Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente". Por eso Harry y Ginny no se "juntaron" hasta el final (había planeado menos capítulos de los que salieron, por eso se ve tan largo), por eso algunos estudiantes siguen desaparecidos, por eso Harry aún no ha matado a Voldemort. Porque había continuación. Bastante interesante¿no¿Y que les parece el ligero aumento de este fic? Para contestar a los que habían preguntado, NO, L/J no es Lupin y Jo, NO. Es un LILY EVANS Y JAMES POTTER, aunque sería más apropiado decir un fic de la época de los MARAUDERS. ¿Que es suicida? Sí, lo es. Pero me ahorro el tiempo de escribir otro fic más. Jejeje, eso y que hay muchas cosas que se relacionan y pensé ¿no sería buena idea ponerlo? Saldrían capítulos más grandes, algo que a todos nos gusta (Lunis mira a Lizzy, Dianis, Snade y Tonks y ellos sonrien). Y me dí cuenta de algo: Tengo más material para la época Marauders que para el séptimo año. Eso fue un problema, especialmente a la hora de separar todo en capítulos y hacer que coincidan las cosas. En ese punto debo admitir que extraño escribir la Deuda Pendiente, era todo más fácil, tenía el final, algo del medio y kilos de imaginación y tiempo libre. Ahora tengo kilos que estudiar, gotas de tiempo libre, los finales y los principios. Sí, todo está esquematizado ya, cronometrado, si no he puesto cuantas veces van al baño es porque ya no tendría tiempo para ir yo misma. En cuanto a escribirlos en la computadora, lamento decir que por algunos problemas que tuve con mi compu, esto se retrasó y me vi forzada a volver a las hojas de cuaderno y el lapicero de vaquita. Toma más tiempo. Pero en fin. ¿Qué más¡AH! Sí, dado que ya tengo bastantes capítulos listos para poner, los iré poniendo cada semana. Y en cuanto a los reviews, con que me digan Hola, leo tu fic, o no me gustó y no lo leo más, o simplemente hola, a mi me basta. La vez pasada logré que dos tímidos me dijeran que leían mi fic, lo cual fue genial. Chicos, no muerdo. Si no les gusta, digan. Si les gusta con mayor razón aún. Si les da igual, digan igual.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. AH! Tambien otra cosa más. Hay muchas cosas que están relacionadas con la historia, más no hay espacio para ponerlo, por lo cual usaré mi espacio "One Shots y Song Fics" para ponerlos. Así sabrán cosas de los merodeadores, o de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y otros personajes. Sería bueno que los lean conforme vayan apareciendo.

Y ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews que han ido dejando luego de la respuesta final de la Deuda:

naty tonks te quiero hermanita linda

Indira aqui esta ekl septimo... gracias por leer

lizlovegood12Mas Ginny y Harry? pobre Ginny... jejejeje...

Gran Patronusgracias Gran Patronus... seguiré adelante!

Celina Un besote de Perú para España y si, lo estoy continuando, el final me tomo un año hacerlo... tenia que salir bien

Violet-pottergracia spor los besos y abrazos y espero que te guste lo nuevo

kika dlc gracias por eso! esper q te guste la continuacion, mas accion!

lizZyd.! SIIIIIIII! MAS MATILDA! Y RUFINO PEPINO Y PAPAS EN PURÉ! YUPIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Diana BlackGRACIAS DIANIS ya sabes el proyecto de las escritoras fracasadas quetzalin rumbo a mexico 2007... jejejeje

amsp14Gracias, el final es lo que rimero escribo y lo voy perfeccionando como va avanzando el fic

jalogongracias popr eso... aqui continuo para todos uds!

Ying-Fa-Aomegracias... espero que te guste lo que sigue, vermeos mas venganzas y mas arrepentimientos... espero que te guste

Orla Pottergracias espero que te guste este

DegnaLily y James es L/J. Harry y Ginny se demoraronporque venia la continuacion... espero q disfrutes este... y q no me salga igual al anterior.

idalia ok... mas Ron y Hermione tb habrá... ya veras... rompiendo y volviendo... esos dos no tienen remedio!

Diana Black, es todo lo que puedo decir

Mary-Tonksno hay problema, siempre que me dejes rrs!

Jareth me parecia que se los debia... me encantan sus rrs!

ann! VIVA MATILDA! ya estoy recopilando más para darle a ella en este fic... gracias por leer!

galadriel ��no es Lupin y Josephine... Lupin podría ser su padre!

tonksn-nblack un fic de la vaca y Dianis? ero Dianis ya esta haciendo la de lka vaca y el cangrejo! estas fumando mucha alfalfa!

Orla PotterAQUI LA NUEVA HISTORIA

airam (GRACIAS! me hace feliz leer los rrs de cada uno de uds y me gusta tu rr... voy a imprimir todos los rrs y los voy a mandar a enmarcar de veras te gusto matilda? a mi me fascina... es una chica como hay pocas, asi que HAGAMOSLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A PEEVES!

FashGRACIAS! no te preocupes que no muerdo, me puedes dejar todos los rrs que quieras!

tabatasgracias espero que te guste esta...

CoNnY-Bes que tenia que decirles todo eso a uds q dejan rrs... son la razon de ser del fic (aparte de q me gusta escribir) grax! y... ejem... si no te estan llegando mis rrs es porque no etoy leyendo fiocs... sin compu no se puede... pero pronto me pondré al dia!

Ying-Fa-AomeMATILDA RULES! SI, la estoy haciendo paralela o me volvere loca...

GALADRIEL CLARINES! no los puedo dejar asi!

sh y aqui est�! no te preocupes... me encantan los rrs!

lizZyd.! jejejeje bno, ya empezó de nuevola "tortura" de dejarlos toda la semana sin fic... pero ya sabes q los pacientes no se atienden solos...

Danilo asu mare! no sabia que podia hacer eso... gracias por apreciar mi fic!


	2. El correo matutino y el tren

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo dos: El correo matutino y el tren.**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

**hjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjp**

Harry Potter despertó en su cama, cubierto de sudor, en su habitación en el número cuatro de privet Drive, como lo había estado haciendo todas las noches desde que había llegado a casa de su tío por las vacaciones. Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y Dudley ya se habían acostumbrado a que el eventual habitante de aquella habitación se despertara en medio de la noche, gritando nombres, algunos que conocían y otros que no.

Había estado soñando coas así desde el inicio de las vacaciones. Quirrel, Tom Riddle, Pettigrew, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, La batalla en Hogwarts, y un eccétera contado en decenas de recuerdos, pero esta era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel recuerdo. El recuerdo de la noche en que su vida tomó un rumbo apartado a los demás magos de su generación. Un rumbo que aún ahora, a sus diecisiete años, no entendía.

Ubicados en el espacio y tiempo, estamos en el número cuatro de Privet Dirve, Little Whinging, Surrey, el viernes primero de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y siete a las 01:00 horas. Harry está sentado en su cama, en medio de un revoltijo de sábanas, con los ojos tapados por los talones de las manos, tratando de recordar hasta el último detalle de su sueño. No, Harry no había dejado la Occlumancia de lado, la seguía practicando rigurosamente cada noche. Pero con una pequeña variante. Mientras vaciaba su mente, seleccionaba un recuerdo en especial y se concentraba en él mientras borraba los otros. Esto lo agotaba mentalmente. Pero luego podía entrar en sus sueños sobre recuerdos como si estuviera metido en un pensadero. Así podía examinarlos a placer. ¿Y para qué torturarse en recuerdos del pasado? Preguntará usted. Pues para hallar respuestas. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta hoy? ¿Qué hizo que sobreviviera? ¿Qué hubo en común y qué hubo de diferente en cada situación en la que se salvó de la muerte? Aquella información era vital para él ahora. Ahora que era más vulnerable, quizás más que cuando fue pequeño y su madre murió para salvarle la vida, aún más, pues ahora Lord Voldemort sabía que era a él, Harry, a quien debía temer, por lo cual ya no tenía algo muy importante, algo que lo ayudó muchas veces antes. Ese algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, era Albus Dumbledore. Por eso estaba empeñado en buscar en los recuerdos del pasado,para ver cómo era que se había salvado. Por eso, el día anterior, que habái sido su cumpleaños, y había estado contemplando aquel libro encuadernado en cuero que Hagrid le había regalado hacía años ya, dónde habían fotos de sus padres. Al ver a la última fotografía, que había sido añadida el año anterior, su madre, la miraba fijamente haciéndose miles de preguntas, desde ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pasando por ¿qué tanto me quería para preferir morir? Hasta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aún vivieran? ¿Dónde estaría yo?. Y por eso decidió que esa noche, despues de haberle huído varios días, decidió que ese sería el recuerdo a explorar. Por eso ahora estaba convencido que se haría de un pensadero en cuanto pudiera.

Entonces, ¿qué había visto harry Potter ene aquel sueño? Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era que su madre y su padre habían sido muy valientes al no entregar a su hijo por salvar su vidas, y también al enfrentarse a lord Voldemort cara a cara. No había duda de ello. El mismo Voldemort se lo había dicho ya. "Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte..." Entonces sacó la conclusión de que a Voldemort le hubiera gustado que se pasaran al lado obscuro. Eso demostraba que, aparte que lo querían mucho, que se mantuvieron firmes a sus ideales y no traicionaron a nadie para salvarse, ellos muy bien podrían habersela echado a los Longbottom, aunque quizás no lo sabían. Pero había algo que seguía dando vueltas a su cabeza desde hacía años... "Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte..." ¡PERO CÓMO!

Por supuesto, vio cómo había sido su padre ya adulto, compensó la imagen que se llevó de él hacía más de un año en el pensadero de Snape. Alto, fuerte, valiente, muriendo para proteger a su esposa y a su hijo, toda una figura paterna. Como si te dijeran que tu padre es SúperMan. Vio a su madre, y era muy linda en verdad, más de lo que había imaginado por los relatos de los que la conocieron o visto en fotos. Dígase que ahora entendía por qué su padre se había enamorado de ella, ahora entendía algo mejor por qué él también andaba medio loquito por una pelirroja. Y era muy valiente también, y lo quería mucho, para morir por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Era preguntas que aún no se podía responder. Pensó si al día siguiente, luego de avanzar alguna tarea, podría ir a casa de la señora Figg, a ver si le sacaba algo más de información, de la que carecía este verano al igual que los anteriores.

En ese momento un bostezo le hizo recordar que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada analizando por la centésima vez al cuadrado la muerte de Sirius, que no había dormido en todo el día y que no había conciliado el sueño si no hasta las once y media. En otras palabras, estaba exausto. Cayó sobre la almohada como sea y no supo más hasta que el sol estuvo brillando en su cara a través de las cortinas de su ventana.

Una vez bañado y cambiado se dirigió a la cocina, bajando por las escaleras y sin mirar ya la alacena debajo de ellas. El grito de tío vernon le hizo recordar a Harry que esperaba correo, un par de lechuzas del Ministerio de Magia.

¡PAJARRACOS DEL DEMONIO! -vociferaba tío Vernon- ¡NO HACEN MÁS QUE FASTIDIARLE A UNO LA VIDA! ¡MUCHACHO!

Por fin .se limitó a decir harry al ver a dos lechuzas esperándolo en el respaldo de su habitual silla en la mesa cuadrada. Tomo ambas y las lechuzas se fueron. Se sentó y leyó. La primera decía:

Estimado Señor Potter:

La siguiente es paracomunicarle que de acuerdo al Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo primero, a partir del día de hoy es usted un mago calificado y mayor de edad, lo cual significa que puede disponer de su magia, en especial del uso de su varita, cuando usted lo considere necesario. Sin embargo, como sus familiares son miembros de la comunidad no-mágica, o muggles, le rogames tomar en cuenta evitar realizar magia en frente de ellos, a pesar de estar en conocimiento de su condición, como lo establecido en la sección decimo-tercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos.

Se despide cordialmente,

Mafalda hopkirk

Depertamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia

Minesterio de magia

¿Y qué es esta vez? -gruñó tío Vernon- ¿Dice ahí cuando te vas?

Harry le lanzó un mirada asesina, la cual cambió por una sonrisa, era el momento que había estado esperando desde que supo cuantas maldiciones uno podía lanzar con la varita, sacó la suya y colocándola sobre la mesa dijo:

Nop, dice que ahora que tengo diecisiete -los Dursley se miraron, el día anterior aquella cocina parecía la lechucería de Hogwarts con las cartas de felicitación que le habían llegado de sus amigos, algunos profesores y miembros del alumnado que le agradecían por lo que había hecho en Hogwarts cuando el castillo se vio repleto de mortífagos- soy un mago mayor de edad y puedo hacer magia cuando me plazca.

Los tres Dursley palidecieron tanto que la piel parecía transparente. Tío Vernon miraba de la varita a Harry y viceversa para asegurarse de que no se había movido, y por lo tanto todavía no lo había convertido en un sapo verrugoso. Dudley automáticamente se llevó una mano al trasero fofo que aún no lograba bajar, a pesar de la dieta altamente estricta a la que había sido sometido en San Bruto, y la otra a la boca; sus experiencias con magos adultos no habían sido buenas nunca. Tía Petunia , sin embargo, dado a que ya se portaba ligeramente mejor que ante para con sus sobrino (sólo ligeramente, pero era un gran avance para los 16 años que había sido una verdadera arpía)sólo lo miraba atentamente, como esperando que Harry empezara a lucirse.

No hablarás en serio -se atrevió a soltar Tío vernon.

Harry encogió los hombros, tomó la varita, ocasionando que tío Vernon y Dudley se echaran para atrás, y dijo- Wingardiun Leviosa -atrayendo la tetera de agua caliente hacia sí para servirse el café. Por supuesto, "la sección decimo-tercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos" le tenía sin cuidado, los Dursley sabían demasiado bien que era un mago. Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara que pusieron los Dursley. Harry cogió la segunda carta con la mano que la taza de café le dejaba libre y leyó.

Estimado Señor Potter

Le informamos que su exámen de aparición, el cual aprobó con excelentes notas, amerita la expedición de su carnet de aparición (adjuntado) el cual deberá portar cada vez que desee aparecerse en algún lado,para evitar eventualidades. También se le comunica que deberá realizar un chequeo en el ministerio cada diez años para comprobar que sigue estando usted en sus facultades y de igual manera, que este puede ser retirado si se le usa e manera inadecuada. Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en enviarnos una lechuza.

Atentamente

Elizabeth Windbag

Departamento de Transportes Mágicos

Ministerio de Magia

¿Y esa? -preguntó Tío vernon, esperando que le caiga un rayo encima y TRATANDO de sonar amable.

Pues, es mi carnet de aparición. -contestó Harry restándole importancia, y pensando en formas de asustar a Dudley.

OH! -exclamó tía Petunia- A ella... -Harry la miró a los ojos. Sabía que le hacían recordar a Lily- a tu madre le llegó uno de esos, empezó a presumir apareciéndose cada dos segundos.

¿A sí? -preguntó Harry, tratando de imaginarsela apareciéndose y desapareciendo mientras su tía chillaba. Pensó en hacerles él también una demostración, pero como no se le ocurría a donde irse a aparecer, decidió irse al único lugar de la casa donde no lo encontrarían aunque lo buscaran, pues no entraba allí desde que se fugó de casa una noche de verano, cuando infló a su tía Marge.- Con permiso, ya vuelvo.

Se puso de pie y se apareció en la alacena debajo de las escaleras desde donde podía oir a su tía chillando, a su primo callendose de la silla del susto, y a su tío maldiciendo hasta los calzones de Dumbledore.

Entonces, mientras trataba de pensar a dónde sería bueno aparecerse, prendió su varita y se puso a ver aquel lugar que lo había albergado por años. Ahora estaba vacío y lleno de polvo. Ahí había habido una repisa para sus libros de la escuela y aquí su cama, donde seguramente ya no entraría, y en la esquinita, un para de canastas, una para la ropa limpia y otra para la ropa sucia, toda de Dudley. Aún llevaba un suéter que recordaba que le habían pasado días antes de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Se sentó en el suelo, donde usualmente buscaba sus calcetines, pues la canasta de ropa tenía un agujero al fondo. Miró a su alrededor, y luego al suelo. Había una tabla suelta. Nunca antes la había visto, quizás porque antes, su cama había estado ahí, y no era un sitio muy iluminado que digamos, y luego su baúl con sus cosas, nunca le había prestado atención. Levantó la tabla y entonces encontró algo. Un Libro. Un libro encuadernado. Un libro de magia.

No era muy grande, sin embargo tenía arriba un título en Runas Antiguas y abajo otro en inglés. Este decía "La magia más antigua" Aquella podría ser la respuesta a sus preguntas. Lo abrió y vió una dedicatoria en runas escrita con tinta verde y las iniciales "E.L.". Abajo había otra que decía: Sé que te gusta leer sobre cosas inusuales. Este no lo tienen en la biblioteca, esperamos que te guste. R.O." Harry se apareció entonces en su habitación, donde había más luz. Oyó pasos que se acercaban y lo escondió en el baúl. Se le ocurrió ir al único lugar en donde sabía que se alegrarían de verlo aparecerse con el carnet, al único sito donde había sabido, ya de grande, lo que era una familia. Un sitio al que no iba hacía un chorro de años. A un sito al que se moría por ir, lleno de personas a las que quería ver. En especial a una.

¡Harry! -exclamó Ginny al verlo aparecer en la cocina, donde estaban tomando el desayuno- ¡pasaste el exámen!

**lejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejp**

- Pero papi, estoy a punto de perder mi tren... -dijo la muchacha rubia, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

- Cariñito, tu hermanita necesita que la... -le decía el hombre que las acompañaba.

- No, no lo necesita, ya la ayudaran... la gente como ella... vamos... -insistió la chica arrastrando a su padre hacia el andén cinco, sin dejarle la posibilidad de desearle buena suerte a su otra hija.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes papi -dijo la niña observando a su padre siendo arrastrado por su hermana. Suspiró- estaré bien.

La niña estaba de pie en medio de la estación de trenes Kings Cross, con un gran carrito de carga, llevaba un baúl inmenso repleto de ingredientes para pociones, túnicas y sombreros de bruja, libros de hechizos, un caldero y una varita. Y sobre el baúl estaba su gato negro Michifus. Estaba algo confundida, ya que era nueva en aquel mundo. Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo en donde había anotado las instrucciones para entrar al andén 9 y 3/4 donde se suponía que debía tomar un tren a su nueva escuela: Hogwarts.

- Colóquese en frente de la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, avance derecho y traspásela. Al instante se encontrará en el andén 9 y 3/4 . -Repitió la niña, aún sin entender como rayos iba a atravesar la barrera.

- Estaré en el vagón detrás del de los prefectos...

- Esperando a tu novio, lo sé Jane.

- Por eso te quiero, hermanito.

- Descuida. -un muchacho con pinta de no haberse peinado jamás despedía a una muchacha mayor de cabello castaño y cola de caballo que atravesaba mágicamente la barrera. El chico se dio cuenta de que allí había alguien más, con cara de estar en Japón y no saber ni siquiera qué significa "konichiwa" ni "arigato" ni "sayonara". La niña, una pelirroja con trenzas, observaba contrariada la barrera como queriendo y a la vez desconfiando de que por ahí se podía pasar.

- Pero cómo rayos... -decía, rascándose la cabeza y mirando un papel.

- Si deseas, te puedo ayudar -dijo el muchacho. Sus padres y hermana le habían enseñado a ser amable con los demás, fueran magos o muggles, y esa niña era claramente hija de muggles, o sabría como cruzar.

- Gracias, ya casi lo tengo... -dijo la niña sin mirar al que le interrumpía- pero no sé cómo es que se traspasa esa cosa, ¿hay que tocarla con la varita o...?

- Sólo caminar a través de ella, corres si estás nerviosa... pero no tengas miedo de chocar. -dijo con aire de entendido, cuando sólo lo había hecho una vez el eño anterior y tuvo que correr a toda velocidad pues temía estrellarse.

- Gracias -dijo la niña, entre agradecida y algo cohibida por necesitar ayuda, después de todo, si realmente era una bruja, debía ser capaz de hacer esas cosas así no más...

El muchacho se ofreció a cruzar junto con ella, se estaba haciendo el valiente pues su madre cruzaba con él de la mano, pero su madre estaba en un viaje con su padre y había ido sólo con su hermana. La niña aceptó, por no hacerle un desplante al chico que había sido tan amable, y también porque más que nerviosa, tenía miedo, no sólo de chocar, si no de lo que fuera a encontrar en aquel nuevo mundo para ella.

Pasaron y se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Nada fuera de lo común, pensó la niña. Había mucha gente vestida con túnicas, cargando carritos, llevando lechuzas y gatos. Y un tren con la locomotora pintada de rojo escarlata. El chiquillo la miró, como esperando que emitiera su opinión.

- Vaya -dijo la niña- genial. Soy Lily Evans. -dijo la niña extendiendo la mano.

- James Potter. -dijo el niño estrechándo la mano ofrecida- Son muy parecidos a los de los muggles. Tú eres de familia muggle, ¿no? -preguntaba el niño mientras subían al tren (con alguna dificultad lograron que los ayuden a subir los baúles) y buscaban algún compartimiento vacío.

- ¿Muggles? -preguntó Lily. El instructor que había ido a su casa a explicarle lo que debía hacer mencionó la palabra varias veces, pero tenía cara de aburrido y apurado y no le pudo preguntar.- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

- Un Muggle es una persona sin magia. Alguien nacido de Muggles es un mago o una bruja que ha nacido en familia muggle, como tú. -explicó James con simpleza, restándole importancia al asunto pues sabía que eso no era importante al final. Opinión que otros no compartían.

- En pocas palabras, eres una sangre-sucia. -murmuró, aunque audiblemente, un muchacho de cabello negro y corte hongo (de esos que le ponen a uno el tazón en la cabeza y cortan lo que está debajo) y lo llevaba muy sucio.

Todos los que pasaban alrededor miraron al muchacho recién llegado bastante sorprendidos y alarmados, como si hubiera lanzado una horrible palabrota. Lily no había entendido, sin embargo James lo había entendido perfectamente.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -exclamó furioso- ¡Pídele disculpas en este mismo instante! -Lily lo miraba con cara de "What just happened?"

- Y quién me lo pide, -el chico,que llevaba una túnica negra puesta lo miró de arriba abajo- ¿Tú?

- Más que suficiente, si no le pides perdón, te las verás conmigo. -respondió James, mirando con odio al chico. Este torció el gesto en una macabra sonrisa.

- Así que buscas problemas sin haber llegado todavía... -murmuró el chico de negro señalando al vagón de prefectos (había un letrero) que estaba a unos dos o tres compartimientos de distancia.

- ¿Por qué no te callas y te vas a lavar el pelo, Snape? -intervino otro muchacho, de cabello oscuro muy bien peinado, ojos claros y un poco más alto que James y el de negro que se llamaba Snape.

- No me hables en ese tono, Black, tu madre no podrá resistir otro disgusto de su hijito mayor... -dijo este último.

- ¿A sí? Claro, es lógico que te de envidia que al menos a mí me regañan. Como a ti tus padres ni caso te hacen... -respondió el chico que se llamaba Black.

¡BASTA! -exclamó Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas, que hasta ahora no entendía por qué el alboroto, aunque iba captando la idea- Basta, tú -dijo señalando a Snape- deja de... meter las narices en donde no te llaman -casualmente Snape tenía unas nerices particularmente... llamativas. James y Black se miraron y apartaron las miradas para reirse por lo bajo.

Vaya, la sangre-sucia debería cerrar la boca y tener cuidado con quienes se mete. -respondió Narizota... digo, Snape.

Y tú también, Snape, lárgate si no quieres que te vuelva a poner hocico de burro. -exclamó Black. Por lo visto, esos dos ya se conocían. Snape lo miró, tratando de esconder el espasmo de susto que apareció en su rostro pálido, al parecer por el horror y la vergüenza del recuerdo. Les dedicó miradas de odio a cada uno de los tres y se marchó.

¡METICHE! -le gritó el chico del cabello bonito que se llamaba Black.

Bueno... -dijo Lily, razonando debajo del cabello rojo como la sangre- tú también te metiste donde no te llamaban -comenzó pensativa, pero luego, al ver la cara que ponía el chico añadió- pero gracias por hacerlo.

Sirius Black -dijo el chico extendiendo la mano hacia Lily. Ella la estrechó.

Lily Evans -Contestó. Luego el muchacho tendió la mano hacia James.

James Potter -respondió el chiquillo estrechandole la mano.

¿Y qué significa eso que dijo...? -preguntó Lily mientras ingresaban a un compartimiento vacío hacia el centro del tren.- ¿Sangre... sucia?

James volvía a parecer molesto y Sirius, triste. Ambos se miraron y miraron a Lily, que seguía algo confundida, aunque más o menos iba deduciendo que podría significar.

Es una forma muy fea de llamar a los hijos de muggles... -dijo James con voz baja, bastante apenado, como si el que hubiera dicho eso hubiera sido él.

Hay muchos magos y brujas que se piensan que son lo mejor porque son "sangre-limpia", que no hay muggles en sus familias... mi familia es así, no sé por qué, no hay anda de malo en los hijos de muggles -dijo el muchacho recostándose en el respaldar del asiento y poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Exacto, es muy feo decirlo de esa forma, es como si fuera algo muy malo se hijo de muggle. -concluyó James.

No hay nada de malo con los mu-muggles -dijo Lily, tratando de defender su lado, ya que era la única bruja en su familia. De hecho, su hermana la había llamado rara por ser bruja y ahora resultaba que también era rara entre los brujos- mis padres son geniales y... mi hermana... mi hermana... bueno, a ella no le fascina la idea de la magia, pero en general, los muggles están bien.

Bienvenida al club -dijo Sirius- mis padres creen que soy raro porque pienso que no hay nada de malo con los muggles. Y me andan diciendo que debería ser más como mi hermano menor, muy obediente y demás.

Bueno, mis padres me enseñaron que los muggles y los nacidos de muggles son iguales a los magos. Y mi hermana tiene un novio nacido de muggle que es prefecto. Pero los magos de al lado decían que eramos raros. Por cierto, ¿tú ya conocías a ese chico? -le dijo a Sirius que se hayaba a su costado.

¿A Sanpe? -dijo Sirius poniendo un gesto desagradable- sep, ya tenía la malagracia de conocerlo. -hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- Sus padres andan llendo a mi casa a cenar cada dos por tres, son insoportables. En especial cuando se ponen a alabar las nobles cualidades que poseen Severus y Regulus... -luego imitó una voz femenina- "Pero yo quisiera que mi Sirius fuera un poquito más como su hermanito..."

Había oído decir que los Black eran algo snobs, pero eso es terrible, ¿Te adoptaron? -preguntó James. Lily pensó que eso fue un poco rudo, pero al parecer Sirius apreció aquel sentido del humor.

Ya quisiera, pero no, -dijo el niño, y luego esbozó una sonrisa- es que paso mucho tiempo con mi tío Alphard que me enseñó a ser más o menos decente y a volar en escoba...

¿¡Tú también vuelas?! -exclamó James emocionado, Lily sentía que iba perdiendose la conversación por no saber ese tipo de cosas.- ¿Qué posición te gustaría jugar en el Quidditch?

¡Golpeador! -exclamó el chio, también emocionado- ¿Y tú?

Cazador, pero... -dijo James- mi hermana siempre me dice que yo debería ser Buscador, siempre que algo se le pierde, yo lo encuentro, es muy despistada.

¿Quidditch? ¿Cazador? ¿Golpeador? ¿Buscador? ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando ahora? Se preguntaba Lily. Y us preguntas fueron inmediatamente contestadas por aquellos dos, una especie de anfitriones en el mundo de la magia.

Quidditch es un juego de magos. Se juega volando sobre escobas y... -empezó a explicarle James. Así se pasaron la tarde, hablando de cosas y explicándole a Lily, y ella también les explicaba cosas de muggles. Al caer la noche, llegaron a una estación donde los esperaba un hombre enorme de sonrisa bonachona que se llamaba Hagrid, que los condujo por un camino hacia un lago en donde tomaron unos botes que los llevaron al castillo de Hogwarts. Allí los esperaba una señora algo entradita en sus años, con túnica y sombrero de bruja. Luego los llevó a un comedor inmenso, repleto de estudiantes mayores separados en cuatro mesas. En frente había una mesa más donde habían adultos, los profesores y también un banquillo de cuatro patas sobre el cual había un sombrero bastante viejo. Supuestamente se lo tenían que poner en la cabeza para saber a que casa irían.

Black, Bellatrix -dijo la Profesora McGonagall, la bruja que los había llevado hasta allí.

¿Es tu hermana? -le preguntó James al oído a Sirius.

Mi prima, es una pesadilla. -respondió Sirius.

¡Slytherin! -gritó el sombrero y la niña se dirigió contenta hacia la mesa de la izquierda, no sin antes mirar despectivamente a su primo.

Black, Sirius -dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

Sirius se sentó en el banquillo y el sombrero pareció tomarse más tiempo en pensarselo que el anterior, Avery, que fue a Slytherin igual que con su prima.

¡Gryffindor! -gritó el sombrero. Sirius se vió bastante aliviado de no ir a Slytherin. Les había comentado en el tren que su madre le había dicho que le ruegue al sombrero entrar a aquella casa, mientras que él dijo que le iba a rogar que lo pusieran en Gryffindor, sólo por dar la contra. Sirius fue hacia la mesa de la derecha, al otro lado del salón.

Evans, Lily -Lily se puso nerviosa. No quería ir a Slytherin, le habían dicho que allí no querían a los hijos de muggles.

Suerte -le susurró James al oído cuando la chica se adelantaba.

¡Hum! -le susurró al oído una voz cuando se puso el sombrero- Así que tienes una varita de sauce, veintiséis centímetros, elástica y con una pluma de fénix, -La niña se lo había memorizado, por si se lo preguntaban.- Muy buena para encantamientos. Veo que eres muy inteligente, ¿te pondré en Ravenclaw? Y muy trabajadora, ¿Te iría bien en Hufflepuff? Aunque... veo que quieres hacerlo bien a toda costa, Slytherin estaría orgulloso de no ser porque no eres de sangre limpia... Pero qué veo aquí... mucho valor, una niña muy valiente... excepcionalmente valiente y noble de corazón... Gryffindor estaría más que encantado, ¿por qué no? Me parece que tienes un destino que cumplir en... ¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó sólo la última palabra. ¿Un destino que cumplir? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Lily se adelantó a la mesa y saludó a Sirius, que ya estaba allí sentado, aplaudiendo con el resto de los Gryffindor.

Lestrange Rodolfus fue a Slytherin, mientras que Lindon Elizabeth, una chica de largo cabello negro que tropezó al subir a la silla, fue a Gryffindor, igual que Lupin Remus, un muchacho de rostro cansado, algo ojeroso, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos a juego, aunque con extraños destellos amarillos. McDowel Elmer fue a Ravenclaw y Green Alice, una muchacha de rostro redondo, fue a Hufflepuff. Owens Rose, una chiquilla bastante menuda y simpática de ondulado cabello castaño claro, fue también a gryffindor. Al igual que un chico regordete al que Lily no había notado antes, Pettigrew Peter. Luego fue el turno de...

Potter, James -llamó la Profesora. A James le temblaron hasta los dedos de los pies. Tomó un poco de aire y sonrió.

¡Ajá! Potter, te andaba esperando. Envíale recuerdos a tu padre, buen alumno. Y también a tu madre, una bruja ecepcional. Veamos... vaya, no dejas opción a otra casa ¿cierto? -preguntó el sombrero.

¡Es que soy valiente! -pensó el chico.

No veo por qué ponerte en otra casa, y está el hecho de que veo algo grande venir hacia ti en ¡GRYFFINDOR! -la última palabra fue oída por el resto del colegio. ¿Venía algo grande hacia él en Gryffindor? Seguro que sería el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts, pensó James mientras se acercaba sonriente a la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando asiento al lado de Sirius y al frente de Lily. Y allí, mientras la niña lo aplaudía, al igual que sus compañeros, la miró a los ojos por primera vez. Ella de veras tenía los ojos más bonitos que James había visto en su vida, verdes, muy verdes. Años más tarde recordaría ese momento y lo atesoraría hasta su último suspiro, pero eso ocurre años más tarde y no tiene importancia por ahora. Limitémonos a saber que Rosier, Wilkies y Snape fueron a Slytherin.

En cuanto a Lily, durante la cena estuvo conversando con los demás chicos de la casa, por ejemplo, el tal Remus Lupin, era "media sangre", mientras que Elizabeth Lindon, que quería que la llamen Beth, y Rose Owens eran de sangre limpia. Estaba ahora muy interesada preguntando las distintas opiniones de los miembros de la casa, mientras que otros (entiéndase, Sirius, James y aquel muchacho que a Lily le parecía algo extraño, Pettigrew) conversaban sobre Quidditch. Al final, el director dirigió unas palabras a los estudiantes y los envió a dormir. Aquel era un hombre que parecía muy inteligente al que Lily quería conocer. Aquel hombre que a James le pareció que era genial, y que probablente conocería luego de hacer lo que había planeado con Sirius para fastidiar a Snape, de seguro que lo enviarían a su oficina. Aquel hombre que más tarde, se colocó el sombrero seleccionador como lo hacía cada año. Aunque esta vez escuchó bastante información interesante, más de lo usual. Este año parcía que habían llegado los estudiantes más interesantes que había visto en sus años en Hogwarts. Aquel hombre cuyo nombre era Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sí, yo otra vez. No les preguntaré si demoré porque no lo hice. Jajajaja. Qué les pareció este capi? Ya me muero por decirles que hay en el librito, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Mientras tanto, vean a James, Lily, Sirius y co. En su primer año, jejejeje. Ya pronto, ya pronto... Y mientras tonto, digo, tanto, leean los one shots... tan relacionados. No creo necesitar decirles q un review no le hace daño a nadie... Por cierto, SE ME OLVIDABA DECIRLES que la subida de capis no va a ser regular como anteriormente sino que voy a poner cada vez que tenga dos capitulos completos y dos mas avanzados, para asegurarme de no dejar el fic a medias. Así que esperen que no terdaré mucho... espero, el mayor problema que stengo es que....NO TENGO COMPUTADORA así que puede tomar algo de tiempo. Sepan que igual los quiero....nos vemos luego!

Luna J. Lupin


	3. el carnet de aparición y un oscuro secre...

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo tres: El carnet de aparición y un oscuro secreto.**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

**hjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphj **

¡Harry! -exclamó Ginny al verlo aparecer en la cocina, donde estaban tomando el desayuno- ¡pasaste el exámen!

¡Harry! -saludó Ron- Qué tal, compañero, vaya, ya te puedes aparecer... ¿Cuándo te dieron el carnet?

Me lo acaban de dar -respondió Harry, saludándole.- Y pues, quería probarlo.

Hermione llegaba a la cocina en aquel momento y al verlo pegó el grito en el cielo.

¡HARRY! -dijo corriendo a darle un abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

¡Magia! -dijo Harry- Ya me entregaron el carnet de aparición y quise probarlo.

Pero, Harry, -dijo la muchacha algo contrariada- ¿le has preguntado a Dumbledore si puedes...?

De acuerdo con el Ministerio de magia, soy un mago mayor de edad y puedo hacer con mi magia lo que me plazca. -dijo Harry.- Ya le diré luego a Dumbledore, aunque lo más probable sea que ya sepa que estoy aquí.

Está celosa porque tú y yo nos podemos aparecer y usar magia fuera del colegio y ella no porque aún es menor. -dijo Ron mirando a su novia. Está demás decir que a ella no le gustó ni un poquito ese comentario.

¡Eso no es verdad! -exclamó- Además no...

No hubieramos pasado el exámen de aparición de no haber sido por ti, Hermione. -dijo Ron, acercándose a ella.

Es cierto. -dijo Harry, para ayudar a su amigo.

Tú no lo ayudes... -dijo Hermione, y entonces se armó la de Troya entre Hermione y Ron. Ginny, que había permanecido un poco al margen se le acercó a Harry por detrás y le susurró al oído.

Mejor nos desaparecemos antes que esto se ponga peor -dijo. Harry asintió y como quien no quiere la cosa, la tomó de la mano cuando se dirigían al jardín. Por supuesto, había muchas cosas que conversar con Ginny.

La última vez que se habían visto, había sido en la estación de Kings Cross. Ginny y él se habían besado en frente de las familias de ambos, la de Hermione y todas las personas que andaban alrededor en aquel momento. Sin embargo, las cosas no podían quedar allí. En sus cartas a Ron y a Hermione, preguntaba por Ginny y mandaba recados para ella de las formas más camufladas posibles. Se podría decir que de una carta para Ron, 80 era sobre Ginny y 20 sobre Ron. Las de Hermione eran sólo un ¿cómo estás? Y el resto sobre Ginny. Todo con peguntas inderectas y nunca mencionado su nombre. A su vez, ella también hacía lo suyo enviándole mensajes ocultos en las cartas de Ron y Hermione. Ahora, aprovechando que estaba allí, intentaría por fin pedirle que sea su novia.

Y ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? -preguntó Harry, avergonzándose de aquella froma de iniciar una conversación, ese tipo de conversación.

Pues, bien, aquí todo como siempre, Papá trabajando, Mamá ha ido a ayudar a la limpieza semanal a Remus, Bill también, Charlie en Rumania, Percy consiguió que los gemelos le dieran trabajo de secretario en su tienda. Fred y George tratando de abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade, Ron presumiendo su carnet de aparición cada tres pasos, pero no hace magia porque Hermione está aquí y no le hace mucha gracia presumir tanto delante de ella porque todavía no puede... y yo... pues, bien.

Ah... -A Harry le dio la impresión de que había ensayado esa respuesta. Decidió lanzarse de una vez.- Ginny, yo...

No, Harry, lo del tren... pues, si tu no quieres nada, no hay problema, yo... estoy bien así... de veras... -dijo haciéndose la fuerte. Harry no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso.

Entonces si hay un problema -dijo, rascándose la cabeza- Porque yo no quiero nada, quiero mucho, te quiero mucho. -tenía la cara roja como un tomate, pero ahí estaba y pues que le caiga el mundo encima si ella decía que no.

Harry, yo... -balbuceó la muchacha- yo también te quiero mucho...

Ginny, em... yo... -Harry pensaba una y otra vez en cómo preguntarle, decirle, era muy fácil, se lo pedía y ya, pero no podía. Pero tenía qué, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos.- ¿queriesresminoiva... AUCH! -se había mordido la lengua. Era un estúpido, no servía para estas cosas, nunca le podría pedir a Ginny que sea su novia como se debe. Pero Ginny parecía pensar diferente. Le acarició la cara recién afeitada con su mano derecha y lo miró tiernamente. Harry sentía que se derretía por dentro.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -le volvió a preguntar. Era ella misma lo que necesitaba para darse valor, era su apoyo.

Sí, Harry, sí quiero ser tu novia -le respondió ella, sonriéndole con su carita de niña traviesa. Harry entonces, con manos temblorosas, la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a sí mismo, ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se besaron.

Pasaron un rato más conversndo sobre todo y nada a la vez hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ron y Hermione los andaban buscando. Al parecer se habían dado cuenta que habían sido dejados solos mientras peleaban y se les pasó al ver a la flamante pareja de Hollywood paseando por los jardines.( "oh, Ron, míralos, ¿no se ven lindos? " "TT Crecen tan rápido TT" "No me estaba burlando�" "Yo tampoco...")

¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Hermione al acercarse.

Corrección -añadió Ron con el semblante serio- ¿Qué hacían los dos SOLOS?

Harry y Ginny se pusieron rojos cuales tomates y no consiguieron más que balbucear. Estaban entrando a la casa cuando llegó la Señora Weasley.

Vaya, ya casi no tengo trabajo cuando voy allá. Ese Dobby es realmente eficiente. -decía mientras colocaba su bolso en la mesita de la cocina.- Hola Ron, cariño, cómo estás. Y Ginny, ¿ya llegaron tus notas de los Timos? -Ginny negó con la cabeza- Bueno, ya vendrán. Hermione, querida, ¿cómo se han portado estos chicos?

Bien, señora, ¿cómo está Remus? -respondió Hermione saludando a la señora Weasley con un beso en cada mejilla.

¡Ah! Muy bien -dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Es un buen muchacho pero anda muy solo, pobre, con su condición, pero no le importa, sigue con eso de las pociones, sigue haciendo cosas extrañas en el cuarto donde antes estaba... bueno, y el profesor Snape lo sigue ayudando...

¿Lo sigue ayudando? -preguntó Harry. Seguía sin confiar un poquito en el profesor Snape. No importaba que para la última batalla hubiera conseguido controlar la transformación licántropa, podía ser un veneno de acción lenta. Muy lenta.

¡HARRY! ¡CIELO! -exclamó la señora Weasley levantándose de un salto del asiento- No sabía que llegabas.

Nosotros tampoco, -dijo Ron- se apareció esta mañana.

Oh, bueno, entonces... ¡¿Se apareció?! -dijo la señora Weañsey poniendo la misma cara que Hermione.- Entonces te dieron el carnet, pero, hijo, no puedes andarte apareciendo y desapareciendo...

Está bien, señora, sólo vine a darles una visita, debo regresar a casa... -dijo Harry poniendo cara de cachorrito degollado con las tripas salidas y a medio morir. A ver si lo dejaban quedarse hasta el inicio del último curso.

¡AY Harry! He hablado con Dumbledore de eso... -dijo la Señora Weasley, parecía que era algo que le venía diciendo desde el inicio de las vacaciones- dice que derrepente en una semana o dos te dejará venir. Ginny, cariño, ¿tienes fiebre? -dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente para verificar su temperatura- Estás toda colorada, y callada, de seguro has estado tomando cosas heladas... -la señora Weasley se cayó cuando vio que Ginny miraba a Harry de reojo y este se ponía igual de rojo.

No, mamá, es que... ya es hora del almuerzo y no hemos hecho nada, Hermione, ¿Me ayudas? -le dijo a su amiga, como rogando su apoyo.

Claro, Señora Weasley, hoy cocinamos nosotras... -dijo ella.

Entonces voy buscando el número del repartidor de comidas Magic Burger... -le susurró Ron a Harry.

Bien, gracias chicas, son muy amables, mientras tanto, Harry, ven a la sala para que me cuentes cómo te ha ido. ¿Te llegaron nuestros obsequios? -preguntó la madre de Ron llevándose a Harry a la sala de estar.

Sí señora, me llegaon todos...

Iban a sentarse cuando se aparecieron Fred, George y Percy en dicha sala. Genial, pensó Harry, más hermanos de Ginny.

Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí... -exclamó Fred.

Justo hoy que decidimos venir a casa a almorzar. -continuó George.

Hola Fred, George, Percy... ¿qué tal? -dijo Harry.

Pues, nosotros, bien, trabajando duro... -dijo Fred, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Percy- ¿Y tú? ¡Qué milagro vienes por aquí! -dijo con voz algo embelesada.

¿No te gustaría pasar a tomar una tacita de café? -le siguió George.

¿No será mucha molestia? -contestó Fred.

Claro que no, ¡qué ocurrencia! -dijo George, simulando que se sacaba un sombrero- Pase usted...

Después de usted. -dijo Fred haciéndose el halagado, y fueron hacia la cocina, a ver que estaban preparando las chicas.

Papá consiguió hacer que una tevelisión funcionara y le puso clabe... Han estado así desde entonces... -dijo Percy, negando con la cabeza- Me voy a lavar las manos, permiso.

Sigue -contestó Harry, calmando la risa contenida mientras que Ron miraba a otro lado, al parecer Percy había recuperado algo de su antigua petulancia al tener trabajo. Sería divertido ver a Percy con Fred y George de jefes, pensó Harry.

Y dime, Harry -dijo la Señora Weasley, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi como miraba a sus hijos cuando quería saber si habían hecho alguna travesura- ¿Qué novedades?

Ah... uh... eh... -balbuceó Harry- pues...

Entonces se apareció el Señor Weasley en medio de la sala. A Harry no le gustaba que toda la familia se estuviera reuniendo para almorzar, todavía no habían decidido cuando decírselo a los demás.

Arthur, cariño, mira quién ha venido a visitarnos. -dijo la señora Weasley señalando a Harry, que parecía tener sus tres litros de sangre en la cara. Afortunadamente, el señor Weasley venía acalorado y algo rojo, así que le podía hechar la culpa al calor.

¡Hola Harry! Qué gran sorpresa, -Dijo el Señor Wealey, sentándose al lado de su mujer- Molly y yo nos estabamos preguntando si podrías venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. ¿Te dieron el carnet ya?

Sí, señor Weasley, me lo dieron esta mañana -respondió Harry- y me pareció que sería una buena idea venir a darles una visita. -dijo, rascándose la nariz.

Qué bueno, y que bueno que se me ocurrió venir a almorzar a casa hoy, ¿no Molly? -le preguntó a su mujer. Percy bajaba las escaleras y Fred y George eran echados de la cocina por Hermione y Ginny, que como no podían usar sus varitas, los amenazaban con los sartenes y cucharones.- Vaya, la familia Weasley en pleno, con hijos adoptivos y todo -exclamó el señor Weasley- Y Bill me ha dicho que viene a almorzar con su novia, Molly, sólo faltaría nuestro Charlie... -Harry estaba que ya no podía más. Quería salir de allí corriendo- ¿Te quedas a almorzar, Harry?

Ah... Claro, Señor Weasley... -miró de reojo a Ginny que regresaba a la cocina siendo arrastrada por Hermione que le decía que aún les faltaba cocinar el puré de papas para Rufino Pepino, el gato de Matilda- será un placer.

Y ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Harry? ¿Qué nos cuentas? -preguntó Arthur mirando a su mujer.

Justo eso le estaba preguntando -añadió esta. Ron parecía muy divertido, pero...

Creo que me voy a ayudar a las chicas a poner la mesa... -dijo en el momento en que aparecieron dos personas más- Hola Bill... Hola Fleur. -y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hola, hermanito, mamá, papá... ¡Harry! ¡Qué sorpresa! -dijo Bill, estrechándole la mano a Harry- Tenía tiempo sin verte... ¿vendrás a pasar unos días?

Eso depende de lo que diga Dumbledore, cielo -dijo tajantemente la señora Weasley- está de visita, ya le dieron el carnet.

Genial, qué bueno... ¡Mira si soy maleducado! Harry, esta es mi novia, Fleur Delacour, Fleur, c'est Harry Potter.

Sí, ya nos conocíamos, ¿qué tal te va, Hagui? -le preguntó la muchacha, acercándose y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

Bien, gracias Fleur, ¿Y a ti? -le preguntó.

Oh, pues bien, ya he mejorrado bastante mi inglés, todo ggracias a mi prgrofesor -abrazó cariñosamente a Bill- Tragbajamos en el mismo depargtamento del Ministergrio.

Ha progresado bastante, -dijo Bill, mirándola orgulloso- ya pronto lograremos perfeccionar la "erre" ¿verdad?

Clagro que sí... -respondió Fleur.- Y dime, Hagui, ¿tú no andas con novia?

¡A comer! -llamó Ginny, entrando a la sala en el momento más oportuno- Ya está listo, pasen al jardín...

Bien, si me permiten, iré a lavarme las manos -se escusó Harry.

Claro, sigue... -le dijo el Señor Weasley.

Harry se metió al baño y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Aquella comida iba a traerle algunos problemas. Pensó en dar una excusa para irse, pero su tía iba a dar de almuerzo queso de dieta sin sal y coliflor. Abrió el fregadero y se lavó las manos y la cara, tendría que salir de allí y enfrentar a la familia de su novia en pleno, incluyendo "concuñadas", más de lo que había esperado en la mañana cuando llegó. Salió del baño y se dirigió al jardín.

El almuerzo no resultó tan mal como Harry lo había pensado. La comida estuvo tan deliciosa que no tuvieron que llamar a "Magic Burger" como dijo Ron. Además estuvo sentado en frente de Ginny. Ambos se daban miradas fugaces que pasaban desapercibidas, o al menos eso pensó Harry. Pero Fleur y Bill estaban algo melosos hacia el final del postre, y lo mismo pasaba con Ron y Hermione. Harry decidió que definitivamente era hora de irse.

Pero, Harry, ¿no te quedas a tomar el té? -preguntó la señora Weasley.

No, debo ir a casa, no le dije a mi tía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, aunque mientras más demore, mejor para ellos, pero, ya vendré luego, señora, ahora me puedo aparecer -le ofreció una sonrisa que la dejó contenta.

Entonces te esperaremos. Y ya te avisaré cuando Dumbledore nos deje traerte. Y no sería mala idea que vayas a visitar a Remus uno de estos días.

Sí, creo que iré mañana -dijo Harry, pensando que sería una muy buena idea hablar con él- nos veremos seora, y gracias por todo.

No te preocupes, cielo, ya sabes que en esta casa tú eres un hijo más.

Harry se despidió de todos y Ginny se ofreció a acompañarlo a la puerta. Felizmente nadie más se ofreció y Harry pudo despedirse con tranquilidad de Ginny.

¡Vaya! Todos vinieron a almorzar hoy... -dijo Harry.

Lo sé... tuve que cocinar para un chupo de gente... -le dijo, mirandolo.

Estuvo riquísimo -le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- Ron dijo que tendríamos que llamar a magic Burger, pero no fue necesario...

Lo voy a matar -dijo Ginny- anda fastidiándonos cada vez que nos toca cocinar...

No importa, entonces... -Harry se acercó un poco, ahora que estaban solos...

Entonces... -Ginny también se acercó.

Nos vemos luego... -dijo Harry. Le dio un gran beso de buenas noches que le hizo olvidar lo bochornoso que había sido el día.

Definitivamente. -respondió Ginny. Harry desapareció. El problema fue que no le gustó lo que vió en cuanto se apareció en su habitación de Privet Drive.

**lejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejp**

Que te digo que algo le pasa a ese chico -le insintía James a Sirius por centésima vez en la mitad de la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Déjalo ir, a ver a su madre. -decía Sirius, repitiéndole a James por la centésima vez que lo dejara en paz- Si ella lo quiere, que lo disfrute. Yo no iría a ver a mi madre enferma asaí me amenazaran con borrarme del tapiz...

¿Tapiz? -preguntó James con curiosidad.

Chiste malo -le respondió restandole al asunto.

Como sea, -continuó James- el tema es que aquí hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿te has dado cuenta? Es como un reloj, cada tres o cuatro semanas tiene que ir a ver a su mamá. A mi me parece que es algo más, quizás está en problemas...

Bueno, hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien, ¿o no? -le dijo Sirius, haciendo como que copiaba algo que el profesor acababa de anotar en la pizarra- Debes dejar de meterte donde no te llaman, James, ya hemos tenido suficientes castigos este año por andar espiando en cosas que no nos incumben...

Tu bien que me sigues -le djio sonriendo. Sirius también sonrió- además, ¿por qué nos metimos al despacho de Filch?

Porque quería recuperar mi búmerang de colmillos -respondió Sirius.

Y ¿por qué nos quedamos allí sacrificando la escapada perfecta? -continuó James.

Porque quería ver el expediente de Snape... -admitió Sirius.

Y ¿Por qué nos atraparon? -preguntó James.

Porque empecé a mirar los expedientes de los Slytherin...

Y ¿Por qué nos castigaron durante el castigo? -insistió James.

Porque quise ver que hacía Snape en el patio... -dijo Sirius.

¿Y qué más...? -dijo James, disfrutando de hacerle confesar a Sirius que era su culpa de que tuviera un cayo en el dedo índice a la edad de once.

Y le lancé mi búmeran de colmillos... -susurró Sirius.

¿Y...?

¡Ya! Ya sé que nos volvieron a castigar, me vlvieron a quitar el bendito búmerang, y tuvimos que pasarnos tres semanas lavando los baños de la fantasma llorona con cepillos de dientes y sin magia... Pero Snape se pasó las tres semanas caminando medio chueco por el golpe y eso lo compensa -justficó el chico.

Tienes razón, pero creo que nos salimos del tema. Remus está en problemas y como buenos Gryffindor, debemos ayudarlo, -dijo James tajantemente, luego sonrió un poco- además, es buena gente y no nos ha delatado con McGonagall por ponerle un chicle en la tiza. ¿Estás conmigo?

¿Nos castigarán por esto? -preguntó Sirius algo dudoso, como si no quisiera más castigos.

Es lo más probable -contestó James, y añadió en tono que invita a la aventura- ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres portar bien ahora?

No seas idiota, es que quería saber que se siente tener las tardes de una semana sin castigos... -dijo dramáticamente- pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Así se habla. -dijo James emocionado sin darse cuenta que el profesor estaba detrás de él- ahora...

Ahora, Potter y Black me van a hacer el favor de callarse o decirme que es eso en lo que llevan discutiendo ya quince minutos de mi clase. -les dijo el profesor, invitándolos a quedarse calladitos por el resto de la clase. Sin embargo, no contaba con que esos dos traviesos eran los más inteligentes que Hogwarts había visto en años.

Estábamos comentando sobre el tema de clase, profesor -dijo James con voz inocente y cara de angelito.

Entonces tendrán comentarios de provecho para toda la clase. -dijo el profesor, tratando de dejarlos en evidencia.- ¿Sobre qué comentaban?

Pues, le decía a Black -habló James con tono de experto- que refiriéndonos a las criaturas nocturnas, los vampiros, que vimos la clase pasada, son mucho mpas peligrosos que los hombres lobo, que estamos viendo hoy.

Y yo le decía lo contrario a Potter. -añadió Sirius- Los hombres lobo son más peligrosos.

Explíquennos entonces sus puntos de vista. ¿Black?

Pues el hombre lobo es más peligroso porque es más salvaje y se lo puede comer a uno entero, - dijo Sirius simplemente- y de salvarse, puede hacer lo mismo con alguien más.

Interesante... -dijo el profesor rascándose la barbilla- ¿Potter?

Pues yo decía que aún con todo, el lobo muere cuando lo hace el hombre, o cuando se le hace tomar algo de plata, lo cual es fácil atrayendolo con un señuelo. -dijo James con un tono más sabelotodo- En cambio, el vampiro es mucho más dificil de matar. Y de no hacerlo, puede vivir por toda la eternidad alimentándose de sangre humana y dejando más vampiros.

Ambos tienen algo de razón -dijo el profesor, impresionado- si bien el hombre lobo es más salvaje, se necesita un mago bastante preparado para vencer a un vampiro. Quince puntos para Gryffindor cada uno, pero la próxima vez hagan sus comentarios para toda la clase. Como seguía diciendo...

la clase entera estaba impresionada, pues no sólo se habían salvado del castigo por conversar en clase sino que además habían ganado puntos, cuando todos sabían que habían estado hablando de cualquier cosa menos los hombres lobo y los vampiros.

La salvaste -le garabateó Sirius a James en el libro.

_Sí, pero todavía debemos investigar..._

El hombre lobo -continuaba el profesor, ahora al otro lado de la clase.

Todavía no sé qué puede ser... -susurró James.

... Hace su transformación cuando la luna está en fase llena... -el proesor hacía notas en la pizarra.

Creo que casi lo tengo... -James fruncía el ceño.

... Como esta noche, si le preguntan a su profesora de astronomía...

James metió su mano al bolsillo de la túnica y encontró un cromo de ranas de chocolate que Lily le había dado hacía un par de días.

"_Lord Elmond Bay City Roller (1615-1689), primer mago en admitir que era un Licántropo en la comunidad mágica. También conocido por hacer los primeros intentos de elaborar pociones matalobos. Murió cuando su anillo de plata cayó a uno de sus preparados sin que se diera cuenta y se lo tomó." _

_¡Eso es!_ -escribió James en el libro.

¿Qué? -escribió Sirius.

_Es luna llena..._ -escribió James emocionado.

¿Y qué? ¿invitarás a Snape a una caminata romántica a la luz de la luna? -Sirius puso un gesto de asco.

_¡Claro que no, cerebro de papa!_ -le escribió James con letra lo más elegante que pudo garabatear- _¡¡¡Remus es un hombre lobo!!! –_y le enseñó el cromo.

OH! -dibujaron los labios de Sirius sin emitir sonido alguno- Oh!-:O- Oh! -�- Oh!:(...

_Sí, OH!..._

Al final de la clase, tenían varias preguntas para el profesor.

Profesor O'Callaghan tenemos algunas preguntas... -dijo James acercándose al pupitre.

Díganme, muchachos... ¿no será que quieren excusarse de su tarea porque estarán castigados de nuevo? –dijo en forma de chiste. Los miró y al ver sus caras muy serias añadió- ¿No es eso?

Queríamos saber... sería posible, -comenzó Sirius- hablando hipotéticamente, que alguien que es un...

Un licántropo... pueda tener una vida, -continuó James- digamoslo así... ¿normal?

Definan normal –contestó el profesor mientras alistaba su maletín para irse a la sala de maestros. James y Sirius ya se sabían más o menos las rutinas de los profesores de manera que les era más fácil hacer lo suyo.

Por ejemplo, para un adulto, ir al trabajo, tener familia... –aventuró Sirius.

O para un chico, digamos como nosotros... ir a la escuela... –dijo James casi en un susurro.

El profesor O'Callaghan se irguió, los miró escrutadoramente y se volvió hacia su maletín. Lo cerró y les dijo- En teoría, mientras se tomen ciertas precauciones en los días en que la luna está llena, sí, la persona cuya condición sea la licantropía puede vivir tan normalmente como cualquiera que no tenga esta condición. Lo que pasa es que usualmente la gente suele discriminarlos por su condición, pero no tiene nada que ver con cómo es en realidad la persona.

Los chicos sospecharon que el profesor sabía algo más de lo que decía.

Ustedes dos son buenos chicos, -les dijo el profesor, cogiendo su maletín y colgándoselo en el hombro- excepto cuando estan haciendo travesuras, pero buenos chicos al fin... –garabateó una nota en un pedazo de pergamino que había sobre el pupitre- este libro les podría ayudar... en su investigación. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que irme a dar clase. Ustedes, me parece que tienen hora libre, podrían ir a la biblioteca como buenos chicos...

Gracias profesor... –dijeron al unísono ambos. Leyeron el papelito.

"_Hocico peludo, corazón humano" Anónimo, Whizz Hard Books, 1975._

Horas después, cuando regresaban a la sala compun de Gryffindor, ambos estaban impresionados y tristes a la vez. El relato presentaba tantas similitudes con la forma de actuar de su compañero. Ahora entendían porqué era tan callado y no parecía querer tener amigos, aunque era muy buena persona, por lo que habían podido ver en lo que iba del año.

Sirius... –dijo James seriamente dándole una palmadita en el hombro- creo que este chico necesita nuestra ayuda.

- Tienes razón, igual que el otro... nunca me acuerdo de su nombre... –le dijo Sirius haciendo inflando los cachetes.

- Sirius... –dijo James mirando a su amigo seriamente- Peter también es amigo nuestro.

- Lo sé, pero en verdad le hace honor y mérito a la cara de tonto que tiene.

- Pero es buen chico...

- Me asustas... uno de estos días me saldrás con que Snape es un buen chico...

- ¡HEY! Sirius, eso no es gracioso.

- Bien... está bien.. ¿entonces ahora qué debemos hacer, mamá?

- Sirius, te pasas. Ahora debemos esperar que venga.

Al día siguiente, como cada vez que desaparecía, reaparecía a los tres días como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aunque algo más delgaducho y ojeroso que de costumbre, llegó hacia la medianoche a la sala común, donde dos personas lo esperaban (todavía no le contaban a Peter, pues pensaron que primero debían hablar con Remus).

Hola Remus –dijo Sirius- te estábamos esperando.

Sí, la verdad, es que queríamos saber que era lo que tenía tu mamá. –dijo James.

Es que hemos notado que cada veintiocho días se enferma tanto que tienes que ir a verla. –le siguió Sirius. El muchacho los miraba serio, levantando una ceja.

Casualmente te vas el primer día de Luna llena. –añadió James. Al pálido muchacho se le enrojecieron un poco las mejillas, haciendo resaltar un pequeño rasguño que tenía cerca del ojo.

Y sabes que no deberías andar por ahí tú solito, te podrías... –Sirius quería obligarlo a decir su verdad, pero James opinaba diferente.

Perder. –dijo James- Nos gustaría que confiaras más en nosotros, ¿sabes? Para eso están los amigos.

Que ustedes dos sean amigos, no quiere decir que sean mis amigos –musitó el muchacho, algo cohibido, pues estaba por ser descubierto.

Pues a nosotros nos gustaría que lo fueras, porque... a mi me caes bien. –dijo Sirius sinceramente. James lo miró y Sirius respondió- ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije lo contrario...

A mi también me caen bien, y a Evans y a Pettigrew y a todos los chicos de Gryffidor. –dijo el muchacho, cortantemente- Genial, si me permiten, estoy cansado del viaje y me gustaría despertar temprano mañana.

Sólo queríamos que sepas que más o menos sabemos lo que te pasa. –dijo James, algo desesperanzado. De veras quería ser amigo del chico- Nadie nos lo ha dicho y no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, pero... nos gustaría que nos lo dijeras cuando estuvieras listo.

**Flash Back **

3 días antes

¿Remus? –llamó la muchachita de las trenzas rojas- ¿estás bien?

Sí, Lily, muchas gracias, estoy bien. –respondió Remus. Se le hacía algo tarde para ir a la enfermería.

Remus, -dijo Lily seriamente, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Te creo, pero se me hace un poco tarde, luego hablamos.

¿Te vas a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey te lleve a algún sitio donde te puedas transformar sin lastimar a nadie? –le susurró al oído- Lo sé, no me preguntes cómo. Pero, quiero decirte que no tiene nada de malo. A mi me parece que no tienes por qué andar sin amigos porque eres... ya sabes, y si no quieren ser tus amigos, no saben lo que se pierden. Yo sí quiero ser tu amiga.

Remus estaba perplejo. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, salvo su madre. Su padre no se lo había dicho, pero le decía que lo quería mucho y eso era suficiente. Ella era la primera persona que le ofrecía su amistad a sabiendas de a lo que se metía.

Gracias, Lily. –dijo sonriendo- Muchas gracias.

De nada, ahora date prisa, la señora Pomfrey te debe estar esperando.

Lily verdaderamente quería ser su amiga, eso era bueno, pensó Remus mientras entraba a la enfermería y era regañado por la impaciente enfermera del colegio.

Mientras tanto, Lily se iba corriendo a la sala común, donde había dejado sus libros abiertos y su tarea a medio terminar por salir corriendo detrás de Remus. Había estado observando el extraño comportamiento de Remus desde que había empezado el año y había estado investigando. Sólo dio con la respuesta cuando se dispuso a leer por adelantado el capítulo de las criaturas nocturnas para el profesor O'Callaghan de Defensa contres las artes oscuras. Ella no se sentía completamente cómoda con ser nacida de muggle, y pensó que si conocía a gente que tampoco fuera completamente sangre limpia se sentiría mejor. Luego se le acercaron James Potter y Sirius Black y pensó que ellos no parecía sangre limpia, no al menos como Snape, pues andaban con cualquiera que quisieran, como por ejemplo aquel muchacho Pettigrew. Era algo torpe, pero en general caía bien. Aunque, Lily lo había notado, era algo chismoso y le gustaba andar sabiendo las idas y venidas de todos, en especial de los muchachos que le dirigieron la palabra a la pelirroja en aquel momento.

Hola, Lily –saludó James. Se llevaba relativamente bien con él.

Hola James, hola Sirius –saludó ella levantando la vista de su ensayo sobre los vampiros.

Hola Lily, nos preguntábamos si has visto a Remus. –le dijo Sirius- Le estamos buscando para ver si quería cambiar cromos de ranas de chocolate.

Me parece que... se fue a ver a su mamá. –respondió Lily, no le parecía decirles a ellos el secreto recién revelado, aunque ellos también parecían preocupados por el asunto.

¿Otra vez? –exclamó James, y luego susurró para Sirius, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Lily no lo escuchara- Algo se trae entre manos, eso de la mamá no me convence.

Déjalo, si dice que su mamá está enferma, algo tendrá, y si no es eso, ya algún día nos dirá si confía en nosotros.

Los muchachos se iban alejando, cuando Lily pensó que no sería tan mala idea que Remus tuviera un par de amigos más, para cuando ella estuviera ocupada con Rose y Liz hablando de cosas de chicas.

James –lo llamó, pues su gato se le acababa de subir al regazo, y el muchacho giró la cabeza sobre el hombro. Lily le hizo una seña para que se acercara y este lo hizo- Toma, pensé que te gustaría este cromo, yo no los colecciono –lo cual era mentira porque ya tenía como cien antes de navidad de tantos chocolates que se había comido. Las ranas de chocolate le gustaban mucho más que las barras de chocolate muggle. Podía comerse tres en un día, cinco si se arriesgaba a un dolor de barriga.- Y hazme el favor de darle esto a Remus cuando llegue –le entregó una caja con dos ranas de chocolate- será buena idea.

Em... gracias. –dijo James guardándose la caja y el cromo en el bolsillo de la túnica.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Lily me dijo que te diera esto. –dijo James cuando ya estaba por subir las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos, se acercó a él y le entregó la caja doble de ranas de chocolate.- al parecer también se preocupa por ti.

Ella te dijo, ¿verdad? –le dijo, frunciendo el ceño haciendo que le aparezca una pequeña línea entre ambas cejas- Ella te dijo sobre mí. –Remus había pensado que Lily había sido sincera y todo lo demás, pero ahora se sentía traicionado.

¿Lily lo sabía? –le preguntó James, algo sorprendido- eso explica algunas cosas. Pero no, no me dijo, de hecho, para que te quedes tranquilo y Lily no quede mal, ella nos dijo que te habías ido a lo de tu mamá cuando le preguntamos. –James le hizo una seña como para despedirse, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a subir a su dormitorio, donde probablemente Sirius ya estaría roncando.

James... –llamó Remus. El muchacho sólo giró la cabeza sobre el hombro- Gracias por... por lo de que les gustaría ser amigos míos, aun sabiendo... lo que saben...

James se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y continuó subiendo. Al día siguiente, Remus hablaría con él y con Sirius y les diría su situación, les contaría cómo lo mordieron, cómo lo aceptaron en Hogwarts y las condiciones en las que se transformaba. También les pediría que se mantuvieran al margen de ello y que mantuvieran su secreto como estaba, secreto. También se daría cuenta de que Peter Pettigrew había escuchado todas y cada na de sus palabras al andar siguiendo a James y Sirius a ver si le volvían a hacer algo "divertido" a Snape. James convencería a Remus y a Sirius que podían confiar en Peter y en ese momento decidieron que irían los cuatro juntos siempre y que serían siempre amigos, James y Sirius les enseñarían el sitio donde se escondían cada vez que huían de Filch, sin el cual habrían pasado castigados más tiempo que en clases, y eso que estaban en primer año.

Así que ahora, Remus Lupin tenía tres amigos y una amiga, y eso le dio más confianza en sí mismo. Comenzó a demostrar que podía en clase tan igual o mejor que James y Sirius, por lo cual se dedicaban más a ayudar a Peter con los cursos que en estudiar para ellos mismos. Sirius quizás desarrolló demasiada confianza en sí mismo. A James le causaba gracia, pero no se dejaba vencer. Empezó a estudiar cuando no lo veían para que pensaran que no lo necesitaba. Lo que no sabía era que Sirius hacía lo mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siiiiiiiiii, volvi y me alegra que les alegre verme!!!!!! Ajá! Sí, yo otra vez, aburriendolos con mis pavadas mientras escucho a los backstreet boys (Lunis tararea: Let's have a paaaaaartyyyyy) bueno, ya ven, Harry ya tiene sus carnetcitos y ya se jura. El muy malcriado se va de casa sin permiso. Encima se va a ver a su novia... pobrecita... y luego llega a su casa y pone cara de po...tter ¿por qué será? Me pregunto yo.

Y también, de cómo nuestros queridos amigos descubrieron el secreto de mi papito el chocolobito. que lindo suena... chocolobita, la hija del chocolobito... (Tonks Nymfadita Black: ¡Lunis! ¡Regresa de Lunis-llamando-por-teléfono-a-Dianis-porque-se-te-ocurrió-una-idea-Feliz-Landia!) ejem... como seguía... cuando le descubrieron... tambien pondré un one shot sobre esto. Ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo que escribir un informe para antes de las doce y son once y cuarentaicinco... además luego tengo que alistarme para ir a estudiar�. Nos vemos luego luego! Ah... es q... verá.. estoy de exámenes parciales y pues... ya saben... Ahora los rr!!!! YA SON TRECE soy feliiiiiiz

tabatas orla potter airam dany-kanuto lizzy d jareth dianis black ying-fa-aome galadirel tonks fash jalogon chicos, son lo máximo... SI, estoy loca poniendo los dos al mismo tiempo, y No, no habrá romanmce entre Remus y Jo, porque... ya veran... ahora, no me pidan q sea puntual ni q no me demore mucho porque este ciclo voy a estar bastante ocupadita, pero ya es el último y eso es bueno, en abril estaré libre y podré escribir y terminar antes de que Rowling ponga el libro en las tiendas... así que ya verán... la historia... bueno, esta planeada... pero como sigo sin computadora no puedo avanzar la gran cosa....� en fin, nos vemos la proxima.

Lunis Jane Lupin

claudiahermi(arroba)yahoo. co. uk

lunisjane(arroba)gmail. com


	4. El orfanato muggle y un relato de Lily

**Capítulo cuatro: El orfanato muggle y un relato de Lily.**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

**hjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjph**

Una gran humareda y algunas llamaradas de fuego verde y púrpura se elevaban hacia el cielo, como tratando de alcanzar algo que el ojo enterado podría definir desde la distancia como la marca tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort. Harry, horrorizado contempló por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos la imagen que se apreciaba desde la ventana de su habitación. En cuanto recobró la conciencia de sí mismo, lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarse mientras se precipitaba escaleras abajo era si sus tíos y primo estaban en casa. De pronto, cayó sobre él como una gran roca. Las llamas provenían desde algún punto entre el centro de la ciudad y la zona residencial de Surrey, donde estaba el orfanato muggle. Orfanato en el cual había un almuerzo anual para recaudar fondos. Almuerzo al que asistían los Dursley cada año para guardar las apariencias cuando en realidad donaban casi nada. Almuerzo al cual, según la nota que había en el refrigerador habían ido sus tíos. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las cinco en punto.

_Harry:_

_Hay queso en el refrigerador. Fuimos al almuerzo a beneficio del orfanato de Stonewall. _

_Tía Petunia_

Harry se quedó paralizado.

¡Ah!... eras tú. –Dijo la voz de tío Vernon detrás de Harry- pensábamos que se había metido alguien.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Los Dursley estaban en casa.

¿Qué pasó con el almuerzo? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, tratando de regresar el alma al cuerpo.

Tu tía se sintió indispuesta y decidimos no ir. –gruñó tío Vernon, a quien no le había gustado nunca responder a cualquier pregunta que hiciera Harry, desde "¿qué hora es?" Hasta "¿qué les pasó a mis padres?"

Y qué suerte que lo hicimos. –Añadió tía Petunia- Acaba de haber un accidente... parece que uno de los balones de gas de las cocinas explotó...

Harry recuperó en un segundo la preocupación. El almuerzo era dado en el mismo orfanato (A los niños los dejaban en un pabellón encerrados hasta que acabara, para que no hicieran alboroto, para guardar las apariencias). Voló a la televisión donde un reportero muy joven daba la noticia desde el lugar de los hechos.

- Las llamas... las llamas siguen subiendo... los bomberos no se explican el color de las llamas. Están tratando de salvar las vidas de los pobres niños, los niños... estaban atrapados en el pabellón más profundo del orfanato... Miren... –el camarógrafo enfocó a la entrada del recinto, de donde salían los bomberos cargando a dos y hasta tres niños pequeños cada uno, todos con extensas quemaduras... tosiendo, algunos no se movían siquiera...- Los invitados... del almuerzo... ya han sido todos evacuados... era más fácil... estaban cerca de la salida... pero les resulta más difícil con los pequeños que están hasta el fondo... La directora del orfanato todavía... todavía no da explicaciones sobre el porqué... los niños estaban tan adentro... esperan...

De pronto, se oyó una explosión. Harry, que estaba hipnotizado miró hacia la ventana y un espectáculo horrible se elevava en el aire. Como globos siniestros llenos de helio subían cada vez más figuras como la primera que ya se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire. La marca tenebrosa, varias subiendo hacia lo alto. En la televisión se había perdido la señal.

¿Emanuel? –llamaba la presentadora de noticias, en pantalla partida, mientras al otro lado sólo se observaba estática.- ¡Emanuel, responde!... Bueno, al parecer hemos perdido comunicación con nuestro reportero en vivo... seguiremos comunicando en momentos... esperen... –la presentadora se apretaba el apuntador a la oreja y miraba a su compañera y a la cámara- el director me dice que acaban de establecer comunicación nuevamente con nuestro reportero en vivo... ¿Emanuel... estás ahí?

Sí, aquí estoy, Isabel... y Patricia... –respondía el reportero. En la imagen de estudios, las presentadoras soltaban un suspiro y se ponían la mano en el pecho- Lo más extraño ha sucedido... Hubo una explosión en el centro del orfanato... mucho humo y unas figuras espantosa comenzaron a subir... entonces se escucharon muchos gritos... chispas de colores corrieron y lo siguiente que supimos fue que el humo se disipaba y el fuego ya estaba controlado... gracias a la acción de los bomberos, pero justo cuando todo estaba peor... muy bien...

Pero ¿Y los niños? –Preguntó la presentadora que se llamaba Patricia- ¿Están bien...?

Estamos tratando de averiguarlo... en todo caso, en cuanto sepamos algo, nos estaremos comunicando de inmediato...

Bien, Gracias Emanuel, y cuídate... –le dijo la presentadora que se llamaba Isabel.

Si bien, este fue el informe en vivo desde los restos del orfanato de Stonewall, por su reportero en Vivo, Emanuel Domínguez, adelante estudios.

Bien, gracias, ahora tenemos un mensaje del Primer Ministro, Nuestra corresponsal Natalia está allí, adelante –Harry supuso que darían una explicación como...

Este es un hecho lamentable. –se escusó el ministro, todo cuadrado en su terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra- Según las informaciones que hemos recibido del jefe de los bomberos, habido una explosión de gas propano que se mezcló con el cloro de la piscina y el helio de los globos... a eso se debe el color de las llamas... –una gota de sudor corría por su frente. Harry lo sabía, la oficina de desinformación del Ministerio de Magia se encargaría de dar una explicación que dejara contentos a todos.- en cuanto tenga más información, se la haré saber a la comunidad. Mientras tanto, el estado se compromete a reconstruir y reparar los daños en la brevedad de lo posible. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Esas fueron las declaraciones del primer ministro-dijo la reportera frente a cámaras- al principio de la conferencia de prensa, indicó que no respondería preguntas luego que hiciera su declaración. Un hecho lamentable la verdad, pobres niños.

Bien, gracias, Natalia por la información... –dijo la la presentadora.

Bien, esta fue Natalia, reportando desde el centro de Surrey, para su noticiero El Quet...

Harry no necesitaba oír más. Su cerebro ya había hecho las conexiones por sí solito. Voldemort había atacado el orfanato muggle y dejado la marca tenebrosa. También, antes de desaparecer habría torturado a los invitados y a los niños y dejado alguna especie de encantamiento de acción programable, para que cuando estuvieran tratando de salvar a los que pudieran hubiera una explosión que empeorara las cosas. En ese momento aparecerían los "muy preparados magos de choque del grupo de operaciones mágicas especiales". Desmemorizarían a todos, incluyendo reporteros en vivo y camarógrafos, y apagarían el fuego con magia.

También se formaron otras conclusiones que ya discutiría con alguien de la orden del Fénix en cuanto lo fueran a buscar. Harry había estado esperando por un incidente como este desde hacía ya dos años. Y sabía que Voldemort había estado allí. Lo sabía porque se había quedado con las ganas de arrasar con niños cuando fue a hacerle una visita a Hogwarts. Harry se lo había impedido. Entonces Voldemort venía y atacaba a un orfanato de niños muggles. Así se quitaba las ganas y de paso dejaba a Harry sin algo muy importante. Su tía. Ya sabemos que su tía es importante para que Harry haya permanecido seguro en casa por tantos años. Harry entonces supuso que Voldemort tenía alguna mejor idea que él sobre las cosas que le protegían. "Pero ¿cómo atrapar a Harry Potter? Porque ha estado mejor protegido de lo que él incluso imagina, protegido por medios ingeniados hace tiempo por Dumbledore... Dumbledore invocó magia muy antigua para asegurarse de que el niño no sufría daño mientras se hallaba al cuidado de sus parientes. Ni siquiera yo podía tocarlo allí..." Así que Voldemort estaba tomándose una revanchita... muy mala idea, pensó Harry, porque por eso estaba investigando sus sueños y sus recuerdos. Por eso quería vencer a Lord Voldemort. Porque no podía permitir que más gente muriera por su culpa. Por eso, también trataría de averiguar qué había en el libro que había encontrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Eso no fue una explosión de gas... –soltó tío Vernon- se parece al incidente que hubo en Blackpool hace años... en el 81... Quemaron toda la aldea excepto una casa al centro... El gobierno no comunica las cosas completas...

Por supuesto que no lo dice... –soltó Harry- El Ministerio de Magia le ha facilitado esa explicación al primer ministro, no pueden decir en televisión nacional que un mago malvado hizo eso... –explicó Harry como si estuviera diciéndole que ayer fue a la tienda y compró tres kilos de papa- lo que me lleva a preguntar-volteó a ver a su tía mientras se trataba de escabullir de la sala de estar, fingiendo que se llevaba la bandeja del té-; Tía Petunia ¿Recibiste indicaciones de alguien para no ir a ese almuerzo? Con un sí o un no me bastará.

Tía Petunia asintió como esperando que le caiga un rayo encima y tal como Harry lo había deducido, aparecieron varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix: Ojo loco Moody encabezaba el grupo, detrás estaban Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, y detrás de ellos el señor Weasley, Sturgis Podmore y una joven bruja a la que no alcanzaba a ver bien. Tío Vernon estaba muy sorprendido, aunque no gratamente, por la súbita aparición y Tía Petunia se terminó de llevar la bandeja mientras que Dudley corría escaleras arriba.

Buenas tardes, no tenemos tiempo para trivialidades, así que hemos venido para dejarlos bien seguros y que nada les pase. Lo de esta tarde ha estado cerca, muy cerca. –Dijo Ojo loco.- Así, que, señor Dursley, si usted estaba pensando en tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, ESTE es el momento perfecto. Tres boletos están listos esperándolos. Los enviaremos a Sudamérica de paseo... ¿le gusta Brasil, señora? –le dijo a Tía Petunia que entraba a la salita de nuevo, como para ofrecerle resistencia a su marido. Asintió-; Qué bueno, porque se irán para allá. Está todo listo, se van ahora mismo. En cuanto a Harry, irá con nosotros y estará bien cuidadito el chico, no se preocupen todo bien, ustedes nunca nos vieron. Feliz navidad, Feliz año nuevo, Hanuka, Yom Kippur y todo lo demás.

Todos estaban perplejos por lo rápido que había hablado. Remus tomó la palabra, tratando de ayudar. Tío Vernon estaba helado.

Señor, debe entender que su seguridad es muy importante para nosotros, por lo cual estamos tomando estas medidas de seguridad. –le explicó lo mejor que pudo- En cuanto esté libre de peligro, usted y su familia serán trasladados de vuelta a su hogar y nos aseguraremos de que nadie se entere de los motivos reales. –Como Remus parecía más amable, casi muggle, Tío Vernon, dentro de su perplejidad asintió-; excelente, y en cuanto a Harry, no se preocupen, lo tendremos bien cuidado. –aquí miró a tía Petunia- gracias por cuidarlo este verano. Estará bien...

Si... bien... –respondió tía Petunia- que... que... te vaya bien... –le dijo a Harry. Entonces Tonks y Sturgis se dirigieron al piso superior y les dijo- En la primera habitación. – Tonks guiñó el ojo pues ella ya sabía donde estaba la habitación de Harry.

Entonces tía Petunia ya sabía que iban a tener que salir de emergencia. Genial, más para preguntar. Ojo loco ya había cogido el control remoto del televisor y lo había transformado en un traslador. Tonks y Sturgis los acompañarían. En cuanto a Harry…

¿De por casualidad tus cosas estarán listas, Harry? –le preguntó Remus.

No me tomará mucho –levantó su varita.- ya regreso.

Subió las escaleras y de un hechizo guardó todo como sea en el baúl (incluyendo el libro que había hallado en la mañana) luego lo conjuró para que bajara las escaleras. Sus tíos y primo ya estaban a punto de irse.

Los veré el próximo verano... –musitó Harry mientras unas luces de colores se los llevaban. Harry supuso que lo de los tickets de avión era sólo para convencerlos.

Ahora, Harry, ya que nos podemos aparecer... –Remus le guiñó el ojo mientras le hacía una seña a Arthur Weasley para que dejara en paz la tele- Entonces te voy a pedir que te concentres en el cuartel de la orden. Te están esperando allá.

Sí-dijo; el padre de Ron- Ya nos han trasladado esta tarde. Anda, vamos, que Molly está preocupadísima. Y no es la única... –añadió mirándole de reojo.

Sí... ¡JO! –exclamó con sorpresa al ver a la muchacha que no había reconocido- Vaya, la Orden del Fénix...

Sí, larga historia, pero vamos que se nos hace tarde... –le dijo haciéndole hola con la mano- ya habrá tiempo de conversar...

Josephine Windbag postergando una conversación era tan extraño como Matilda Windbag perdiendo una oportunidad de hacer bromas, pensaba Harry mientras se concentraba y se aprecia en el número doce de Grimmauld Place en Londres.

**lejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejple**

¡Lily! –chilló Rose- que llegamos tarde...

Lily estaba en el baño de su habitación, la primera en las escaleras de caracol de los dormitorios de las chicas, reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su vida desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

El primer día había estado pensando que encontraría muchas cosas nuevas y que cambiarían su vida. Estaba en lo correcto. Lo más notorio era la magia. No era que no le gustaba ir a casa, pero Hogwarts tenía un cierto encanto para ella, como algo que sus padres ni nada ni nadie le podía dar. Eso era la magia. Después de la primera clase había quedado patente que Lily Evans, al igual que James Potter, iba a ser una de las primeras de la clase. Luego quedó como la primera, ya que James se andaba metiendo en problemas a cada tres pasos. Lo que nos lleva a nuestro siguiente punto, las personas llamadas magos o brujas.

Lily, habiendo crecido con muggles, tenía la idea de brujas feas, escobas, calderos y aquelarres. No era del todo cierto, pero ahora sabía una cosa vital: Los Magos y las Brujas eran personas normales, con virtudes y defectos como los muggles, que simplemente tenían un talento especial. Era como saber de música, ser escritor o ser un genio en matemáticas. De ahí, había deducido algunas diferencias esenciales, como la concepción de ideales. También había definido similitudes con la comunidad muggle, una de las más importantes era las clases de magos.

Muggles, Squibs, Nacidos de muggle, Sangre mezclada, Sangre Limpia y Sangre pura... eran los términos que Lily aprendió rápidamente. Iba anotando las diferentes definiciones para cada clase de sus diferentes compañeros, de todos los años. Había llegado a una conclusión muy importante para su vida: No importaba de qué clase de sangre eras, ya que al fin y al cabo uno era uno por cómo era, por sus experiencias, por sus actitudes y no por su clase de sangre. Que de influir en algo, no lo podía negar, pero no era determinante. Había magos de sangre limpia que se creían lo máximo, como los de Slytherin, o al menos la mayoría. El premio anual, Lucius Malfoy, era un buen ejemplo. Siempre molestando a los que no eran como él. (De hecho, James la había rescatado un par de veces de las garras de Malfoy) Y también Snape, aquel muchacho que le había hecho reparar en ese tipo de diferencias. Andaba siempre tramando algo en contra de James y sus amigos, y lo que era aún más, por decirlo así, interesante, siempre sabía algo más de artes oscuras. Conocía más maldiciones que los de sexto y séptimo. Luego estaban los magos de sangre limpia a los que no les importaba un pepino serlo. Como Sirius Black, su madre, al parecer, vivía prendida de su hermano menor y tratando de que Sirius se portara como Snape, pero Sirius simplemente hacía todo lo contrario. Era muy popular y no le hacía el feo a nadie, a menos, claro, que fuera de Slytherin. Tenía una prima en esa casa, pero la ignoraba. Su prima era muy arrogante, ni parecerían familia. Remus Lupin, no era enteramente de sangre limpia, pero era muy bueno. Además era su amigo. Remus era un Licántropo, por lo cual le costaba mucho socializar y llevarse con los demás, le daba miedo ser rechazado cuando supieran que era un hombre lobo. Y también estaba James potter.

Al fin, los veo decir, lo que importa. Pues bien, este es James Potter, según Lily Evans, 11 años 11 meses y 11 días con 11 horas y 11 minutos:

James es un chico simpático, bastante amable y siempre tiene un chiste a la mano. Y si no lo tiene, siempre sabe decir algo para hacerle a uno sonreír. Su cabello es negro y nunca se lo peina, aunque a veces lo he visto tratando de acomodarlo un poco para que se vea decente. Sus ojos son de color avellana y si uno le quita las gafas no es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz. Es muy delgaducho y algo bajito. James es muy inteligente, sería el primero de la clase si no fuera que le andan quitando puntos a cada rato. Es que es muy travieso, especialmente cuando anda cerca de su amigo Sirius Black. Esos dos se han vuelto casi siameses, creo que hasta van al baño al mismo tiempo. También es buen amigo. Al principio adoptó a Peter Pettigrew, el muchacho más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Es que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. Y luego, él y Black descubrieron que Remus era un hombre lobo y lo hicieron amigo suyo, lo cual me alegró. Yo le di una pista para que lo descubriera, que bueno que me escuchó. James también es muy bueno conmigo. Me ha sacado de unas buenas, como cuando Lucius Malfoy (no sé como logró ser premio anual, es un patán)me quiso embrujar por ser nacida de muggle... todo porque no quise "cederle" mi sitio en la fila para entrar a la biblioteca. James vino y le dijo que hiciera su fila, pobre, lo dejaron como camote. Pero él le dijo que era un hijo de tal y cual y etcétera. Luego, ni dijo auch, lo único que hizo fue preguntar si yo estaba bien. Es muy lindo conmigo.

Eso es lo que escribiría Lily Evans si le pidieran hacer un ensayo sobre su opinión de James Potter.

¡Lily! ¡No seas pesada!... –le gritó Beth- vamos a llegar tarde el primer día...

¡Por supuesto! Sus amigas. Faltaba describirlas a ellas. Eran Rose Owens y Elizabeth Lindon. Rose era una muchacha menuda y de ondulado cabello color castaño claro. Era una bruja de Sangre limpia cuyos padres siempre andaban preocupándose por ella lo que ella no se preocupaba por nadie. Era inteligente a su manera, tenía sus momentos de brillantez, aunque generalmente andaba en la luna, filosofando sobre la vida, era feliz así. Se tomaba la vida a la ligera y no la habían visto enojarse hasta ahora por nada. Elizabeth (Beth para los amigos), por su parte, era una chica algo menos delgada y de largo cabello negro y lacio, aunque usualmente muy desordenado (solía decir que si su cabello amanecía hecho un torbellino, estaba destinado así). Elizabeth era un poco más alocada, andaba al tanto de todos y también era, digámoslo así, exasperada. Una de esas personas que quieren todo YA, rápido y sin perder el tiempo en bobadas. Por eso, pociones le costaba excesivo trabajo. Siempre andaba ideando nuevas formas de organizar su tiempo y actividades para que le quedara tiempo libre para las reuniones de la "hermandad secreta de la patata frita". ¿Que qué es la hermandad secreta de la patata frita?

Todo comenzó un día soleado de los últimos de octubre. Uno de esos que uno piensa que se está levantando con el pie derecho y desde que este toca el suelo el mundo se vuelve patas arriba. Un día malo, malísimo, de los peores días de la vida escolar en Hogwarts que Lily pudiera recordar años más tarde. Los de séptimo, liderados por el que era el Premio Anual (Lily no se explicaba como alguien así había llegado a Premio Anual) Lucius Malfoy, estaban dándose uno de sus paseos acostumbrados por los pasillos de Hogwarts en los que solían torturar a los nacidos de muggle. Eran patéticos… no tenían vida, les sobraba espacio en la cavidad craneana ya que no tenían cerebros, eso era lo que decían Rose y Beth cuando ella quería, de alguna forma, hacer algo, lo que sea, por evitar que fastidiaran a alguien. En fin, se estaban paseando, cuando Lily se dio cuenta que ellos venían directamente a ella. Lily tragó saliva e intento parecer segura de si misma... no sabía por qué pero de pronto se sintió sola y con un miedo terrible. Se pararon en medio del pasillo para trabarles el camino.

Vaya, aquí hay una que se nos había escapado… -dijo Malfoy- Y ustedes, nenas… no deberían juntarse con una sangre sucia… se contaminarán…

No-no-nosotras somos su-su-sus amigas y no nos impo-po-porta lo que tú pienses… -dijo Beth en un tartaleo- ¡Nabo Cabezón!

Uhuhuhuhuy! –se burló, mientras sus amigos se reían- y eso… ¿se supone que fue un insulto?... no –chasqueó la lengua e hizo no con el dedo- no se deberían meter con chicos más grandes… les podría ir muy mal… vamos a ver… tú… ¿Snape?

Sí, señor –dijo uno de los chicos del curso de Lily, que iba en Slytherin, adelantándose- dígame.

Lame-suelas –musitó Lily, sujeta ya por dos grandotes que parecían troles. Rose y Beth eran sujetas por unas chicas de años superiores.

Veamos que puedes hacer con esta… sangre sucia… -dijo Malfoy, al perecer no había oído lo que Lily había dicho, lo cual era quizás una suerte.- Me dijeron que eres muy bueno con las maldiciones.

Snape la miraba con malicia y se preparaba a darle con todo lo que tenía para lucirse, cuando un grito que provenía del principio del pasillo se hizo notar.

¡ALTO! –Gritó un muchacho que llegaba corriendo seguido de dos chicos más- ¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!

Potter –murmuró Snape, Lily se alegró (ella no lo podía ver, estaba detrás de los troles que la sujetaban, lastimándole los brazos por la fuerza que ejercían con sus brazos.) era James.

Déjenla, dije –el chico se paró entre Lily y Snape- tú, déjala.

¿Qué es tu favorita, Potter? –le dijo Malfoy. James pareció palidecer un poco- ¿Por eso no la has embromado aún? –Sirius Black llegaba al costado de James igual que Remus.

¡Eso no es cierto! –Le gritó-; ¡no debes atacar a nadie por no ser de sangre limpia!

Ja, ja, si claro… ¿por que no lo dices, niño? S-A-N-G-R-E S-U-C-I-A, no es tan difícil, al fin y al cabo, lo es…

Yo-yo no soy como tú… -exclamó James, tratando de parecer firme- déjala.

Malfoy hizo una seña a sus troles, perdón, amigos y estos soltaron a las chicas, que cayeron al suelo. James les dio una mirada de "escapen mientras puedan, yo me encargo" y se paró de frente a Lucius Malfoy, al que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

A ver… veamos que eres capaz de hacer… -Beth se llevó a Lily jalándola por un brazo.

Vamos –le dijo, vamos por aquí… - le dijo y se metieron a un aula vacía.

Esa noche decidieron que no podían estar esperando a que Potter o cualquier otro las rescatara de aquellas situaciones… no eran tampoco unas niñitas para que las anduvieran cuidando ( a pesar de tener 12) así que decidieron formar su sociedad de la patata frita (en honor a las papas que trajo Lily de las cocinas porque se moría de hambre) con la cual se cuidarían ellas solitas de los que se atrevieran a fastidiarlas.

Lily terminó la odiosa tarea de arreglarse (así llamaba ella a hacerse una cola y cepillarse los dientes) y bajó en dirección al comedor. Aún después de todo, ADORABA Hogwarts y no lo cambiaría por nada.

- Lunis abrazada de Tonks, llorando: SOY MUY MALA MALA MALA MALULA MALEFICA, Voldemort es un santo a mi costado ¡MATAR A NIÑOS INOCENTES! SOY MALA, PERVERSA...

- Tonks: '' cálmate ya... son niños imaginarios, además... ya le darás su merecido a Voldemort...

- Lunis: Albus Noel no me entregará mi regalo de navidad, he sido muy mala...

- Tonks '': ya, cálmate y sigue escribiendo...

- Llega Dianis Black porque van a salir a hacer las compras navideñas con la Tonkis y el cuycito (a mi hermanita menor le decimos así porque es chiquita): Hola brujitas, ¿listas?

- Lunis y Tonkis: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - Cuycito: CUUUUUUYYYYY!

Nota 2: Vaya! Antes de Navidad… es que de ahí se llevaron mi compu, pero… -Lunis mirra de un lado a otro y luego a la pantalla y chilla- ¡YA TENGO COMPU NUEVA! Así que pronto, pronto nos veremos.

Nota 3: Aun teniendo comp., sigo teniendo clases…. Así que me voy, ya la siguiente les pongo los rr!


	5. vuelta al cuartel y un Relato de James

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo cinco: De vuelta al cuartel y un Relato de James.**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

**Hjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjphjph**

Sí… pobre, no lo dejan en paz… -decía la señora Weasley- no lo dejan tomar un respiro.

Es una suerte que no lo hayan matado todavía –añadió Ron, provocando que todos le miraran molestos, ya que Harry se había aparecido justo detrás suyo¿Por qué me miran así…? –Ron se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro impasible aunque relajado de Harry.

A mí también me da gusto verte vivo, Ronnie. –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa floja en la cara.

Bueno… no ha pasado mucho¿o sí? –le dijo Ron.

Luego vinieron los saludos, seguidos de las recomendaciones, la Señora Weasley tratando de hacerlos quedarse en sus habitaciones mientras los miembros de la orden entraban en reunión y luego la cena. Así transcurrieron el resto de las vacaciones de verano: sin nada en particular que contar. Los Weasley decidieron ir a Grimmauld place por diversas razones, porque Harry ahora pasaría las vacaciones allí y no querían dejarlo solo; porque Remus también estaba allí y tampoco querían dejarlo solo (no querían producir otro Sirius, aunque con Remus no corrían riesgo); les quedaba más cerca de todo por si ocurría algo (llámese ir al ministerio, al Hospital, al callejón Diagon…) y claro, también estaba el hecho de que ellos también habían visto un ataque cercano, como el de Harry.

Los Weasley viven en las afueras del lindo pueblito muggle de Ottery St. Catchpole. Exactamente del otro lado (como cruzando la calle, asumiendo que la calle sería el pueblo entero) viven los Lovegood. En todo caso sería decir que vive Luna Lovegood y su padre que llega muy tarde por la noche y llegaba muy temprano en la mañana por lo cual solo tenía las noches para ver a su hija… pero esa es otra historia. (Cabe decir que formando un ángulo de 90° estaban los Diggory y al otro lado los Fawcett). Volviendo al tema. A un kilómetro a la derecha de la casa de los Lovegood había habido una explosión similar pero en menor escala a la que había habido en Surrey (en una granja de cerditos y vaquitas, para ser exactos) pero el asunto realmente importante aquí era que información importante estaba siendo filtrada: ESTABAN DEMASIADO CERCA.

Dentro de toda la información que podían sonsacarle a los gemelos (que estaban encantados de colaborar con los más "pequeños" –como los llamaban para desesperarlos, especialmente a Ginny) podían deducir que no habían sido intentos fallidos de darles a ellos, sino avisos claros de que estaban siendo vigilados, en especial Harry, ya que habían hecho volar el sitio en el cual iban a estar supuestamente sus tíos y un sitio muy cercano al que Harry iría a terminar las vacaciones y que también habían conseguido arreglar que el Señor Lovegood se lleve a su hija al trabajo si la quería viva. De nuevo, Voldemort estaba muy bien informado… ¿Quizás un traidor cercano a Harry o Dumbledore¿Quizás Snape? Eso fue lo que dedujeron ellos solitos porque los gemelos no dirían más. En cuanto a Snape ya no decían que era un idiota (aunque se podía leer en sus ojos que lo seguían pensando) pero tampoco decía mucho de su labor.

Bueno, pero Harry no puede pasarse todo un mes especulando ¿o sí? Especialmente cuando tiene "otras distracciones". Distracciones con Nombre, apellido, cabello rojo y ojitos castaños.

Su situación no era clara aún… Eran novios, Harry se lo había preguntado y ella había aceptado, pero no habían tenido mucha ocasión de salir, estar solos o cosas así. Uno porque estaban encerrados y no habían podido salir ni a la ventana. Luego estaban los Weasley. Al principio el más paranoico con el asunto era Ron, como es lógico, a pesar de aceptar la relación (de hecho, había estado tratando de juntar a su hermana con su amigo por años), Ron sentía celos de hermanito mayor. Para eso, Harry contaba con la ayuda de la buena Hermione que lo distraía o se lo llevaba a otro lado. Lo malo fue que para cuando Ron dejó de molestar, el resto de los hermanos de Ginny, desde Bill hasta los gemelos (pasando por Charlie que había sido enterado por carta de Percy) y sus padres tenían una idea de lo que sucedía. Mientras la señora Weasley vigilaba a Hermione de cerca (la única novia de alguno de sus hijos que vivía bajo el mismo techo), Harry tenía que vérselas con media docena de familiares y uno por correo ( Charlie, que estaba en Rumania). Los Weasley querían mucho a Hermione y a Harry, como si fueran dos hijos más de la ya extensa familia, el problema era que habían llegado un poquito lejos en las familiaridades, dado que mientras que la una estaba de novia con uno de sus hijos, el menor de los varones, el otro andaba –hasta donde ellos sabían- en pretensiones con la ULTIMA y UNICA nena de la familia. Sus situaciones cambiaban un poco.

Ginny le había dicho a Harry que a ella no le importaba que les dijeran a sus padres que eran novios, que si por ella fuera, mientras menos se enterasen, mejor. Pero Harry no se sentía bien jugando a las escondidas con Ginny. Número uno, porque no quería dar la impresión de avergonzarse de Ginny, lo cual estaba fuera de dudas, la adoraba. Número dos, porque sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Número tres, porque los señores Weasley lo habían tratado siempre tan bien, habían llegado a ser una familia sustituta para él que sentía que debía ser honesto con ellos. Y número cuatro… no hay número cuatro. Además, si Ron ya sabía, Harry pensaba que la reacción de los otros no sería tan mala, considerando el carácter de Ron.

No tienes ni idea… -le dijo Ginny meneando la cabeza en actitud negativa cuando Harry se lo dijo.

Para su fortuna… o no, Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho. Y tampoco tuvo que esforzarse porque fue a Ginny a quien se le escapó. Estaban una tranquila mañana de fines de Agosto sentados en la mesa de la ya-no-tan-lóbrega cocina del cuartel, cuando Ginny, como acto reflejo, le tomó la mano a Harry, que estaba a su costado, y lo llamó "amorcito" sin pararse a pensar que estaban delante de El señor y la señora Weasley, entre Fred y George, Bill al costado del primero y Percy al costado del segundo, y frente a Ron y a Hermione (Remus estaba "fuera" porque estaban en fase de luna llena, seguía haciendo experimentos). Ginny los miró a todos poniéndose diez veces más roja a cada milisegundo y de alguna forma se las arregló para tirar su tazón de gachas de avena para que "no notaran lo roja que estaba", o eso fue lo que supuso Harry. Claro, ahora todas, o la mayoría, de miradas se clavarían en "el soltero más codiciado". La señora Weasley ponía una cara entre mal disimulada sorpresa y encanto. El señor Weasley ponía una especie de mezcla entre seriedad y alivio. Harry no podía ver bien a Bill, aunque veía su mano tomar la taza de café y llevársela a la boca, lamentablemente, Percy no era tan discreto y se había asomado en la mesa para ver a Harry y luego debajo de ella para ver a su hermana, la cual había terminado de recoger hojuela por hojuela en el tazón. Fred y George lo miraban con cara de "¡por fin!" y Ron y Hermione trataban de mirar a otro lado para no soltar las carcajadas del siglo.

Harry, tratando de no perder la calma mientras era conciente de que todos lo miraban y de que la sangre se el estaba acumulando alarmantemente en las mejillas, tomo una respiración profunda cerrando los ojos, le ofreció una mano a Ginny para que se terminara de levantar del suelo y habló. Habló con la naturalidad con la que le cuentas a tu madre que hoy, en la escuela, la profesora les enseñó todo sobre el sistema solar y que luego hizo preguntas orales y tu respondiste mejor que nunca en tu vida. "Señor y Señora Weasley, bla-bla-bla, Yo quiero mucho a Ginny, más-bla-bla, le pregunté si quería ser mi novia, ella dijo que sí, otro poco más de bla-bla-bla, y eso fue todo"

Ese fue uno de los días más largos en la vida de Harry, si no el más. El señor Weasley lo apabulló primero con una charla "de hombre a hombre" como las que tiene el padre de su nena con el "noviecito" (de esas que empiezan con "Los chicos de hoy…"). Luego le dio un descanso de treinta y siete minutos y medio, en el cual Percy le dio un sermón parecido. El señor Weasley lo rescató de la perorata larga, aburrida y redundante de Percy, sólo para someterlo al más arduo interrogatorio el cual incluía preguntas del tipo ¿Desde cuando te interesa mi hija de manera más que amistosa, o ¿Cuántas veces han estado solos antes de ser novios? Y también ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esto? Sin olvidar ¿Crees que tu… fama la haga victima de acosos, burlas, calumnias, envidias o sentimientos negativos hacia ella por el hecho de ser tu… no-no-novia? Bill no parecía tener nada que decir hasta que a la hora del almuerzo se sentó a su costado (Ginny había quedado del otro extremo de la mesa como por arte de magia) y le lanzó una versión resumida, aunque también más optimista de la charla de "hombre a hombre" mencionada anteriormente. Harry pensó que su vida mejoraría a partir de la tarde, hasta que los gemelos lo abordaron de camino al cuarto de Buckbeak a donde se dirigía con su bolsita llena de ratas muertas para alimentarlo. Allí le dieron un sermón algo distinto, aunque al final era casi igual. De esos que comienzan con "Si le haces algo a mi hermana…" y luego mencionan toda clase de torturas posibles e imposibles, imaginables o no, mágicas o muggles que se sabían y que terminaba en "Confiamos en ti". Luego regresó a la cocina a dejar la bolsa de las ratas, pero lamentó haberlo hecho porque la señora Weasley, que estaba alistando todo para la cena (aquella noche no habría reunión) le lanzó la cháchara de que estaba encantada de que él hubiera elegido a su niñita, y que era muy afortunada, y que ella, Ginny, era una buena chica y más bla-bla-bla. Para cuando Harry subió a su habitación, hubo cerrado la puerta y lanzado un gran suspiro pensó que sus oídos se quedarían sordos. Se sentía mareado y extenuado como nunca, quizás un poco menos que después de una batalla con Voldemort pero no por mucho. Rió de su ironía y se sentó en la cama. Entonces entró Ron.

No me digas –le espetó antes que terminara de abrir la boca, extendió el dedo en forma autoritaria e imitó en algo el tono de Percy- "Los chicos de ahora…"

¡Nah! –Respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- Ya te torturaron suficiente por hoy. Además tengo todo el año para hacerlo… �� me lo han encargado… Abajo está Dumbledore y quiere verte.

**lejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejplejple**

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD JAMES! –dijo Sirius, despertándolo, saltando sobre su cama¡VAMOS¡Arriba, princeso bello durmiente!

¡Cállate, Príncipe azul! Quiero dormir… -le gruñó el chico de doce años- ñam, ñam, ñam –se acomodó y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

�¡DORMIR¿EN NAVIDAD¿Cuándo hay regalos por abrir y bromas por hacer? –gritó Sirius escandalizado que seguía saltando.

Sí –exclamó la voz chillona de Peter en un gritito¿Quién será la víctima hoy¿Snape, otra vez¿O un pez más gordo¿Quién?

Peter, cálmate… -dijo la voz serena de Remus- James, feliz navidad.

Flz Nvdd –musitó James- ya qué…

James, te estábamos esperando para bajar a desayunar… y tenemos hambre. –añadió Remus tranquilamente.

Si lo pones así –suspiró James.- Pero dile a Sirius que deje de saltar…

¡NO! Mejor ven y salta¡ES DIVERTIDO! –decía Sirius.

Está bien… -Remus subió, ya que Peter estaba subiéndose. Saltaron durante cinco minutos alrededor de James hasta que este, en un movimiento acrobático entre tanto salto, consiguió hacerlos saltar fuera de la cama, o sea, los botó. Lo malo fue que cayeron encima de él.

Apúrate –le dijeron cuando finalmente los convenció de que se fueran adelantando. Pasar las navidades en Hogwarts en vez de ir a su casa era para Sirius como darle un chocolate súper concentrado a un niño hiperactivo. Remus se sentía mejor, ya que cuando iba a su casa (y había luna llena) tenía que pasar mucho tiempo solo, su madre y padre trabajaban. Peter siempre hacía lo que sus amigos hacían y James sentía que debía quedarse acompañando a sus amigos.

James se fue levantando lo más parsimoniosamente que pudo. Tenía una flojera de la patada. Se dirigió al baño. Había tenido un sueño muy raro, él se había subido a una escoba y se acercaba a un dragón, un cola cuerno húngaro como los que había visto en el libro de su hermana e intentaba coger la snitch que se hallaba debajo, entre los huevos grises del dragón. Había tenido esa clase de sueños desde que podía recordarlo: Que un chico gordo y rubio lo aplastaba, que lo seguía un perro enorme, que había un perro de tres cabezas, que lo seguía una serpiente gigante… y así. El que más le gustaba recordar, sin embargo, era el que había tenido el día que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Por la chimenea empezaron a caer millones de cartas que volaban alrededor suyo. Por eso, durante el desayuno se la pasó mirando con ansias a la chimenea hasta que su madre le preguntó si era alguna de sus bromas, porque cuando una broma empezaba a fallarle, el miraba impaciente hacia el lugar crucial. – No, madre, no… -respondió en un tono tan sincero como ensimismado. Media hora más tarde, una lechuza mediana color pardo entró por la ventana con un lindo sobre de pergamino atado a la pata y escrito con tinta verde esmeralda. Estaba dirigido al señor James Potter, La habitación con vista al jardín, Lion Road, Godric's Hollow. Y cómo olvidar aquel día. Al principio se quedó algo decepcionado por la falta de cartas volando a su alrededor, pero luego su madre, llamada Mary Jane Potter, y su padre, llamado William Rett Potter (aunque todos lo llamaban Hill, excepto la madre de James cuando se enfadaba con él) no paraban de repetir lo orgullosos que estaban porque su hijo menor había logrado ingresar y que estaban seguros de que sería el mejor y que llegaría a premio anual y un montón de cosas más… Mientras que su hermana, Jane, era un encanto, y se adoraban mutuamente, de hecho, ella nunca le podía negar nada, especialmente cuando se la quedaba mirando con cara de corderito degollado con las tripas afuera: "no me mires así, James, esta vez no conseguirás nada… -le decía cuando estaba a punto de ceder. A cambio, él le hacía todos los favores que ella le pedía, pues era su hermana y la adoraba. Esa era su familia. Por supuesto, la vida de james no se limitaba a su casita, no. Ahora Hogwarts era su segundo hogar y en el tenía amigos que casi podrían ser sus hermanos. Bueno, Peter era más como el primo… pero era buen chico. James lo había "adoptado" pues al principio los demás lo consideraban algo extraño y lo dejaban solo. James no soportaba ver a nadie solo (de hecho, en esos sueños raros que tenía, se sentía excepcionalmente solo) y por eso lo añadió a su círculo íntimo de amigos. Eso y que había descubierto lo de Remus. Remus era una persona especial. Era el mejor confidente que uno pudiera tener, siempre escuchaba y siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo o un consejo, además, sabía ponerse serio en el momento más apropiado. Sus dos únicos problemas consistían en que:

Nº 1: tenía la autoestima algo baja y le importaba mucho lo que la gente dijera de él… quería caerle bien a todo el mundo, lo cual, aun para Remus, era imposible… y

Nº 2: el insignificante detalle de que Remus era un Hombre Lobo. Y era insignificante porque James había amenazado a Peter y a Sirius con partirles la cara a puñetes y no volver a hablarles nunca más si siquiera se les cruzaba por la cabeza la idea de que la licantropía de Remus era algo MALO. En conclusión, Remus era el mejor amigo que CUALQUIERA pudiera tener, pero James no era cualquiera por sólo una razón: Sirius.

Sirius Oberón Black era algo así como un hermano gemelo para James, no era algo que se encontraba al voltear de cada esquina, era como si tuvieran la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente, o con una mirada saber lo que el otro quería decir, en especial cuando se trataba de embromar a alguien. Sirius había sido su mejor amigo desde que entraron a Hogwarts y ya desde la primera semana quedó patente, en las palabras de la Profesora McGonagall, Jefa de Gryffindor, que habían llegado un par de alborotadores a Hogwarts, de hecho establecieron un nuevo récord en castigos pasando su primer fin de semana en el castillo lavando los baños de los chicos del séptimo piso con cepillos de dientes y sin magia. Y era que Sirius podía ser la mejor persona que james encontrara en este mundo para conspirar y hacer bromas, era algo tan natural… algo innato eso de andar poniéndole zancadillas a la gente cuando pasa, hacerse el payaso en clase, vaquearse (ratearse, hacer la vaca, tirarse la pera, no ir a clases solo porque si), encantar bolitas de papel para que persigan a golpes a algún estudiante, y todo eso sin remordimiento alguno, sino más planes. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Severus Snape.

James realmente no tenía nada contra las personas a las que hacía bromas, pero Snape era una GRAN EXCEPCIÓN. Desde el momento que se vieron en el tren, se odiaron mutuamente, algo en el interior de James hizo que las tripas se le encogieran produciéndole una sensación desagradable. Snape era un bicho raro, flacucho, con el cabello negro y grasiento bailando sobre sus oscuros y fríos ojos, muy pálido y serio. Snape era de sangre limpia, y proclamaba estar muy orgulloso de serlo. Conocía más maldiciones y artes oscuras que todos los de séptimo juntos y las utilizaba cruelmente contra los nacidos de muggle. James sabía que gastarle una broma a cualquiera era una cosa, pero echarle una maldición a alguien sólo porque era un "sangre… nacido de muggle" (James no podía con esa palabra, y eso que su vocabulario no era lo que se dice impecable) era otra cosa muy diferente. Era este desprecio a los nacidos de muggle lo que lo hacía despreciable a los ojos de James. Por eso, James también era conocido entre los Slytherin como el salvador de los "sangre sucia" que molestaban, en especial a Lily Evans.

En el año y medio que llevaba en Hogwarts la había rescatado de las sucias garras de Snape y su pandillita de amigos de Slytherin trescientas veinticinco veces (James: pero quién está contando). Parecían tenerle especial "afecto" por ella, ya que cada vez que la fastidiaban, sabían que uno podía apostar su cuello a que James Potter no tardaría en venir a darles su merecido, no importaba el día, la hora ni el lugar, estuviera castigado o no, siempre iba a su rescate. Le tenía cierto aprecio a su compañera, lo había ayudado mucho a él, y a Remus el año anterior y ahora conversaban ocasionalmente, era muy simpática, alegre, divertida, respetuosa y de vez en cuando le recordaba a su hermana mayor, en especial cuando la convencía de hacer algo poniendo la cara de gatito abandonado en una caja de cartón. Ella no se llevaba bien con su hermana, por lo que le había dicho, la consideraba un bicho raro por ser una bruja y ahora resultaba que era rara (por rebajar los apelativos que le ponía Snape) entre los magos. James le había dicho que no se ocupara de ello y que estaba seguro que sería la mejor de su clase. De hecho, si no fuera porque él y Sirius andaban castigados la mitad de las tardes del curso, Lily vendría después de ellos. "Brillante" decía la profesora McGonagall. Pero lo que a James más le gustaba de ella (aparte de sus rojas y largas trenzas) eran sus ojos verdes. James sentía que podía leer lo que quería decir en ellos como si fueran un libro. Eran muy transparentes y dejaban ver que la chica era muy sincera. Y quizás por ello, pensaba mientras llegaba al gran comedor y se acercaba a sus amigos, que no quería hacer la broma que llevarían a cabo aquel día, en que la víctima sería la hasta ahora única invicta del castillo de las bromas de James y sus amigos, Lily Evans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo lamento por demorarme tanto pero, por razones aburridas explicadas en mi file no puedo seguir escribiendo hasta el cuatro de abril… de ahí en adelante les prometo poner un capi cada semana SIN FALTA. Por cierto, si alguien se pregunta que hace jo en la Orden del fénix, les recomiendo leer todo lo concerniente a las windbag en la deuda pendiente y todo lo que PUEDAN ENCONTRAR en este. Y ahora los reviews…

Mikelodeon: nuevo lector…que bueno! Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado la Deuda y te esté gustando este. Y no te preocupes, poco a poco irá tomando sentido.

lizZyd: confirmado: ESTÁS LOCA DE REMATE… pero así te quiero y ya extrañaba tus lindos y cariñosos reviews llenos de amenazas de muerte si no escribo pronto espero que no me mates por dejarlo hasta el cuatro de abril.

airam mmm, no a todos, en cuanto lleguen a Hogwarts te vas a enterar.

Sep, busque que allí hay una historia y nadie se está dando cuentaya verás…

Aquí está la primera parte de la respuesta, es muy tonta, pero… ya verán…me cuidaré y seguiré en cuanto pueda.

dany-kanuto : jajajajaja, esa es buena… pero Matilda adora el castillo y no lo hará volar, quizas los invernaderos…, o mejor la sala de Slytherin pero con todos los Slytherin adentro… muajuajuajuajuaNo te arriesgues a ser castigado por mi culpa, date una vuelta cuando sea el 4 de abril… pero q no te castiguen por mi culpa, no soportaría esa carga!

CoNnY-B: es q me sentia en falta… . con lo del policidio CASI ME MUERO TT /pa q veas lo lacra q es Lucius Malfoy, pero ellos ya no lo veran hasta dentro de muuuchos años edetras de su mascara de mortifago… el hecho d q haya una pc no quiere decir q uno escriba mas rapido y tu lo sabes… byes! Y conectate a una hora en q t ncuentr!

Nos VEmos

LUNITA


	6. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo seis: Entre la espada y la pared**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

¡Nah! –Respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- Ya te torturaron suficiente por hoy. Además tengo todo el año para hacerlo… ¬¬ me lo han encargado… Abajo está Dumbledore y quiere verte. –y diciendo esto, Ron se sentó en la cama comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas.

¿Ahora? -Harry se preocupó. ¿Pasaría algo grave?- ¿dónde está?

Abajo, en el escritorio. -respondió Ron sin mirarlo, ocupado en quitarse los calcetines.

bien...

Harry decidió no perder el tiempo y en un fuerte CRACK! se apareció un piso más abajo.

Harry, veo que te dieron el carné... gusto en verte. -dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore, el profesor se dirigía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Profesor Dumbledore -dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los ojos azules que lo miraban- usted ya lo sabía. También me alegro de verlo. ¿Quería hablar conmigo? -añadió preocupado.

Nada grave, Harry -dijo tranquilizadoramente.- Al menos por ahora, es solo quería conversar contigo sobre algunas cosas antes que entraras al colegio.

Dígame –dijo Harry acercándose a una silla y ofreciéndole otra a su profesor, después de todo, esa era SU casa… al menos legalmente debido a que Sirius se la había dejado.

Bien, -dijo el director tomando el asiento ofrecido- para empezar, traje tu carta y las de tus amigos, -las colocó sobre la mesa- las lechuzas son muy inteligentes y leales, siempre cumplen con sus envíos, el problema es que no se pueden defender con varitas. Te alegrará saber que tú, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger han sido nombrados Premio Anual por sus esfuerzos y sus Premios Por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.

Uh… gracias, creo… -dijo Harry, ahora era premio anual, como habían sido sus padres, o eso le había dicho Hagrid hacía mucho.

Los premios son entregados a quienes se lo merecen, Harry, y ustedes se lo ganaron… -Harry se sentía algo sonrojado, aunque trató de disimularlo mirando las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa.- Bueno… este año parece que estarás muy ocupado¿no? –El muchacho regresó la mirada al hombre que tenía delante- Lleno de responsabilidades… Premio Anual, la capitanía del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, el entrenamiento de los alumnos –al parecer a Dumbledore no le gustaba mucho decir "Ejército de Dumbledore"- y por supuesto, si aceptas, te tendría que proponer también la asesoría de los tres alumnos que postulan al EXTASIS de Auror.

Bu-bueno, -balbuceó el chiquillo, algo asombrado por la cantidad de cosas por las que se tendría que hacer responsable ese año.- lo de Premio Anual está bien, y NO puedo dejar la capitanía del equipo, este año también debemos ganar, y tengo que dejar al equipo listo para el próximo año. Y en cuanto al ED… -remarcó las últimas palabras para recordarle que el nombre estaba elegido ya y no lo iban a cambiar- ya tenía un proyecto pensado, luego lo discutiremos… ¿pero las asesorías? Si todos hemos aprobado¿no lo haría mejor Ron o Hermione? Incluso Neville…

Bueno, pensé que quizás querrías, sólo son tres estudiantes, un joven de Hufflepuff, una señorita de Ravenclaw y la señorita Weasley de Gryffindor –a harry le pareció que Dumbledore le dirigía uno de sus guiños¿lo sabría?

Bu-bueno… -dijo Potter, empezando a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo- si son solo tres alumnos… no veo por qué no…aunque sería una buena idea tener la tutoría compartida… -añadió Harry, sabiendo que difícilmente encontraría tiempo libre este curso.

Lo que sucede, Harry, es que este año necesito de tu ayuda con algo, verás, Lord Voldemort ya sabe que debe temerte más a ti que a mí, y ni bien se recupere de la impresión, atacará con todo lo que tiene…

¿Quiere que me enfrente a él abiertamente? –preguntó Harry incrédulo. Dumbledore tomó aire y dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar.

Solo si es muy necesario, si es muy grave y necesito que vengas. No deja de ser extremadamente peligroso. Y me gustaría que estudiases algunas estrategias antes.

Es-está bien, lo haré –afirmó Harry, tratando de sonar lo más decidido posible. Iba a tener la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Voldemort abiertamente. Eso era un gran cambio. Lo malo era que ahora no sabía si eso era bueno, o malo. Un gran silencio prosiguió mientras Harry meditaba en las posibilidades de no volver a ver el amanecer y Dumbledore sobre las infinitas posibilidades de arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. Luego, habló el último, como para variar el tema.

Harry, cuando vayas a la escuela, notarás que algunos de tus compañeros, a pesar de todo, han accedido a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento para sorprenderse pensando en lo que acababa de decir el profesor.

¿No se refiere a…?

Si, a ellos mismos, Harry. Si se portan mal, como premio anual, deberás enviarlos a verme, pero nada más. Dicen que al enemigo mas vale tenerlo cerca y vigilado, pero no es eso lo que quiero que pienses, de hecho, me gustaría que pienses que las personas SIEMPRE pueden cambiar.

¿Como Snape? –se defendió harry, no iba a pretender ser amiguito de Malfoy ahora que se sabía, gracias a Jo que los encontró, que él y toda su pandilla eran mortífagos.

Profesor Snape, Harry –repitió Dumbledore- y de una vez por todas deberías entender que el profesor Snape no dejará este bando.

¿Sabe? –dijo Harry subiendo un poco el tono- Me gustaría mucho saber por qué una persona que juega al doble espía puede estar de un solo bando. Pero como eso es un asunto entre usted y él…

Harry, sólo te voy a decir una cosa al respecto. Las personas, por lo general, tienen un motivo de vida, una razón por la cual levantarse cada día, no sé si me entiendes.

Harry se despertaba pensando en Ginny, al menos estos días que no había peligro a la vista. Entonces…

Puedo entenderlo –dijo seriamente.

Bien. El profesor Snape tiene una. Y para seguir teniéndola NECESITA estar de este lado. A él NO le conviene traicionarnos, perdería ese pedazo de información que necesita.

Harry no podía imaginarse que podía ser aquello, estaba seguro de que el motivo de vida de Voldemort era matarlo a él, a Harry, y eso no solo lo preocupaba.

Imagina despertar un día y no tener esa motivación. –Lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué harías?

Harry no sabría que hacer si le faltaba Ginny, no ahora que la tenía.

Pues, no lo sé…

Todavía tienes muchas cosas que aprender, Harry, y una de ellas es que hay más de la gente de lo que se ve en la superficie –dijo el director, perforándolo con los ojos azules- tú, mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Harry supuso que tenía razón, ya que él mismo había sido tomado por un loco tratando de llamar la atención. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. En ese momento entró la señora Weasley con una montaña de ropa sucia en un canasto que llevaba en brazos, murmurando para sí misma.

… estos muchachos, ni cuando ya son grandes y tienen su propio negocio lo dejan en paz… ¿cómo es po…? –Entonces se dio cuenta de los presentes en la habitación- lo siento¿interrumpo algo, profesor?

para nada, Molly querida, ya estábamos terminando. –dijo el profesor, levantándose- Nos veremos en Hogwarts, Harry, cuídense mucho.

Hasta luego, profesor. –dijo la señora Weasley despreocupadamente

Hasta luego, profesor. –dijo Harry, aunque él estaba pensando en que tal vez Dumbledore había querido decirle algo más, no sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que había estado a punto de saber algo más. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar de ser tan paranoico y decidió subir. Si no estaba equivocado, un par de personas les harían una pequeña visita a él y a Ron luego de enterarse de que había hablado con Dumbledore.

De nuevo, y por última vez como estudiante, Harry comenzaría un nuevo año en Hogwarts y estaba de cierta forma asustado. El castillo había sido su único hogar desde que podía acordarse, el único donde había conocido la verdad, la amistad, el odio y el amor verdaderos. Hogwarts era SU hogar y no quería dejarlo, y sin embargo allí estaba, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor rodeado de sus compañeros de séptimo año, con la mirada fija en el espacio donde solía ir el taburete de cuatro patas sobre el cual se sentaban los de primero a la hora de ser seleccionados, recordando como había sido su selección mientras comía una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de forma autómata. Lo lejos que había llegado desde que se perdía con Ron para llegar a clase de McGonagall hasta saberse los pasillos secretos (o la mayoría de ellos) de memoria, con ayuda del mapa heredado de su padre que llegó a sus manos gracias a Fred y George…

Y pensar que ahora era premio anual, capitán de quidditch, jefe del ED y co-asesor de los estudiantes para el EXTASIS de auror. Parecían muchas responsabilidades, pero no era tanto cuando se las comparaba con su nueva responsabilidad: enfrentarse abierta y directamente a Voldemort. El correo había llegado y su fiel Hedwig bajo a saludarlo como de costumbre, sin traerle novedades, para que le acariciara y le dejara mordisquear su tostadita, mientras Harry seguía pensando. Entonces la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos para anunciarle que debían marcharse a clase.

El horario de harry era, por mucho, el más apretado, apachurrado y exprimido que había tenido en sus siete años en Hogwarts. Para empezar, la capitanía del Quidditch con entrenamientos los sábados y domingos desde las tres de la tarde hasta que el cuerpo diera (todas las sesiones permisazas y selladas por Profesora McGonagall con una nota en ellos dándole autoridad a Harry para descontar veinticinco puntos si encontraba a algún espía, es decir, a algún Slytherin). Harry los machacaba cada fin de semana de tal manera que Oliver Word se hubiera sentido orgullosísimo. Les decía, y era cierto, que si quedaban invictos serían el mejor equipo de Quidditch desde que fue instituido el campeonato en Hogwarts. Tenía a dos talentos Weasley-naturales: su cazador que se había vuelto imbatible y su cazadora favorita que no fallaba un pase y anotaba goles con la facilidad con la que lanzaba su maldición mocomurciélago. También tenía a sus otras dos cazadoras que había alcanzado el nivel de Angelina Jonson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell, en especial Matilda Windgbag. Estaban los golpeadores que mejoraban cada día más, aunque Harry seguía prefiriendo a Fred y a George. Y por supuesto, estaba él mismo, con mucha experiencia en amagos de Wronski y snitches.

También estaba la jefatura del ED. Lunes y miércoles luego de la cena se dedicaba a supervisar a los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, que este año incluía a todos los alumnos. Harry estaba trabajando en un proyecto para unirlos a todos en equipos sin distinción de casas. Trabajarían en distintos equipos durante el año y aprenderían a aceptarse. Harry también tendría que aprender a aceptar a Malfoy si quería dar un buen ejemplo, aunque, si podía evitarlo, lo haría. A fin de año les pondría un proyecto para comprobar como lo hacían, algo así como el examen que Remus les puso en tercero, pero más grande. Por supuesto que podrían hacerse algo de daño, para darle seriedad al asunto, pero aun así se aseguraría de que ninguno salga muy lastimado, no quería que más gente cayera por su culpa. Además, mientras más unidos, mas fuertes y menos muertos.

Los martes y jueves tenía dos horas de asesoría a los de sexto que querían entrar al extasis de auror. Está bien, era más trabajo, pero tenía sus beneficios, podía estar con Ginny. Claro que Ron y Hermione se turnaban con él para enseñarles, pero a Harry le encantaba aprovechar para darl4e instrucciones a Ginny, y claro, a los otros, un Hufflepuff y una ravenclaw. Eran buenos, pero no tanto como Ginny… (Aquí empezaba a divagar en las mil y un cualidades de su novia).

Finalmente, él y Hermione debían dividirse las tareas de Premio Anual, pero de alguna manera, Harry no sabía como, habían logrado convencer a la Profesora McGonagall de acomodarse de forma que un(a) premio anual y un(a) podían patrullar juntos de vez en cuando. Y Aun con todo, tenía las noches de los viernes libres para dedicarse a las tareas de la semana. Y Pociones le estaba sacando de quicio.

El Profesor Snape, sin que nadie supiera como, había recuperado su puesto de profesor de pociones, y para la sorpresa de muchos, más no de harry, seguía siendo exactamente como si no hubiera pasado un tiempo en Azkaban. ¿Cómo lo habían dejado entrar de nuevo a hogwarts? Eso si que nadie lo sabía. Así que Snape seguía siendo desagradablemente injusto con los gryffindor, moderadamente fastidioso con los ravenclaws, antipático con los hufflepuff y favorecedor con los Slytherin. Y hablando de Slytherins… miren, allí viene, emerge de las mazmorras con sus dos gorilas, como siempre, arrogante y con cara de gato estreñido: Draco Malfoy y viene directamente hacia Harry, que está acompañado de Hermione y Ron. Harry ya se la esperaba, de hecho, le extrañaba no haberse encontrado frente a frente con él desde que el año había empezado, quizás tuviera que ver con que era viernes y el partido de quidditch con Slytherin era al día siguiente.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, -dijo, barriéndolo con la mirada, mientras arrastraba sus palabras- miren quién está aquí, Potter pipí en el pote, el héroe de grandes y pequeños…

Vaya, vaya, vaya, tú en persona, -respondió Harry, parándose frente a él- dime¿que tal ser vencido por una banda de mestizos?

Sabes que no pasaras de esta, Potter, nuestros padres están perdiéndolo todo por tu culpa.

Eso sacan por andar con Voldemort. –un escalofrío recorrió a Malfoy y sus acompañantes, sin embargo, a nadie más pareció importarle- Sigo, sin entender, si son sus seguidores¿por qué no lo llaman por su nombre? Y ni siquiera es su verdadero nombre, se llama TOM…

¿Listo para perder mañana, Potter? Hemos estado entrenando duro…

Lástima que no les vaya a servir de nada –contestó Ron- Perderán como el año pasado…

¿Seguro que verás la quaffle, Weasley? –empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos- Apuesto diez galeones a que no tapas ninguna.

Y yo apuesto veinte a que Harry te saca la snitch de debajo de las narices –espetó Ron, Hermione y Harry lo sujetaron disimuladamente para que no se le tirara encima, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle tronaban los nudillos.

Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿De veras podrás pagarme treinta galeones, Weasley? Tendrías que vender a tu familia para pagar…

Cállate Malfoy, -Dijo Harry Poniéndose delante de Ron, mientras que hermione trataba de contener a Ron.- si no quieres que te mande a la Dirección, apuesto a que Dumbledore te lo puede hacer entender mejor…

Claro, claro, Papi Dumbledore te va a consentir los caprichitos¿verdad?... Idiotas, terminarán como tus padres, Potter, todos los sangre-sucia terminarán muertos o pidiendo misericordia… me dan asco…

veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, Malfoy y vete a la dirección. –dijo Hermione poniéndose delante de los otros dos que se lo querían comer vivo. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras de mármol.- Cálmense, está buscando problemas, es todo, no le hagan caso…

Malfoy haría todo lo posible por hacerle la vida (aún más) imposible a Harry, lo sabía iba a querer vengarse de todas las formas posibles, aunque…

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Harry sentía pena por él. Draco podía ser todo lo que era: malvado, engreído, egoísta, una molestia, en fin, Draco Malfoy, pero él era así porque así le habían enseñado a ser, no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en una familia como la suya. Además, su familia había sido destruida por Voldemort y era tan victima como él mismo y todos los demás que habían sido agraviados por la guerra, la maldita guerra. Realmente no había un lado seguro, porque de ambos lados se sufrían pérdidas. Y Malfoy seguía apoyando a su padre… Se paseaba como rey en las mazmorras y se aseguraba de que Crabbe y Goyle le dieran una paliza a quien se atreviera a mencionar a su padre como un mortífago. Harry no podía entenderlo. Si el mismo, al enterarse de cómo había sido su padre en el colegio se había sentido avergonzado¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy no encuentre algo que le hiciera re-valorar su posición?

Pero aquello no debía afectar su opinión sobre que machacarían a Slytherin como para que no se olvide ese partido en siglos.

**ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

Es fácil, Jim… -le dijo Sirius e el vacío corredor.

Sólo mi HERMANA me llama Jim. –contestó James, malhumorado.

Como sea, Jim, ya lo hemos repasado varias veces, yo me llevo a Lindon a la biblioteca, Peter se tropieza con Owens en la entrada y Remus la entretiene, mientras tú…

Lo sé, Sirius, lo sé… -interrumpió James, no quería hacerlo, no le veía el por qué.

Entonces ¿Por qué pones la cara que pone Peter cuando McGonagall le hace una pregunta en clase?

Es que… ¿por qué no puede ser tu prima? Quiero decir, tu prima se lo tendría buscado, o tu hermano, pero Lily… Lily no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie…

La gente empieza a especular, James, dicen que es la protegida… -Sirius le miró elocuentemente.

¿Y a ellos QUÉ LES IMPORTA! –dijo James levantando la voz.

No te exaltes, -le susurró Sirius, ya se acercaban a otro corredor por el cual venían varios estudiantes- además serán solo unos centímetros… nadie lo notará…

Ella sí, y yo también.

Pero no se enojará. –dijo Sirius con una voz melosa.

¿Tú crees? –se preguntó james, quizás si…

Absolutamente.

Bueno, ya qué… -accedió James. No quería hacerlo, pero quizás Sirius pensaría que era un cobarde o algo así, y james no era un cobarde. Pero no quería hacerle nada a Lily. ¿Y qué si era su protegida¿A quién le hacía daño aquello? A nadie… auque por otro lado, si lo pensaba bien, cada vez que Snape quería provocarlo de veras, no tenía más que mencionar las palabras "tu amiguita, la asquerosa sangre-sucia" para asegurarse de tener a James encima de él dándole duro. Claro, lo hacía cuando sabía que venía algún profesor para luego hacerse la víctima. Quizás si lo hacía, la dejarían en paz por una vez. Con lo que le molestaba a ella todo el asunto de la sangre limpia… Lo haría por su bien. Estaban entrando tras un tapiz para llegar más rápido al vestíbulo cuando se le ocurrió una salida.

¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo? –le preguntó a su amigo- ¿no puedo llevar a Beth a la biblioteca¿O tropezarme con Rose?

Nopo, un cazador no se tropieza como Peter, -sirius parodió un tropiezo al estilo Peter- y yo necesito… - Sirius se miró las uñas- pedirle a Lindon que me ayude a encontrar un libro, ya sabes, con lo que ella y Evans se comen la biblioteca…

Y ¿por qué no puedo conversar yo con ella? –espetó James, desesperado por safarse de la faena.

Porque remus te ganó por puesta de mano y porque el encantamiento seccionador se te da mejor a ti. –le dijo Sirius mirándolo con carita de perrito destripado.

está bien –se rindió- lo haré…

TODO iba de maravilla, sus amigas estaban lejos, no había nadie en el comedor y ella ya llevaba quince minutos enfrascada en una discusión con Remus sobre las transfiguraciones humanas y las infinitas posibilidades al transformarse en distintos animales. Sus largas trenzas hasta la cintura, estaban en su espalda, lo cual haría el trabajo más fácil.

Se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Sacó la varita, miró a Remus, que mientras escuchaba que a Lily le encantaría ser algo como un reno o un ciervo (- De niña me encataba esta película muggles, -contaba emocionada- no sé si la viste, Bambi…) Remus le hizo una seña que nadie notaría, arrugando el ceño lo suficiente como para que se le marcara una delgada línea entre las cejas. Esa era la señal. James pronunció aquellas palabras tan bajito que ni si quiera alguien pegando el oído a su boca hubiera escuchado, pero, para su mala suerte funcionó. Lamentablemente, estaba tan nervioso que algo salió muy mal.

Lily se paró en seco al instante, sintiendo repentinamente menos peso colgando de su cabeza. Vio la cara de Remus y se pasó las manos por detrás de la cabeza, tratando de tocarse las trenzas que ahora estaban en el suelo. James ni siquiera pudo correr como era el plan, no se podía mover del espanto de lo que había hecho. Ni si quiera bajó la varita por lo cual Lily pudo saber quien había sido cuando se volteó. Su expresión triste pasó al completo asombro, luego al completo espanto para terminar en furia de tigre incontenida en menos de un segundo con una constante: lágrimas formándose en los ojos verdes para luego caer mientras la chica salía corriendo del comedor con rumbo desconocido.

James nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, en estado de shock, Remus le hablaba pero él no respondía, ni si quiera escuchaba, lo siguió por inercia. Aquella noche no bajó a cenar. Él sabía cuanto a ella le gustaba su cabello, lo adoraba, su abuelita le había hecho prometer antes de morir que no se cortaría el cabello más que lo suficiente hasta que cumpliera trece. Y ahora él le había hecho romper la promesa un año antes. Estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo.

Qué pensaría Jane si se enterara, ella que siempre me dice que soy un buen pescadito, que no le haría daño a nadie, que siempre encuentra como defenderme, que haría, seguro que se decepcionaría… y Lily, que ha sido tan buena con Remus, si me ayudo a descubrir que Remus era un lobito si faltar a su promesa. Que estará pensando, seguro que me odia, si, seguro que me está odiando más de lo que odia a los que la molestan por ser nacida de muggles, soy igual que ellos, no, soy peor, porque ellos no atacan a sus amigos, soy una basura, no, soy peor que una basura, soy un James… soy un idiota, no debí haber escuchado a Sirius… -y con estos pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Sirius trataba de hacerle probar bocado, diciéndole que se veía terrible, que de seguro no había dormido, que se preocupaba por nada, cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor, a Sirius se le cayó el tenedor lleno de arenque ahumado al suelo de la impresión (claro, él no la había visto). James pensó "Oh, no¿Qué es lo que he hecho?".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, aquí esta el capitulo seis, no saben lo que me costó sacarlo pero ahí está. espero poder terminar el capi 7 para mañana y dos one shots que tienen que estar ya para el viernes. Explicaciones por mi tardanza, en la bio estan. Ahora los rr!

sakumino: Gracias te lo agradezco muxo, sigue leyendo,espero q no t hayas aburrido de esperar.  
CoNnY-B : hola conny, si ya sé, q me he creido para demorarme un mes en volver, pero si tú tuviste horribles febrero y marzo yo tuve el peor de los abriles... en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo, te prometo q tan pronto llegue al capi ocho me pongo al día con tus fics.  
Diana Black: DIANIS! bueno, a ti no te digo na pq tu sabes, admas... tu te demoras más, jejejeje:P sips, bueno, el tarado de potter todavía tiene para rato con las metidas de pata, asi q solo espera y lo verás de rodillas... MUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA... ejem ejem... no debí decir eso, no debí decirlo -Lunis se aleja molesta y murmurando.  
Galadriel ¿Jo y Percy! NO! mira, para que veas la gravedad del asunto, aquí está Jo que te va a dejar un mensajito. Jo: Conozco al chico, sí, y te puedo decir que ¿ESTAS LOCA¿COMO Q SOMOS IGUALES! NADA Q VER, además creo q el tiene novia o algo asi... no es posible... Lunis: Ves? a ella no le gusta Percy, además tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver con algún mortífago por ahi. en cuanto a lo malvada que fui... bueno, un amigo me dijo q ya me empezaba a parecer a Rowling diciendo q hay gente q me sirve más muerta que viva, pero en realidad, quería que harry se diera cuenta de lo que era un guerra y que aun no haciendo nada la guerra iba a continuar, y q mejor forma que por tevelision con sus reporteros de El Quet... osease: EL QUETZALÍN! para los que no saben que es eso, entren a http/ groups. msn. com / ElcuadernodeHarry . Y en cuanto al curso de la historia, no mataré tantos como creía, pero vana haber un par de cambios, uno antes de morir, algunos cambios de bando, uno que otro arrepentimiento, y muchas metidas de pata. Espero q te guste este capi: q hizo James para q lily le odie, en primer lugar... pobrecita, y james q se quedó medio Paranoico...  
mikelodeon: sorry por la demora  
Fash : La broma está aquí para tí, la tuve que editar y re editar y recontra re editar, y todo para que se me perdiera la hoja y tuviera q escribirlo todo de nuevo.  
lizZyd.: Tu sabes por qué no he podido, así que ampay me salvo! si, si, ya mismo me pongo a trabajar en el siguiente... mira, yo solita me pongo el grillete y las cadenas, yo solita me latigo si miro cualquier otra cosa q no sean ni el teclado ni el cuaderno ni la pantalla... ajajajajajaja  
John Croaker : Gracias john, que amable, espero no haberte hecho demorar mucho-  
Dany-kanuto : Gracias, si aprobé los exámenes, de hecho YA ACABÉ MI CARRERA! SIIIIIII! SOY LIBRE de escribir fics a cualquier hora del día... sips, Matilda puso un mensaje pq yo la mandé... luego tuve q cambiar la contraseña o ya la verian regando bombas fétidas por todos lados, si Jo le regaló una mascara de gas para Rufino Pepino en su cumpleaños... que barabaridad... en fin, lamento haberme demorado.

Sigan leyendo bien y prestenle atención a (Lunis pone voz de ESTOY DANDO UNA PISTA) LAS AMIGAS DE LILY porque de ahi viene algo... es una histria bastante interesante.

Gracias por su paciencia.

Lunis


	7. Hola de nuevo y Hasta NUNCA!

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo siete: Hola otra vez y hasta nunca.**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

_No soy J.K.Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella (a excepcion de las Windbag, Rose y Beth)_

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Escúchenme todos –dijo Harry, con la túnica de Quidditch puesta, bien planchadita y aplastándose el cabello que Ginny le había desarreglado (más) unos minutos atrás (dándole un aliciente para ganar el partido)- Este es probablemente el partido MAS IMPORTANTE de la temporada¿alguien me puede decir por qué? –Harry miró a los muchachos y muchachas que lo observaban.

¡PORQUE ES CONTRA LOS NABOS CABEZONES DE SLYTHERIN! –chilló Matilda haciendo a todos saltar casi hasta el techo- ¡LOS TENEMOS QUE VENCER!

¡Exacto! –Dijo harry, empezando a entusiasmarse, como lo solía hacer Wood- ESE es el espíritu que quiero ver, debemos vencerlos con la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles para dejarlos bien abajo en la tabla de posiciones… tenemos que… ¿Qué demonios…?

Una voz, la de la profesora McGonagall, se escuchó en el campo, amplificada para que todos oyeran:_ EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH DE HOY SE HA SUSPENDIDO, ALUMNOS REGRESAR A LA SALA COMÚN DE SUS CASAS INMEDIATAMENTE._

Está bien, vamos, -dijo Harry, alarmado, sólo una vez habían suspendido el quidditch y fue porque un basilisco había petrificado a Hermione y a la novia de Percy- avanzando, a la sala común, y nada de atajos o distracciones por el camino¿escuchaste, Matilda? Vamos. –Harry se quedó atrás un poco para poder hablar con Ginny y Ron mientras los demás se unían a la multitud que avanzaba descontenta hacia el castillo, sólo los de sexto y séptimo recordaban lo sucedido hacía cinco años.- ¿Qué rayos habrá sucedido ahora?

¿Pero que rayos…? –Se preguntó Ron, luego miró a harry- ¿Tú crees que se hayan metido de nuevo a Hogwarts?

No lo creo, -contestó el muchacho- estoy seguro de que Dumbledore ha puesto más normas de seguridad para evitarlo… no es tonto

Sí, pero y ahora, que estará pasando, -contestó Ron, mientras alzaba la mirada, buscando a Hermione, su estatura lo ayudaba montones- porque, para que suspendan el quidditch es por que hay algo cerca¿no creen?

No lo sé¿Harry, que va a pasar ahora…? -dijo Ginny bastante alterada, al parecer aquello no le traía buenos recuerdos.- no estábamos preparados para esto…

Cálmate, iré a hablar con Dumbledore. –dijo Harry- si es que lo encuentro, creo que lo vi en las gradas, así que debe estar yendo derechito a su despacho.

En ese momento se tropezaron con Hermione que los venía buscando desde la multitud.

Hermione¿estás bien? –peguntó ron bastante preocupado, y echándole un buen vistazo, como para comprobar que estaba completa- te estaba buscando.

Los vi desde lejos¿Qué sucede ahora? –Preguntó ella alarmada.- ¿vas a ver a Dumbledore?

Si… ¿me esperan o…? –preguntó Harry, pero antes de terminar sus amigos ya estaban rumbo al atajo que los llevaba derechito a la oficina de Dumbledore. Estaban por decir la contraseña (como prefectos, Hermione y Harry la sabían) cuando se encontraron cara a cara con el director.

Debí suponer que vendrían, -les dijo el director, mirándolos entre sorprendido y preocupado- no sé ni para qué salí a buscarlos, o mejor dicho, a ti harry, necesito de tu ayuda, ahora.

Todos sabían lo que aquello podía significar. Que harry iba a ir a enfrentarse con mortífagos y probablemente, con Voldemort. Y eso, eso no era nada bueno.

Ginny, que iba pegada a harry, apretó su brazo con fuerza y pegó su cabeza a la espalda de su novio. Harry sabía que quizás ella sería la que sufriría más, incluso que él. Pero también sabía que debía ir a donde sea que lo mandaran, porque si Dumbledore decía que necesitaba de él, eso debía ser muy grave.

Dígame que sucede, Profesor Dumbledore. –dijo harry mientras entraba, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tras él. Al parecer Dumbledore no quería involucrarlos, pero sabía que nada ganaba con decirles que se vayan.

Voldemort ha entrado al ministerio de magia con una legión de lo que parecen ser mortífagos extranjeros –explicó Dumbledore rápidamente- y les está dando una especie de charla demostrativa, digámoslo así, de por qué deben unirse a él, o mejor dicho, de por qué no deben oponerse a él. También ha llevado dementotes, así que me parece que puede ser muy persuasivo. –Se dirigió a Hermione, Ron y Ginny- ustedes son de los mejores estudiantes que ha tenido Hogwarts, necesito que se queden ayudando a los profesores a mantener la calma en el colegio. –Luego volteó hacia Harry- y a ti te necesito en el ministerio.

Harry no había estado en el ministerio desde el suceso con Sirius, y por supuesto que no quería regresar allí mientras siguiera con vida. Pero no le quedaba de otra. Miró a los que lo acompañaban y vio sus caras de preocupación, y en el caso de su novia, angustia. Sabían que él debía ir, solo, sabían que él no permitiría que lo acompañen esta vez. Hermione y Ron asintieron resignados, pero Ginny no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida. Al parecer Dumbledore también lo notó porque se dirigió a ella.

Yo tampoco quiero que él vaya, Ginny, pero lo necesitamos ahora, y sabes que no lo puedes acompañar, por favor, no se lo hagas más difícil.

Harry no necesitaba eso de Dumbledore. Ginny era su novia y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de querer acompañarlo, evidentemente, harry no la iba a dejar ir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero creía que era él quien debía decírselo.

Ginny –le tomó una mano- voy a estar bien, este no es el final, lo sé, todavía falta para que esto termine –no sabía por qué lo decía pero desde hacia algún tiempo, sentía que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo hasta que tuviera que vérselas realmente con Voldemort, antes que fuera el final.- Voy a volver, estoy seguro. ¿Sí?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y los ojos húmedos. Dumbledore entonces se levantó y les dijo.

El tiempo apremia, bajen y díganle a la profesora McGonagall que ya estamos en camino. Ella sabe qué hacer, sigan sus instrucciones y ayúdenla en todo lo posible¿está bien?

Hermione y Ron asintieron, Ginny sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, miró a Harry, corrió a abrazarlo fuerte haciéndole temblar las rodillas de miedo y se fue. Harry no quería que Ginny pasara por aquello, no se lo merecía. Se fueron. Harry miró a Dumbledore y le dijo.

Estoy listo, vamos. –el director asintió y dio un silbido. Al instante apareció Fauces.

Fauces, llévate a harry –y se dirigió al muchacho- Harry, sólo quiero que seas discreto, aturde a los mortífagos, usa la occlumancia, pero trata de que él no se de cuenta que estás ahí. Nos veremos en unos minutos.

Está bien. –contestó el muchacho que ya empezaba a sentir que le sudaban las manos.

Harry se sujetó a la cola de Faukes y este batió las alas una vez. Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca había viajado de aquella manera en fénix, había volado, sí, pero Faukes desapareció en una nube de humo y potter con el ave. Era casi como viajar con polvos flu, pero no daban tantas vueltas. En menos de lo que harry formuló la pregunto ¿Cómo es que esto funciona? Ya había llegado, estaban en la oficina que harry reconoció como la de Arthur Weasley, pero esta estaba vacía, a puerta cerrada y había mucho ruido afuera. Harry pensó en que si debía ser discreto, quizás un hechizo desilusionador lo ayudaría un poco. Sacó la varita, realizó el encantamiento, ya estaba con la mente dispuesta y abrió la puerta. Nada en el mundo lo habría preparado para aquello.

Mortífagos encapuchados y enmascarados iban corriendo persiguiendo a funcionarios del ministerio que intentaban defenderse como podían. Era como la batalla de los niños en Hogwarts, pero a mayor escala. Aquí y allá se veían mortífagos llevando gente atada y amordazada en dirección al atrio. Harry decidió empezar con su tarea, muy a pesar de lo impresionado que estaba y de que empezaba a pensar que aquel guante le quedaba muy grande. Andaba pegado a la pared, todo estaba oscuro, lo cual lo ayudaba, "Impedimenta", un mortífago al suelo, "petríficus totalus" otro más, "finite incantatem" un par de funcionarios liberados, aquí y allá se oían "Crucio" e "imperios" harry trataba de no chocar con nadie y de dejar a los mortífagos atados, algunos comenzaban a darse cuenta de que allí había alguien, Harry se pegaba a la pared agradeciendo que estuviera tan oscuro. Un piso, y otro, y otro y otro más, paraba en cada piso para asegurarse de que nadie quedara sin lo que le faltaba. Harry iba avanzando y les susurraba a los liberados "júntense en el ascensor" o "Dumbledore está por venir", "Vayan al atrio, pero no entren" "¿Dónde están los aurores?" algunos le contestaban "Abajo" Harry sabía que no tendría mucha opción, incluso se sorprendía de lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo solo… de repente, algo salió mal. Harry estaba con algunos funcionarios, aunque ellos no lo sabían, Harry no le dijo a nadie quien era, discreción, pero una sarta de mortífagos apareció en la puerta del ascensor un piso antes de llegar al atrio.

¿_Dónde estar el niña_? –preguntó una voz ronca, extranjera.

Los funcionarios perdieron el poco valor que habían ganado al sentirse apoyados por alguien q los estaba ayudando. Más nadie sabía quién era "el niña"

¿_DONDE ESTAR EL NIÑA_? –Repitió la voz, harry se pegaba a la pared del elevador, el mortífago desconocido apuntó a una bruja que estaba empezando a levantar la varita y gritó- "_CRUCIO_" –la mujer empezó a convulsionar en el piso de dolor, otra bruja susurró "Elizabeth", mientras que el mortífago reía- ¿_NO ESTAR AQUÍ? Lumos _–hubo una luz lo suficientemente potente para ver las caras de los presentes. Harry se pegó aún más a la pared, pero sabía que el disfraz no le iba a servir mucho. – ¡Ajá! Sabía que esto apestar… -el mortífago dio una palmada con sus grandes u gruesas manos y varias cuerdas aparecieron sujetando a los ocupantes del elevador, incluyendo a nuestro querido amigo Potter.- ¡Llévenlos, yo llevar el niña! –Dijo cogiendo a las cuerdas alrededor de lo que parecía nada- Ahora tú ir visitar Señor Tenebroso, _SCHMUTZIGES WENIG SCHLAMM-BLUT_. –Y lo condujo al Atrio. Si Dumbledore no estaba por allí para ayudarlo, estaba frito pescadito, aunque, eso que venía pensando que todavía no era la hora…. Lo hacía sentir una especie de calma que lo sacaba de quicio¿Cómo iba a estar calmado si estaba a punto de ser llevado ante Voldemort?

La visión del atrio lo sacó de quicio aún más.

**ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

Se lo dije¡ESTOY SEGURA, BETH! –dijo la voz de Rose, lista para la pelea- ¿Y por qué tenía que decírselo yo?

Porque yo tenía que ir a la Biblioteca –contestó Beth en un tono que no admite réplicas.

Claro, ocupadísima babeando por ese de tercero, Windbag, no? –replicó la muchacha del cabello castaño ondulado.

¡YO NO BABEO POR JACK! Yo estaba… -dijo la muchacha de cabello negro y corto, atado en media cola, exaltándose- ayudando a Black a encontrar un libro… le puedes preguntar si deseas…

¿SIRIUS BLACK? –Chilló la muchacha- ¿UN LIBRO, espera, ni siquiera fuiste a almorzar… ¿Pasaste toda la mañana con Black? –preguntó incrédula.

¡NO! Black se vino después del almuerzo, cinco minutos después de que Jack se fuera…. –la muchacha reaccionó muy tarde- AH! –se llevó las manos a la boca.

TE PILLÉ, picarona –gritó Rose, Beth le tapó la boca y Rose intentó safarse, aunque tuvo que morderla para que la soltara- tú solita te vendiste, Beth –susurró la muchacha- eres demasiado sincera.

Lily solo oyó a su amiga mascullar mientras pasaba por enfrente de la puerta del baño, que era precisamente donde se hallaba escondida, sentada en la tapa del inodoro, abrazando sus rodillas.

A, pero Rose, tú también llegaste tarde, -dijo la recuperada voz de Beth- ¿qué anduviste haciendo?

¿YO? –chilló Rose, esas subidas de tono eran típicas de ella- pues Pettigrew se tropezó conmigo y me estuvo hablando de ve tu a saber qué tonterías… por eso me demoré, es que Lily se había quedado con Remus –Lily comenzó a atar cabos ante estas revelaciones- hablando sobre los animagos y ya sabes lo pesados que se ponen…

Oye –reclamó Beth- esas discusiones son muy interesantes…

Sí, como sea –contestó Rose.- ¿Seguirán hablando?

No lo creo, fue después del almuerzo, y son –Beth sonaba algo preocupada- Ahora las… ¡OCHO! No es posible…

Las ocho, Lily estaba sorprendida de cuanto tiempo había pasado llorando en el baño. Ese Potter era un desgraciado…

¿Sabes? Ya vendrá, a menos que esté por ahí hablando con potter, ahí si que se demora mucho, cuando habla con Potter y luego se pone de pesada… -Rose empezó a imitarla- _James es tan gracioso, y tan buena gente y tan, tan, tan, tan… _ya parece campana…. O quizás se ha fugado de Hogwarts…. –la voz de Rose se acercaba- Lo que es yo, creo que me daré una…. –abrió repentinamente la puerta del baño y se quedó en blanco al ver a Lily sentada allí con los ojos tan hinchados que apenas se podía ver lo verdes que eran, y el cabello sólo hasta los hombros, no hasta la cintura, como lo había visto aquella misma mañana. Lily esperaba que se rieran, pues Beth también se había acercado a ver, muy pocas cosas hacían a Rose callarse tan repentinamente.

Ave María Purísima –exclamó Rose con los ojos como platos- ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?

Lily, Lilita, –exclamó Beth, acercándose, empujando a Rose a un lado y abrazando a Lily, la cual se acurrucó con su amiga, nuevamente se le llenaron los ojitos verdes de lagrimas- ¿quién fue el nabo cabezón que te hizo esto, cariño?

Po-po-potter… -sollozó Lily, inclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rose que se había arrodillado en el suelo del baño para abrazarla también.

¿Que ese mal trago de (censurado) hijo (censurado) de (censurado) (censurado) de la (censurado) de su (censurado) te hizo esto? –exclamó Rose, indignada. Su florido vocabulario no tenía comparación, era de familia, así se disculpaba ella siempre. La muchacha estiró su brazo y levantó uno de los cortos mechones rojos de Lily.

Ahora caigo –susurró Beth, su rapidez mental solo cedía a la de Lily- por eso Lupin estaba hablando contigo, y Pettigrew se chocó con Rose, y Black me pidió ayuda con ese libro…. ¡JA! _Homini Transfigurati_, como si un estudiante sobrado de segundo estuviera interesado en la transformación humana…. ¡Eso no sale hasta séptimo!

O sea, o sea, o sea… -Rose era un poco más lenta para darse cuenta de las cosas que sus amigas, pero la valentía y coraje que le ponía a las cosas que le importaban lo compensaba- Ellos… ¡FUE PLANEADO! –Lily asintió.

Hermanas –dijo Beth con tono serio- esto se merece una reunión extraordinaria de las hermanas de la papa frita…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Potter llegó muy lejos esta vez –exclamó Rose en el armario de escobas que encontraron en el séptimo piso, mientras mojaba su papa en ketchup- Hacerte semejante perrada… yo que pensé que eras su protegida…

Yo pensé que era mi amigo –exclamó Lily mientras se intentaba meter cinco papas fritas a la vez- _evientemnt no de puede condiar en dos hombges_….

Bueno –dijo Beth con su tono tranquilizador- no exageres, Lilita…

¡Remus también estaba involucrado! –exclamó Lily- De él si que nunca lo habrías pensado¿o sí?

¡Está bien! –Defendió Beth- entonces ELLOS son unos nabos cabezones…

¡No defiendas a los hombres solo porque a ti te gusta Windbag, Beth! –exclamó Rose.

¡AH! –Saltó Lily- ¡LO SABÍA, Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta…

Estamos aquí para hablar de lo estúpido que fueron Potter y compañía, no de si a mi me gusta o no Jack. –Dijo Beth con su tono calmado de nuevo, aunque sus mejillas estaban encendidas, resaltando algunas pecas- además él es sólo un amigo mío.

Sí, sí, sí, como digas, Beth –dijo Lily- Debemos jurar que nunca, Nunca, NUNCA debemos volver a confiar en los hombres, JAMÁS.

Totalmente de acuerdo con la hermana Evans –chilló Rose fervientemente.

Gracias hermana Owens –dijo la pelirroja- ¿Hermana Lindon?

Ah –suspiró la morena- ni modo. Como sea, hermana Evans.

Bien, a partir de mañana, -declaró Lily lo mejor que pudo con la boca llena de papas fritas con bastante mayonesa- una nueva Lily saldrá a la luz y el que se meta con ella…

¿Sufrirá? –preguntó Rose

¿Llorará? –preguntó Beth

Se arrepentirá de haber nacido… -respondió Lily.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Al día siguiente, domingo, Lily se levantó temprano, sus amigas le habían emparejado el corte la noche anterior, ahora estaba sobre el hombro y cortado en capas, dándole un aspecto de rebelde y desordenado. Se bañó y eligió la ropa de su armario, la que sabía que lo sacaría de quicio… pues así sólo se vestía para molestar a Petunia en el verano, cuando invitaba a sus amiguitos elegantes de Eton. Unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante gastados, una camiseta bastante ancha, negra con unas letras blancas que decían "Púdrete" alrededor del cuello y una cafarena de cuello alto y manga larga debajo y unas zapatillas negras tipo basketball con pasadores negros. Definitivamente Potter se arrepentiría de haberle hecho semejante cosa, cuando ella le había confiado el secreto de su juramento a su abuelita, cuando ni siquiera Rose o Beth lo sabían. Nunca más le dirigiría la palabra a ese idota. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy dolida, más aún que cuando por primera vez Snape le dijo Sangre sucia en frente de todos los que se hallaban en el vestíbulo (el cual estaba lleno de casi todo el colegio). Con Rose a su izquierda y Beth a su derecha abrió las puertas del gran comedor e ingresó. Caminó derechito a su habitual sitio hacia el final de la mesa de Gryffindor sin mirar a nadie, aunque de reojo podía ver como a James se le caía la mandíbula hasta el suelo y a Black dejando caer el tenedor lleno de arenque ahumado de la mano. Se sentó y comenzó a tomar su desayuno. James no le quitaba la vista de encima. Lily entonces volteó hacia donde él estaba y le lanzó la mirada más fría, despiadada y asesina que pudo, aun peor que las que le lanzaba a Petunia…. James miró hacia abajo y no volvió a mirarla durante el desayuno. Lo había logrado, Potter se estaba sintiendo recontra mal, se había vengado… y si se había vengado…. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bien, dos capitulos en dos días, no está mal¿eh? me estoy reponiendo con ustedes porque los quiero mucho... como no les he dado tiempo para dejarme reviews, mencionaré a los que lo han hecho y ya luego les pongo los comentarios completos... DANNY CANUTO, MIKELODEON, YING-FA-AOME y LiZzY! por lo rápido que lo leyeron, aunque de liz no me extraña si vive haciendome escribir... si, agradezcanle a ella o tdavia seguiría en el capi 5 de la deuda, y a dianis que si no fuera por ella ni si quiera hubiera empezado la deuda... jejejejeje.

Pásenla bien y nos vemos en cuanto tenga algo más... ;P

LuNiS!


	8. No veo nada y ¿Lord Quién?

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo ocho: No veo nada y ¿Lord quién…?.**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

_No soy J.K.Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella (a excepción de las Windbag, Rose y Beth)_

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

La visión del atrio lo sacó de quicio aún más.

Mortífagos y Aurores en una batalla de mayor escala que las que le habían tocado vivir hasta entonces. Gritos, chillidos, maldiciones, rayos de luz, todos volaban, flotaban y rebotaban en las paredes y en los duelistas. Harry estaba más que impactado. Dentro de lo poco que pudo pensar mientras el mago extranjero lo conducía era que definitivamente el guante le había quedado demasiado grande, que no estaba listo para ello, que se arrepentía de exigir que lo traten como un adulto porque todavía se sentía un chico mientras veía tanto a aurores como a mortífagos caer mientras el agresor corría a ayudar a algún compañero o se dedicaba a conseguir otra víctima. No sólo los aurores, se dio cuenta, estaban allí, también los mismos funcionarios que él había estado tratando de liberar. Vio a Arthur Weasley batiéndose con dos mortífagos a la vez. Si harry ya los había puesto al descubierto¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort tuviera aún más adeptos que los que harry recordaba en el enfrentamiento que habían tenido hacía unos meses? Andaba ya casi de forma autómata, cuando distinguió una barba blanca y larga. ¡DUMBLEDORE! Estaba cerca de lo que parecía que era una reconstruida y vuelta a destruir estatua de la hermandad mágica. Harry miró con quién se estaba batiendo y no le fue necesario el pinchazo cegador de la cicatriz para reconocerlo. Al menos, pensó, tenía ya dominada la occlumancia, pues le disminuía el dolor de la cicatriz en ocasiones que antes lo imposibilitaban.

Trató de hacer algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Llamar a Dumbledore, o hacerle saber que estaba allí. Eso sin llamar la atención del mago que lo llevaba ni la de Voldemort. Muy Tarde, Dumbledore había dado la vuelta antes que harry pensara en una forma de hacerlo, y Voldemort, al ver a Dumbledore, volteo también y lanzó una gran carcajada que le heló la sangre a todos los presentes, paralizándolos.

Miren quién ha llegado directamente desde Hogwarts a salvarlos… -dijo a voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos escucharan- EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ… pero mírenlo, como ha crecido, si ya es todo un adulto… -dijo, los mortífagos rieron, los aurores y demás funcionarios del ministerio estaban paralizados observando la escena, nadie peleaba ya.- Buen trabajo, Adolf, te ganaste el aprecio de tu señor…

Grracios mi señorr. –contestó la voz potente detrás de harry, los demás Mortífagos volvieron al ataque. A Harry le escocía la cicatriz un poco más conforme se acercaban- haberr sido una honorr trrabajrr con usted.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, tú no aprendes¿cierto, Potter? –Dijo la voz fría de Voldemort, dejando de lado a Dumbledore, quien aprovechó para planear algo, o al menos eso pensó Harry.- Ya deberías haber aprendido, tu sitio está en el hueco en el que este viejo –señaló con su cabeza de serpiente a Dumbledore- te esconda, de allí no deberías asomar ni las narices para que yo no te encuentre.

Yo he venido porque quiero, -Respondió Harry y Dumbledore asintió por detrás, lo cual le dio a Harry más confianza- Tom, soy mayor de edad, tu lo has dicho, y entonces puedo ir a donde me plazca…

Supongo entonces que tus compañeros de Gryffindor te odiaran por haber preferido venir aquí a morir en vez de hacerles ganar su ridícula copa de Quidditch… o no… -Harry vio que Dumbledore, que peleaba con algún encapuchado, le asentía, y Harry captó la idea, puso cara de sorpresa y Voldemort dijo- Si, Potter, lo sé… igual que tu padre¿cierto? No imp0orta que trates de cerrar tu mente, Lord Voldemort siempre sabe…

Con tus sucios espías por doquier… -contestó Harry- pero no importa, no moriré… -Harry incluso se permitió sonreír, no sabía de donde sacaba la fuerza para ello, la confianza, pero él SABIA, él sabía que no era el final.

Igual de arrogante que tu padre… -contestó con los ojos brillantes como sangre arterial recién salida del vaso sanguíneo- No, él no iba a morir, iba a proteger a sus amiguitos de las garras de mis mortífagos, de la mano de su noviecita sangre sucia, -a Harry le empezó a disminuir el dolor de la cicatriz, pero era reemplazado por ira y rencor- no iba a morir, si no a defender a su querida familia… no iba a morir, iba a morir, iba a servir a Dumbledore… pero eventualmente murió… -Sus ojos rojos brillaron aun más, Harry lo odiaba, lo odiaba- y en mis manos, por mi varita… tu arrogancia no te salvará…. ¿te lo demuestro ahora mismo si deseas…?

CRUCIO –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la imagen de su madre y su padre en aquel sueño que había tenido en el verano, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza… le causaba dolor, o quizás era la cicatriz que le estaba estallando en el medio de la frente, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que odiaba a ese ser y que quería hacerle el mayor daño posible. Lo que no vio era que los mortífagos empezaban a desaparecer a su alrededor ni que Dumbledore también le estaba lanzando una especie de rayo a Voldemort, el cual probablemente ayudó a que este desapareciera al igual que sus mortífagos.

Dumbledore se acercó corriendo hacia Harry que apenas se sostenía en pie y que además no veía nada del dolor que le causaba la cicatriz, a pesar de que poco a poco iba menguando.

Harry, toma la cola de Faukes, te veo en el colegio… -Harry asintió y sintió de pronto que el ave se le acercaba con la calidez que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca, y se sujetó como pudo. Aún no podía ver bien, pero eso no le preocupaba, al menos por ahora. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero ahora le había costado más. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Estaba ahora sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore… se empezaba a preocupar porque seguía viendo nublado. Vio q una figura alta aparecía y se dirigía a él.

Harry –dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore- eso que hiciste fue demasiado peligroso.

Dar un paso es peligroso, todo es peligroso… -respondió harry, todavía pensaba que todo aquello era mucho más de lo que él podía.

¿Ahora ves lo que te decíamos, que no era cosa de niños? –Harry asintió- eso que hiciste, no salió como planeabas, harry, no vuelvas a usar una maldición imperdonable, y mucho menos delante de todo el ministerio, si no es estrictamente necesario…

¿Estoy en problemas? –Preguntó harry, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que el dolor de la cicatriz menguaba, pero su visión continuaba nublada- ¿Me enviarán a Azkaban?

No, Harry –dijo el director- para suerte tuya, hay una disposición de que cualquier mago puede lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a Lord Voldemort. Por otro lado, como ya te he dicho, es muy peligroso, no sigas tentándolo de esa forma, porque la próxima vez no dudes en que no solo lo esquivará, si no que también te responderá. Tú ya sabes lo que es eso.

Sí, profesor, es solo que…

Te dejaste llevar por el momento, Harry, -dijo preocupado- ayudaste atrapando a algunos mortífagos más, los cuales serán llevados a la nueva prisión de Azkaban… de eso hablaremos luego, y también le mostraste a los mortífagos y a los aurores lo que eres capaz de hacer, -su tono tenía una débil pizca de orgullo- pero no debes olvidar que necesitamos que sigas vivo… no te vuelvas a exponer así.

Yo sólo, comenzó a hablar así de mamá y papá… no lo pude soportar… -dijo el muchacho, tratando de seguir con la mirada al director, o la mancha borrosa que estaba delante suyo.- tenía que hacer algo… no sé por qué –harry decidió contarle lo que había sentido, ya había pasado el tiempo en que le iba ocultando sus dolores de cicatriz sólo porque no le daba la información que quería- pero yo sabía que no era allí cuando iba a… usted sabe… y sé que él también lo sabía, sabíamos que no pasaría nada, es como sí, como sí, como si hubiera una fecha, un día en el cual todo se decidirá… no sé como explicarlo.

Dumbledore seguía borroso a los ojos de harry, pero se había quedado callado. Finalmente dijo – Si vuelves a sentirte así, quiero que me lo digas, harry, tú sabes que he estado vigilándote muy de cerca todos estos años, hay muchas cosas que quizás tu no sabes que sé, es probable que lo sepa, pero ya no puedo hacer este trabajo solo, todo lo relacionado a Voldemort, necesito que me lo digas.

Es gracioso que sea usted el que me pida eso a mí… -dijo harry- pero está bien, entiendo por qué. –Y lo entendía, mientras Dumbledore supiera, tal vez podría dar con una respuesta.- Aunque me gustaría saber que es todo lo que sabe de mi, y de él… ¿sabe? Sería de mucha ayuda…

Y lo sabrás, harry, créeme, pero primero quiero terminar de comprobar cierta información, además, sabes que es peligroso dado a la conexión que tú y Voldemort comparten, puede ser que tu hayas logrado controlar la occlumancia… pero recuerda que nada es infalible en la vida…

Lo sé… -contestó Harry, de hecho, de quien más dudaba en ese momento era de él mismo

Ahora, quizás sería buena idea que vayas a la sala común de Gryffindor, -dijo la mancha borrosa- la señorita Weasley debe estar preocupada por ti.

Está bien. –contestó Harry, estaba poniéndose de pie y no sabía por donde ir, ya que no veía nada, cuando…

Y, Harry… -llamó el profesor- Toma, las dejaste olvidadas al parecer –le puso algo en la mano- te estás poniendo algo bizco…

Eran sus gafas. Se las puso y salió sin decir nada. Harry supuso que se le debían haber caído, y como estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarlas, tanto que casi ni las sentía, no se había dado cuenta de que lo borroso de su visión se debía a la falta de ellos y no necesariamente a un daño permanente. Solo por si las dudas…

**ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

¡James Potter sin sus amigos¡Caminando solo por las calles de Hogsmeade! Esto sí que es un acontecimiento, ni siquiera a esa chica que se fue el año pasado… Skeeter, se le habría ocurrido algo como eso… Pero mírenlo… ¿no es una lindura? Quizás si no fuera un año menor que yo, me le tiraría encima, o quizás si él no fuera un Gryffindor y yo no fuera una Slytherin… me animaría a hablarle. Me pregunto ¿porqué andará tan solito? OH, no, ahí vienen sus amigos… los inseparables Lupin, Black y Petti... Peto… Petta... ese que siempre los sigue. ¡OH! Pero qué maleducada he sido, Mi nombre es Dora, sólo llámenme Dora. Soy una bruja de sangre limpia, cuarto año y pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, orgullosa de ello. Pero desde hace algún tiempo vengo observando a un muchachito que me tiene muy intrigada, y su nombre es James Henry Potter. Es un chico muy popular para ser un Gryffindor, pero hay algo que tiene… no sé qué es, que hace que la gente quiera estar cerca de él, bueno, no toda, hay un muchachito en mi casa, Snape, él lo detesta… y también la pelirroja esa… Evans… pero en fin… Tienes que odiarlo o quererlo, pero no lo puedes ignorar. Algo que me gusta de él es ese sentido del heroísmo que tiene, de andar protegiendo al desvalido. Como en primer año, a esa chica Evans, todos en Slytherin sabían que si querían provocarlo, lo único que tenían que hacer era buscar a la mocosa, decirle un par de verdades (sangre sucia y esas cosas) y tenían garantizado que en menos de tres minutos aparecería ese niño a querer salvarla, aunque no solo funcionaba con ella.

Una vez ese idiota, Malfoy, anduvo con otra que no era su novia y de casualidad lo vi. El maldito estaba amenazándome cuando una bomba fétida lo hizo soltarme y salir corriendo, y ¿quién había sido? El señor Potter. Ahora ya no anda tras los malhechores haciéndose el súper héroe, de hecho, ahora simplemente fastidia a los que le molestan… no sé por qué. Pero ¿saben una cosa? Así es mejor, al menos ya no anda tras esa sangre sucia, Evans…. ¿Qué yo estoy celosa? Sí, lo estoy, porque Potter ME ENCANTA. Lástima que él sea un Gryffindor, y lástima que en este momento se le estén yendo los ojos por esa sangre sucia desabrida que va pasando de largo con sus amiguitas mestizas. Sus amigos¿lo están dejando solo? Eso no es normal… si andan juntos como si los hubieran atado con celo mágico. No es posible…. Por ahí se va…. Ha entrado en las tres escobas, solito, cabizbajo y meditabundo… ¿y si voy a hacerle compañía? Ya antes le he hablado, es muy amable en realidad. Sí, creo que lo haré… OH, demonios, allá va la sangre sucia. ¡Qué remedio! Ahora cada vez que están en un sitio juntos uno puede contar exactamente tres minutos y medio para que cada uno salga por un lado diferente, ambos peleados (no es que yo les haya tomado el tiempo). Lo que daría por tener un poquito de la atención que le pone a esa chiquilla, es una tonta, realmente lo es. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… allá van… Sale ella, se va hacia Dervish y Banges, y allá va él, en dirección a la casa de los gritos. Un momento… siguen discutiendo… maldita sangre sucia… Hasta acá se pueden oír esos gritos… "Eres un pesado" "Tú más" "No, Tú más"… lo que a ese chico le hace falta es alguien un poco más maduro y con la cabeza menos pesada… que testaruda es esa mocosa…

* * *

Yo no te estaba siguiendo, Evans –alzaba la voz- ¿qué acaso no puedo tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en paz?

Es siempre lo mismo, Potter –chillaba ella- voy a algún lado y estás allí, me voy a otro lado y otra vez apareces… ¿qué quieres que piense?

AH¿Ahora yo soy un acosador? –gritó james, la gente alrededor se les quedó mirando- ¡Y ustedes que miran! –Dijo levantando su varita, los demás siguieron su camino como si nada- No, Evans, querida, esto es el colmo…

¡EL COLMO! –Exclamó ella- ¡COLMADA ESTÁ MI PACIENCIA¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME SIGAS A TODAS PARTES!

¡QUÉ YO TE SIGO! –Se indignó él- ¡QUE YO SEPA TÚ NO JUEGAS QUIDDITCH, NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA¡QUÉ HACÍAS EN LOS VESTIDORES!

Que-que-quedé de encontrarme con alguien… yo no quería ver como te cambia… -contestó ella bajando la voz- ¡shh!

¡NO ME DIGAS SHH-AU! –Lily le había dado un codazo, estaban cerca de la casa de los gritos. Se escondieron tras unos arbustos- ¿Qué sucede? –susurró James.

Hay alguien por aquí hablando, -susurró la muchacha- no debimos haber venido por aquí, es evidente que es una conversación privada…

¿Y por qué no nos vamos? –preguntó en susurros el muchacho.

Porque si salimos, nos pondremos al descubierto… -susurró la pelirroja.

… Y dice que los sangre sucia no deberían ser parte de nosotros, Dumbledore, es la misma tontería de hace siglos, no sé por qué te alarmas… -decía una voz de hombre maduro, pero no muy gruesa. Lily escuchaba ahora atentamente.

Ha convencido ya a mucha gente¿cómo es que se hace llamar? –Dijo la voz del director

Lord Voldemort –contestó la voz, no podían ver nada, pero escuchaban claramente- pero al parecer es un nombre falso…

Lord… Voldemort –dijo la profunda voz del director- No sé de donde me suena… pero qué más hace, a quienes busca, a qué se dedica, de dónde es…

Calma, Albus, calma… -dijo la voz del desconocido- al parecer ha estudiado artes oscuras en el extranjero, pero esa es solo la impresión que me da a mi, busca a los de sangre limpia, pero me he dado cuenta que también habían algunos de familias mezcladas, claro, pero la mayoría eran sangre limpia, por así decirlo, al parecer ofrece mucho poder, pero no habla de dinero, su lugar de origen… habla un perfecto inglés, pero decía que había estado en toda Europa, no creo que tenga familia, y si me preguntas… no parece tener buena opinión de ti.

¿Como es eso? –Preguntó el director, aunque se podía sentir cierta alarma en su voz.- ¿Cómo que no me tiene mucha simpatía?

Pues… no te ha mencionado directamente, pero dijo algo como esto: Que sus hijos están siendo mezclados con gentuza, -Lily estuvo a punto de chillar, pero James le tapó la boca- que nadie debería permitir que semejantes cosas sucedan, que los que estén a favor de educar a los sangre-sucia deberían ser castigados por traición a la antigua y sagrada raza mágica, -Ahora James se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar porque Lily le había mordido al escuchar, ambos se miraron y siguieron escuchando- y que la educación de los magos es algo que se ha estado llevando muy a la ligera, especialmente en estos últimos años, desde el cambio de Director…

Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Ninguno de los dos pensaba que Dumbledore era un mal director, es más, Ambos pensaban que era genial. James, sobretodo, quien lo conocía un poco más por sus múltiples castigos al año. Y Lily lo admiraba y había leído todos los libros que lo mencionaban.

Bueno, entonces ¿Cuándo dijiste que se reunirían de nuevo? –preguntó el director

Ese es el asunto, había que registrarse mostrando que uno estaba de acuerdo, y como te digo, yo estaba allí de casualidad. –dijo la voz de su acompañante- La próxima vez me parece que va a seguir hablando con otros magos y brujas de otros lugares… al parecer todos los registrados se unirán en una gran reunión más o menos en seis meses…

Seis meses… es como si tratara de buscar adeptos… no me gusta –dijo Dumbledore- ¿por qué no vamos a mi despacho y tomamos algo mientras…?

Las voces se alejaban y James y Lily se miraron una vez más. Aquello no eran buenas noticias.

¡Quieren acabar con los sangre-sucia! –Dijo Lily sentándose sobre la tierra sin preocuparse por ensuciar su túnica o sus zapatillas- Hay un mago que quiere acabarnos…

Lily, no digas eso, no te preocupes, Dumbledore es un mago poderoso, mientras lo tengamos de director, no me preocuparé –contestó James.- Dumbledore puede con cualquiera…

Pero, James, y si convence a los sangre limpia de que lo expulsen… -continuó Lily- sería el fin… yo sí quiero estudiar magia….

No digas tonterías¿tú crees que es tan fácil sacar a Dumbledore de la dirección? –Le increpó.- Mi padre es miembro de la junta de Padres de Familia, y la mayoría de miembros son amigos suyos, y todos están muy a favor de la gestión de Dumbledore, todos están muy satisfechos con su trabajo.

¿Es cierto eso? –Preguntó Lily- ¿es tan difícil sacar a un director?

Cuando el consejo de padres está tan de acuerdo con el director, sí, lo es, habría que hacer un montón de papeleo, -James se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que también lo hiciera, ella la tomó y se levantó. Continuaron conversando mientras se dirigían al castillo- trabajos de investigación y no se que tantas cosas más… tomaría muchos años o una tragedia que el director no pueda controlar.

¿Una Tragedia? –Dijo Lily intrigada- ¿qué clase de tragedia?

Bueno, que haya algún monstruo suelto por el castillo y ande atacando a los alumnos es una de las cosas que podrían suceder para que la junta se reúna y discuta la vacancia del puesto de director…

¿Un monstruo? James, no digas estupideces… -dijo Lily mientras caminaban- como va a andar un monstruo suelto por el castillo… ¡Es ridículo!

No, no lo es… -respondió el muchacho de cabello desordenado- de hecho sucedió hace como treinta años, un monstruo fue soltado en el castillo, algo relacionado con una leyenda… la cámara de slytherin o algo así, una chica murió y un alumno capturó al culpable y ahí terminó todo, pero el asunto es que no solo iban a echar al director, iban a cerrar Hogwarts…

No, en serio¿es eso cierto? –preguntó Lily, dispuesta a no creerle

Busca en la biblioteca "La historia de Hogwarts" en la parte de la historia de los fundadores… -le susurró James al oído, ya que estaban llegando al castillo y había más gente- en especial la parte que dice "División de las casas y la partida de S. Slytherin"… hay un apéndice dedicado a ello… y…

¿Por qué me ayudas, Potter? –preguntó de repente Lily, tomando un poco de distancia.

¿Por qué? –Preguntó- pensé que te interesaría, Evans…

¿Potter? –alguien lo llama…

* * *

Ahí está, detesto cuando se lleva bien con la sangre sucia… Parece que ya empiezan a pelear de nuevo… quizás si le hablo…

¿Potter? –lo llamo- ¿Qué tal?

Er… Hola –contesta él, genial, justo como lo pensé, un segundo que le quita los ojos de encima a la pelirroja sangre sucia desabrida y ella desaparece… si será tonta- ¿Qué… que… que tal?

Ahí, bien… ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí? –le pregunto con la mejor de mis sonrisas, no en vano soy la mas linda de Slytherin, al menos de mi curso…

Er… bueno… -él duda, claro, para salir corriendo detrás de la mocosa no duda un segundo- quizás luego, ahora mis amigos me llaman a comer… -si, cierto, no los había visto… estúpidos.

Bueno, está bien… si luego quieres andar por ahí… -le guiño el ojo- me buscas…

SI… claro… -contesta él. Va caminando en reversa, pobre, se tropezó… es tan lindo…

Algún día, Evans, él será para mí y tú mirarás de lejos…

* * *

hElLo… ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, para los que les prometí q pondría el capi el lunes, sorry, pero tuve q salir, reunión de examen de grado ¬¬ que me avisaron a ultima hora… así que no pude terminarlo, pero aquí estoy! Bueno, que mas… ah si… les gustó? Harry Voldemort… Dumbledore, mucha acción y Harry, el muy sonso, le faltaban los lentes… ¿no les ha pasado, a los q usan gafas me dirijo, que andan buscando las gafas como locos y las tienen puestas¿O que se tocan la nariz para alzar el puente de las gafas y resulta que no las tienen puestas? A mi si, y supuse que Harry está tan acostumbrado a las gafitas q ya será parte de él, no me sorprendería que no se las quite ni para dormir… y que les pareció el otro? Ya prono sabrán quién es Dora… a los que ya vieron la conexión Windbag, felicitaciones y a los que me dijeron que Jane Potter se había casado con Windbag… ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE? En fin, ahora, les presento a Dora, ya pronto sabrán quien es esta chica… y los dolores de cabeza que le causará a la pobre Lilycita… muajuajua…. ReviEWS!

Ying-Fa-Aome: Ninguna poción, ella es muy testaruda… ¿de donde crees que salió harry? James tiene su encanto… ya verás, es todo un galán… Ella le hubiera lanzado un encantamiento si no hubiera estado tan en shock. GENIAL QUE ESTES ESCRIBIENDO! me lo pasas ni bien termines.

BeHoNeY : GRACIAS! Siempre me gusta que dejen rr, sobre todo los que recien leen… sigue disfrutando el fic

LiZzY: estás re-loca… sorry por no tenerlo listo ayer, pero no me hubiera quedado tan bien como me quedó hoy, porque no se me habia ocurrido poner a Dora en ese capi si no después… pero está mejor ahí…

airam Gracias, me esclavicé a la comp. Tres días para tenerlos, y no fueron dos, fueron tres! Recuerda el q salió en song fics… LEAN LOS SONG FICS¿No es eso lo que Harry quería? Que lo traten como a un adulto? Ahí está. Los del ministerio se saben defender… pero harry no está allí para hacerlo todo solo… ya verán. Lily quedó marcada con eso por unos cuantos años, peor aún cuando James la besó y descubrió que le gustaba… Si me preguntas quién es Elizabeth… ¿estássegura que sabes lo de los padres de mati y Jo? UPS! Ahí te deje una pista…

lizZyd.! insisto, tu salud mental está algo afectada… dile a doña neu que se ponga las pilas!  
Dany-kanuto¬¬ ya sé… pero ya regresé!  
Mikelodeon ¿Quién dijo que me demoraría mucho esta vez?  
Ying-Fa-Aome bueno, creo que el capi lo puse bien pronto asi que nadie se puede quejar de que me demoré esta vez…

PASEN UNA LINDA SEMANA, probablemente el jueves o viernes haya otro capi... preo no prometo nada...

SEAN FELICES :D

LUNIS!


	9. la tercera profecía y VACAciones!

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo nueve: La Tercera Profecía y**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

_No soy J.K.Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella (a excepción de las Windbag, Rose y Beth)_

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

song chapter

_Aerosmith: I don't want to miss a thing_

Ginny estaba ahora abrazada a él y no muy dispuesta a soltarlo, mientras hablaban en la sala común sobre lo que había acontecido aquella tarde. Para asombro de harry, nadie en la sala común lo miraba ni le preguntaba nada… de hecho, habría esperado que todos anduvieran curioseando sobre el tema: un partido de Quidditch no era cancelado tan fácilmente, y si le sumamos eso al hecho de que la novia de Potter se la había pasado toda la tarde sentada en la silla habitual de potter mirando al fuego con cara de preocupación, era que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo. Luego Hermione le explicaría que les había amenazado con bajar veinte puntos a cada uno de los que se atrevieran a molestar. Como siempre que hablaban hasta hartas horas de la noche, cuando ya no quedaba nadie, armaban teorías… a lo ultimo que llegaron, antes que Ron y Hermione decidieran irse a dormir (Estamos exhaustos, nos han tenido corriendo de arriba abajo toda la tarde) harry miró a Ginny, como preguntándole si se iba ya. Ella negó con la cabeza y harry se imaginó que ella le diría algo como que tuviera cuidado… estaba equivocado, al menos en parte…

Harry… -comenzó ella- tuve mucho miedo… ¿y si no regresabas?

Eso no iba a suceder, Ginny, -le contestó él, acariciándole el cabello- te lo dije antes de irme… no es el final aún…

¿Y cómo lo puedes saber? –preguntó ella, indignada y separándose un poco de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro…?

No, no lo sé… -contestándole acomodándose las gafas mientras se detenía a pensarlo- solo lo sé… es como cuando siento sus emociones… -no había hablado con nadie de ello aún, pero había algo rondando su mente desde hacía algún tiempo, y este era un buen momento para comentarlo con alguien que no fuera Dumbledore…- De alguna forma sé que el final va a llegar un día específico… como si ya hubiera una fecha determinada, y un lugar determinado… como si esto ya estuviera planeado¿entiendes? Y sé que él también lo siente… si… por eso ni siquiera se esforzó en atacarme, él sabía que de alguna forma volvería a escapar…

Harry… -dijo ella mirándolo seria y preocupada- se lo has dicho a Dumbledore? –se sentó en el sillón contrario y lo acercó para cogerle las manos. Esa era señal de que tendrían una larga charla, Harry lo sabía, y sabía que no podría evitarla.

Sólo de pasada, pero es porque todavía no sé que es realmente –le dijo antes que ella replicara- además… él ya debe estarse haciendo una idea sobre ello. Él solito…

Harry… tengo miedo… -dijo ella de nuevo.

No lo tengas, -le interrumpió, acercándose un poco a ella y dándole un beso en la nariz- voy a estar bien por ahora… sé que ese día todavía está por venir… todavía faltan un par de veces antes de que tenga que enfrentarme a él definitivamente.

No es eso, Harry… -le dijo ella. Le soltó una mano con la cual acarició su mejilla- tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de que esto tome mucho de ti, tengo miedo de que esto te cambie al punto de que lo mejor del harry que amo se vaya… Yo sé que tú no lo pediste, y sé que tienes que hacerlo de todas formas… pero, no me gustaría que cambie lo mejor de ti… -en este punto ella se había arrodillado frente a él, con el rostro suplicante y arrugando un poco la nariz… como tratando de evitar que no cayeran lágrimas, tenía sus manos blancas en las mejillas de harry y este la miraba dulcemente- tu forma de ser, tu preocupación por los demás, tu sentido del humor, esa dulzura con la que me estas mirando… no quiero que se pierda. El harry Potter que yo amo es una persona maravillosa… y algo como un tipo loco persiguiéndolo para matarlo puede hacer que lo mejor de ti se pierda… de eso es de lo que tengo miedo, Harry.

_I could stay awake, just to hear your breathing_

_Watch you smile while you're sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming_

Ella se abrazó fuertemente de Harry, como si ese fuera el último abrazo que le iba a poder dar en su vida. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, que todo esto podría cambiar su forma de ser y de actuar… y ahora que tenía a Ginny, no quería perderla a ella tampoco, así que decidió decírselo.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Ginny, escúchame bien. –le dijo, haciendo que se siente sobre sus piernas, ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho- Tienes razón, todo esto puede cambiarme, cambiarnos a todos, lo sé… yo también tengo miedo de cambiar, de que tu cambies, de que te aburras de estar preocupándote por mi… -él la abrazaba fuerte, dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda (lo cual era su firma personal)- lo entendería perfectamente –ella gruñó en desacuerdo- pero yo tampoco quiero perderte… si hay algo que no me esperaba de todo esto eras tú, y ahora que estás conmigo, no te quiero perder… sería un tonto al dejarte ir… eres alguien maravilloso, algo buenísimo entre tanta basura que me pasa…

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ginny levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban algo acuosos, pero aún se resistían a dejar correr el agua salada. Le dio un pequeño beso cerrando los ojos, Harry quería estar con ella sí, para siempre… realmente, Ginny era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida… perderla sería lo mismo que suicidarse, y todos sabemos lo que sucedería si Harry se suicidara.

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Seguían abrazados en el sillón. Luego de un largo silencio, ella soltó una débil risita, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

¿Y se puede saber que es lo gracioso? –le preguntó Harry, no podía evitar que algo de ternura saliera en su tono de voz, pues le encantaba verla sonreír.

Estaba acordándome de cómo me empezaste a gustar… - dijo ella, se tapó los ojos con las manos, pero dejó una rendija para que sus ojos castaños miraran a los verdes de Harry.- Pero eso no tiene sentido ahora… eh…

A Harry le entró la curiosidad… nunca le había preguntado…

Cueeeeentameeeeee – le dijo, atrapándola con los brazos al rededor de su cintura para no dejarla escapar- cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame.

¡Argh! Harry suéltame… quiero huir a mi habitación a ver si alguna vez se me pasa el sonrojo… -ella batallaba por safarse, y harry, intuitivamente, tapó el bolsillo de la varita para no dejarla ir hasta que le contara.

No hasta que me cuentes… -le dijo él acariciándole el cabello que estaba cerca del cuello, eso siempre la clamaba- anda… ¿si?

Eh… -ella estaba dando su brazo a torcer- e-está bien… pero suéltame un poco… que me vas a dejar sin aire… A ver… Había una vez… -Harry rió- No te rías, es en serio –amenazó ella. Harry se calló y continuó escuchando.- Había una vez… una Ginny en su casa. Su hermano mayor le enviaba cartas desde el colegio a menudo, ya que siempre habían sido buenos hermanitos… había que cuidarse de Fred y George…

Como es lógico –añadió el muchacho atrayéndola hacia sí- entonces…

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Bueno, las cartas contaban historias sobre el amigo que se había conseguido… -dijo ella acomodándose sobre el pecho de Harry para que él continuara con la tarea de acariciar cada uno de los mechones de su cabello- que harry esto, bla-bla-bla, que Harry lo otro, más bla-bla-bla… y para cuando llegó el verano la niña Ginny estaba muy interesada en el asunto… tanto que se lapazo preguntando a sus hermanos cómo era… leyendo libros sobre el niño que vivió… le intrigaba como era que un niño de un año había podido evitar que el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos lo matara. – ella tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos en ella- Ahora, tienes que entender que para una niña a la que sus hermanos dejan un poco de lado, no solo por ser niña sino también por ser pequeña, la idea de un bebé venciendo al Señor Tenebroso tenía que ser fantástica… se sentía muy subestimada y quería hacer algo como eso para demostrarle a sus hermanos que ella también podía hacer cosas como ellos.

Entiendo… -dijo Harry pasando su dedo índice derecho por su nariz. Podía sentir la respiración lenta de Ginny mientras hablaba, verla hablar así no más de cómo se enamoró de él… no era algo de todos los días.

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Entonces un día baja las escaleras, llega a la cocina de su casa y lo ve, ahí sentado tomando el desayuno. Y como si un rayo le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza, en menos de un segundo se enamoró de él… era más que todo amor a la idea del amigo de Ron, a la idea del niño que vivió que a la de Harry… en aquel momento… con el pasar del tiempo, la niña Ginny comenzó a conocer un poco al verdadero Harry, al Harry del que sí se enamoró perdidamente… del Harry al que siempre miraba, callaba para no decir tonterías delante de él, lo veía de lejos, lo quería de lejos… aún cuando miraba a otra… Harry la abrazó aún más fuerte, sabía que se refería a Cho Chang, pero aquello había sido algo un poco pasajero… nada como lo que tenía con Ginny, donde había confianza, había verdadera comunicación, y había amor.- No, la chica Ginny sabía que ya no podría ser suyo… decidió seguir adelante con su vida. Salió con un muchacho… pero no era lo mismo, no era el niño que vivió pero era un buen chico, o al menos eso pensó hasta que no dio más y lo dejó. Vale recalcar que el hermanito Ron se estaba poniendo algo pesado insistiendo en que debía elegir a alguien que conociera bien, alguien un poco más… Harry. Y de pronto sucedió algo que la chica Ginny no esperaba… Harry se dio cuenta de que quizás esta chica pudiera ser alguien especial… -Harry entonces la besó y le susurró al oído

_I don't wanna miss one smile; I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you right here with you, just like this_

Era lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado… -sintió el aroma de su pelo, que lo tenía algo embriagado.

Ya, Harry, no te creas… - dijo ella medio en chiste, medio en serio.

Digo, -susurró, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja- fue lo mejor que le pudiera pasar a Harry

Ella le estampó un beso y luego continuó con su relato.

_I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

Y entonces… cuando él intentó declarársele y solo la besó… la dejó muy confundida, hasta que le… bueno, el resto, ya lo sabes… -ella dio entonces un gran bostezo sin taparse la boca. Harry la miró divertido, le encantaba estar a solas con Ginny, porque podía tenerla más cerca de lo usual… y eso le encantaba- bueno… creo que debería irme a dormir…

No, quédate un rato más. –pidió Harry, obedeciendo a su corazón más que a su propio cansancio.

_I don't wanna close my eyes; I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

Pero si tú también tienes sueño –Harry estaba tratando de oprimir un bostezo- ¿ves?...

Vamos… sólo un ratito más… -volvió a acariciar su cabeza para convencerla- un ratito y ya…

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you; baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

Está bien –dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y mirando al vacío. No pasó mucho rato antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos profundamente.

Sin embargo, varios pisos más abajo, en el despacho del director alguien no dormía tan tranquilamente mientras vaciaba en su pensadero el recuerdo de su reciente visita a la profesora de adivinación…

_El final de un bando se acerca, y tanto el Señor tenebroso como aquel que marcó como su igual lo presienten, y será igual que la primera vez, pero el final lo definirán ambos y ese será el final de uno o de otro… el final de un bando se acerca…_

**ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

Bien… qué tenemos –dijo James en tono autoritario tres días antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones- recuerden que deben avanzar lo más posible antes de ir a mi casa, chicos… Remus no se puede dar cuenta de que estamos estudiando para animagos… Sirius –sacó una libreta de pergamino y una pluma- que tienes…

_Homini Transfigurati_ aprendido de memoria, al derecho y al revés… -contestó este haciendo un gesto militar- y ya he estado practicando algo, aunque… me salieron ronchas…

Bien, -dijo James anotando rápidamente- y yo tengo todas las notas de lo que he ido averiguando con el profesor O'Callaghan y la profesora McGonagall, y algunos libros de la biblioteca… -dijo ojeando sus notas de la libreta- ¿Y Peter?

He logrado subir de un "apenas aceptable" a un "aceptable decente" en transformaciones –Peter contaba con los dedos-, y he estado viendo algunos libros de la biblioteca también… y puedo preguntarle algo a papá, ya que a él le gustan tanto los animales.

Excelente, recuerden que Remus no se puede enterar de lo que estamos haciendo o lo tratará de impedir… -dijo James- se supone que es ilegal…

Pero ¿acaso nos ha importado qué es ilegal? –Preguntó Sirius- hay algunas reglas que deberían ser ilegales…

Ese pensamiento te puede llevar a azkaban, Sirius –añadió Peter, pero al ver la mirada de Sirius, corrigió- pero de seguro los convences de que hagan esas reglas ilegales…

Bueno, si Sirius alguna vez va a Azkaban, estoy seguro de que encontrará forma de escaparse… -dijo James. Sirius lo miró asintiendo.

Ese es mi amigo… -le dijo, dándole un palmazo en la cabeza a Peter.

Sirius… -se quejó Peter- eso dolió…

Ya, bueno, -continuó James para poner orden- transformarse en animagos nos va a tomar un tiempo. Y ya saben que…

No debemos dejar que Remus se entere… -repitieron los dos al unísono- ya sabemos James…

Bien… creo que también podemos pedirle algo de ayuda a Jane, -explicó James- a ella le simpatiza Remus y además no se dará cuenta si somos lo suficientemente discretos –aquí miró a Peter fijamente- Eso y que su novio ya cumple la mayoría de edad así que puede hacer magia. Así que debemos ponernos manos a la obra. Y Remus ya debe estar por venir –dijo consultando su reloj- así que guarden todo y pongan cara de "estamos planeando hacerle algo a Snape"

Desde que había comenzado el año, Sirius y James habían estado buscando información para algo que se les había ocurrido hacía algún tiempo ya. En realidad, se enteraron por el profesor O'Callaghan, el maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que los hombres lobo eran peligrosos solo para los humanos, más no para los animales. Eso sumado a un hallazgo de Sirius en la biblioteca. En realidad no era de Sirius, si no de Elizabeth Lindon, a quien le pidió ayuda para encontrar el libro que los ayudaría: Homini Transfiguratti. Iban a convertirse en animagos para acompañar a Remus en los días de luna llena. Era el plan perfecto. En esos dos días de luna llena cada mes iban a acompañarlo como animales y listo. En esos días tendrían que tener cuidado de parecer cansados en clase, y tendrían que hacer las tareas temprano. También estaba el hecho de que debían andar por el colegio a horas no permitidas para llegar al sauce boxeador, que era la entrada al escondite. No sabían como podían solucionar aquel problema, pero confiaban en su buena suerte y su adquirida habilidad para escabullirse de problemas. Últimamente se habían vuelto expertos en ello, lo cual era peligroso, pues mientras más expertos se hacían, en mayores problemas se metían.

Para James, el único inconveniente iba a ser Lily Evans. Sí, la chica que fue su amiga en primero y segundo hasta que él le regaló un corte de pelo gratuito no deseado, por decirlo de forma amable, y entonces se convirtió en alguien frío y calculador cuando sea que él se le acercara. Y para colmo, le gustaba… le gustaba mucho y ahora sabía que de una forma u otra, a ella también le gustaba él ¿Cómo? Se habían besado hacía tres meses y medio y para desgracia de James, desde aquel día, si Lily no lo evitaba, lo trataba como si fuera la peor basura del mundo. Y él queriéndola mucho a la señorita. El problema que ella representaba para el plan "lobito acompañado" era que a pesar de evitarlo, Lily le seguía los pasos de cerca por si lo atrapaba haciendo de las suyas, lo cual se había vuelto muy común en él y sus amigos. ¿Para delatarlos? Jamás, Lily no era una soplona, pero le encantaba disfrutar la cara que ponía James cada vez que se acercaba la profesora McGonagall. James sabía que si era muy necesario, ella no dudaría en decirle a McGonagall… Ni siquiera a Jane, su hermana mayor, se lo permitía, una miradita tierna y la derretía, pero Lily era un hueso duro de roer… y precisamente por eso no podía lucir sospechoso, por eso debía tener cuidado especial en esconder los libros que leía en la biblioteca, o cuando quería practicar algún encantamiento avanzado. Se suponía que ni él ni Sirius estudiaban en frente de ningún ser humano.

Y también estaba el reto de engañar al intuitivo y despierto Remus. A él sí que no se le escapaba una, y cómo era que habían conseguido recopilar toda aquella información sin que se diera cuenta, eso era algo de lo que hasta Sirius se asombraba, y asombrar a Sirius era tan difícil como que el vuelo en escoba de Snape mejorara (que, había que admitirlo sinceramente, era francamente patético). Remus los descubriría, pero james era optimista en decir que debían haber llegado a la transformación completa para cuando esto sucediera…

Por ahora, las vacaciones estaban a tres días y james había invitado a sus amigos a pasar las últimas dos semanas de las vacaciones a su casa. Se iban a divertir un montón, en especial ellos tres. Por supuesto, habían consultado bien el calendario para que no coincidiera con la luna llena, y Remus tendría un descanso de la sobreprotección de sus padres. A Sirius no le gustaba ir a su casa, ya que lo molestaban todo el tiempo para que fuera como su hermano menor, el cual estaba por terminar el segundo año en Hogwarts, en la casa de Slytherin, un cambio no le iría mal, y su familia se libraría de él por dos semanas. Y en cuanto a Peter… pues, a Peter sus padres lo trataban como si fuera un niño pequeño que no podía hacer nada… es decir, su madre lo sobreprotegía en exceso, y su padre no le confiaba ni poner la mesa o sostener la varita mientras reparaba algo. Así que todos la pasarían genial. Y así entrarían a Hogwarts para su cuarto año… Habiendo pasado un verano genial…

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.  
Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds.  
Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies,  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
That grow so incredibly high.  
Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle,  
The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_

_**The Beatles: Lucy in the Sky with diamonds**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YUJUUUUU! Sigo dejando dos capis a la semana, eso está genial... ni la deuda pendiente logró semejante derroche de fic… dos a la semana… que horror… Este incluye dos canciones muy bacanes. La primera es LA CANCIÓN DE HARRY Y GINNY. Me tomó una mañana elegirla mientras escuchaba todos los CDS de mi casa (y créanme, son muchos) para elegir las canciones, o alguna de ellas. Bueno, además ya tienen ahí una escena romántica entre harry y Ginny… ¿apesta¿Cursi¿Espantosa¿La más sosa de todas las que has leído en tu vida? Es que no me gusta escribir romance, no es lo mío… pero estaba revisando algunos reviews de la deuda pendiente y algunos fics que leo y pues… dije, "hay que intentarlo, Lunis, si no intentas, no vas a saber cuan mala eres" y pues… díganme que les parece. En cuanto a James… pues es que están muy ocupados buscando como hacerse animagos y no hacen mucho, pero en cuanto los haga salir del colegio… la acción va ha empezar y no parará ni después del 31 de octubre de 1981. Sólo espero que los capítulos avancen a la par, o tendré que poner algunos juntos o comerme otros, o poner más en Song fics y one-shots… la próxima semana es probable que solo ponga un one-shot de Remus. Lo tengo pensado desde hace tiempo y es parte de algo para Quique Castillo, que tan interesado estaba en aquella historia… bueno, ella empieza ahí. Lo que pasa es que tengo que avanzar mi balota del examen de grado o si no mi grupo me va a matar… y si me asesinan no habrá quien les cuente el final del fic, así que mejor lo hago. Aunque lo más probable sea que para el próximo viernes les tenga un capítulo más… últimamente no me puedo despegar del lapicero de vaquita (acabo de comprarme uno de tortuguita ) pues que más… creo que eso es todo, o mejor que lo sea o tonkis terminará perdiendo el último nervi0o que no se le ha chamuscado y me echará a patadas. Como diría Sirius:"LOS EXAMENES DEBERIAN SER ILEGALES Y CASTIGADOS POR LA LEY". Allá van los reviews. Por cierto... TRES REVIEWS! ya pues... los dejo otro mes abandonados, eh?

Mary-Tonks: No hay que preocuparse (especialmente si no fuiste conciente de la espera de mas de un mes… ji, ji, ji) mientras sigas leyendo de vez en cuando y dejes tu lindo review, mi vida será agradable y así si da gusto escribir fics.

liZyd.! este si que fue el despelote de doña Neu… se pasó… ASI QUE MI TORTURADORA PERSONAL ME DARÁ DOS SEGUNDOS COMPLETOS DE DESCANSO! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Bueno, como te prometí, el capítulo en viernes, que casi no lo acabo, pero ahí va. Espero que lo puedas leer pronto y me dejes otro testamento. WE LOVE FIKS!

Fash: Los exámenes han sido hechos para la tortura de los alumnos y el disfrute personal de los profesores. Repito, como diría Sirius… "Los exámenes deberían ser ilegales" pero en fin… sigue leyendo… y dejando fics, es lo mejor que hay… YES!

PASENLA BIEN Y SEAN FELICES

LuNiS


	10. Lo que se aprende con los padres de tus ...

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo diez: Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

_No soy J. K. Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella (a excepción de las Windbag, Rose y Beth)_

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Luego de aquel ataque, la escuela había estado más aún expectante. Los alumnos del colegio estaban pendientes, y lo que es más, andaban con sus formaciones del ED constantemente.

El ED estaba organizado de la siguiente forma: Juntaban a dos alumnos de cada año al azar, lo cual daba un número de catorce. A cada uno de esos grupos se le asignaban dos guías que usualmente eran miembros del ED original o algunos que se hubieran destacado en la batalla de Hogwarts el año anterior. Y teníamos 16 alumnos por grupo. Había 17 grupos en todo el ED. Pero a su vez cada grupo se podía dividir en dos si se daba la situación, por eso habían dos guías, eso y que podía hacerse un equipo A y un equipo B para ver como trabajaban, siempre alternando a los alumnos para que todos aprendieran a trabajar con distintas personas. Aparte quedaba un grupo de ocho que era la élite del ED conformada por Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Ernie Macmillan. Ellos dirigían a los demás quías y ellos guiaban a los demás. Eventualmente apoyaban a los guías de algunos grupos también… Harry, Ron y Hermione mantenían estrecha vigilancia en el grupo donde estaba Malfoy y toda su sarta de amiguitos que estaban todos en un mismo grupo. Todos los demás asumían que era para que no molestaran a los demás grupos. Lo que no sabían era que ese grupo era al que menos se entrenaba. En realidad, cada grupo recibía instrucciones diferentes cada vez, algunas veces debían ser parte de la defensa, otras de la resistencia, de captura de rehenes y liberación de ellos, de avance y de protección. Pero el grupo de Malfoy siempre hacía una misma cosa, el asunto era que no supieran todo como los demás. No necesitaban espías.

Harry al fin había conseguido organizar la élite, luego de haberlo hecho bien con los demás grupos, la élite seguía siendo un caos hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió una genial idea.

Al principio, era todo lluvia de ideas y las que menos le desagradaban al conjunto se realizaban. Hubo varias "bajas" así que Hermione dijo "Nuestro problema es que no estamos organizando bien al conjunto, deberíamos desarrollar una estrategia" Entonces se dividieron las labores de la siguiente forma. Harry, como es obvio, era el líder y cabeza de las operaciones. Hermione era asesora de inteligencia, es decir, ella tomaba la información y la interpretaba. Ron era el encargado de la estrategia de ataque, había resultado muy bueno en ello luego de tantos años ganándole a Harry y a Hermione en ajedrez, realmente era bueno. Ginny siempre dirigía la ofensiva y Neville la defensiva, Luna siempre salía con alguna táctica nueva en el momento justo y Ernie Macmillan se encargaba de las "negociaciones forzadas". Con todo, Harry programaba para una vez al mes hacer un simulacro de batalla, se elegía el grupo A y el grupo B, se distinguía la estrategia de cada parte, se les comunicaba a los guías lo que debía hacer su grupo y entonces se determinaba un tiempo máximo de enfrentamiento, luego contaban las "bajas" de cada equipo. El equipo con menos bajas era el vencedor y cada alumno ganaba veinte puntos para su casa. Como todos los equipos estaban mezclados, la diferencia no era mucha una vez que se repartieran.

Aquella tarde había sido todo un éxito. Habían tenido que dar dos tiempos extra pues ambos equipos iban muy parejos y no se podía definir un ganador. Al final, la profesora McGonagall, quién era la encargada de supervisar los entrenamientos aquella noche, decidió premiarlos a todos con una salida extra a Hogsmeade a la que podían ir todos los alumnos del colegio. Una hora después, cuando ya todos estaban en la sala común bien bañados y despejados, Harry se sentó en su sillón favorito, meditando sobre lo bien que estaba resultando su nuevo plan, si todo seguía así, pediría permiso a Dumbledore para hacer un simulacro de mayor magnitud y realismo en el cual incluiría criaturas, como los boggarts, lo haría en toda la extensión de los terrenos del castillo y esta vez si habría un equipo de "enemigos" contra los que debían pelear, que en este caso serían un grupo de profesores. Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando una figura pequeña se le acercó lentamente y le llamó.

¿Señor capitán? –Preguntó Matilda- ¿está ocupado?

No realmente, pero me puedes interrumpir –dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- ¿qué sucede?

Pues… eh…. Esto debería hacerlo Jo, no yo… a ver, mamá estuvo en el ministerio cuando el jefe de los nabos cabezones… -Harry la miró no entendiendo a quién se refería- ¿Lord Voldemort? –Harry asintió- fue al ministerio. Y al parecer tú la salvaste de un par de nabotes. Ella ya salió de San Mungo, pero quiere invitarte a comer uno de los días de vacaciones de Navidad… dice que conoció a tu mamá…

¿Qué… qué? –inquirió Harry, sorprendido. Él nunca había oído hablar de alguna amiga de su madre, y por supuesto, la idea lo tomaba por sorpresa- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu mamá?

No lo dije –contestó Matilda, dándole vueltas a su trenza- pero te lo puedo decir –sonrió- se llama Elizabeth Windbag. Bueno, que le digo¿vas o no vas?

Tengo que pedir permiso, pero creo que sí iré… -contestó Harry pensando que sería buena idea, y desempolvando una cosa que se había escondido en algún rincón remoto de la cabeza…

Está bien, entonces le diré ahora mismo que aceptaste. –sacó un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado del bolsillo de la túnica y lo rellenó rápidamente con una letra redonda aunque inclinada a la derecha. Verdaderamente la madre de Matilda lograba que su hija obedeciera, pues parecía que la niña había seguido pasos estrictos, como si estuviera haciendo una poción para Snape.

Le sonrió y salió corriendo, Harry suponía que a la lechucería. Matilda se cruzó con Ginny en el hueco del retrato y le levantó un pulgar. Ginny se acercó a Harry y se sentó junto a él tomando al gato de Matilda y sentándose ahí.

¿También te invitó a su casa? –preguntó la muchacha, acomodándose y enroscando su cabello para ponerlo hacia atrás.

Si… -contestó Harry- ¿a quién más invitó?

Al parecer la madre de Matilda quiere conocer a los amigos de sus hijas de los que tanto oye en casa… -dijo la muchacha, su novio la miró intrigado y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros- Eso fue algo que Jo me dijo mientras estábamos en Grimmauld Place ¿Qué raro, no? Recuerdas cuando Jo nos contó que su madre se había vuelto muggle y no quería que Jo venga a Hogwarts y ahora hasta trabaja en el ministerio…

Sí… es raro… -Harry se preguntaba si lo que estaba pensando era posible- ¿me esperas un segundo? Quiero enseñarte algo…

Esta… -alcanzó a oír de su novia porque ya estaba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos del dormitorio de los chicos. Sacó de su baúl un libro. El libro que había encontrado en la alacena bajo las escaleras de Privet Drive y el cual había olvidado. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó de nuevo junto a Ginny que lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

Mira, lo encontré bajo unas tablas del piso de la alacena bajo las escaleras en casa de los Dursley –le dijo- era de mi madre…

Ginny tomó con cuidado aquel libro y lo abrió. En la primera página estaba la dedicatoria que harry había leído antes. Runas escritas con tinta verde y las iniciales "E.L.". Abajo había otra que decía: Sé que te gusta leer sobre cosas inusuales. Este no lo tienen en la biblioteca, esperamos que te guste. "R.O." Ginny examinó algunas de las páginas siguientes.

Vaya… estas son runas antiguas… no entiendo mucho, pero tal vez Hermione lo descifre. –Le dijo Ginny- el título dice "de cómo los magos antiguos se protegían sin varitas" ¿Seguro que era de tu madre?

Aquí lo dice -contestó Harry, mostrándole la pequeña etiqueta que decía Lily Evans- Al parecer se lo regalaron sus amigas…

Harry… -Ginny tenía cara de estar preocupada por lo que Harry estaba pensando.

Lo sé… ¿Sabes? Matilda me dijo que su madre había conocido a la mía –Señaló las iniciales E. L.- Quizás le pueda preguntar algo…

Ojala que sí, Harry- su novia lo miraba con una expresión tierna que no quería llegar a pena. Ginny sabía que a Harry no le gustaba que sintieran pena por él, y en cierta forma apreciaba que su novia lo entendiera.

Las vacaciones Navideñas llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban, acercando así un poco más la fecha de los EXTASIS y provocando la histeria de Hermione, y por consecuencia, que ella y Ron lleguen al punto de "Terminamos" unas veinte veces en una sola semana, lo cual era un récord. Por supuesto, luego no duraban ni tres horas peleados que ya estaban de nuevo pegados el uno al otro como si sus túnicas fueran de velcro.

Harry, quién además estaba ocupadísimo planeando el siguiente partido contra Hufflepuff (Porque Slytherin se las había arreglado para no jugar con ellos de alguna forma) Tenían todas las demás cosas que tenía que hacer incluyendo sus deberes como Premio Anual, la asesoría compartida con Ron, Hermione y Neville, Y su constante preocupación por el nuevo silencio aparente de Voldemort. Es por eso que aquel viernes estaba tumbado en su sillón favorito de la sala común abrazando casi sin fuerzas a Ginny mientras ella conversaba tranquilamente con Ron y Hermione que se habían reconciliado por la vigésima primera vez aquella semana.

¿Señor Capitán? -lo llamó Matilda.

Dime –contestó Harry poniéndose alerta y despertando de sus ensoñaciones con la cena.

Matilda había logrado opacar a Peeves de tal forma que ahora el Poltergeist le había ofrecido una tregua amistosa, lo cual significaba que ahora todo el mundo andaba con la varita lista pues nunca sabían que era lo que podía pasar si salían al pasillo. Claro, nadie decía nada cuando buscaban a un culpable así les brotaran ensaladas de la nariz, temían que Peeves les hiciera una visita nocturna con el "Marcador de Tinta Indisoluble Weasley" que le había proporcionado Matilda y andar por los pasillos con la palabra "perdedor" escrita en la frente por la siguiente semana. Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había castigado, tomando en cuenta que en general Harry prefería hacerse de la vista gorda cuando no había ningún profesor o Hermione cerca. Ya había encontrado picante en su jugo de calabaza dos veces y Tres mini bomba fétida en su mochila (las cuales hacían que la persona que las tocaran apestaran a rayos por doce horas).

Mamá dice que estaría bien si vienen el día 26 a almorzar- dijo la niña sonriendo- Habrá Roast Beef y pudín de Yorkshire…

Genial -respondió Harry mirando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quienes asintieron- dile que iremos.

Ya había hablado con Dumbledore sobre el asunto, y aunque el director le había recomendado que se quedaran en Grimmauld Place, el hecho de que Jo fuera ahora miembro de la Orden del Fénix ayudó a Harry de sobremanera. Eso y que harry le recordó amablemente al profesor que él ya era mayor de edad y tenía el carné de aparición, así que se podía aparecer y desaparecer en donde le apeteciera y que iría de todos modos.

¡Yupi! Ahora, eh… Ginny –la niña se dirigió a la pelirroja- no lleves a Rufino Pepino –señaló a su gato que estaba jugando en la alfombra con Crookshanks- o el perro de Jo lo hará –hizo un sonido de guillotina mientras se pasaba el dedo índice horizontalmente por el cuello. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, la niña sonrió inocentemente- es un buen perrito, pero no le gustan los gatos…

La niña se marchó apresurada, pero se giró y regresó a susurrarle a Harry al oído "Si yo fuera tú no pruebo el postre esta noche" y se fue con su andar saltarín que hacía que las trenzas se balancearan a los costados. Tomo a Mark Evans de la mano y lo arrastró hacia fuera.

Como habían ido a pasar las vacaciones navideñas a Grimmauld Place, no hubo problema de concertar un encuentro. Jo iba a recogerlos allí y los iba a llevar en traslador a su casa (Ginny aún no podía aparecerse). Una vez ají, ella estaría pegada a ellos en todo momento y de suceder cualquier eventualidad llevaría a todos a Grimmauld place de inmediato y daría la alarma. Una vez vistas todas estas precauciones, dada por Dumbledore, no habría problema.

Durante aquella semana, Harry le había pedido a Hermione que le tradujera algunas partes del libro. Como es lógico, Hermione sólo había traducido las partes más importantes y los conceptos de cada hechizo y le había dicho que si necesitaba la descripción completa de alguno se la pidiera luego. Había algunos hechizos que jamás habría imaginado posibles sin una varita. Definitivamente practicaría algunos de ellos, por ejemplo, las maldiciones de defensa alcanzaban un nivel muy avanzado, aunque se requería mucha práctica para lograrlos sin la varita. Pero Harry estaba particularmente interesado en los hechizos de protección permanente. Harry había pensado en llevar aquel libro a la casa de la madre de matilda y Jo a ver si le daba alguna pista de por qué su madre habría querido semejante libro. Por eso lo encogió con la varita y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

¿Listos muchachos? –preguntó Jo con su habitual prisa ni bien se apareció, todos asintieron- genial, nos vamos. Se despidieron de la señora Weasley y de Remus que estaban de guardia en la casa y se acercaron a una servilleta que Jo había tendido sobre la mesa– A la cuenta de tres… dos… uno… -un torbellino de luces y colores los arrastró y los hizo aparecer de pie en la sala de estar de la casa de los Windbag.

* * *

Los padres de Lily la dejaron en el Caldero Chorreante con muchos besos y más dinero del que necesitaba y con la promesa de regresar por ella a las cuatro y media en punto. Luego Petunia los arrastró hacia la calle muggle diciendo que llegarían tarde al almuerzo con sus amigas "normales" –remarcando la palabra NORMALES- y que ya luego vendrían a recoger a "la muchachita". Sus padres la reprendieron por llamar de esa forma a Lily y Petunia respondió que era en broma y se los terminó e llevar. Lily suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al callejón Diagon. Allí olvidó un poco los pensamientos psicópatas que le inspiraba su hermana y comenzó a revisar su lista para el alumno de cuarto año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sólo habían dos libros nuevos en ese año: _Libro reglamentario de Hechizos (cuarto curso_) de Miranda Goshawk y la _Guía de Transformación Intermedia _de Emeric Switch. Decidió ir primero a Flourish y Blotts. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, pero los encargados estaban bastante atareados atendiendo a otras personas. Lily se dedicó a mirar por ahí algunos libros en la sección de magia antigua. Le fascinaba como algunos magos habían logrado manejar su magia sin varitas, aunque se necesitaba ser muy poderoso para hacerlo, fue por eso que se inventaron las varitas con corteza de madera e interior de fibras mágicas en el siglo X. Al rato, varios encargados se habían desocupado, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso, de hecho, un par de ellos pasó por su lado murmurando algo que a Lily le sonó a "nacida de muggles". Lily intentó llamar la atención de alguno de ellos pero se pasaron de largo. La muchacha empezaba a irritarse, eran dos libros fáciles de encontrar y nada más.

¿Algún problema, jovencita? –le preguntó un sonriente señor de cabello oscuro, tez blanca pero con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y ojos color caramelo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Em… no me atienden, Señor… -contestó lily lo más educadamente que pudo y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Llámame Will, -añadió el señor, extendiendo la mano- y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lily Evans, encantada, Señor Will… -dijo Lily estrechando la mano de aquel agradable personaje.

Entonces dices que no te atienden… -dijo Will levantando ligeramente la voz. Automáticamente el encargado que estaba delante del mostrador principal se le acercó a paso de ansioso con una sonrisita temerosa.

¿Algún problema, Señor…? –comenzó el empleado con una voz algo melosa, pero Will le interrumpió.

La señorita dice que no la están atendiendo, y puedo dar fe de ello ya que desde hace mucho rato que la he visto entrar y hasta ahora no la atienden… -dijo el Señor Will con un tono autoritario, Lily se sonrojó un poco. Una mujer que aparentaba la misma edad del señor Will se acercó. Era pelirroja como Lily, pero llevaba el cabello más corto y una túnica casual, pero que denotaba elegancia.

Will, cariño¿quién es esta jovencita? –le preguntó, sonriéndole a Lily muy amablemente.

Su nombre es Lily Evans –contestó el marido, era evidente que eran un matrimonio de compras un sábado por la tarde. La señora le hizo un gesto amable y Lily asintió- Lily, esta es mi esposa, Mary Jane, y resulta que los empleados de este establecimiento aún no la han atendido, a pesar de que entró aquí hace ya más de veinte minutos.

Pero en este momento estamos por atenderle, señor¿que libro necesita? –dijo el tendero, aunque más dirigiéndose a Will y su esposa Mary Jane que a Lily. Will miró expresivamente al tendero y luego a Lily.

Er… aquí tengo la lista… -dijo tímidamente, pero sin retroceder un paso. El encargado tomó la lista y se la llevó diciendo que le traería los libros al instante.

Te vi en la sección de magia antigua¿te gusta leer, cierto? –le preguntó Will mientras tomaba las bolsas de libros que su mujer había estado cargando.

Si, me encanta leer, y la magia antigua es muy interesante. –contestó Lily. Le agradaba aquella pareja, probablemente tendrían hijos en Hogwarts. Lily se preguntó si no conocería ya a sus hijos.

Es toda una sorpresa que a una edad tan joven te interesen estos temas –continuó la señora Mary Jane- la mayoría de magos no le toman importancia y se conforman con lo que pueden hacer con una varita.

Totalmente de acuerdo, cielo –dijo el señor Will. Luego miró a Lily a los ojos- Y sobretodo cuando piensan que por ser sangre pura –bajó la voz a un susurro- son mejores que los demás… -Will miró de reojo al tendero que estaba yendo hacia el mostrador con los libros de Lily para registrar la compra.

Lily asintió fervientemente, ya que ese era un tema que le afectaba.

Es muy cierto, particularmente encuentro que no se hace alguna diferencia, es más bien la habilidad de cada uno. –comentó la muchacha.

Pero también cuenta el "para qué" usas esa habilidad… ¿no lo crees, Lily? –preguntó el señor Will.

Lily lo meditó mientras el tendero le alcanzaba el recibo a lily y extendía la mano para recibir el dinero que Lily estaba sacando distraídamente de su monedero. Sin embargo, el Señor Will lo detuvo diciendo que lo anotaran a su cuenta. Lily enrojeció sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba concentrándosele en la cara. Will le sonrió.

Eres una muchachita muy inteligente, déjame obsequiarte esos libros, y, si me lo permites, este libro también… -le hizo una seña al tendero que fue casi corriendo al estante que había acaparado la atención de Lily cuando entró a la tienda. Al segundo siguiente Lily tenía en las manos un ejemplar de Guía práctica de Magia antigua: comience con lo básico. Lily sólo pudo articular ruiditos de agradecimiento, aunque ellos entendieron.

No te preocupes, querida, es que nos gusta que una muchachita de tu edad se interese por estas cosas. Se ve que eres una bruja muy inteligente, despierta y muy hábil –dijo la Señora Mary Jane- ¿en qué año de Hogwarts estás? –preguntó mientras salían hacia la calle adoquinada.

Empezaré el cuarto año, señora. – contestó Lily, irguiéndose de orgullo, no podía esperar para decirles que era la mejor de la clase.

¿Y en qué casa estás? –preguntó Will.

En Gryffindor, señor. –dijo Lily aún más orgullosa.

¡Vaya! –Exclamó llevándose la mano a la frente- Entonces tú eres la primera de la clase. Nuestro hijo nos había comentado algo de ti, él también está en cuarto en la casa Gryffindor, debes conocerlo…

A Lily se le vino el alma al suelo. Creía que ya sabía de donde le resultaba familiar el señor Will.

¿Cuándo dice su hijo se refiere a…? –pero la respuesta llegó andando con un paso nada parecido al ritmo arrogante con el que andaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Hola mamá, papá, -dijo James aun sin darse cuenta de que Lily los acompañaba¿o estaba fingiendo?- Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo ya estamos listos para ir a la farmacia por los ingredientes de pociones.

Está bien cariño, -contestó la madre- mira a quien encontramos, una amiguita tuya, Lily Evans. James la miró fijamente y Lily enrojeció de sobre manera.

Hola Evans¿qué tal tu verano? –saludó con un tono de simpatía ligeramente forzada que sin embargo a Lily le sonó como a un témpano de hielo.

Hola Potter, muy bueno, gracias¿y cómo estuvo el tuyo? –contestó Lily en el mismo tono. Ahora a James se le colorearon un poco las mejillas.

Genial, un gusto verte… -se apresuró a decir James- ¿Estamos listos? –preguntó a sus padres.

Bueno… está bien –contestó la madre con una ceja levantada.- Nos veremos en el andén 9 ¾ Lily, querida.

Por supuesto, señora Mary jane –dijo Lily tratando de sonreírles un poco, en consideración a lo amables que habían sido con ella.

Adiós, Lily, que pases bien el resto del verano –dijo el señor Will estrechando nuevamente la mano de la muchachita.

Gracias, señor, igualmente. –contestó y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Lily, espera. James¿no te vas a despedir de tu amiguita? –Lily se congeló. Como pudo se dio la vuelta. James la miraba con una expresión bastante rara, como de pena mezclada con fastidio.

Adiós Lily, nos veremos en Hogwarts. –dijo James, tendiendo la mano. Lily la estrechó.

Nos vemos, James. –entonces Lily se marchó. James bajó la cabeza un poco. ¡Cómo le gustaba esa chica! Y al parecer le había agradado a sus padres… ¿Qué más podría pedir? Que ella no lo tratara como lo hacía. Ahora ya no estaba de ánimos de llevar a su padre a ver las escobas.

No te llevas muy bien con ella¿verdad, James? –preguntó su madre en una voz algo comprensiva, como el tono que ponen todas las madres cuando se hacen las que saben exactamente lo que te pasa.

James suspiró. Sabía que si respondía con un simple no, sus padres no pararían hasta sonsacarle una confesión, y como no quería confesar que aquella muchacha lo traía de cabeza, dijo lo siguiente.

"Si he de ser sincero, no, no nos llevamos nada bien. De hecho ella me odia y tiene razones. Y yo sólo soy lo suficiente amable con ella como para evitar cruzarnos para que no empecemos a pelearnos. Ahora, como les decía cuando veníamos, mi escoba ya empezó a fallar y me gustaría saber si podría pedirles una nueva por mi cumpleaños."

Sus padres lo miraron, ahora se les veía algo tristes. Pero James prefirió alejar a la pelirroja de su mente. Le dolía pensar en ella.

¡Lily! –Exclamó Beth- ¿Dónde estabas?

Me entretuve por ahí… -contestó sin ganas. Habían acordado de encontrarse en la tienda de mascotas aquel día.

¿Y esa cara de funeral? –Preguntó Rose al verla.

A… esa es la cara de "Me encontré con Potter y no hizo nada para provocar que le lanzara una maldición inhabilitante funcional" –dijo Beth mirándola bien. Lily la miró con cara de "si no te callas, te lanzo la maldición inhabilitante funcional a ti".

Bien, dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables… -dijo Rose con todo el ánimo encima, lo cual Lily agradeció.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Beth?

De maravilla –contestó la muchacha de cabello oscuro con los ojos brillantes- la pasé muy bien…

¿Y por eso no te dignaste a enviarnos una nota diciendo que estabas viva en todo el verano? –contestó Lily de mal humor y provocando que Beth se sonrojara un poco.

Es que tenía la lechuza ocupada… -contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Ocupada? –chilló Rose- Ni que te hubieras estado carteando con Windbag… -Beth se sonrojó de sobremanera. Las tres amigas se miraron unas a otras y luego de un silencio considerablemente largo…

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –chillaron las tres, causando que la gente alrededor las mirara raro, lo cual no les importó.

¿Te estuviste carteando con Windbag? –preguntó Lily, emocionada.

Bueno, sí… -contestó Beth que estaba más colorada que el cabello de Lily- me envió una lechuza preguntando si podíamos mantener contacto por correo… y pues… yo…

La señorita sinceridad no iba a decir que nooooo –chilló Rose- Ahora entiendo… por eso ni una palabra, picarona… -rose le apachurró las mejillas a la ya sonrojadísima Beth…

Claro, -dijo Lily, medio en broma, medio en serio- los hombres son así, te alejan de tus verdaderas amigas…

¡AY, LILY! No seas aguafiestas –exclamó Rose con su risueña voz. Lily se encogió de hombros.

Si Jack me escribe o no es asunto mío, -soltó Beth, algo molesta- que a ti te guste hacer sufrir al pobre de Potter cuando claramente tu te…

¿QUÉ COSA? –gritó Lily causando que las lechuzas de la tienda por donde pasaban saltaran a chillar causando un gran alboroto, que a la pelirroja no le importó y siguió de largo mirando furiosa a Beth. Ella miró a otro lado y musitó "Nada, no dije nada…"

Ejem, ejem… -Rose se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar el buen ánimo del paseo- ¿Y que tal tu verano, Lilita?

MAL. –Dijo la muchacha cruzando los brazos- Petunia anduvo presumiendo a su nuevo novio por todo el barrio y hablando todo el tiempo de lo diferente que es de ese enorme saco-de-papas-que-molesta-a-los-niños-pequeños Dursley.

¿Qué no es ese el que la ignora y la trata como basura y la llama anormal? –preguntó Beth, algo interesada. Pero a Lily ya se le había pasado la furia con ella, ahora su furia había vuelto a los pensamientos psicópatas hacia su hermana.

Esa misma –contestó Lily.

¿Sabes, Lily? –dijo Beth mientras Rose se encargaba de comprar los helados del señor Florean Fortescue (Él le había simpatizado a Lily siempre y cada vez que iba por un helado, el señor le regalaba uno extra de crema y caramelo, que eran los favoritos de Lily)- A mi me da la impresión de que a tu hermana le gusta el saco de papas…

Ahora que lo dices… tiene sentido… -dijo Lily, pensativa- mi hermana debe estar loca –meneó la cabeza.

Pobre Petunia… -comentó Rose entre los lengüetazos que le daba a su helado de fresa con chocolate- tiene un pésimo gusto…

Yo no diría pobre, que mal gusto tiene, yo diría, "¡Pobre Petunia! Ahora Lily la va a tener podrida"

Se lo merece… ¿Sabes que le dijo al imbécil de su novio? Que yo era su prima y que estaba en la casa por pura caridad… porque estaba loca…-Beth se atragantó un poco con su helado de menta y hierba buena y a Rose se le cayó lo poco que le quedaba de la bola de fresa- Así como lo oyen… ahora me las pagará… -Lily puso una mirada que las chicas sólo le habían visto poner cuando planeaba fastidiar a Potter. Esa mirada significaba PELIGRO.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente y a las cuatro en punto los padres de Rose y los de Beth llegaron a recogerlas. Le ofrecieron llevarla a casa, pero Lily insistió en que sus padres la recogerían a las cuatro y media y que si no la encontraban se iban a preocupar. Así que la dejaron en el caldero chorreante. Felizmente ya habían almorzado porque llegaron las cuatro y media y pasaron y los padres de Lily no llegaban. Lo raro era que sus padres eran las personas más puntuales que Lily había conocido en su vida… no tenía sentido. Eran las cinco y media y ni rastro de sus padres. Lily ya se estaba desesperando y una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla exclamando "¡Auxilio!"cuando una voz conocida la llamó por detrás.

¿Lily? –James se acercó a ella- ¿estás bien?

No –respondió ella- mis padres tenían que haber venido por mi hace una hora y no llegan… -no tenía ánimos de discutir en aquel momento.

¿No se les habrá hecho tarde? –aventuró el muchacho.

No, seguro que es culpa de Petunia, ella siempre me hace esto. –Lily se sentía un poco avergonzada de estar en aquella situación, así que decidió cambiar el tema- ¿y dónde están Black, Pettigrew y Lupin? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Sus padres los recogieron ya para llevarlos el lunes al andén. –Respondió el muchacho.- Mis padres están conversando de negocios con unos amigos y me mandaron a dar una vuelta.

Tus padres son muy agradables –le dijo Lily.

Al parecer piensan lo mismo de ti… -dijo el muchacho, con una voz extraña- Mamá no ha dejado de preguntarle a Jane de ti en toda la tarde.

Lily sonrió tímidamente. James también. Luego de un silencio incómodo Lily volvió a mirar su reloj.

Un cuarto para las seis –musitó- maldita sea…

Hagamos una cosa –le propuso James al ver que sus padres se acercaban- ¿Tienes donde ubicar a tus padres?

Sí, están en casa de una amiga de Petunia –contestó Lily sin entender- los puedo llamar por teléfono, pero…

Llámalos y pregúntales si van a demorar mucho en recogerte, -dijo James en tono casual tratando de no hacerla enojar, lo cual resultaba fácil en el estado de preocupación que estaba- o si no mis padres te pueden llevar a tu casa tranquilamente.

¿Pero… tus padres no…? –trató de decir Lily, pero James ya estaba llamando a sus padres.

Papá, los padres de Lily no han llegado a recogerla todavía¿crees que podríamos llevarla? –dijo rápidamente el muchacho, mirando a su padre.

Por supuesto, pero ¿no se preocuparán sus padres al no encontrarla aquí? –preguntó el señor Potter.

Ella se comunicará con ellos –contestó James, mirando a su madre también- y si se van a demorar, podríamos llevarla, si no, quizás la podemos acompañar hasta que lleguen.

Que buena idea, hijo… -le dijo su papá- claro que la llevaremos.

Lily salió a la calle muggle a buscar un teléfono público acompañada de la Señora Potter. Sus padres estaban aún en casa de su amiga y se les haría muy tarde llegar hasta Londres para llevarla a casa. La señora Potter y la señora Evans se pusieron de acuerdo y la señora Evans le agradeció infinitamente a la señora Potter por la atención que estaba tomando con su hija, pero que su otra hija los había hecho retrasarse en exceso. Lily sonrió para sus adentros mientras volvían al caldero chorreante. Sus padres sabrían que Petunia los estaba demorando a propósito y eso le haría meritoria a un gran castigo. Lo mejor de todo es que era libre para molestarla sin que Petunia diga una palabra porque no le creerían. Los Potter se dirigieron entonces con las cosas de Lily y James hacia la calle muggle y Lily se sorprendió de ver que el señor Potter se dirigía a un automóvil. Mientras viajaban le comentó a Lily que era legal en el ministerio poseer un auto de esos y que les servía para viajes en los que llevaban tanto paquete.

Pero ¿sabías que los quieren prohibir, cariño? –Le dijo a su esposa- Quieren hacer desaparecer a los autos mágicos, y lo más curioso es que no es el departamento de uso incorrecto de objetos muggles, de hecho fue el joven Arthur Weasley quien me dio las instrucciones para encantar el auto. Es ese Malfoy que acaba de entrar… Le tiene manía a los muggles, querida…

James le susurró a Lily- Ahora se pondrá a hablar del ministerio por horas y mamá sólo dirá…

Mmmmhmmm –dijo la señora Potter mientras escuchaba a su marido.

Lily sonrió y James rió bajito. Se miraron y al instante volvieron a mirar a otro lado.

El viaje fue mucho meno incómodo de lo que Lily se habría imaginado. A decir verdad, los Potter eran muy amables con ella y no preguntaron cosas incómodas, a pesar de que James le dijo en señas que ellos sabían que ambos no se llevaban nada bien en el colegio. Llegaron a su casa y Lily se despidió de ellos. La verdad era que no sabía si las cosas iban a cambiar entre ella y James en el colegio, pero aquella noche, a pesar que luego no lo recordaba, tuvo los sueños más felices que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

¿EXTRAÑARON A MATILDA? pues... para los que sí... ¡VOLVIó! y para los que no... esperen una mini bomba fétida MUAJUAJUAJUAJUA... ejem... ejem... Bien, para los que me pidieron un capítulo más largo, ahi va, hacía tiempo que no ponía un capítulo de 14 hojas word de largo, no? jejejeje, bueno, espero que les guste y ya saben... si llegamos a los 63 reviews pongo tres capis seguidos! así que pásense la voz, re-lean, pongan los reviews que no habían puesto antes... jejeje... hablando de reviews...

Mary-Tonks: pues... lo que Remus dice es lo que sale en Todos los lobos van al cielo parte I y ya ves que no se queja mucho. en cuanto al capítulo anterior... pues que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad no se me dan muy bien ese tipo de fics y sinceramente prefiero la accion/aventura... así que bueno, este fic requiere un poquit´+in más de romance pero solo en un par más de capítulos, vamos¿no quieren saber si harry derrota a Voldemort?

Dany-kanuto: Bueno, ahora puedes, porfis... a ver si llegamos a los 63 reviews... jejeje... creo que no les caería mal tres capítulos seguidos, o sí? gracias por dejarme tu review

CoNnY-B: Gracias por ponerme los puies en la tierra. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE LEER ROMANCE, LEA A CONNY! jajajaja, bueno, bueno, espero que leas esta igual de pronto y dejes review en los capis que no has dejado, y a ver si yo puedo escribir tres capítulos seguidos...:S

airam: Gracias bueno, si, otra profesía más, pero esta vez es sobre cuando y ddonde será la batalla final y cuando lo vean... bueno, espero que les guste. Y bueno, se supone que antes de ser enemigo fue amigo¿no? para algo tenía que servir... y sí James y Remus conocen a Sirius muy bien, no en vano son amigos, no? jejeje, que bueno que estés leyendo los one shots PORQUE LOS ONE SHOTS ESTAN RELACIONADOS CON ESTE FIC... es que a veces no los leen... espero que te haya gustado "TOdos los lobos van al cielo parte I" es una historia un poco triste, pero tiene un final feliz... gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo!

Ying-Fa-Aome: Capítulo más largo a la orden! Había caido en un bloqueo de escritor tremendo y luego descubrí que era a causa de la computadora, así que volví a escribir primero a mano y TAN-TAN fue MAGIA! jajajaja espero que te guste este capítulo

BeHoNeY: Bueno, en este no se pelean mucho... pero no les durará la tregua... MUAJUAJUAJUAJUA bueno, que te pereció este capitulo? ...


	11. Elizabeth Windbag y Declaración

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo once: Elizabeth Windbag y declaración**

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

_No soy J. K. Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella (a excepción de las Windbag, Rose y Beth)_

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

¿Listos muchachos? –preguntó Jo con su habitual prisa ni bien se apareció, todos asintieron- genial, nos vamos. Se despidieron de la señora Weasley y de Remus que estaban de guardia en la casa y se acercaron a una servilleta que Jo había tendido sobre la mesa– A la cuenta de tres… dos… uno… -un torbellino de luces y colores los arrastró y los hizo aparecer de pie en la sala de estar de la casa de los Windbag.

Una chimenea ardía a buen fuego. Sobre ella había un estante adornado con fotografías enmarcadas. Los sillones tenían un aspecto suave y mullido y los colores de la decoración eran suaves. Todo daba la impresión de una perfectamente normal casa muggle. Tía Petunia habría estado verde de envidia. Una persona bajita se levantó de la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro pequeño y los saludó.

¡Hola! –Dijo Matilda sonriente- iré a decirle a mamá que ya llegaron. –Salió casi corriendo en dirección a la cocina- maaaaamiiiii.

Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada –dijo Jo, haciéndose a un lado- Ahora vuelvo.

Harry se acercó a ver las fotografías que Ginny y Hermione ya estaban mirando. Jo y Matilda posaban en las fotos en distintos lugares. Sólo unas pocas fotos recientes se movían, como notó un muy sorprendido Ron ("¡OYE! ¡Qué estas fotografías están averiadas!") Entonces alguien más apareció con Jo en tranlador. Mark Evans vestía de muggles y le recordaba a harry en algo a su vida en Privet Drive. Jo salió en dirección a la cocina.

Hola, no sabía que venían… -dijo el niño. Luego se dirigió a harry- a tu primo lo habían librado de cargos, pero al parecer, según dice tu tía, le tendieron una trampa y lo volvieron a atrapar haciendo tonterías en la calle, por supuesto, estaba atando a un gato de la señora Figg a la alcantarilla a ver si un auto lo aplastaba. Casi me atrapan cuando lo desaté…

Harry había estado escuchando al niño muy atento, de seguro su primo no habría intentado pegarle a Mark si supiera que era un mago. Entonces hermione le llamó Hermione.

Harry, creo que deberías ver esto… -dijo la muchacha con la voz algo temblorosa. Harry se acercó.

Había una que parecía tener unos veinte años que se movía… Tres muchachas, una morena de cabello corto y algo despeinado, una castaña de cabello ondulado y una pelirroja con el cabello hasta los hombros, con túnicas de Hogwarts los miraban, se reían y le coqueteaban a Harry y a Ron desde el marco.

Buenas tardes –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Se giraron y una de las muchachas coquetas de la foto, la morena, los miraba, ya madura, con una agradable sonrisa- Bienvenidos y gracias por aceptar la invitación.

Ella es mi mamá –dijo Matilda saliendo de detrás de la señora- Mami, a Mark ya lo conoces, ellos son Ron Weasley, el guardián de Gryffindor y prefecto, -apretón de manos y saludo respectivo- Hermione Granger, premio anual, Ginny Weasley, prefecta, cazadora y capitana del equipo el próximo año y… Harry Potter.

El famoso señor capitán… -susurró la señora, se veía que estaba evitando la tentación de mirar la cicatriz, algo que seguro sus hijas le habían sugerido, y lo cual Harry agradeció.- mucho gusto.

Encantado, señora. –contestó Harry. La señora Windbag los invitó a sentarse.

Matildita y Jossy me han hablado mucho de ustedes, -dijo la señora. A Jo, que entraba con una bandeja con vasos de refresco de pera y algunos bocadillos, casi se le cae la bandeja y se le salieron algunos cabellos de la trenza, mientras que Matilda tensó un poquito la ceja derecha al oír "Matildita y Jossy"- ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos de mis hijas?

Hermione comenzó el relato y estuvieron contando algunas cosas del colegio por bastante rato. Por supuesto, se andaban con cuidado de lo que decían de Matilda. Aunque Harry no veía por donde era estricta doña Windbag. Más bien, había algo que estaba pugnando por salir de su boca. Una pregunta.

La señora Windbag miraba de tanto en tanto a harry a los ojos con cierta nostalgia, lo que, sumado a la foto de las muchachas en la que estaba ella y su madre con alguna amiga más, casi confirmaba la sospecha de harry.

¿Usted conoció a mi madre, señora Windbag? –soltó Harry antes de ser conciente de lo que estaba preguntando.

La señora le sonrió, se dirigió a tomar la foto y se la alcanzó a Harry. La pelirroja lo miraba y le lanzaba besitos y le guiñaba los ojos.

Sí, conocí a tu madre. De hecho, fuimos muy amigas cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, y cuando nos graduamos, por algunas circunstancias me alejé del mundo mágico y no supe nada de mi amiga hasta hace un par de años, con el regreso de… -tragó saliva y pronunció el nombre con profundo odio y resentimiento- Lord Voldemort, cuando decidimos con mi esposo volver al mundo mágico e ingresé a trabajar al ministerio… me enteré de lo que les había sucedido. –tomó una pausa para fingir que tomaba un poco de jugo de pera. Todos la escuchaban en silencio.- Fue una sorpresa saber que se había llegado a casar con su padre, después de todo, la vi jurarse más de mil veces que no le mostraría la más mínima señal de amabilidad a Potter.

Algo de eso sabía… -dijo Harry, bajando un poco la mirada.- mi padre…

¡OH! ¡No! –Dijo la señora- no, no, no, querido. No le des todo el crédito a tu padre, sería injusto para la pobre Lily. –Harry la miró extrañado- Es cierto, tu padre llegó a ser una verdadera espina en el zapato. Pero fue culpa de tu madre. –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Harry no entendía ni papa. ¿Qué era culpa de su madre?

Lily hizo de James lo que odiaba. Todo por una estupidez en el colegio. –Dijo la señora sin prestar atención a la cara atónitamente descuadrada de Harry, o a las caras sorprendidas que miraban a este último.- Ellos dos fueron amigos hasta segundo, james le hizo una broma y Lily se lo tomó tan a pecho que decidió ignorarlo o tratarlo muy mal. Y después andaba espiándolo, pendiente de él, qué hacía, con quién iba, a dónde. Se moría por él… y no nos habló por dos semanas cuando se lo dijimos. Pero no importaba. Entonces… hubo un pequeño incidente del que aún debe haber rastros en el castillo… una pelea descomunal que hizo que se declararan la guerra a muerte… con el tiempo el viejo James convenció de alguna forma a Lilita y… pues el resto es historia…

¿Por qué… -titubeó Hermione- se separó de sus amigas luego de Hogwarts, señora Windbag?

La señora Windbag le sonrió. Tomó la foto que tenía en manos y dio un gran suspiro antes de contestar.

Bueno, Lily, Rose y yo fuimos muy unidas en la escuela, casi hermanas… nos cuidábamos las unas a las otras y nos regañábamos mutuamente cuando había que hacerlo… Al finalizar Hogwarts, sin embargo, hubo un incidente muy grave… Lord Voldemort hizo un ataque en el que muchos estudiantes recién graduados de Hogwarts, los que formaron parte de la orden del fénix, se vieron tristemente involucrados. Rose murió en ese ataque y empecé a tener miedo y a darme cuenta en qué nos estábamos metiendo. También quedé embarazada de Jossy apenas me hube casado con Jack, dos meses después de salir de Hogwarts, y mi esposo y yo nos decidimos retirar del mundo mágico, aunque seguíamos prestando servicios a la orden del fénix. Pero yo perdí contacto con Lily desde entonces. De hecho, lo último que llegué a saber con certeza de ella fue que se había marchado de su casa.

Elizabeth Windbag bajó la mirada hacia la foto, algo triste. Todos estaban en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer. Harry estaba algo mareado. ¿Su madre era la culpable de que su padre hubiera sido un idiota cuando fue un adolescente? Y por supuesto, una vez más el graffiti que marcaba a casi todos los que Harry había conocido en el mundo mágico: "Voldemort estuvo aquí".

En fin, vamos, vamos al comedor, -dijo finalmente la anfitriona, poniéndose de pie- en unos momentos serviré el almuerzo, espero que les guste, y podrán seguirme contando de ustedes.

A partir de ahí fue todo sobre lo que hacían en la escuela (todos ustedes prefectos, ¡Matilda debe haberles dado problemas!), lo que hacían en el ED (Hubiera sido útil antes también), y el quidditch (tu padre era muy buen jugador) y ene cosas más. Al final, todos satisfechos y con las barrigas reventando del riquísimo Roast beef y el delicioso pudín de Yorkshire, se dirigieron a la sala a tomar el té. Entonces Harry decidió preguntar por el libro.

¡OH! Pensé que Lily lo habría llevado consigo hasta su casa… no sabía que lo había dejado en la casa de sus padres… -tomó el libro en sus manos y pasó una de ellas por la cubierta- A Lily siempre le habían gustado la magia antigua, que se hacía sin varitas. La vi miles de veces intentando los hechizos. Solía decir que algún día le servirían… Este se lo regalamos cuando teníamos quince… muy difícil de conseguir, no había traducción en inglés, sólo Runas Antiguas, que ella y yo éramos las mejores de Hogwarts en Runas, bueno, ella era la mejor en todo. Ja… -rió la mujer, abriendo el libro y hojeándolo, mirando las notas que había hecho Harry y algunas notas que Lily había hecho en su libro- tu letra es muy parecida a sus garabatos, aunque tienes un toque James… -lo miró a los ojos y continuó revisando- Tus ojos son iguales a los de ella, exactamente iguales… el resto es de James. ¡OH! Mira, este era su favorito… -lo señaló para que vieran el encantamiento, aunque sólo Hermione entendió lo que decía- _Protego Mortale_. Se lo sabía de memoria… -Harry rápidamente hizo una nota mental de preguntarle por ese hechizo en específico a Hermione, aunque no sabía por qué, pero ese le podía servir.

La tarde transcurrió sin más novedad y a las seis y treinta en punto, Jo se llevó a Mark a casa y apareció cinco minutos después con el traslador que los llevaría a Grimmauld Place. Harry no había sacado mucha información valiosa, salvo la idea de que si su padre se había vuelto un idiota, había sido a causa de su madre, lo cual no lo animaba mucho. Definitivamente le preguntaría a Remus si había conocido a Elizabeth Windbag… recordó que no le había preguntado su apellido de soltera, pero quizás se acordaría de ella… Pero Harry estaba olvidando una importante nota mental… Protego Mortale…

**Ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

Lily estaba melancólica. Hacía tanto tiempo que estaba así que ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído de veras. Se sentía muy enferma, flaca ojerosa, cansada y sin emociones. Aquella mañana Beth le había dicho que la había visto muy delgada y que si no se ponía a comer le escribiría a la señora Evans. Rose también lo había notado diciéndole, o mejor dicho, chillándole en medio del pasillo de camino a encantamientos en frente de una fila de presumidas de Ravenclaw que su cabello lucía terriblemente opaco y caído. Remus, por su parte, le había buscado en la mañana para decirle que el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall le habían comentado la falta de atención en clase de la muchacha, y que él mismo se había dado cuenta de que su nivel, aunque no había caído en desgracia, estaba muy por debajo de lo normal.

_**You give your hand to me**_

James se sentía vacío y sin vida alguna dentro de su usualmente maravilloso ser. Le costaba reírse de los chistes de Sirius, y eso que estaba en una racha de payaso que ni en sus sueños más satisfactorios de ego hubiera imaginado. No prestaba atención a los planes de fastidio de vida semanal de ninguna de sus víctimas y con las justas si le había mascullado algún insulto a Snape. No se concentraba en el quidditch, mucho menos en las clases y con las justas si le ponía atención a las prácticas de transformación animaga que tenían cada que podían, y eso lo hacía sentirse peor, al fin y al cabo, Remus había aceptado ganarse la confianza de Lily para tenerlo informado. Acabamos de mencionar el nombre culpable de las desgracias actuales de su vida: LILY EVANS. Y es que ahora no podía ni verla a la cara. No desde aquel incidente.

Lily estaba desolada y lo peor de todo era que había admitido, aunque sólo para sí misma y luego de horas de lucha interna junto a la cual, la gran batalla de los hombres de Gondor frente a las fuerzas de Sauron, o la misma segunda guerra mundial parecía una pelea entre peques de tres años. Lily no hubiera querido que semejante cosa ocurriera, pero allí estaba ya y no se podía dar marcha atrás. Le había declarado la guerra a james Potter frente a todo la casa de los leones y por consiguiente, el chisme se había pasado a todo el colegio haciendo que de repente se hiciera negativamente popular, especialmente entre las chicas.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Larga historia. Comenzó un miércoles por la mañana. La lluvia caía como si la estuvieran derramando a baldes, y la gente andaba de un lado a otro. Les habían dado la tarde libre por la lluvia, pues les tocaba cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y se empaparían si seguían estudiando a los bowtruckles bajo semejante chaparrón. Aunque quizás nadie se había percatado de que faltaban dos alumnos. Un alumno y una alumna. Lily y James.

James, nos vamos a empapar, ¿no podrías hablar de lo que sea que quieres hablar adentro donde está seco? –reclamaba la muchacha siguiéndolo entre el gras que empezaba a hacer barro.

No quiero que nadie nos encuentre o interrumpa, -contestó el muchacho mientras intentaba recordar algún refugio para la lluvia- es algo muy importante.

_**And then you say hello**_

James, estoy empapada, hecha sopita, mojada hasta los huesos… -se quejaba Lily, mientras seguía a James que no parecía ir a algún rumbo en específico- chorreando…

¡Lily! ¿¡Quieres dejar de quejarte? –James levantó la voz, algo exasperado. La verdad era que le tenía extrema paciencia a Lily, pero ya llevaba cinco minutos repitiendo sinónimos para estar "realmente empapado"- esto es muy importante.

¡OH! Si, claro, muy importante, la fecha del próximo juego de quidditch, o cuantas fanáticas nuevas tienes… -soltó irónicamente la muchachita.- o… -ahí se quedó calladita, cuando James la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla bajo un árbol especialmente tupido. Era extraño y a la vez, no quería que la suelte.- o… nuevas fo-fo-formas de t-to-t-torturar a Snape… -tartamudeó.

Deja de decir tonterías, ¿me escuchas? –sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar chorros de vapor para secar la túnica de la muchacha.

Habla. –cedió la pelirroja.

_**And I can hardly speak**_

James se quedó paralizado. Había planeado por meses lo que le iba a decir y había practicado toda la mañana con Sirius y Remus, tanto que Peter, que lo había encontrado declarándole amor eterno a Sirius y a Remus cuatro veces a cada uno antes del almuerzo, pensaba que James se había cambiado de equipo. ¡Y ahora no le salía NADA! Tenía que conseguir calmarse y decírselo… y mejor no pensar en las posibles respuestas. ¿Y si le decía que no? ¡NO! Había que hacerlo ya, ella empezaba a mirarlo demasiado, se ponía muy rojo…

_**My heart is beating so**_

B-b-b-b-bien… y-y-y-yo q-q-q-quiero decirte q-q-q-q-que -dio un paso hacia ella- nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

¿Nadie como yo? –Contestó ofendiéndose y dando un paso hacia él- ¿Qué, soy un extraterrestre?

Déjame terminar por favor –dijo James. Tomó una respiración profunda e intentó continuar- q-q-q-q-quiero decir que tu me vuelves loco, que me sacas de quicio, y nadie, NADIE lo había logrado de la forma que tú lo has hecho, es decir, ni siquiera puedo dormir…

_**And anyone can tell**_

Si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz, en serio, sólo tienes que pedirlo… -contestó la pelirrojo, aunque los ojos verdes la traicionaban, pues parecían querer un lavado de adentro para afuera en ese instante.

¡NO! –Gritó James- no es eso lo que quiero, déjame terminar… -se dio un par de puñetazos en la frente- No lo estás haciendo bien, James, -se dijo así mismo- Yo quiero decir que, desde que te vi… eh, yo… Me gustas, Lily, me gustas mucho. –por fin lo había dicho y ahora podía respirar de nuevo. ¿O no?- Me gustas desde las raíces de tu cabello hasta los dedos de los pies, me gustas… -añadió el muchacho, seguía nervioso por alguna razón.

_**You think you know me well**_

_**But you don't know me**_

¿Le gusto? ¿LE GUSTO? ¡QUÉ LINDO! Le gusto, le gusto mucho, a él… le gusto yo, no otra, no esa Dora de Slytherin, desgraciada me lo quiere quitar…. ¡JA! ¡Pero no podrá porque le gusto YO! UN MOMENTO… ¡Es Potter! ESE al que tengo que odiar con toda mi alma, el que no me debe ni hacer cosquillas, ese Potter, James Potter, ¿qué es lo que me pasa? No me puede gustar Potter, a mi no, además seguro que todo esto es una broma y que sus amigos nos están escuchando, y de seguro en menos de lo que tardo en ceder se estará riendo de mi… ¡ah, no! ¡AH, NO! ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE LILY EVANS! ¡NADIE! –pensaba Lily, a la velocidad de un pestañeo.

_**No you don't know the one**_

_**Who dreams of you at night?**_

_**And longs to kiss your lips**_

_**Longs to hold you tight**_

¿¡QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES? –Vociferó la muchachita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- ¿Cómo me vienes a decir semejante MENTIRA? ¿EH? ¿Qué te crees que soy así de fácil? ¿Que vienes a decirme cosas bonitas y ya está? ¡NO!

James no podía creer lo que oía ¿Le estaba llamando mentiroso cuando se sentía más desnudo que nunca en su vida? –Te estoy diciendo la verdad…

_**Oh I am just a friend**_

_**That's all I've ever been**_

_**Cause you don't know me**_

¡NO! ¡Claro! –continuó la muchacha, dando vueltas con las manos en las caderas, cual si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo- Ahora te crees que puedes venir a decirme que te gusto y que yo te voy a creer semejan… -pero no supo qué seguía porque James la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un beso así como si nada. Aunque el pobre James temblaba y sabía que lo más probable era que la chica le convirtiera en zapatilla, lo estaba disfrutando, además, ya no gritaba. Lily, mientras tanto, no reaccionaba. El cerebro se le apagaba cada vez que James se le acercaba demasiado y un beso era más que demasiado, de hecho, no quería salir de allí ni aunque le dieran todo lo que quisiera en el mundo, ella no quería moverse de ahí. James la soltó.

_**I never knew the art of making love**_

_**No my heart aches with love for you**_

_**Afraid and shy I let my chance go by**_

_**The chance that you might love me too**_

¡ME GUSTAS! Me gustas muchísimo, lo quieras o no, me creas o no. ¡Acéptalo! ¡ME GUSTAS!

¡AH, NO! –dijo Lily recuperando la sanidad mental- ¡AH, NO! Ahora me dejas hablar a mí. No me vas a venir a decir que te gusto cuando andas haciéndole caso a cuanta falda se te ofrece, -¿estaba celosa? Eso no importaba, tenía que probar un punto. Él estaba mintiendo. Era obvio, luego la tal Slytherin esa se le andaba regalando por todo el castillo- esas que se te arriman porque ahora era una estrella de Quidditch ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Y VIENES A DECIRME QUE TE GUSTO? Haznos un favor y consíguete una vida, para que dejes la mía en paz…

_**You give your hand to me**_

¿Por qué nunca podemos llevarnos bien? –exclamó James, tratando de evadir el tema de las admiradoras, por decirlo de forma amable. Era cierto, algunas chicas lo seguían a todos lados. Pero a él no le importaba ninguna de ellas, le importaba Lily- Siempre que estamos hablando pacíficamente, por fin, todo anda bien hasta que te pones a gritar como una histérica…

Error, decirle histérica a la chica a la que te le estás declarando.

_**And then you say goodbye**_

¿QUE? –Lily abrió sus verdes ojitos hasta hacerlos el doble de grandes- ¿Qué YO ME PONGO A GRITAR COMO UNA HISTÉRICA? Ni si quiera puedes nombrar un ejemplo de eso… -dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Ahora mismo –masculló el muchacho, pasándose una mano por el aún mojado cabello.

_**I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy**_

Esto es ridículo, es de locos… -dijo Lily, no podía quedarse más tiempo o terminaría besándolo ella misma, tenía razón, siempre que estaban bien, ella se tenía que poner a gritar como loca para espantarlo, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo siempre? Antes muerta que admitirlo- yo me voy, no tengo por qué escuchar más… -se empezó a ir, pero James jugó una carta maestra.

¿Y qué me dices de lo que pasó en el armario de escobas, el año pasado? –soltó el muchacho, apoyado en el tronco del árbol y con los brazos cruzados, mirada seria.

_**Oh you will never know**_

El evento del armario de escobas, ¡Cómo olvidarlo si soñaba con eso todas las noches! Su alma rogaba por que se repitiera algún día, y ahora se había repetido y ella se estaba yendo. Todo era sin sentido, ¿por qué no se le lanzaba encima simplemente? ¿Por qué no podía abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que la volvía loca?

¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué con eso? –fue todo lo que pudo decir, o tartamudear.

¿Qué con eso? –Preguntó el muchacho, fingiendo extrañeza- Algo pasó ese día, Lily –el muchacho se acercaba a ella, con cada paso se le aceleraba la circulación, el corazón ya le latía a mil- Yo lo sentí, y sé que tú también lo sentiste, fue algo especial…

_**The one who loves you so**_

Lily no sabía que responder, se había quedado sin palabras y sin respuestas, no sabía qué decir. Una imagen vino a su mente: Petunia gritándole al saco de patatas de Dursley que no lo quería ver nunca más cuando él la acababa de ignorar por la millonésima vez. Para algo tenía que servir su hermana mayor, ¿no?

¡Lo que vas a sentir es una cachetada si no te callas y me dejas en paz! –fue lo que pudo decir. Y le dolió en el alma.

_**Well you don't know me**_

Tú también sientes algo por mí, estoy más que seguro –la muchacha comenzó a andar en dirección al castillo, seguida por su pretendiente.

¿Ves como te crees? ¿Por qué querría yo andar con alguien tan presumido? –soltó la chica, volviéndose a empapar.

Yo lo sé, pero tú no lo quieres admitir. –decía el muchacho, casi corriendo detrás de ella, que se empeñaba en seguir adelante sin mirarlo.

No es cierto –espetó- yo no…

Pero él la volvió a besar sin que ella moviera un dedo para evitarlo.

¿Ves? –le dijo James, seguro de que vencería esta vez, pues ella le había respondido el beso- Te gusta que te bese. Quieres que te bese desde ese día.

Lily no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas, pero tenía que responder de alguna forma.

¡Hay que ver que la cabeza se te ha inflado! Ya te estás creyendo tus mentiras… Eres tan pretensioso…

Y tú eres una mentirosa –le respondió el gryffindor- niegas todo lo evidente.

Tú eres el mentiroso –dijo mientras entraban por el vestíbulo y tomaban la escalera de mármol- ¿Quieres engañarme para que caiga por ti? ¿Y cuando te aburras de mí, qué? –espetó la muchacha, sacando al aire una duda que la carcomía. Era cierto, tenía miedo de que James la quisiera para un rato y nada más, como ya le había pasado a Rose.- Como cuando te hiciste MI AMIGO y yo CONFIÉ EN TI y tú me traicionaste…

_**You give your hand to me**_

_**And then you say goodbye**_

Y otra vez con las trenzas… -renegó el muchacho.

Tú sabías lo que significaban para mí… -dijo la muchacha resentida, mientras tomaban el camino detrás de un tapiz, pues los retratos les gritaban que se callen.

_**I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy**_

Y por eso me humillé ante ti por casi dos años pidiéndote perdón. –respondió, pues a él le había dolido el orgullo y ella ni se había inmutado.

_**Oh you will never know**_

Y así dices que te gusto… -dijo la muchacha- _la vita e bella_ –esa era la contraseña de la sala común, a donde James la seguía. Todos los presentes, es decir, todos los miembros de la casa, se sorprendieron al verlos entrar, empapados y gritándose el uno al otro.

_**The one who loves you so**_

¡Y YO QUE SE! –Gritó el muchacho- me gustará el maltrato, ¡será por eso! Créeme que me gustaría que no me gustes tanto, pero ¡No lo puedo evitar! ¡ACEPTALO! No puedo evitarlo, y tú sigues negando que te guste…

¡NO NIEGO NADA, te digo lo que ES! –Chilló la muchacha- NO TE CREO, y NO ME GUSTAS…

_**Oh no, you don't know me**_

_**OH... you don't know me**_

James le plantó otro beso, la sala común se quedó muda. Pero esta vez Lily ya se había vacunado, al ser conciente de que todos la miraban, se separó y le plantó un buen sopapo en la cara que dejaría a cualquiera sin poder masticar una semana. James, no se rindió y la volvió a besar, ante la atónita sala común. Esta vez le costó un poco menos separarse y plantarle otra cachetada, pero el muchacho tomó sus manos por la fuerza y la volvió a besar, más intensamente. Lily tenía que reaccionar algún día… se separó de él y le gritó "¡Déjame en paz, TE ODIO!" le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. James se quedó ahí, de pie, muy confuso y poco a poco fue regresando a la realidad. Sirius y Remus le hablaban, pero él no entendía. Se dejó llevar a su cuarto y a pesar que ya estaba mojado, se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría. "La he cagado" se dijo así mismo "Ahora sí no tiene remedio…"

Lily se tiró a la cama y cerró los doseles, sabiendo que quizás sus amigas irían a preguntarle qué había sido todo aquello. Estaba muy confundida. Había hecho crecer en ella misma una barrera anti-James Potter tan fuerte que ahora no podía admitir ni para sí misma que el chico le gustaba. Cada vez que la había besado esa tarde lo había disfrutado como si fuera la última vez. Pero cada cachetada que le había dado le había dolido en lo más profundo del alma, ¿era que nunca lo iba a admitir? No, nunca, jamás, no lo permitiría, prefería sufrir por su propia culpa que por culpa de otro. Pobre Lily, no sabe que la vida hará que otros más la hagan sufrir y morir por amor. Y no necesariamente por que la quieran viva o muerta.

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Nota: "no sabe que la vida hará que otros más la hagan sufrir y morir por amor" me refiero a los mortífagos y a Voldemort.

¡Bien! Terminé uno y faltan dos. La canción es "You don't know me" de Jann Arden, banda sonora de "La boda de mi mejor amigo" es una canción muy apropiada, bueno, esta es la declaración de GURRA EVANS-POTTER y de ahora en adelante se hará la vida imposible, ella le fastidiará los planes, él la acosará hasta el cansancio. Y fíjense que sólo le dijo que le gustaba, imagínense cuando la invite a salir. En fin, eso no era lo que quería decirles. Había pensado en hacerlos esperar hasta que me pusieran hasta los 80 reviews, pero ha surgido un predicamento. FALTAN POCOS DIAS PARA HP&HBP y yo lo leeré en inglés. Lo que sucede es que no quiero seguir escribiendo el fic luego de haber leído el libro, porque eso sería raro. Así que me van a disculpar, pero voy a tener que sacrificar partes por tiempo. Si, no se preocupen, que las pondré en los one shots de a pocos. Pero este fic se tiene que acabar antes del 16 de julio. Por cierto, ahora que estamos en esto… he decidido que este va a ser el último fic que escriba. Por supuesto, voy a poner algún one-shot o song-fic ocasionalmente, pero ya no más fics de más de cinco capítulos que luego se convierten en fics largos con secuela. Así que bien. El siguiente capítulo es… déjenme ver… (Lunis saca su libreta y lee) "agregue a la licuadora la albahaca y la espinaca y licúela con leche y queso…" no, esa es la receta del almuerzo que estoy haciendo, no saben lo gracioso que es ir a comprar queso con todo esto dando vueltas en mi cabeza, la gente me mira raro… aquí está… el siguiente capítulo será: _San Valentín y San Canuto de la Cornamenta_. Y el siguiente será _Sueños de cosas imposibles_. Y el siguiente _I don't, I do_. Y el siguiente: _Guerra avisada, matará a miles_. OJO, el hecho que tenga los títulos no significa que tenga los capítulos, pero trataré de tenerlos antes del fin de semana. Si, todos estos. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a preparar mi pasta al pesto y luego vendré a seguir. Pásenla bien, los reviews vienen luego, es que si prendo el Internet, no avanzaré nada.


	12. San Valentín y San Canuto Cornamenta

_**Fan Fiction: El Principio y el Final**_

_**Capítulo doce: San Valentín y San Canuto de la Cornamenta**_

_**Por Lunis Lupin**_

_No soy Joanne Rowling, personajes e indicia relacionada pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner BROS. Las Windbag, Mark y Rose le pertenecen a la imaginación que habita en mi cabeza._

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

¿Y no iremos a Hogsmeade? –Preguntó Ginny, insistente, Harry no le veía el caso a ir a Hogsmeade ahora, aunque quizás irían, con Hermione y Ron, como siempre¿no?- ¿No iremos ESTE SÁBADO?

**_I know something about love. You've got to want it bad_**

Ginny¿por qué tanto apuro, todavía nos quedan como dos salidas más…? -contestó el muchacho, mientras la abrazaba- además recuerda que en la tarde tenemos que…

Entrenar para el partido contra Slytherin… - completó ella. Habían estado entrenando más que nunca y los miembros del equipo se estaban empezando a quejar. Incluso Matilda…

Bueno, no entrenamos si no quieres, pero ¿por qué tanta cosa por ir a Hogsmeade el sábado, mi amor…? –le soltó con cara de cachorrito en tienda de mascotas- Si podemos quedarnos acá, donde no nos molesten…

_**If that guy's got into your blood, go out and get him**_

¿En serio? –dijo la pelirroja, iluminándose cual niña que acaba de entrar en una tienda de dulces, los mejores dulces del mundo- Está bien, amorcito, como tú digas…

Le dio un beso rápido y salió corriendo y dando saltitos en dirección a Hermione que venía del vestíbulo con cara de "Me he peleado con el idiota de Ron". Ron, que venia más adelante, se acercó a Harry y le dijo sinceramente:

¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? –Harry se encogió de hombros- ¿Podrías cancelar la práctica del sábado? O la fiera me matará…

_**If you want him to be the very part of you**_

_**That makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do...**_

Tu hermana acaba de convencerme de hacerlo –le dijo- ¿También te ha estado preguntando qué harán el sábado? –Ron asintió algo molesto. Hermione se sorprendía a algo que le contaba Ginny y miró dulcemente a harry para luego dirigirle una mirada asesina a Ron y lanzarse con una perorata a Ginny que la miraba horrorizándose cada vez más y mirando mal a su hermano.

¿Qué les pasa? –Dijo- Y ¿Qué hiciste para que mi hermana te adore y no te mire como me están mirando a mí?

No sé, compañero –se encogió de hombros una vez más- sólo me estuvo insistiendo para que fuéramos a hogsmeade, me hizo cancelar el entrenamiento y cuando le dije "mejor nos quedamos a que no nos molesten"… ¿Qué se yo?

¿Por qué serán ten difíciles de entender? –dijo Ron, exasperado, dirigiéndose a la sala común seguido por Harry- Y lo peor de todo es que Hermione no nos puede ayudar ahora… demonios…

_**Tell him that you're never gonna leave him**_

_**Tell him that you're always gonna love him**_

Pobres, se acercaba el catorce de febrero, y este coincidiría con salida a Hogsmeade. Por eso las chicas estaban sobre entusiasmadas, aunque sabían que Harry y Ron eran muy distraídos con esas cosas, al menos con Ron estaba claro, nunca se acordaría de una de esas tonterías, pero ahora parecía que Harry sí. El problema era que Harry no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

¿REPASAR POCIONES? –chilló Ginny en medio de la sala común- ¿HOY?

_**Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now**_

La muchacha había bajado especialmente arreglada ese día, muy bonita, vestida con unos jeans y una blusa que sabía que a Harry le gustaban y tenía el cabello suelto hacia atrás, como él le había dicho que le gustaba. El problema era que Harry estaba con cualquier cosa de Dudley que había encontrado en el baúl y se notaba que ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo aquella mañana, con el cabello tan revuelto que ni un rastrillo lo desenredaba. Ginny le había preguntado qué harían el día de hoy y Harry había respondido "Tengo que repasar pociones". Error.

_**I know something about love. You gotta show it and make him**_

Pero cariño, -Dijo el muchacho- Snape me está sacando el jugo, el muy desgraciado.

Pero, pero, yo pensé que haríamos algo especial… -dijo ella- ya casi no nos vemos a solas, y siempre que estamos por ahí, hay alguien cerca, quiero verte sin necesidad de que estemos entrenando para algo…

Harry, por una vez, entendió la queja. Ginny tenía razón, ya casi ni se veían a solas y con las justas si podía recordar la última vez que habían estado realmente a solas con intenciones románticas. Se regañó mentalmente, debería prestarle más atención a su novia, después de todo, ella lo aguantaba cuando estaba de mal humor, lo alegraba a besos cuando estaba triste y se reía con él. Cerró sus apuntes, o mejor dicho, los apuntes que le había copiado a Hermione y la miró diciendo:

Está bien, hoy soy todo tuyo, haz de mi lo que quieras. –Se recostó sobre el almohadón que descansaba en el regazo de la chica- tenemos todo el día.

_**See the moon up above. Reach out and get it**_

_**If you want him to make your heart sing out**_

Yupi… -dijo la chica- ¿entonces qué hacemos?

No sé, tú decide. –le dijo él mirándola a los ojitos castaños. Estos le devolvieron una mirada extrañada. Pero luego sonrió.

Vamos a Hogsmeade –le dijo ella, muy contenta, cogiendo el abrigo que había traído de su habitación- andemos por ahí…

Bueno, deja que me pongo decente y nos vamos. –le dijo. Fue al dormitorio y encontró a Ron durmiendo, mejor dicho, roncando. Se puso el pantalón de mezclilla más decente que tenía, unas zapatillas y el Jersey Weasley de aquella navidad. Ya bien abrigado, pues afuera nevaba, Harry se encontró con Ginny, que hablaba con una muy molesta Hermione.

¿Ron? –preguntó Hermione por todo saludo.

Buenos días a ti también –le respondió harry- está arriba, durmiendo.

¿DURMIENDO? –Chilló la muchacha de cabellos espesos- ¿Qué remedio, lo tendré que ir a despertar…? no me voy a amargar el día porque el señor ande durmiendo.

_**And if you want him to only think of you...**_

Harry miró interrogando a Ginny y esta se encogió de hombros, mientras hermione se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos. Luego se puso de pie contenta y harry le ofreció un brazo al que ella se aferró. Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio. Iban conversando de cosas sin sentido, de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, nada en especial. Pero al llegar al pueblo, Harry se sintió raro. Una especie de Dejavu le hacía notar la cantidad de parejas que andaban apachurrándose por ahí. Ginny también parecía sentirse rara. Pero siguió andando, del brazo de Harry como si no hubiera una cosa mejor.

¿Y qué quieres hacer, cariño? –le preguntó Harry, ya que había insistido tanto era porque algo debería haber.

_**Ever since the world began it's been that way**_

Pues… no lo sé… quizás si vamos a las tres escobas…

Pero las tres escobas estaba reventando de gente, no se podía ni escuchar al que hablaba al costado por el ruido. Salieron a la fría calle y harry propuso ir a Zonko. Ginny dijo que sería buena idea, a los gemelos les gustaría saber como iba la competencia, y de paso irían a ver si alguno de ellos estaba en el local de Hogsmeade. Pero después de haber visto la tienda del callejón Diagon, Zonko perdía cualquier encanto, así que fueron a los sortilegios Weasley, pero se dieron con que no estaban los gemelos, si no Percy, y como Percy parecía dispuesto a darles una charla sobre las finanzas de la tienda, dijeron que se irían a Honeydukes. Lo malo era que Honeydukes estaba repleto de pequeñajos de tercer año probando todos los dulces que pudieran. Entonces, lo que hasta entonces había ido bien, empezó a ir mal…

_**For man and woman were created to make love their destiny**_

Tengo frío, amorcito –le dijo Ginny y propuso algo peor que poner una bomba cerca de un colegio- ¿Y si vamos al salón de té de Madame Pudipié? Sólo por un chocolate caliente y nos vamos…

A Harry le olió a rayos esa propuesta, pero aceptó porque le había prometido que harían lo que ella quisiera. Entraron al local y entonces la verdad le cayó en la cabeza con el peso de tres elefantes y dos vacas sobre la cabeza. Angelitos cupido botaban confeti rosado sobre las cabezas de los clientes del salón de té. Era San Valentín y allí era donde Cho lo había llevado al primer fiasco amoroso de su vida. Harry se quedó con cara de pocos amigos, aunque cuando Ginny volteó a mirarlo, le sonrió, no fue una sonrisa sincera.

Amor, pide los chocolates y nos vamos, por favor –le rogó al oído- no me gusta este sitio.

Está bien, cariño… -Ginny pidió los chocolates y Harry los pagó sacándola de aquel sitio cuanto antes. Primero, no quería estar allí con ella donde había estado con Cho. Luego, Ginny no era Cho, y se merecía lo mejor de él, pero no podía regresar a ese sitio sin dejar de sentirse mal. Por lo que sabía, Cho seguía desaparecida desde el año anterior y de vez en cuando veía a su mamá, a la que conocía de vista, ir en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Era demasiado para él. Y ahora tenía un gran problema… Era San Valentín y no le había comprado nada a la muchacha, ni sabía qué se debía hacer en aquellas ocasiones. En ese momento los transeúntes emparejados comenzaron todos a besarse por allí y por allá se les veía a otros demasiado concentrados como para andar en público. Se sentía muy presionado, no era que no quisiera a Inc., pero todo eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal…

_**Then why should true love be so complicated? Oh...**_

¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Ginny- estás muy callado…

Nada, cariño, es que… no me gusta ese sitio… -dijo él.

¿Es a donde llevaste a Cho, verdad? –le dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos, viendo como uno de los marshmellows se derretía en el chocolate- te recordó a ella…

**_I know something about love. You got to take it and_**

Bueno, sí, pero no es por eso que no me gusta… es que… es demasiado… sugestivo –dijo él, sin saber como decirle que era demasiado cursi.

Bueno, podrías haberme propuesto otra cosa… -dijo ella, con reto en la voz.

Tú querías ir allí… -Harry no entendía a qué venía todo eso. Por la calle venía hermione arrastrando literalmente a Ron que tenía cara de seguir en su cama durmiendo, a pesar que estaba de pie en la nieve.

¿O sea que si te digo tírate de un puente, lo haces? –respondió ella, algo molesta.

_**Show him what the world is made of, one kiss will prove it**_

Harry no entendía por qué a las mujeres les gustaba todo eso, y pensándolo bien Ginny nunca había sido de las cursis¿o sí?

Pues… no, no lo creo pero… -tartamudeó.

Claro, por nadie eres capaz de tirarte de un puente, estás tan ocupado salvando tu vida que ni te interesa lo que hay a tu alrededor… -exclamó ella en medio de la calle, provocando que la gente se volteara a verlos, aunque, para suerte de harry, Ginny no era de las que les gustaba hacer un show, la muchacha bajó la voz para seguirle reclamando- apuesto a que ni siquiera te acordaste de que era San Valentín… ¿sabes? Me gustaría que te involucraras un poco más, apuesto a que si no hago nada estarías en la sala común repasando pociones, y en la tarde irías derechito a entrenar… ¿Es que no te importo? –con un ademán de la mano, le chorreó a Harry el chocolate que le quedaba. Harry se quemó pero ella siguió hablando- Harry, siento que te extraño cuando te tengo delante de mis narices, estoy muy triste, no me haces caso…

Yo… yo… yo no sabía que te sentías así –le dijo Harry. Ginny volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina.- Lo sé, sé que debo haber sido un completo estúpido, tenerte descuidado, pero ya sabes, todo lo que tenemos que hacer, lo que tengo que hacer yo…

Entonces, si tan ocupado estás que no me vas a hacer caso, mejor lo dejamos aquí como está, muchas gracias, un placer haberte conocido, Harry James Potter… -Ginny comenzó a caminar hablando sola. Harry decidió que no la dejaría ir así no más. La adoraba y eso de dejar las cosas significaba… dejarla sola… separarse… aquella negra visión lo dejó perplejo. No, no quería dejar a Ginny por nada del mundo. Se interesaría más por su novia de ahora en adelante, la cuidaría y la trataría muy bien, como a una princesa, sería la chica más feliz de todo Hogwarts.

_**If you want him to be always by your side**_

Pero Ginny ya estaba cincuenta metros de él, llorando, por lo que podía ver Harry. Se lanzó a correr tras ella pero ella llegó primero a donde estaba Ron, sólo. La muchacha se sentó junto a su hermano y se le aventó a los brazos a llorar. Problemas, le estaba acusando con su hermanito mayor que de seguro lo haría pedacitos. Se acercó dispuesto a la total humillación con tal de que le perdonara.

…¡Y ni siquiera se acordó que hoy es San Valentín! –sollozaba ella.

¿Hoy es San qué…? –preguntó Ron despertando de la vida en sueño. Harry aprovechó para interrumpir mientras Ron seguía reaccionando.

Ron, me permites un segundo… yo eh… quiero… -Harry hacía señas con las manos- quiero hablar con… con…

Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina de esas que dicen "_Estás haciendo llorar a mi hermanita, MORIRAS_" y se hizo a un lado.

¿Qué quieres, decirme que nunca me quisiste? –le espetó Ginny. Harry nunca la había visto así, y eso lo asustaba aún más.

Jamás te diría eso porque es mentira… -tomó sus manos y las besó- te amo con toda mi alma y si quieres que hagamos cursilerías, las hacemos, si quieres que salte de un puente, lo hago, me dejaría matar por ti, siento haberte tenido tan abandonada y te prometo que no lo volveré a dejar pasar, y si por idiota lo dejo pasar dímelo y yo te compensaré al instante, pero no me dejes, por favor, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti.

Los ojitos castaños de la pelirroja se iluminaron cuales faros en medio del oscuro mar y se lanzó a abrazarlo y a besarlo y a decirle a susurros que lo amaba y que todo estaría bien. Harry suspiró aliviado. Por un momento terrible temió que ella le dijera que no o simplemente lo ignorara. No soportaría eso, jamás. Entonces Ginny salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a Ron, harry volteó y vio que se dirigía a Hermione. Ron se acercaba a Harry… Glup…

¿Y bien? –dijo la voz seria de su amigo… Harry estaría en problemas si no lo distraía.

Descubrí que les pasaba, aunque algo tarde… -Ron lo miraba esperando explicaciones- Hoy es San Valentín… Hay que hacer algo rápido.

Entonces Ron se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente con la mano. Lo miró y le dijo- tienes razón, demonios, por qué a las mujeres les tienen que gustar estas cosas, yo no las entiendo…

Tu hermana me lo hizo entender a palos… -le dijo de pasadita- casi me deja…

Al menos te lo dijo, Hermione me plantó una cachetada y me dijo "a ver si así despiertas" –dijo Ron, sobándose la mejilla. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

EL caso es que todo salió bien. Ron y Harry desaparecieron un rato y luego las sorprendieron, un regalo a cada una que las dejó contentas. Más tarde, en la sala común, cuando Hermione y Ron, los últimos que quedaban en la sala, se rindieron y se fueron a dormir, Harry se quedó con Ginny, abrazados, recostados en un sofá frente a la chimenea. El le acariciaba la cabeza y ella, acurrucada en sus brazos tarareaba una canción pasada de moda.

**_Take his hand tonight and swallow your foolish pride and..._**

¿Entonces, nunca me vas a dejar? –le peguntó ella, mientras Harry le daba un beso en la frente.

Nunca te voy a dejar –le contestó él, más que seguro- te amo tanto que nada me haría dejarte, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello… prefiero morir…

OK, ya deja de ser cursi… -le dijo ella, pegando más la cabeza al pecho del muchacho- ya te dije que no es necesario…

Yo no estaba siendo cursi… -le dijo él. Bostezó y continuó acariciándole la cabeza- Te digo la verdad… moriría ahora mismo por ti.

Sí, Harry Potter amaba tanto a Ginny Weasley que haría cualquier sacrificio por ella. **_¿Incluso dejarla?_**

_Ginny, vete, aléjate o te morderán… -gritaba Harry. Miles de serpientes los atacaban e intentaban morderlos. Ginny se alejaba de Harry y las serpientes iban separándose de ella, pero ni bien Harry intentaba acercarse a ella, las serpientes regresaban a atacarla, a ella- Ginny, aléjate de mi o seguirán mordiéndote –le gritaba Harry. Pero ella no le podía oír. Una serpiente gigante, más grande que todas las otras se abalanzaba a ella y Harry le gritaba- ¡Déjala¡Déjala en paz¡Muérdeme a mí, pero déjala a ella!..._

_Déjala tú y la dejaré en paz…_

¡HARRY! –Le gritaba Ginny, despertándolo- ¿Harry, cariño, estás bien?

Se encontraba en la sala común con ginny arrodillada en el suelo, a su lado, cogiéndole la cabeza con una mano, y a otra sobre su hombro opuesto. Había sido un sueño, pero un sueño de esos que se interpretan porque la occlumancia no deja que sean directos. Había que preguntarle a Dumbledore…

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

¡Lo logré! –Chilló Peter finalmente en medio del salón casi vacío de transformaciones, haciendo una especie de danza de victoria mezclada con saltitos- ¡VICTORIA¡LO LOGRÉ¡SOY EL CAMPEON¿QUIÉN ES TU PAPI¿QUIÉN ES TU PAPI? DILO FUERTE P-E-T-E-R ¡PETER ES EL PAPI!...

Ya, Peter, ya sabemos que lo lograste… -dijo Sirius, aburrido, mirándolo desde una silla mientras apuntaba a una mosca con su varita.

¡SOY EL V-E-N-C-E-D-O-R! –Gritaba- ¡NADIE PUEDE CON PETERCITO!...

Si, Peter, ya sabemos que puedes deletrear… -dijo James, que estaba sentado frente a Sirius. Le dio a la mosca primero y Sirius le miró con desgana.

Era mi mosca… -le susurró mientras Peter seguía dando saltitos y gritando que era el campeón.

Le estabas dando muchas vueltas, se te iba a escapar… -le dijo James, ajustando sus gafas- Y mejor ya bajemos de su nube a "Petercito" antes que se moje encima de la emoción…

Estaban en el aula vacía de transformaciones, un sitio ideal para practicar transformaciones humanas. James y Sirius lo habían logrado en la segunda semana de clases luego de un año de investigación y otro de práctica, pero Peter había tomado un mes más, y ahora por fin había logrado su transformación. James, que había sido el primero, se transformó en un bello ciervo con majestuosas cornamentas. Sirius, quien lo logró dos horas después que James, se transformaba en un gran lanudo perro negro. Ambos eran tan grandes que de seguro podrían contener a un hombre lobo si se quería lanzar a la caza de alguna inocente presa. Sin embargo, aquella tarde habían logrado que Peter se transformara finalmente, aunque él al inicio esperaba transformarse en algo como un tigre, se había transformado en una rata. En vez de deprimirse, se alegró ya que Sirius y James le dijeron que él podría ser la "llave de accesibilidad" que necesitaban, ya que era muy pequeño y podía escabullirse por cualquier sitio. Entonces Peter había comenzado a saltar de alegría ante uno de los pocos logros en su vida útil.

¿Y Remus? El muchacho de ojos castaño-dorados sabía lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos. Y no le gustaba que lo estuvieran haciendo, pero ahora que era un prefecto, decidió hacerse el de la vista gorda para no delatarlos. Sin embargo, Remus no sabía que ya lo habían logrado. Y cual fuera su gran sorpresa cuando al llegar temprano a la casa de los gritos se encontró con un gran perro, un ciervo y una rata que montaba sobre el ciervo. Aquellos animales le miraban fijamente. Remus se preguntó si atacarían, pero luego pensó mejor… "¿Un ciervo, un perro y una rata juntos? No son colaboradores naturales, y el ciervo se asustaría del perro, el perro con lo salvaje que se ve se comería a la rata…"

No son quienes pienso que son, por favor, díganme que no lo hicieron… -dijo Remus, pero al instante, la luna llena se alzó en el cielo entrando por la ventana y fue la primera vez que James, Sirius y Peter vieron y entendieron por qué su amigo regresaba con el cuerpo muy adolorido. Su transformación era más dolorosa de lo que se puede describir con palabras. Su rostro se contorsionaba, la cara se alargaba, sus extremidades cambiaban… En menos de un minuto tenían delante a un lobo grande y con pinta de malas pulgas. El lobo se acercó a olfatearlos, ellos esperaban nerviosos. El lobo los rodeó, se metió entre el ciervo y el perro y ladró alegremente, moviendo la cola. La fase número uno del plan estaba cumplida: agradarle al lado lobo de Remus. Ahora, venía lo divertido…

El lobo, increíblemente, retrocedió ante la posibilidad que le abrió el perro al conducirlo a una salida que habían encontrado. El ciervo lo alentaba empujándolo con las cornamentas y la rata chillaba. El lobo avanzó lentamente hacia la salida y ni bien hubo estado fuera y respirado el aire fresco de la noche se sintió como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo… libre…

Aquella noche fueron paseando por el terreno de la casa de los gritos que no era visible desde el pueblo. Corrían de un lado al otro, jugueteando como niños pequeños. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, no la hubiera entendido, sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuatro muchachos estaban con las caras somnolientas y cansadas, pero felices, sobretodo la de un joven de lindos ojos castaño-dorados.

Remus quizás nunca se los dijo, o cuando se los intentó decir fue muy tarde, pero lo que lograron aquella noche fue lo que nunca nadie logró hacer por él hasta dentro de más de veinte años… Lo hicieron libre, lo libraron de su encierro mensual, de su tormento, incluso de la culpa que llegaba a sentir por traicionar la confianza de alguien, o por andar por ahí representando una amenaza, era libre cada mes cuando iban explorando los rincones de los terrenos del castillo, cuando iban por Hogsmeade, conociendo sus calles, era libre, y era feliz.

Buena idea, así nadie sabrá de qué estamos hablando… -dijo Sirius con la aventura brillando en sus ojos y un trozo de pollo entre los dientes- al fin pensaste, querido amigo roedor… un apodo que nadie sepa qué significa…

Por lo tanto, no puede ser el nombre de ningún animal aquí presente… -continuó Remus, cortando su carne con el cuchillo- debe ser algo que les cueste adivinar, a cualquiera…

Pero que a la vez nos identifique como el _animal_ que cada uno es… -dijo James, mirando a Sirius y recalcando la palabra animal.

¡Hey! Cuidado, Bambi, no me hagas molestar –contestó Sirius con voz amenazante- o te encontrarás con una firmita mía la próxima vez que quieras comer pasto…

Por eso digo, esta bestia es un completo animal… -dijo James ganándose un golpe "cariñoso" en la cabeza.

Entonces… veamos, cómo podemos… -dijo Peter- no se me ocurre nada…

Lunático –soltó Sirius. Todos lo miraron- Remus se vuelve loquito con la luna… ¿eh¿Qué tal?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento, pero todos miraban a Remus. Este levantó la mirada de la mesa y sonrió.

Es perfecto, siguiente, -dijo el muchacho- Como Sirius encontró mi apodo, ahora encontremos un apodo para él…

Todos comenzaron a pensar. Se hizo un silencio hasta que James saltó derribando unos pergaminos que tenían en la mesa del gran comedor.

¡Yo tenía un perro que se llamaba Canuto! –dijo el chiquillo de quince años- Y era igualito a Sirius…

Canuto… -dijo Sirius, tocándose la barbilla en actitud pensativa- me gusta.

¿Qué le pasó a tu perro, si se puede preguntar, James? –Dijo Lunático- como lo mencionas en pasado…

Eh… pues le dijimos que no cruzara la puerta para salir –dijo James, algo triste-, porque había tormenta, pero no podía quedarse quieto en casa y salió… y un rayo le dio de lleno…

¿Y lo hizo hot dog? –lanzó Peter, provocando que James lo mirara como si quisiera hacerlo hot dog ahí mismo y Sirius le diera un golpazo en la cabeza.

Pero me gusta Canuto, me lo quedo –dijo Sirius- Ahora es el turno de James…

Todos se quedaron pensando. Peter comenzó a avanzar su puré de patatas, Sirius le hincó el diente a su segundo muslo de pollo y Remus seguía cortando con gran arte su trozo de carne. James miraba de un lado a otro del comedor, en su ya habitual e inconciente rastreo de Lily Evans, al no verla, se concentró en su ensalada.

¡Cornamenta! –Soltó Sirius con la boca llena de pollo- Tus cornamentas son soberbias, compañero…

Peter asintió y Remus añadió- de veras, le hace bien el apodo, es lo que más resalta de tu otro yo…

Si –dijo James asintiendo alegremente- me gusta, es genial… -se quedó callado, pues Lily pasaba con un chico del brazo, era un gryffindor come libros de sexto. James los miraba, ya sin sonreír, y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Sirius les hacía señas a los otros, fingiendo una cornamenta con las manos y poniéndola disimuladamente sobre la cabeza de James.- está muy bueno el apodo… -alcanzó a mascullar, mirándolos extrañado mientras Sirius aguantaba una risita y Peter no podía contenerla. Remus, para distraerlo, continuó.

Ahora sólo nos queda nuestro querido amigo Peter… -dijo el lobito- ¿Qué podemos resaltar del yo animal de nuestro roedor? –Ninguno respondió- La cola, es muy larga y redondita… podría pasar como un gusano… -dijo Remus, Sirius y James se hacían los locos poniendo la misma cara que Peter tenía en ese momento- ¡Colagusano!-Peter parecía pensarlo, mientras James y Sirius imitaban su cara de desconcierto.

Nadie adivinaría que se trata de una rata… -dijo Peter- nadie lo sabría, es genial para esconderse… -todos se miraban entre ellos- Acepto, Colagusano, la rata seré.

Bien, entonces quedamos como Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta –dijo Sirius, señalando a cada uno- Y como nos _gusta merodear por ahí_ –imitó a la Profesora McGonagall- seremos Los Merodeadores, nadie puede saber el significado de nuestros apodos, nadie. Es más, mientras menos personas sepan de la existencia de estos, mejor.

Todos asintieron y dieron por terminada aquella reunión. Remus se marchó a la biblioteca y Peter lo siguió.

Seguro que va a pedirle que le ayude con la tarea de McGonagall… -dijo Sirius- ya es un animago hace seis meses, pero no puede con las transmutaciones… -negó con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la atención de su amigo, que estaba mirando de reojo a cierta pelirroja haciéndose cariñitos con un tipo- De veras James, no lo entiendo, se transforma en rata y se enorgullece… yo no me volvería a transformar jamás…

Es lo que le sentó mejor… dale un descanso, -Cornamenta le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Canutín, no es como tú y yo que somos buenos por naturaleza, o como Remus, que aun así se esfuerza… -volvió la mirada a los ojos verdes que se apresuraron a apartarse- maldito, pederasta, es un año mayor que ella… -refunfuñó- y ella se le tira encima…

James, tú también has salido con chicas menores, y muy mayores, ya déjala ser… -al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención, el perrito cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a dejar a James masticando venganza, no sin antes añadir- el amor por esa chica te matará algún día… es en serio…

Era en serio.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Y bien, van dos, falta uno, lamentablemente no creo que los pueda terminar el día de hoy. Resulta que hoy hay actuación del día del padre y tengo que llevar a mis dos monstritos… digo, hermanitas, porque la Tonkis va a cantar en la misa y la otra va a recitar una poesía… y si tuviera LAP-TOP la llevaría pero no se puede, por cierto, mi cumple es el cinco de julio, si alguien desea enviarme un obsequio, una lap-top sería genial. En fin… en cuanto pueda les pongo el siguiente, es que como este domingo es día del padre, mi padre quiere que vayamos con él a Huacho a ver a su padre… y en Huacho no hay computadora… bueno, en la casa de mi abuelito. Y para ir a un cyber tengo que salir, caminar hasta el paradero de burritos y alquilar uno que me lleve hasta donde se toman los mini-buses que me lleve hasta el centro del pueblo donde puedo alquilar 1 hora de Internet. Jejeje, bueno, no es cierto eso de los burritos, pero lo demás sí. Así que no llegaré a la compu hasta el lunes en la mañana. Entonces escribiré dos capis más que estaré poniendo seguidos el día martes si es que no se presenta nada más. En fin, ya les conté mi novela. Ahora… los reviews._

_**tonkisblack:** Hola pequeña saltamontes, eres una viva, mientras menos compu para mí más para tí¿no? ahora verás... MUAJUAJAUAJUAJUAJUAJUA! ejem, ejem... ya bueno, tu sigue dejándome rewinwines pq si no no te doy abrazos... además tú lees los capis antes que casi nadie, excepto Lizzy, y tú sabes lo que seguirá tienes ventaja y no dejas rewinwines, eres una fresca... jajaja. Ya, chua y saluditos a Ema;P_

_**Ying-Fa-Aome**¿Un FIC? avísame en cuanto lo pongas, que esperaré para leerlo y dejarte rrs, bueno, el capítulo sale largo cuando lo escribo a mano primero, al fin alguien que me entiende. Luego la computadora te corta la inspiración... es terrible! en fin, gracias por tus comentarios y sigue leyendo, Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO!_

_**Fash**: ¬¬se le tienen que aliar a la Lizzy... pero es buen pescadito... jejeje, si bueno, no es que ande ocupada, es que empiezo a escribir y me interrumpen, pero eso está por solucionarse. no te preocupes que ya siguen los capis..._

_**Manuel-Manny**: Uno nuevo... Yeeeeeeee! gracias por leer mis fics, es de veras un gusto que me dejen sus reviews, por que así me dejan saber si están leyendo o no... ji ji ji. en fin, Espero que te siga gustando:P_

_**AIRAM**: Los padres de James... no los va a matar voldemort... será más doloroso que eso. Y si se sorprendió mucho, pero se sorprendió más aún de la actitud que tomó James al hacer que la llevaran a su casa. fue demasiado para ella. Lástima que su barrera anti-James Potter sea tan grande.Eso si, no le menciones a Matilda eso de Mark, a menos que quieras andar apestando un par de días por allí (Lunis susurra: pero puede ser que suceda). Matilda es lo máximo, aunque cuando está cerca de su mami se comporta. Y a Peeves no le quedó de otra que proponerle un trabajo en equipo... muajuajaujuajua_

_**BeHoNeY:** La que quiere más capis es Lizzy, te digo que si no me tiene escribiendo todo el día con un látigo en la mano... espera... LO HACE! cada que me la encuentro ella me reclama "¡I mis caps?" pregutna... mira que hacerme poner un anuncio de ella para que uds pongan más rrs, y funcionó... jejeje. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y el otro y los demás que pondré porque ahora tengo que poner muchos caps si quiero terminar antes del 16 de Julio :S Besitos!_

_**Fash**: Para que esos dos anden juntos falta aún un poquitín. Lily es muy difícil y james es muy insistente. Y no te creas que Lily es una santra ni que James es como lily lo pinta. Aunque la acosa, ella lo provoca, se provocan mutuamente... y tienen algunos encontrones ocasionalmente en los que James se la apachurra como quiere y Lily se aprovecha para luego apartarse y estamparle una cachetada haciéndose la ofendida... Que bueno que ya hayas terminado los exámenes, espero que te haya ido bien. Matilda en su sitio... JA! ya verás que regrese a hogwarts... ella es terrible!_

_**Mary-Tonks**: entonces sigue leyendo! jejeje. Y Lily se desquita saliendo con otros en las narices de James, aunque los chicos la siguen dejando luego de caer en algún accidente rocambolesco, y Lily no sabe por qué... jejejeje._

_**liZzyd.:** estás loca..._

_**tabatas **:Don't worry, todos tenemos cosas desagradables que hacer... en fin, espero que puedasseguir mi fic y con que me digas en un review "Que te sigo leyendo, Lunis" es sufi para mi._

_**CoNnY-B**: Bueno, es que...no lo pude evitar, sabes q me encantan los capitulazos de buena calidad. Claro si un capitulo es corto pero bueno, no me importa que sea corto, pero te deja con ganas de más, o no? jejeje, espero que te liberen pronto del castigo para que puedas ver que... YA TERMINé de leer TU FIC, o bueno, hasta donde hay... No malentiendas a Matilda, es cierto, es algo un poquitín pequq en sus actos (tengo que andarme con cuidadto con lo que digo, no quiero andar por ahí apestando) pero así es Matilda, y ella tiene una muy buena percepción del mundo como veremos pronto... muajauajuajua... CUYdate y no te deprimas por el castigo._

_**liZzyd.:** Si, ya sé que souy lo máximo, pero no podrías reducir los latigazos y aumentar los segundo de descanso? que me tienes más exprimida que una esponja, wey, ya no recuerdo lo que es dormir... JAJAJAJAJA, bueno, funcionó tu plan... ahora tendré que andarme con CUYdado... jajaja._

_Eso es to-eso-es-to-eso-es-todo amigos por hoy… y espero que no me maten porque falta un capi, pero eran dos y uno después, o no hay capi hasta el martes… ¿Qué prefieres, Lizzy? Jajaja¡Sean Felices y Pásenla Bien!_

_Lunis Lupin.:P_


	13. Sueños de Cosas Imposibles

_**Fan Fiction: El Principio y el Final**_

**_Capítulo trece: Sueños de cosas Imposibles_**

_**Por Lunis Lupin**_

_No soy Joanne Rowling, personajes e indicia relacionada pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner BROS. Las Windbag, Mark y Rose le pertenecen a la imaginación que habita en mi cabeza._

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry se despidió de Ginny y se fue a su dormitorio. Habían tenido una cita y, para sorpresa de Harry, todo le había salido de maravilla. Se acostó aún pensando en su pelirroja. La quería mucho, ella era dulce y le hacía reír como nadie, pero también refuerte y lista. Ginny no era una muñequita de exposición, es decir, por supuesto que era muy atractiva, si lo volvía loco, pero de lo que Harry estaba orgulloso era de que la muchacha valía mucho siendo ella misma. Harry se inflaba de orgullo cuando alguien decía lo excelente que era en Quidditch, o lo hábil que era en el ED. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era esa conexión especial que habían logrado. Era increíble como a veces no necesitaban más que una mirada para saber que era lo que pensaba el otro, sin usar legeremancia. Harry sabía que podía confiar en ella como confiaba en Ron o en Hermione. Ginny realmente lo entendía y lo aguantaba, era perfecta para él… Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y se abrigó con el cobertor, aquella noche seguro soñaría con ella…

_Hermione y Ron estaban frente a él y Ginny. Estaban en una extensión de campo verde y silvestre, algún sitio probablemente en el centro del país. Todo estaba muy bien, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Hermione y Ron se alejaron un par de metros, y entonces, de la nada, el gras comenzó a desaparecer dejando en su lugar a miles de serpientes, arrastrándose y retorciéndose hacia ellos y amenazándolos con sus lenguas bífidas, amenazando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Hermione y Ron se alejaron algo más y conforme se iban alejando más y más, menos serpientes los atacaban, hasta que apenas los puede ver. Hermione le gritó "Harry, síguenos" y Ron añadió "¡Hey!... aquí estaremos más seguros"... Harry y Ginny lo intentaron pero aun más serpientes los amenazaban, Harry soltó un poco a Ginny y las serpientes se dirigieron todas a ella, lo peor es que cuando ella quiso volver a estar junto a Harry todo empeoró y las serpientes comenzaron a atacarla. Entonces Harry le gritó a la pelirroja "CORRE CON HERMIONE Y RON" ella no quería irse, le dijo "No me iré, no te dejaré, no me alejes". Pero Harry insistió tanto que la muchacha se fue alejando paso a paso y las serpientes comenzaron a desaparecer. El campo verde era ahora un desierto, excepto en la parte donde estaban sus amigos y Ginny y empezaron a aparecer más y más conocidos de Harry detrás de ellos. Todos lo llaman, le decían que se acerque, que no debe estar solo, pero cuando Harry intentó acercarse, algunas serpientes volvieron a aparecer. Harry entonces se dio cuenta que también aparecían donde estaban los demás... él les gritaba que se quedaran ahí, entonces las serpientes desaparecieron. Harry se dio la vuelta y ante él apareció un espejo, Harry se miró en él. Su reflejo al principio era el de un hombre alto y delgaducho, cubierto con una larga túnica negra y tenía la cabeza cubierta con una capucha, a pesar de eso, se dio cuenta de quién se trataba al ver que las manos que sobresalían de las mangas eran blancas como la nieve y largas como patas de arañas, levantó la mirada y unos ojos rojos resplandecieron desde dentro de la capucha, luego volvieron a resplandecer pero con una luz verde esta vez. Harry se quitó la capucha y su propio reflejo lo miraba desde el espejo. Tenía puesta la misma túnica con capucha negra. Harry miró a sus manos y vio que en la mano derecha, que sostenía su varita, había un grabado con hilo, muy fino, el nombre de Ginny y el suyo se entrelazaban con hilos rojos y verdes. Harry Miró a su costado derecho y vio la moto voladora que Sirius le había dejado en herencia. La montó y esta se encendió automáticamente. Harry salió volando en la moto y recorrió volando muchos sitios, algunos que harry conocía (Londres, Little Whinging, Kinas Cross, el callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts) y otros que no conocía, hasta que volvió al campo en el que había estado, pero aterrizó un poco más lejos, en las ruinas de una casa que le resultaba familiar. Las casas vecinas (a más de cien metro separadas de las ruinas) tenían adornos naranjas y negros, por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Se puso de pie en lo que hubiera sido la puerta principal y entonces la cicatriz le empezó a punzar la cabeza como si fuera un sable atravesándolo de la frente a la nuca. Harry despertó gritando._

Había tenido fragmentos de ese sueño durante el mes anterior, más específicamente desde la última salida a Hogsmeade. Pero no le encontraba sentido a ninguno de los fragmentos hasta que finalmente aquella noche lo había soñado completo. Lo malo era que no sabía qué demonios significaba. Tenía sí un par de cosas claras. Desde que había logrado manejar la occlumancia, y con las prácticas que había hecho en el verano, soñar cosas específicas, ya no veía lo que ocurría con Voldemort, como lo había hecho en quinto. Pero tenía sueños extraños que luego interpretaba, además de que no había dejado de sentir el humor de Voldemort en ellos. Y en este lo había sentido muy confundido. Harry supuso que Voldemort había tenido un sueño parecido, y sabía que estaba igual de confundido que él. Harry se puso de pie y fue a tomar un vaso de agua de la jarra que había cerca de la ventana. Se acercó a ella y la luna llena le sonrió acariciándole el rostro en medio de la negra noche. Miró hacia el sur y entonces recordó el día que habían ido con Remus a la que había sido casa de sus padres. Las ruinas… ¡Era la misma casa en ruinas! ¿Qué significaba aquello? Trató de recordar lo demás. Entonces recordó la primera parte, todos se alejaban… qué era lo que hacía Ginny… estaba alejándose, las serpientes dejaban de atacarlos… Harry no se podía acercar a los conocidos porque las serpientes los atacaban. Todo era muy confuso. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente, si conseguía dormir. De pronto sintió mucho sueño y cayó en su cama sin siquiera abrigarse.

_Unas voces comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, todas voces de mujeres. Sonaban al principio, lejanas y distorsionadas, pero luego se tornaban más y más claras, como si estuviera sintonizando una radio. No veía nada pero las voces comenzaron a tomar cierto sentido aunque hablaban todas a la vez._

_- Proteggete dalla morte mia amavate essere li _

_- Harry, ella sabe por qué lo haces_

_- tu padre se fue_

_- me moriría_

_- El final de un bando se acerca_

_- proteggete da danni che malato-disposti di _

_- No te creo, no es cierto_

_- ahora me iré yo_

_- y tanto el Señor tenebroso como aquel que marcó como su igual lo presienten_

_- Ha llorado toda la noche_

_- Proteggo mortale_

_- la mia vita sarà data nel ritorno _

_- No, Potter, eso no es lo mejor_

_- ¿no lo supiste?_

_- y será igual que la primera vez,_

_- así quieras, así digas que no..._

_- pero no porque quiera_

_- pero el final lo definirán ambos_

_- a questa persona trasporto qualunque sono degno_

_- es necesario..._

_- no duerme, no come, no tiene ánimo..._

_- Harry, todos se dan cuenta_

_- Proteggo Mortale_

_- proteggo dalla morte mia amavo essere_

_- no es la misma, casi ni el entrenamiento..._

_- no olvides que te amo, pequeñito_

_- y ese será el final de uno o de otro…_

_- la encontraron muerta_

_- Basta ver como la miras_

_- proteggo da danni malato-disposti di_

_- Yo sé que irás, sé que irás, pero no quiero... no quiero... _

_- Pequeño, no estes triste_

_- el final de un bando se acerca…_

_- No olvides que te amo, Harry_

_- Proteggo Mortale_

_Entonces todas comenzaron a mezclarse otra vez, y ya no podía distinguir una voz de la otra. Y luego comenzaron a llamarlo por su nombre lo llamaban felices, lo llamaban tristes, lo llamaban riendo, lo llamaban llorando, lo llamaban gritando, lo llamaban a susurros y se mezclaron aún más hasta que no pudo distinguir lo que decían._ Una voz másculina entonces lo llamó.

- Harry, despierta, llegaremos tarde al desayuno, compañero... –era la voz de Ron.

Harry despertó de aquel sueño tan confuso, más confuso aún que el anterior. ¿Quiénes eran todas aquellas mujeres? Por lo que pudo recordar, una era de Ginny, una de Hermione, La señora Weasley... pero luego había otras... había una vez que no podía reconocer, y otra que le parecía haber escuchado antes y una más que... aquella voz le llmó la atención... pero en un segundo, Ron había abierto el dosel de su cama y mirándolo algo extrañado le apuró para el desayuno del domingo.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, habían dos caras que le sonreían. Hermione y Ginny ya estaban a mitad del desayuno y Hermione le hizo espacio a Ron. Ginny miró a Harry algo extrañada.

¿No dormiste bien? –le peguntó su novia, provocando que Hermione y Ron dejaran su saludo meloso habitual y lo miraran.

Lo tuve que despertar, y cuando se levantó tenía cara de pollo desplumado –dijo Ron

¿Otro sueño, Harry? –Ron y Ginny miraron a Hermione. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvieron a mirar a Harry, pero este tenía la vista fija en otro lado. "Protteggo dalla morte, Protego Mortale" regresó la vista a Hermione y preguntó.

¿Tienes la traducción del hechizo del libro de mi madre? –Ron arqueó una ceja, y Ginny miraba alternativamente a Hermione y a Harry.

¿Proteggo Mortale? –preguntó Hermione- si, de hecho, es uno muy interesante, te conseguí información adicional... pero... ¿qué sucede?

Escuchen –dijo Harry, bajando la voz- he tenido un par de sueños esta noche, pero no sé que significan... neesito saber de que se trata ese encantamiento porque lo mencionan...

Harry... pero qué es lo que... –comenzó la pelirroja

No lo sé, todavía no sé lo que significa, pero sé que Voldemort ha tenido un sueño parecido, desde su punto de vista... es... es algo extraño, es como, como si fuera una seña, de donde, cuando tendrá que ser el día... cuando nos enfrentaremos definitivamente...

Harry, se lo tienes que decir a Dumbledore... –dijo Hermione- creo que ya regresó de Londres, al menos por lo que dijo McGonagall...

McGonagall... –se le ocurrió una idea- Hermione, necesito la traducción urgentemente.

Ok... sólo tengo que ir por ella... –respondió la muchacha.

Harry caminaba hacia la sala común a ver por qué Hermione se estaba demorando. Harry andaba concentrado en el sueño que acababa de tener, Ginny había estado en el primero y las serpientes la atacaban cuando se acercaba a él... dió la vuelta en un pasillo y vió a Matildacolgada en la pared pataleando un poco, tenía la boca amordazada y sus manos estaban atadas. Una cabeza rubia se alejaba del lugar.

Matilda ¿te hizo algo ese...? –preguntó Harry mientras se apuraba a bajarla de ahí y le retiraba la mordaza.

No, fíjate, yo le pedí que me atara y me dejara colgada a la pared porque me divertía hacerlo... –contestó la niña, algo alterada- ¡Claro que me hizo algo el nabo cabezón, si de todos los nabos cabezones, él es el jefe!

Bueno, cálmate un poco, dime qué quería –preguntó harry.

No sé, vno y me preguntó dónde estabas, y yo le dije que no era asunto suyo. –contestó la chica, frotándose las muñecas- él me apuntó con la varita y me dijo que me portara bien con él, yo le dije que no sbaía donde estabas y aun si lo supiera no se lo diría, estaba a punto de sacar mi varita y él me ató y me amordazó y me dejó colgada, entonces se oyeron pasos y el muy cobarde se largó cuando llegaste.

Idiota, lo reportaré en cuanto encuentre a McGonagall. –dijo Harry, no soportaba que Malfoy le hiciera eso a Matilda sólo porque la chiquilla no sabía donde estaba , y lo pero era que no podía cobrárselas porque Dumbledore se lo tenía prohibido- esto apesta.

Dímelo a mí, pero no me importa que hagan con él, igual se llevará su merecido, en cuantro encuentre a Peeves... –mascullaba matilda- y a Mark... ah, si, creo que será mejor Mark, Peeves no es nada discreto y es capaz de decirle al nabo cabezón que yo lo envié... Ese cobarde, que si yo llegaba a alcanzar mi varita se iba a acordar de mí por el resto de su vida, y no de una forma agradable...

Matilda entró por un tapiz que Harry sabía que llevaba a la biblioteca y se quedó de pie mirando el tapiz, representaba a un campo silvestre, mucha hierba crecida, se parec+ia a... "Se parece al de mi sueño" y Matida acababa de entrar a él, Matilda salía en el sueño de las serpientes, Malfoy la acababa de atacar cobardemente, Malfoy era un Slytherin, "asquerosas serpientes, tramposo, cobarde" las serpientes atacaban a Ginny cuando él se acercaba... de pronto tomó sentido.

Tenía que encontrar a Hermione, hablar con McGonagall y luego hablar con Ginny. Si Harry seguía con ella, los mortífagos la matarían.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

Todos los días es lo mismo. Él espera a que ella baje, mirando a todos lados del comedor. Ella aparece por la puerta y él abre la boca dejando el cubierto a medio camino y si la baba no se le cae es de milagro. Ella camina hacia el final de la mesa de Gryffindor. A veces lo mira con ojos soñadores, a veces lo fulmina como si quisiera quemarlo vivo, el caso es que ni bien ella llega a su sitio habitual y toma asiento, finge ignorarlo. Él hace de cuenta que ella no existe, por ahora, y cada cual engulle su desayuno al ritmo de naúfragos en restaurante de "todo lo que pueda comer" pues están por hacerse tarde para llegar a clase.

Así ha sido desde cuarto, todo quinto y también este año. Que Lily Evans y james Potter no estallen en una cruda y cruenta batalla verbal a muerte sin tregua dos veces a la semana sería el indicador de que el mundo está de cabeza. El siguiente signo sería que yo diga que amo a Snivellus, ¡Puaj!

Está bien, lo admito, la muchacha tiene su encanto, es guapa, una de las más bonitas de Hogwarts, y sí, alguna vez nos ayudó. De hecho, según Lunático, es una persona muy agradable cuando James no anda acosándola, y yo le creo. Pero mis lealtades residen con mi querido amigo-casi-hermano James. El problema es que parece que a James le gusta el maltrato.

Allá va ella, meneando la melena y haciendo que James olvide que olvidó quitarse la servilleta del regazo. ¿qué tiene esta chica de especial que tiene a mi amigo tan mal?

El amor por esa chica te va a matar –le digo por enésima vez, cuando Evans le acaba de hacer brotar un cajón de coliflores de la nariz (no pregunten, es perturbador)

No me rendiré, tiene que haber una forma... –repite él, limpiándose la túnica de mini-arbolitos blancos- Tengo que averiguarlo.

Vamos, muchacho, eres joven, si quieres desquítate con alguno de sus admiradores, -le dy unas palmadas en la espalda, el pobre no sabe ni donde pisa- siempre te ayudó a liberar tensiones, ya olvídala, no ha caído en más de tres años, no caerá nunca.

No... hay algo que no he hecho –dice con cara de maniaco-suicida- Y se lo voy a preguntar.

Y yo que pensaba que robar comida de las cocinas a media noche con Filch, Mcgonagall, O'Callaghan y Dumbledore rondando cada una de las posibles salidas era mortal, pero preguntarle a Evans qué necesita el chico Potter para conquistarla es SUICIDIO A PRUEBA DE FALLAS.

¿QUÉ? –grita la mujer y ahí vamos de nuevo- ¿Quién te has creído que...

"Eres para preguntar semejante estupidez, gran cabezón de cuarta, me insultas, ¿que te crees que soy fácil?" y etc, etc, etc, y luego James mete la pata de nuevo.

Yo sólo preguntaba que tengo que hacer para alcanzar lo inalcanzable hasta ahora... –Pobre James, debería haber aprendido a tener un poquitín de tacto con la chica.

Y allá va de nuevo la fiera.

¿Qué me has visto cara de trofeo? –me sorprende que aún tenga voz- ¿Que me ganas y luego me dejas por ahí como tantas en este castillo?...

Esto es de locos-desquiciados-maniaco-suicidas con tendencias Obsesivo-psicópatas, y lo pero es que parece que nunca acabará.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas? ¿Tan duro tienes el cerebro que no captas? ¡TE ODIO! Es lo contrario a lo que tu quieres, si no te has dado cuenta aún ¡Genio con LOBOTOMÍA!

Y ahora los insultos con su inteligencia, y luego las amorosas amenazas con dejarlo sin capacidad de engendrar herederos, hay que reconocer que cada una es mejor que la amenza anterior.

¡POBRE TU MADRE! Pero dile que no se preocupe, que haré una campaña ¡PARA QUE NO NAZCAN MÁS COMO TÚ! ¡TE DEJARÉ SIN POSIBILIDADES REPRODUCTIVAS la próxima vez que...!

Y podrían seguir así por horas. Antes McGonagall lograba un efecto sedativo en la fiera, es una comelibros, lame suelas y no le gusta soltar sendas joyitas del lenguaje florido delante de la jefa de casa, pero luego le tendió una trampa incriminatoria a James y el pobre Cornamenta enredó los ccuernos en el palito. Si ahora viniera McBruja sería castigado estilo Filch por el resto de la eternidad y más. Claro, la vieja es mujer y se tenía que parcializar.

¡MUJERES! Por eso el Gran Sirius Black vivirá y morirá soltero.

¡Tendrías que nacer de nuevo para que yo saliera contigo, so-pedazo de burro con artritis. ¡ME DAS ASCO! Tú y tu manía de molestarme la vida, y molestar a la gente, tu obsesión conmigo, detesto que te creas lo máximo y que te despeines el cabellocomo un idiota presumido. Odio todo de ti, _You got it?_ **TODO.**

27 minutos de grito continuo, no sé que hace esta mujer para no quedarse ronca, esto tiene que ser un reto...

¿Escucharon lo que dijo? –dice james emocionado- ¿Lo oyeron?

James, si los muggles que viven a la otra punta del país no lo oyeron, es porque están condenadamente sordos... –contesto.

No, perro bobo, ¡NO! ¿Escuchaste sus palabras? –deteto que me llame perro bobo.

¿La parte de "Haré que te crezca una hectárea de coliflores donde no te da el sol"? –pregutna el idiota de Peter.

No, la parte de que tendría que nacer de nuevo... –dice James sin perturbar su ánimo- y las cosas que odia de mi...

¿Toda tu existencia? –pregunta Remus, levantando una ceja.

¡EXACTO! –chilla James, tiene cara de niño en su cumpleaños.

Oye, puedes estar todo lo enamorado que quieras, pero el suicidio no es la respuesta. –contesta Lunático.

No, Lunático, ella dijo que tenía que nacer de nuevo, y ¡ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ! –Ahora sí que nos cogió fríos. Todos tenemos la cara de Peter cuando McGonagall le preguntó qué necesitaba para transformar cualquier cosa... (una varita, el muy no es más estúpido porque no le da el cerebro)

Desde mañana, un nuevo James hará su aparición y vendrá a quedarse –dice James con cara de estar más loco de remate que Martin Miggs, el Muggle loco.

James... ¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunto.

Como un hombre NUEVO –responde- seré un manso cervatillo y me comportaré, cambiaré por ella y así... ME ACEPTARÁ

Creo que cada vez le hace peor eso de andar regando coliflores por la nariz... –en serio- Remus ¿sabes si la coliflor es alucinógena?

James, y ¿por qué mañana? –pregunta Remus, ese chico no es de ayuda...

Porque hay que darle una buena despedida a Snaivelly –responde Cornamenta, regresando un poco a su yo habitual.

Y ya llevamos un año así, detesto a la mujercita, mi amigo perdió la gracia, ahora es un cerebrito desabrido. ¡Y para lo que sirve! James es un santo y la chica no le da bola.

Bueno, es cierto, seguimos saliendo en las lunas llenas y también es cierto que Snivellus no se quedó feliz con la despedida que le dimos, pero en general, se ha vuelto un aburrido Premio Anual.

Y hoy, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, el pequeño James se volverá a lanzar a la piscina sin importarle si hay agua o vidrios cortados.

Nonos lo ha dicho, pero siendo casi hermanos, lo conocemos. El muchacho dijo "Vayan adelantándose a Zonko, tengo que atender unos asuntos antes de ir para Hogsmeade" con el nombre Lily Evans escrito en la frente, y si lo rechaza... no irá a Hogsmeade y cuando lo encontremos se pondrá a gritarnos. Esto no va bien... creo que sería mejor seguirlo, sólo por si tenemos que parar otro ataque de coliflores...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. I don't I do!

_**Fan Fiction: El Principio y el Final**_

_**Capítulo catorce: I don't. I do.**_

_**Por Lunis Lupin**_

_No soy Joanne Rowling, personajes e indicia relacionada pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner BROS. Las Windbag, Mark y Rose le pertenecen a la imaginación que habita en mi cabeza. La canción es "País de tus sueños" de Mar de Copas_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

¿Qué? –Estalló Ginny, indignada- ¿Qué has dicho?

_Cae la lluvia y el pesar  
de sus hombros al andar_

Su respiración estaba agitada, Harry lo podía ver, el pecho subía y bajaba, sus manos sudaban, o ¿eran quizás las suyas? Un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos castaños y su miraba era de incredulidad.

_No cae en cuenta de si avanza o va,  
a cada paso que da._

Lo que oíste… que yo ya… no… te… -balbuceó nuevamente, en realidad no quería repetir lo que acababa de decir.

_Si es la lluvia poco da  
o una lágrima al pasar  
_

¡No! –Lo detuvo ella- no lo repitas… no… no… -torció la nariz como lo hacía cada vez que quería evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.- No te creo… tu no, tu me sigues queriendo, Harry… no… Harry… Harry –ella repetía su nombre, como esperando que él le dijera "caíste" para ella lanzarle un encantamiento moco-murciélagos por aquella broma tan pesada, pero harry sólo asintió con la cabeza, intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

_Derramando bella estampa  
de tristeza y soledad.  
_

Yo, yo de veras lo siento, Ginny, lo siento mucho, pero me he dado cuenta que lo nuestro no tiene para más. –Repitió Harry, sintiendo como con cada palabra su corazón se iba encogiendo, se contraía en un espasmo doloroso, y lo peor de todo, lo peor era que él mismo lo estaba provocando.- Por eso… yo creo que… deberíamos dejarlo todo aquí.

_Oye, prín­cipe en pena, dime cuánto por sufrir es tu condena  
_

Ginny guardó silencio, bajó la mirada, bajó la cabeza… Ginny no había bajado la cabeza nunca, sólo cuando estaban contando el incidente de la cámara de los secretos la había visto así. Le dolía tanto verla así que tenía ganas de salir corriendo a matar al idiota que le estaba haciendo llorar así, el problema era que el idiota era él.

_Tu fantasma es el dolor de mi propio corazón  
_

Ginny, en… en verdad me odio por haberte hecho tanto daño, me gustaría ofrecerte algo más, pero no puedo… -las palabras eran inútiles, Ginny comenzó a dejar salir a las prisioneras de sus ojos que ahora se resbalaban por sus mejillas- no puedo hacerlo, nos estaríamos dañando más, lo que menos quiero es que sufras por mi culpa… en verdad lo siento… Yo… podemos seguir siendo amigos, aunque… si no me quieres volver a ver en tu vida, lo entenderé…

No –dijo de pronto, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo seriamente- no lo entiendes… claro… estás diciéndome todo esto para alejarte de mi… ¿Cierto? –Dijo ella, era tan inteligente… no, Harry, concéntrate- No quieres que corra más peligro por ser tu novia ¿verdad? –Lo que hubiera dado por un momento de frialdad…- ¿Es eso? Harry, a mi no me importa morir si es a tu lado, no te creo que no me quieres ya, no, es simplemente imposible –le cogió la barbilla levantándole la mirada y buscando sus verdes ojos- Está ahí, mi nombre escrito en tus ojos, yo sé que aún me quieres –Harry trató de mirar a otro lado- y evitas mi mirada… Harry… no seas tonto… no me dejes por esto…

_No ha dejado de llorar  
cabizbajo, mí­rale_

Yo no… -tomó aire y la miró a los ojos. Como dolía todo ello, pero era por su bien- no te quiero más a mi lado… -comenzó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Harry… -ella lo abrazó- yo te amo, y estoy segura de que tú también…

Yo no… -Harry trató de mentalizarse "soy un témpano de hielo, soy un témpano de hielo"

_Y con el nocturno andar  
de tus labios háblame._

Está bien, como quieras… -¿Eh? Ella se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una extraña dulzura- ¿Quieres protegerme y que no me pase nada? Excelente ¿Quieres dejarme por eso? Perfecto ¿Quieres que nos alejemos para que Voldemort crea que no me quieres? Genial. Pero tú vas a seguir queriéndome y yo a ti. Nos separaremos, pero cuando todo esto acabe… si quieres volver… puedes pasar a preguntar si aún te quiero… estoy segura que sí…

_Háblame…_

Tómalo como quieras –dijo Harry "soy un témpano de Hielo, estoy pegado al polo norte, soy un frío y congelado témpano de hielo…"

_Es siempre recordar_

No, lo tomo como es… -Ella simplemente se acercó a él hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a escasos milímetros "So-soy un… un… un… tímpano, no, un… un… témpano…"

_Que estuve labio a labio con su labio a labio y con su labio a labio  
respirándole muy cerca, _

Le estaba clavando los ojos en los suyos y Harry apenas pudo concentrarse para usar la occlumancia… era muy difícil pero tenía que seguir así. Ella lo besó dulcemente y él la dejó "sólo un beso. Sólo uno, de despedida…" Sus manos acariciaron el alborotado cabello de Harry y él batallaba con sus brazos para no abrazarla, con su boca para no decirle que tenía razón. Ella lo seguía besando y él no la dejaba ir. Era triste para ambos, ella no lo quería dejar ir tan fácil y él no la quería dejar.

_Labio a labio y piel a piel con  
su querer._

Estoy segura de que lo haces por eso, Harry, y eso me demuestra que me quieres. Y este beso me lo ha terminado de confirmar. No quiero que me dejes, pero no te puedo obligar… -dijo la muchacha- Esto es lo que haremos ¿sí? –le tomó de las manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos- Dejamos esto como está, quiero decir, nos damos un tiempo, podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿verdad? –Harry asintió pesadamente con la cabeza- Entonces continuaremos siendo amigos, como lo fuimos antes. Si esto acaba, y acaba bien, y tú todavía quieres… puedes preguntar, podríamos volverlo a intentar, yo estaré esperando… -Harry negó con la cabeza, quería que ella se olvidara de él, que lo odiara si era posible- Escúchame, seguiremos siendo amigos, y pues, si es necesario hasta fingiré tener un novio –A Harry no le gustó la idea, pero asintió- puedo pedírselo a alguien, decirle que, no sé, que te quiero sacar celos o algo, qué se yo, pero… pero en cuanto esto acabe, tendremos una charla y si aún me quieres… puedes… siempre… -Ginny se acercó a él nuevamente, pero no parecía poder resistir otro beso más, así que le dio uno en la mejilla.

_Y no puedo más de esta condena  
y no puedo más que el dí­a en que robaron la vida y se fue._

Está bien -dijo Harry con una voz muy ronca- está bien…

_Y miré al sol  
no pude en nada pensar_

Ginny lo soltó y retrocedió un poco, se dio la vuelta y luego comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, se echó a correr escaleras arriba, ella sabía que Harry no se perdonaría verla llorar por su culpa, pero harry sabía muy bien que lo estaba haciendo, así que no valía de mucho.

_Y un amor  
fue prohibido de buscar.  
_

Aquella tenía que contarse como una de las peores semanas de Harry en Hogwarts, siguiendo a la semana en que murió Sirius, y seguida inmediatamente por la semana en que buscaban a los desaparecidos de la batalla del año anterior y las muchas veces que la gente lo creía loco y murmuraba de él en los pasillos. Aquello no era vida, era una pesadilla. Lo que Harry hizo fue esto. Una vez que Hermione le dio la traducción del encantamiento que les había comentado la madre de Matilda, le dio una leída rápida y vio que se trataba de una de las respuestas que había buscado en su vida, pero la tendría que leer luego. Fue directamente a hablar con McGonagall a su despacho y arregló el horario de rondas por lo que quedaba del año para no tener que compartir rondas con Ginny. Si iba a hacer lo que haría, lo tenía que hacer bien. La profesora no entendió el empeño de Harry en cambiar sus turnos, pero se olvidó pronto de ello cuando Harry le mostró la traducción de Hermione, junto con el libro y le preguntó si realizarlo era posible. La profesora se quedó atontada con la información que leyó a la velocidad de la luz y le contestó que era posible con un nivel de magia altísimo, que estaba sorprendida pues no había sabido nada de dicho encantamiento desde hacía mucho tiempo, casi 20 años… "De hecho, la última vez que alguien me preguntó por él, si no me equivoco, fue tu madre." Entonces ambos quedaron en el mismo nivel. "Quiero aprender a hacer esto" dijo Harry, muy convencido. "Potter, _esto_ es muy difícil, es de un nivel muy alto, requeriría años hacerlo…" le contestó la profesora, volviendo a darle una ojeada a los pergaminos que tenía en la mano, a lo que Harry dijo "SI ella lo pudo hacer…" poniendo ojitos de cachorrito en tienda de animales. La profesora McGonagall parecía estar peleando internamente consigo misma y al parecer terminó comprando el cachorrito de la tienda. "Pero tendremos que decirle al profesor Dumbledore lo que estás dispuesto a hacer, Potter, esto requiere la muerte voluntaria de alguien a punto de ser asesinado y no queremos…" comenzó la profesora tratando de retomar el tono serio de su voz, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a saber como se hacía. "Sé lo que requiere, sé lo que se arriesga, sólo quiero saber cómo se hace."

Luego de dejar a McGonagall bien convencida de que no andaría dejándose matar por ahí, se dirigió derechito al despacho de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera se detuvo al ver que Matilda y Mark estaban haciendo sabía Merlín qué cosas cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, seguro planeaban venganza, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Llegó a la gárgola y tomó una respiración profunda antes de recordar que no tenía la nueva clave porque había estado distraído haciéndole cosquilla a Ginny en la reunión de prefectos y Premios anuales. Para su buena suerte, alguien lo llamó desde atrás.

Harry, has venido a darme una visita… -dijo el director de Hogwarts, con una media sonrisa- a qué debo el placer…

Entraron a su oficina y Harry le narró el primer sueño y repitió lo que había podido recordar del segundo. El director escuchaba atentamente lo que Harry le decía sobre lo que había descubierto hasta ahora, su sospecha de que lastimaran a los que estaban cerca de él y sobre lo que su madre hubiera podido hacer con el "_Proteggo mortale_" hacía casi diecisiete años.

Veo que has madurado bastante, Harry, ahora casi no tengo que decirte lo que creo pues tú lo has pensado muy bien, sin embargo, me preocupa eso del primer sueño. –El profesor lo miró a través de sus gafas de media luna- Es evidente que Voldemort atacará a los qué más quieres porque es la regla de oro de todo villano, no atacar directamente al héroe, si no a los que ama. Sin embargo no es motivo para que alejes al joven Weasley y a las señoritas Granger y Weasley, -harry se sonrojó un poco y Dumbledore apartó la mirada para que no se sintiera incómodo- "El hombre no es una isla". Recuérdalo siempre, Harry. –Dumbledore comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares- Ahora, la segunda parte de ese sueño, ¿reconociste el lugar?

No, señor, me pareció conocido, como que he estado allí antes, -contestó Harry, moviéndose un poco en el asiento, se sentía muy incómodo ya que sabía que Dumbledore estaba intentando escanear su mente- pero no recuerdo qué sitio es.

Bien –dijo el director- es posible que tu cerebro haya encontrado una forma de decirte lo que pasa por la mente de Voldemort, o quizás les está avisando de algo, ¿me equivoco?

Harry miró de vuelta al director. Este se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. Sacó un pensadero y se ocupó de no mirar a Harry.

Harry, ha habido una pequeña profecía, hecha por la profesora Trelawney, no es tan determinante como sus predicciones anteriores –se apresuró a decir cuando Harry se inclinó hacia delante y dispuesto a preguntar por qué él no sabía de esto- y ahora tiene perfecto sentido.

El profesor puso la varita en su sien y luego haló un hilo plateado y lo dirigió hacia el pensadero. La profesora Trelawney se levantó y comenzó a hablar con la voz ronca con la que Harry le había oído dar predicciones reales.

_El final de un bando se acerca, y tanto el Señor tenebroso como aquel que marcó como su igual lo presienten, y será igual que la primera vez, pero el final lo definirán ambos y ese será el final de uno o de otro… el final de un bando se acerca…_

Esa voz… estaba en el segundo sueño –dijo Harry, distrayéndose de sus deseos de reclamar- eso ha estado en mi sueño…

Entonces se ha cumplido ya esta profecía. –dijo el director- Si recordaras el sitio en el que encontrabas a Voldemort sabrás el sitio en el que te enfrentarás a Voldemort por última vez –la voz del anciano era firme y aparentaba cierta tranquilidad perturbante, aunque Harry no pudo dejar de distinguir un deje de tristeza en ella- y probablemente la fecha también…

Entonces… ¿el final se acerca? –Dijo Harry, luego del rato que le tomó asimilar la idea de que su probable fecha de muerte estaba cerca- ¿tengo que descifrar esos sueños para saber cuando y dónde…?

_Mira en qué te han convertido  
en recuerdos nada más_

Harry, no quiero que estés pensando en eso, cuando llegue el momento, llegará, y hasta eso… -el director le dio una mirada bastante elocuente- cuida lo que tienes…

_Te expulsaron del camino  
y ya no te encuentro más_

"Cuida lo que tienes" le había dicho. "Cuida lo que tienes" No había otra opción, Ginny tenía que vivir, y él se encargó de que ella se mantuviera al margen. Sabía que nadie le iba a creer que no quería estar con la pelirroja, era demasiado obvio, pero ya que lo habían conversado, iban a ser amigos, solo amigos y fingirían que las cosas no habían funcionado. Por supuesto, Hermione y Ron no se lo creerían jamás.

_**Proteggo Mortale**_

_El encantamiento de protección de la muerte es uno de los más poderosos en cuanto a protección a terceros, así como el que requiere el mayor de los sacrificios. _Proteggo Mortale_ protege contra aquel que intente dañar de cualquier forma, e incluso hacer rebotar a la muerte. Esta protección residirá en la sangre y el la piel, de manera que si alguien con malas intenciones hacia el protegido lo tocara siquiera, sufrirá un dolor más allá de los umbrales conocidos del dolor, y será tan poderosa la barrera que, de no soltar al protegido a tiempo, el atacante morirá._

_Este encantamiento requiere de un gran sacrificio, la vida propia por amor del protegido. _Proteggo Mortale_ deberá ser pronunciado claramente justo antes de dar la vida voluntariamente a cambio de salvar al protegido. Tanto el protegido, como el que brindará su sacrificio deben estar atados por un fuerte lazo de afecto, mientras más fuerte sea este, más poderoso y duradero será._

_Los seis versos deberán ser pronunciados antes de entregar su vida, no necesariamente en voz alta, lo cual es recomendable de haber hallado el agresor un contrahechizo. Si a esto se le añade una demostración física de afecto hacia el protegido, la barrera a formarse será aún más fuerte. Luego de esto, sólo queda esperar a que el agresor se acerque y ofrecer la vida a cambio de la del protegido._

_(Letra cursiva de Hermione)Este encantamiento tuvo su origen en el territorio Romano ocupado por los Reyes Etruscos, que dio origen a los Magos Romulus y Remo, hijos de Marte y herederos del trono, fundadores de la ciudad de Roma que fueron arrojados al río Tíber por su tío muggle, Amulio, al enterarse de los poderes que poseían, y temiendo que lo convirtieran en algo desagradable, además de que ambicionaba el trono, decidió deshacerse de ellos. Su madre, la bruja Rea Silvia, pronunció las palabras que conforman el encantamiento antes de morir, como vaticinando lo que les deparaba a sus hijos. Romulus y Remo fueron llevados por el río y amamantados por una loba. De hecho, el único que pudo hacer daño fue el mismo Rómulo, quien asesinó a su gemelo cuando este traspasó la barrera que marcaba los límites de Roma, de esta forma quedó como el único dueño de la ciudad que reinó por 37 años._

Así que por eso era… -dijo la voz de Hermione, interrumpiendo la millonésima leída que Harry le daba a la traducción que ella misma le había hecho- quieres protegerla…

¡AH! –exclamó harry, recuperándose del susto- ah, Hermione, eras tú… McGonagall me pidió que te felicitara por la excelente traducción e investigación de esto… -señaló a los pergaminos que tenía en la mano- está sorprendida.

No me cambies el tema, Harry, -le dijo la muchacha, sentándose a su lado en el sofá de la sala común- ¿Sabes que Ron me ganó en ajedrez y por eso tuve que venir a hablar contigo?

¿Se echaron una partida de ajedrez para ver quién hablaba conmigo? .dijo Harry, algo divertido, algo ofendido- ¿No los he mordido o lanzado un maleficio hasta ahora, o sí?

No es eso, era que Ron no quería venir conmigo, -dijo Hermione, despreocupadamente- dijo que era capaz de golpearte si no dabas una buena excusa, y no quería patearle el trasero a su mejor amigo.

¡Ja! –Bufó Harry- que graciosillo, pero supongo que me lo merezco… por cierto… gracias por seguir dirigiéndome la palabra, pensé que seguirías el ejemplo de Ron…

¡Vamos Harry! –contestó Hermione miándolo incrédula- ¿Me has visto cara de Ron? Además, es su hermana…

Y es tu amiga… -continuó Harry- supongo que me lo merezco…

Harry, déjalo, ¿está bien? Todo el mundo sabe que tú adoras a esa pelirroja, los ojos se te van por ella. –Harry comenzó a mirar a sus pasadores- Sólo bastó que Colin Creevy se solidarizara un poco con ella y tú ya estabas poniéndolo de víctima en el ED, luego de mirarlo como si quisieras hervirlo vivo en aceite

Harry soltó una risita amarga mientras se sentía culpable por ese pequeño momento de debilidad. Es que los celos eran grandes… y Creevy era un entrometido…

Tú sabes que nadie se lo cree. ¡Hasta Ron lo notó de inmediato! –Dijo la premio anual- Y ya sabes que eso es decir demasiado…

Hermione, el domingo tuve que bajar de la pared, desatar y quitarle las mordazas a Matilda Windbag que Malfoy le había puesto ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? –Hermione negó con la cabeza- Porque ella no le quiso decir donde estaba yo, no que lo supiera, pero lo mandó a rodar. –Hermione abrió los ojos como platos- por supuesto que lo reporté, ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan tranquilito y obediente en el último ED? Bueno, aparte de que tenía el brazo roto, supongo que eso fue un recuerdito de industrias matilda y Mark… -Harry se había explayado en el tema, esperando que Hermione se horrorizara y se pusiera a renegar contra Malfoy y contra lo traviesa y revanchista que era matilda, pero Hermione se limitó a mirarlo y preguntar.

¿Y el punto aquí es…?

Harry tomó aire y dijo- El punto es que Malfoy fue a buscar a Matilda porque sabe que amiga de nosotros, que la atacó porque ella se negó a darle información, el punto es que está buscando a los que saben que están cerca de mí para atacarlos…

¿Tiene que ver con el sueño raro que tuviste el domingo? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Exacto, tengo que hacerle creer a todos que Ginny ya no me interesa… -respondió Harry, pensando que Hermione entendería.

¡LO SABÍA! –chilló Hermione, Harry le hizo señas para que bajara la voz

Shhhhh. Voldemort la usó de carnada ya dos veces, no quiero arriesgarla a una tercera vez… -Harry estaba mirando a los lados mientras murmuraba tan bajo que hermione apenas si escuchó.

No estoy de acuerdo, harry, es ridículo –Hermione lo miraba con una expresión entre pena y enojo- nadie se lo va a creer, Malfoy no es tan idiota, y se lo va a decir a sus amiguitos…

Por si no lo has notado, Malfoy cambia de chicas como de túnica… -o al menos eso había oído de las chicas en los pasillos, en sus rondas de premio anual- por supuesto que entenderá si riego el rumor de que me aburrí de Ginny.

Si, pero… -hermione estaba empezando a quedarse sin argumentos, eso estaba mal- Harry…

_Rompieron tu corazón, del que nunca será dueño y siempre solo  
espero  
en el país de tus sueños._

Probablemente esta sea la última vez que lo admita, al menos en mucho tiempo, pero yo quiero a Ginny, la quiero demasiado como para dejar que le suceda algo… -la miró y luego miró de reojo hacia la puerta por donde Ron acababa de desaparecer- díselo a él si quieres, sería una lástima que me pateara el trasero, pero yo me dejaría, por supuesto… Pero a nadie más, menos a ella, se lo confirmarías.

¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO! –Articuló Hermione, ya que estaban hablando tan bajito- Harry, lo quieras o no, ella y todos nosotros estamos metidos en esta maldita guerra, hagas lo que hagas, así nos dejes de hablar a Ron y a mi, no es una guerra exclusivamente tuya, todos estamos en esto, lo queramos o no.

Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Ginny… -le pidió Harry- si esto acaba bien… algún día… si no me odia, aunque sería bueno que lo haga…

¡ERES UN CABEZA DURA; HARRY POTTER! –le dijo Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de que no le diría nada a Ginny.

¿Se la ablando? –dijo la voz de Ron detrás de Harry, haciéndolo saltar. El pelirrojo tenía ambas manos en puño.

¡Ron! –Chilló Hermione, levantándose y llevándoselo casi a rastras- ya nos vemos luego, Harry…

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

¡Evans! ¡Cariño! –exclamó James, un muchacho de 17 años mientras se despeinaba- El destino te ha vuelto a poner en mi camino, esa es una clara señal...

De que tu cerebro es incapaz de entender una frase tan simple como "aléjate de mí si quieres llegar a viejo" -Contestó Lily, una chica de la misma edad, bastante fastidiada.

Evans –dijo James con una voz encantadora- Por favor, es un día hermoso –afuera sonó un trueno y comenzó a llover- bueno, la lluvia es hermosa, no la echemos a perder peleando.

Potter ¿Qué bicho te picó ésta vez? –Exclamó la pelirroja de ojos verdes

¿No te gusta la lluvia, Evans? –Dijo el ciervo acercándose a la ventana.

Pues sí, me gusta –dijo ella acercándose también a la ventana y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y miró al muchacho que se encontraba a su costado viendo las gotas caer, como dudando- ¿Y a ti?

Pues también –dijo el chico despeinado sonriendo-. Otra cosa que no sabías que teníamos en común –dijo recuperando el tonillo arrogante.

¡OH, El gran Potter y su gran Ego otra vez al ataque –exclamó la muchachita.

¡Vamos Evans! Admítelo, te agrado. –dijo James, echando su cabeza para atrás en señal de suficiencia.

Mira Potter, o te callas y me dejas en paz, o me encargo de quitarte la facultad de engendrar ahora mismo -contestó la pelirroja.

Evans... –comenzó a decir James, pero...

¡Potter! ¡Evans! –era la profesora McGonagall- los premios anuales, qué bueno que los encuentro... –venía corriendo y jadeando con un bulto en los brazos

Sí profesora –dijo Lily dejando el tono agresivo automáticamente y acercándose a la recién llegada.

Evans, querida, necesito que me hagan un... –comenzó a decir la profesora, pero un grito ensordecedor la interrumpió.

BUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –chilló el bulto.

...favor. -La profesora McGonagall llevaba una criatura de unos diez meses de edad en brazos que lloraba, al parecer, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Su madre me la dejó un momento y necesito encontrarla –decía desesperada- ¿me la pueden cuidar un rato? –Dijo, y sin esperar respuesta se la entregó a Lily en brazos- Gracias, los buscaré en la sala común en cuanto encuentre a la madre –y se fue sin decir más.

¡Oich! ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Dijo la muchacha- ¡Yo tenía que encontrarme con Beth y Rose en Hogsmeade!

¿Cómo que Qué hacemos? –preguntó James, alejándose un paso y llevándose la mano una vez más al cabello. Eso era algo difícil de controlar, aunque llevara un año intentando contenerse.

Tu cerebro me sorprende, -dijo ella, en tono sarcástico- ¿Copias en los exámenes? Estamos en un gran pro...

¿Estamos? Me suena a manada, -James se alejó un paso más, mientras que Lily avanzó hacia él con la criatura en brazos chillando a más no poder- yo no soy el que tiene a una criatura en brazos –la cual seguía berreando- Señorita Lily "Haremos lo que usted diga profesora" Evans.

¡No me vas a dejar aquí sola con esto! –Gritó Lily- ¿No querías acompañarme? ¡Aprovecha!

No, a mi no me mires, -exclamó James- yo no me voy a hacer cargo de algo que ni siquiera acepté hacer…

Y yo sí acepté… -dijo Lily, acomodó a la criaturita en una mano y tomó con la otra la manga de la túnica de James y lo fue arrastrando hacia la sala común, los estudiantes que quedaban en los pasillos los miraban bastante sorprendidos, pues la escena dejaba mucho que decir.

Ese es tu problema, Evans… eres una presumida en clase, urges en ganas de darle el gusto a McGonagall… -James podía escuchar la voz de Sirius en su cabeza diciéndole que estaba metiendo la pata de nuevo, pero no le importaba, un año de espera paciente estaba terminando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Y tú te puedes hacer todo lo buenito que quieras, pero yo sé que sigues fastidiándoles la vida a algunas personas… -dijo ella- y sé que en el fondo no eres más que un latoso muchachito engreído "_Halux Valgus_" –dijo al retrato de la señora gorda antes de continuar- hijito de mamá, egocéntrico, cabezón…

Bien, y se supone que debo aceptar que soy todo lo que dices que soy… -dijo James.

Si, porque lo eres –contestó Lily.

Y digamos que lo acepto… -aventuró James- que sucede entonces…

Lily levanto una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza- No cambias ¿cierto? A veces me pongo a pensar que quizás es que extrañas la sensación de coliflores cayendo de tu nariz… Genial, esta cosa no se calla –renegaba la chica pelirroja.

¡Nah! La estás asustando con tanto grito –fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

A ver pues, señor James "yo lo sé todo" Potter, hágalo usted si tanto sabe... –dijo la pelirrojo, segura de que Potter, como hombre que era, no tendría ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Dámela –dijo James, y la chica se la dio- A ver pequeñita, qué linda eres –la mecía de arriba abajo- ¡Uy! Qué bonita nenita.

¡Adulador! –masculló Lily, algo molesta, la nena se estaba empezando a calmar.

Uy, tú sí que eres una niña buena ¿no? –Decía, pero miraba a la chica a su costado como diciendo lero, lero, ya que la pequeña se había callado y ahora hasta sonreía- no como ciertas niñas groseras que yo conozco...

Ejem, ejem. –Lily no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer en algo que le debería salir naturalmente, instinto materno, el problema era que no le estaba saliendo…

Uy, qué linda ¿Lo ves, Evans? –sonrió James, ¿Por qué tenía que tener una sonrisa tan condenadamente linda?- Sólo tenías que ser amable.

¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida de las habilidades paternales de su compañero.

Mi hermana tiene un peque de dos años, y a veces lo lleva a casa –dijo James, agradeciendo que Jane llevara tan seguido a Jeremy, su hijito, a casa- y pues viendo se aprende ¿no crees?

Mñspqssmrnthgjskdfldhf –masculló Lily

¡MsmsmsbuuuuuuUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA! –volvió a chillar la pequeña con pulmones de acero.

¿Y ahora QUÉ? –Gritó ella impaciente, más bien, como una loca desquiciada.

Paciencia –lo cual era imposible ya que el ruido era tal, que causaba migraña - hay que ver qué le falta.

¿Huh? -preguntó Lily, algo confundida, esto parecía un examen y ella ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le estaban tomando.

Los peques no hablan a esa edad, entonces lloran cuando algo les falta. –Respondió James, imitando el tono lo-sé-todo-pero-soy-modesta-al-respecto que utilizaba Lily en clase.

¡Lo sé Potter! –chilló Lily. La niñita gritó aún más fuerte.

Bien, pero primero, no grites, la asustas cariño –miró a Lily pícaramente, y como ella le devolviera una mirada asesina y se abalanzara contra él, miró a la peque como diciendo "contigo no es"- A ver dulcecito, qué te falta... ¡UF! –Dijo oliendo el pañal- cambio, necesita un cambio... ayúdame ¿Quieres?

Qué hago -Lily hizo una mueca.

¿Tendrás una toalla o tela limpia que nos sirva de pañal? –preguntó James, haciéndose el experto mientras echaba a la bebé en el sofá.

Sí, _accio_. –Dijo la chica con la varita lista, como si estuviera en una misión de captura a un mago tenebroso. Al menos eso le salió bien…

Bien, tú entretén... no, la entretengo yo, tú harás lo que te digo -dijo James, pensándolo bien, como si estuviera armando una estrategia de ataque para el siguiente partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin.

Claro, me dejas el trabajo sucio. –refunfuñó Lily.

Cada vez que empiezas a hablar se pone a llor... –respondió James, elocuentemente, pero la muchacha al parecer estaba con el SPM porque no le aguantaba ni media.

¡Bien! Entendí, qué hago -dijo Lily, con la varita dispuesta y preguntándose como sería cambiar de pañales con magia.

Bien, ábrelo -dijo James mientras le hacía caras a la pequeña, que se estaba riendo.

¡Puaj! Es una... –Lily casi se desmayaba por el olor del contenido del pañal.

Se cariñosa... –le recordó James.

Preciosidad. –corrigió Lily de mala gana.

Ya, ahora utiliza el encantamiento de limpieza suave. –continuó James.

Scourfigy -de hecho, estaba resultando más fácil que cambiarles los pañales a los niños a los que había cuidado en su cuadra por unas cuantas Libras. Aunque a ellos sólo los tenía que cuidar un rato. Las vecinas de Privet Drive eran muy estrictas a las horas de cambios y comidas, por lo que Lily nunca tuvo necesidad de cambiar un pañal.

Listo. Bota eso y dobla la tela en un rectángulo y ponlo como estaba antes. –siguió James, observándola empeñarse en la tarea. Le faltaba entrenamiento, pero seguro sería una buena madre en cuanto aprendiera. Luego James negó la cabeza. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Listo -dijo la muchacha, dándose una palmada con las manos y feliz de haber terminado con la parte más sucia del trabajo.

Ahora di "ciérrate Sésamo" –dijo James, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Ja, ja, muy gracioso. –rezongó Lily.

En serio, hazlo. –le indicó James.

Ciérrate Sésamo. –El pañal se cerró con un lindo moñito.

Travesura realizada. –james dejó escapar aquella frase que usaba tan a menudo para cerrar el mapa del merodeador.

¿Perdón? –se extrañó Lily.

No, nada. –dijo James.

Ya ves pastelito, tía Lily te cambió el pañal y ahora será más agradable contigo. Te quedarás clamadita ¿verdad princesa? –James era realmente bueno convenciéndola de quedarse tranquilita… era como estar domando a una mini fiera.

Lily ponía los ojos en blanco- No sé que tienes que la mayoría de chicas caen rendidas a tus pies.

Tú lo has dicho, la mayoría, pero hay una por ahí que es la excepción, y es ella precisamente la que a mí me interesa...

James estaba haciendo un papel excelente, de seguro sería un buen padre, pensaba Lily, mientras el muchacho le hacía caras a la pequeña, la que se casara con él sería muy afortunada, de seguro sería un gran padre… ¡UN MOMENTO, se paró de pronto a pensarlo bien, ¡ES JAMES "Chicas babeen por mi" POTTER, la pequeña comenzó a babear un poco, ¡Claro, pequeño monstruo babeante por Potter, tienes que caer en sus redes también…

A ver cómo lo haces, Evans, dile algo agradable a la pequeña. –dijo James de pronto.

A ver pequeña, que bonita –decía casi si ganas. James la miraba serio- Veamos, em, preciosa muñeca, ven aquí para darte unos consejitos de la tía Lily. Ves a tío James, aquí, sí, de esos es de los que más te debes cuidar cuando seas mayor, porque te dejan botada después de una semana. Tú te debes buscar a un chico inteligente ¿ Está bien?

Claro, échame lodo. –murmuró James.

¡Tú te lo echas solito! –replicó Lily.

No me fastidies -contestó el muchacho

Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa -lloró la criatura de nuevo.

¡Oh no!

¿Ves lo que hiciste?

¡Lo hiciste tú!

No importa...

BuuuuuUUUUUAAAAAAA

¿Qué querrá ahora, tendrá hambre?

No lo creo, de repente quiere dormir –dijo James.

Ya, y qué hago –dijo Lily

La haces dormir –dijo El buscador.

¿Y cómo hago eso, Einstein? –replicó la pelirroja.

¿Quién? –James pensó que Lily lo acababa de insultar, lo cual no serpia una novedad.

Un genio muggle que descubrió... –comenzó a explicar Lily, en tono de suficiencia.

Si, si, como quieras. –interrumpió el chico.

Y cómo lo hago

Pues, yo que sé.

¡Oich! En qué me meto.

A ver, algo que haga Jane –pensó el chico- ¡Ya sé! La paseamos de un lado a otro ¿Lo intentamos?

Ya qué…

Después de casi una hora, cada uno la había paseado media hora y la criatura nada de callarse. Tenían los tímpanos destrozados y los nervios hechos trizas.

¿Es que no se cansa?

Mmm, -James seguía intentando pensar con el ruido- ya sé, mi hermana canta canciones de cuna.

Adelante. –dijo Lily, pensando que ahora todo estaría solucionado.

No, atrás, qué te pasa, canta. –dijo James. Eso era cosa de mujeres y aquí él lo estaba haciendo todo.

¿YO? –chilló Lily, aterrada, ella no cantaba ni en la ducha, menos iba a exponerse a la vergüenza de cantar frente a James.

Sí, tú. ¿Dónde está tu sentido maternal, Evans? Compadezco al que sea el padre de tus hijos. –A lily le dolió un poco aquel comentario. En el fondo, ella quería que él fuera el padre de sus hijos, pero muy en el fondo.

Pero yo no sé ninguna. –dijo, algo avergonzada, pero sin dar un paso atrás.

Ay, pero yo tampoco. Ya, mira, si no nos clamamos, seguiremos aquí hasta el año 2000, ya me cansé de estar parado... –dijo James, sentándose, lo que le sirvió para…

BuuuuuaaaaaaaaaAAAAA

¿Y si inventamos una? –Inquirió el muchacho con voz desesperada.

Ahora soy yo la que escucha manada. –dijo Lily.

Mira, Lily si trabajamos juntos y en paz, terminaremos más rápido, tú irás a Hogsmeade y yo esperaré a McGonagall. –propuso James, viendo que la muchacha no se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor, definitivamente no era como lo había planeado.

Está bien, pero no me iré, estaré contigo hasta que llegue McGonagall.

Qué amable.

No permitiré que te quedes con el crédito. –afirmó Lily.

Convenida –dijo James.

Bueno, bueno, veamos...

L: A dormir, a dormir, mi pequeño angelito...

J: Que es la hora de soñar, no te vas a despertar... no, eso no.

L: Que es la hora de...

J: ¿Comer? L y J: ja, ja, ja

L: Soñar, no, ya dijimos eso.

J: Volar...

L: Casi, pero no, murmurar...

J: tampoco

L: Creo que despertar estaba bien.

J: Espera, casi lo tengo... En tus sueños volarás.

L: Precioso. Desde el comienzo.

L y J: A dormir, a dormir, mi pequeño angelito, que es la hora de soñar, en tus sueños volarás...

Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón de manera que los dos tenían a la pequeña en brazos. James parecía feliz de tener a Lily tan cerca, la abrazó y ella no sólo no lo evitó, si no que se acurrucó en su hombro, estaba perdiendo las defensas. La bebé se dormía y poco a poco ellos también lo hacían al ritmo de la canción que habían inventado para ella y que más adelante cantarían a su propio hijo.

Espera Merodeadores ¡retirada! –dijo una voz que despertó a Lily, le sonaba muy conocida, se movió un poco, entre dormida y despierta. James despertó por el movimiento y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió.

Mi bella Lily, si me aceptas, te juro aquí y ahora por lo que más quiero, que eres tú, que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, me casaré contigo y tendremos cantidades industriales de peques, y que seremos muy –le besó la frente-, muy –le besó la mejilla-, muy felices –acarició sus labios con los dedos, mirándola.- Te quiero mucho, con toda mi alma.

Lily despertó sonriendo.

James no era tan idiota después de todo, pensaba Lily mientras seguía haciéndose la dormida, había puesto una barrera a prueba de James hacía mucho tiempo, pero aquella tarde, James había logrado derrumbarla y que Lily admitiera para sí misma que ese chico le gustaba demasiado y que no quería separarse de él nunca más. La muchacha abrió un ojo y se encontró con unos ojos color avellana que la miraban, deslumbrados.

¡Despertaste, mi bella durmiente! –Dijo él acariciando los mechones de cabello rojo que le caían sobre la frente, se estaba arriesgando a derramar coliflores por la nariz, pero no la iba a dejar ir esta vez, hacía más de seis meses que no la besaba y pensaba que esta vez había sido demasiado- ¿Soñaste con los angelitos?

Con uno solo –dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente.- Uno muy guapo que me prometía que me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo si lo aceptaba.

¿En serio? –Dijo el muchacho sin poder ocultar su emoción- ¿Y tú qué le respondiste?

Pues, verás... –dijo ella acomodándose en su hombro- le dije que ya había otro en lista, esperando hace mucho tiempo, pero que estaba a punto de perder su oportunidad para siempre, así que era probable que se pudiera.

¿Ah sí? –Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa esta vez. James, que no captó la indirecta, se preguntó ¿Quién mierda será el imbécil en la fila?

Pues es un tonto con una cabeza enorme, no sé cómo logra que la escoba se eleve con semejante cabeza y semejante ego. –James entonces captó la indirecta, no lo podía creer, Lily Evans le estaba diciendo indirectamente que quizás hubiera una posibilidad- Si, su ego es dos veces más grande que él.

¿En serio? –Esta vez la sonrisa era más segura. De hecho, era el rostro de un niño en su cumpleaños, listo para recibir el obsequio que había pedido

Sí, en serio, si no fuese por su ego, hace ya mucho que hubiera conseguido lo que quería. –dijo Lily, sonrojándose mucho ante esta confesión, estaba dejando salir demasiada información

¿Así que el ego titánico de tu amigo es lo que lo mantiene fuera, haciendo fila? –Dijo el muchacho acercándose. Aún tenía miedo de acercarse, ¿y si era una trampa y terminaba sacando un mercado de verduras de la nariz?

Así es –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

De repente, la nena se movió un poco. Bajaron la voz, la acostaron a un lado del sillón, la arroparon y le pusieron cojines para que no se cayera del sillón. Luego se sentaron mirándola, y luego se miraron. James la besó, todas las ganas que le tenía desde hacía tanto, todo lo que le había costado aguantarse las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuerte salieron en ese momento. Y la respuesta fue aún mejor, pues Lily se había aguantado las ganas aún más que él, gastando vanamente sus energías en negar lo que sentía por James. Lo estaba besando y se sentía libre, no tenía necesidad de fingir que no le estaba gustando el beso.

Menos mal que la encontré, venga por aquí –decía la voz de la profesora McGonagall desde afuera de la sala común.

Lily y James se separaron automáticamente y justo a tiempo para que las que entraban en la sala común no se dieran cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro hacía escasos segundos.

¡OH! Pero, si está dormida ¿Cómo lo lograron? –Decía una mujer joven de cabello oscuro.

Potter, Evans, esta es la madre de la criatura, Ana María, ellos son Lily Evans y James Potter, ellos me ayudaron. –dijo McGonagall con un leve dejo de orgullo de sus Premios Anuales.

¿Lily? Ese es el nombre de mi hija. –dijo la mujer que se llamaba Ana María.

¡Vaya coincidencia! –dijo McGonagall

Tienen mucho en común –oyeron susurrar a James, Lily le pisó el pie.

En realidad, pensaba que si fuera niño, le hubiera puesto Harry, pero cuando nació, pensé que Lily era muy bonito. En fin, será mejor que me vaya, ya causamos muchos problemas por hoy. –dijo finalmente la mujer, algo sorprendida.

No se preocupe –dijo Lily

Fue todo un placer –dijo James, mirando de reojo a James, hasta que se dio cuenta de que McGonagall los miraba algo intrigada. Quizás por el cese de hostilidades entre ambos.

Hacen una linda pareja, estoy segura de que serán excelentes padres –dijo la señora sonriendo, causando que los dos se pusieran rojos.

Jijijiji –se oyeron unas risas que venían de las escaleras.

Bien, gracias muchachos –Dijo LA Profesora McGonagall. Y luego susurró- cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por ayudarme a salir de este paso. Y se marcharon por el agujero del retrato.

Bueno, y ¿Ahora? –Preguntó James mirando dubitativamente a Lily.

Quiero preguntarte algo. –dijo Lily, poniéndose muy seria.

Lo que mi chica favorita quiera. –dijo James, perdiendo algo de su sonrisa ganadora.

¡Payaso! –bufó Lily, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego no pudo con la cara que James le estaba poniendo y sonrió, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.¿Es verdad todo eso de que me quieres tanto? –preguntó sonrojándose en extremo.

Te amo desde que te vi por primera vez y desde entonces no hay día que pase que no piense en ti, antes de dormir, lo último y al levantarme, lo primero en que pienso es si algún día podrás aceptarme. –Dijo acercándose a ella. También estaba rojo.

No te creo –dijo ella retrocediendo un poco.

Se lo puedes preguntar a mis amigos cuando quieras. –dijo James, con el tono que usaba cuando quería convencer a jane de que él no le había atado un sombrero al gato.

A ver pues, –Dijo ella y miró hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos- Ustedes tres, escondidos por la escalera ¿Es cierto lo que dice James?

James miró sorprendido hacia Lily y luego, algo furioso hacia la escalera. Los tres invisibles, se quitaron la capa primero y luego salieron con cara suplicante de borreguito a medio morir.

Es cierto –dijo el joven Remus- Habla de ti toooodo el tiempo.

Si, y la verdad es que estabamos un poquito... hartos. –dijo Canuto

Muy hartos –dijo el animal rastrero, perdón Peter.

Bueno, señor Potter –dijo Lily en tono muy serio- Creo que, si su gran ego no lo arruina, podría usted tener su oportunidad.

James cambió la cara de pocos amigos a una cara de mañana de Navidad en que al parecer papa Noel te ha traído lo que le habías estado pidiendo desde Julio.

Erm, bueno, nosotros debemos... –dijo el joven Remus.

Ir a hacer los deberes. –Completó Sirius.

Yo ya los hice –dijo la Peter.

Entonces nos ayudas –masculló Sirius entre dientes dándole una significativa mirada- vamos.

Tus amigos sí que son oportunos –dijo Lily- se nota que te quieren mucho…

Pero en este momento, ellos no son lo que importa…-dijo James, acercándose peligrosamente a lily y poniéndole una cara por la que Lily daría mil galeones.

¿Y qué importa ahora? –preguntó Lily.

Tú y yo… -contestó James, volviéndola a besar.

Pasaron el día paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, hablando como no lo habían hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, recordando cuantas veces Lily le había hecho derramar verduras a james por la nariz, y por cada vez, ella le daba un beso. El día se les hizo muy corto, y al final, como tenían hambre, pues sólo habían desayunado, fueron a cenar al gran comedor. Un gran silencio se produjo cuando ambos entraron tomados de la mano, frescos como lechugas. Sin hacer caso a los murmullos de odio de la mayoría de chicas y de incredulidad de los chicos, en especial los que habían salido alguna vez con Lily para luego ser "convencidos" por James de que se olvidaran de ella.

La mayoría les dio una semana para que terminaran peleándose. Algunos daban un mes antes de que terminaran arrancándose los cabellos a mordiscos. Pocos decían que no sobreviviría el uno a la otra luego de terminar la escuela. Dos supieron lo suficiente para asegurarse de que ambos se casarían y tres fueron testigos del matrimonio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Aquí vengo con dos capítulos más, espero tener uno más para mañana. En fin, ¿me extrañaron? Esta vez estoy segura de que valió la pena porque estos dos capítulos son ¡ENORMES! Y los he pasado a la computadora en menos de 24 horas, ¡lo cual es un récord! Jejeje, es que el nuevo libro me tiene muy emocionada, al punto que estoy escribiendo a un ritmo imparable. La próxima semana espero poner tres capítulos más con lo que estaría terminando el fic. SIPIS! Y, bueno, para los que se quieran acordar de que el año pasado me la pasé escribiendo un capítulo de la deuda pendiente… ¡EL MARTES ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡YUPI! Bueno, ejem… sólo si quieren saludarme, enviarme algún obsequio, regalarme el sexto libro de harry Potter, no sé, lo que quieran… ji, ji, ji, bien, ahí van los CINCO reviews que me dejaron la semana pasada…no es justo, ¿o sea que si no los amenazo no me dejan reviews?

Ying-Fa-Aome: Gracias que linda, me dan tantos ánimos que he escrito unos capítulos ¡ENORMES!

Tabatas: Gracias por tomarte un tiempecito para leer mi fik! de veras que todos ustedes hacen mis días felices: P

Fash: Bueno... ¡AL FIN KLE CREYÓ! Y todos felices y contentos, qué bonito. Y eso del puente se lo oía decir a mi madre doce mil veces.

Dany-kanuto: Lo que sucede es que quiero terminar antes de que salga el ¡HBP! ¡FALTAN 15 DÍAS!

Tonkis Black: plop! Te quiero mucho, hermana loca.

Nos vemos mañana si es que termino. Byes…

Este capi está dedicado a los quetzales que inconcientemente colaboran con este fic: Snade, Tonkis, Dianis, Lizzy (mi torturadora personal), Ale, Lechu, el Profe Librado…

Matilda: ¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DEL SEÑOR ESCUALITO LEONHARTITO! Él te pasó la canción de mar de Copas…

Lunis: Gracias, matilda, a él también y bueno, a todos los que ayudan en esto lo quieran o no…: P


	15. Lo que se hace cuando hay guerra

_**Fan Fiction: El Principio y el Final**_

**_Capítulo quince: Lo que se hace cuando hay guerra._**

_**Por Lunis Lupin**_

_No soy Joanne Rowling, personajes e indicia relacionada pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner BROS. Las Windbag, Mark y Rose le pertenecen a la imaginación que habita en mi cabeza. _

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

La población estudiantil del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ya se había reducido a la mitad para el mes de Junio, los padres ya no querían confiar ni en Dumbledore y preferían quedarse cerca de sus hijos. Con una mirada al director sobre el diario lleno de pésimas noticias de aquella mañana, Harry obtuvo el permiso que había estado esperando desde septiembre. Dejaría a los pocos que quedaban dentro del colegio preparados para al menos intentar mantenerse a salvo en caso de eventualidades de tipo Mortífago.

Todo se resumía a cinco simples pasos que harían mucho más que los inútiles panfletos de seguridad en casa del Ministerio. Hechizar, esquivar, maldecir, atar y romper. Hechizar: lanzar un hechizo simple imposibilitador, entonces pasaban al siguiente paso. Esquivar: al recibir un hechizo ligero, el atacante de seguro contraatacaría, y tenían alguna posibilidad de esquivarlo agachándose o saltando, lo más probable era que los subestimaran por ser niños (en especial porque los hijos de mortífagos habían salido del colegio y no estaban al tanto de estas estrategias). Maldecir: en este momento la sorpresa sería la clave, una maldición bien pronunciada y bien hecha sería suficiente. Una vez aturdido el atacante tocaba atar: se conjuran unas cuerdas que atarán firmemente al atacante, al menos por un rato, si por alguna razón el atacante logra soltarse, para eso esta el paso final. Romper la varita del oponente en dos. Esto era lo que todos debían recordar.

Una vez grabados en las mentes de los alumnos estos cinco pasos… quedaba la re-organización de los equipos. Los de élite serían de tres, los demás irían en grupos de cuatro y con distintas funciones. Cabe recordar que los de "élite" eran los seis que fueron al departamento de misterios a rescatar a Sirius Black en junio del 96. Sin embargo esta vez ellos se mantendrían al margen, supervisando todo.

La organización de cada grupo era de la siguiente manera. En formación de diamante, el que iba al frente se encargaba de poner un escudo protector lo más grande que pudiera para con sus compañeros y del ataque frontal. El que iba a su izquierda sería el encargado de ayudar con el ataque al primero y vigilar el flanco izquierdo, mientras que el derecho tuviera una función similar, aunque era más que todo, resistencia y el que se encargaba de atar a los atacantes. Finalmente, el que iba detrás se encargaba de ayudar con el escudo protector, ayudar a los caídos y romper las varitas. Si alguno caía de manera significativa, se le dejaba con un escudo (invención de Harry y Dumbledore) hasta que pudieran regresar por él o ella. Si todo salía bien, quedarían los cuatro vivos al final.

Armados con varitas de broma de Fred y George (Las cuales pintaban sobre las túnicas el nombre del encantamiento con el que los habían "atacado") los niños iban corriendo, de un lado al otro, desarmando, atando y rompiendo. Los profesores estaban escondidos en lugares específicos para el elemento sorpresa. Harry y su equipo iban de un lado a otro tomando notas.

Armados con varitas de verdad, niños y adultos en el callejón Diagon intentaban sobrevivir a un ataque masivo de mortífagos mientras esperaban la llegada de los aurores, ya que los miembros de la orden del fénix no se daban abasto. Además estaban las legiones de hombres lobo, gigantes y dementotes, como efecto sorpresa.

Harry, ahora vestido con túnica de auror de la orden del fénix, veía aquí y allá intentos de seguir instrucciones de los alumnos que habían estado en aquel simulacro en Junio. Eran chicos del colegio los que estaban tratando de ayudar a contener la situación, mientras sus padres intentaban escapar a como diera lugar. **¿Cuándo se había convertido en una guerra de chicos contra mortífagos? Harry no lo sabía, quizás nunca lo llegó a entender por completo, lo que sabía era que en la segunda guerra fueron los magos y brujas menores de edad los que más sacaron el pecho a defenderse, en vez de correr y esconderse. **Esa batalla en especial sería recordada como la batalla en la cual los magos calificados quisieron huir mientras que los menores de edad, a los que no se les quería enviar ya al colegio, sacaron la cara.

Hermione y Ron miraban a ambos lados y buscaban a los que más necesitaran ayuda para escapar, lo curioso fue que la mayoría de chicos que habían logrado convencer a sus padres de ir esa tarde al callejón a comprar útiles escolares para el nuevo año en Hogwarts se estaban defendiendo con uñas y dientes. Junto con los miembros más jóvenes de la orden del fénix seguían tratando de evitar que Bellatrix Lestrange y su legión de mortífagos cayeran, que Fenrir Greyback y sus hombres lobos trataban de pasar una barrera que el mismo Remus Lupin había conseguido levantar. Grawp, Hagrid y Madame Maxime se encargaban de contener a los –gracias a Merlín- pocos gigantes que habían traído mientras Harry dirigía a los que se enfrenaban a los dementores.

Para cuando habían pasado dos horas en batalla y solo quedaran pocos alumnos de Hogwarts en pie (Hermione y Ron se habían encargado de sacar del sitio a cuantos más pudieran) algunos adultos habían cogido las varitas y ambos bandos habían quedado reducidos más o menos a la mitad, aparecieron los aurores del ministerio. En dos horas más ya estaban contando vivos, trasladando heridos y recogiendo muertos.

En Junio, dentro del castillo, la mitad de los niños habían caído al suelo, haciéndose los muertos en las formas más graciosas con un letrero en la túnica que decía "¡Zopenco¡Te dejaste matar!". En Agosto, la mitad de los niños que estuvieron allí fueron trasladados a San Mungo. La mitad de ellos murieron y muchos otros quedaron muy mal heridos.

- Esto está muy mal –musitó Harry para sí mismo cuando hubo llegado a la casa que compartía con Ron y Hermione en Londres- Son sólo niños…

- Harry, no es tu culpa, -dijo Hermione- ellos decidieron ayudar, y ya ves que bien lo hicieron mientras sus padres se los querían llevar… Deberías sentirte orgulloso de lo que les has enseñado porque ayudó a mantener a la mitad vivos…

- ¡Y LA OTRA MITAD ESTÁ EN SAN MUNGO, SI ES QUE NO ESTÁN MUERTOS! -Protestó Harry, golpeando con un puño la mesa con tal fuerza que esta se rompió y algunos pedazos de madera volaron, siendo esquivadas por Ron y Hermione, que lo miraban con mitad pena y mitad tristeza- lo siento –musitó, algo avergonzado mientras hermione reparaba la mesa de un movimiento de varita y Ron se acercaba a su amigo- Es que no es justo… no debería ser así…

- Harry, ellos no eligieron vivir en esta guerra, así como no eligieron quedarse de brazos cruzados, -le dijo Ron, seriamente y mirándolo a la cara- decidieron hacer lo que pudieran, así como tú y como Hermione y como yo y todos los que estamos metidos en esto.

-Aún así…

- Harry, te has enfrentado concientemente a Voldemort desde que tenías once. –Replicó Hermione- no digo que esté bien eso de que mueran… ¡YO TAMBIÉN LOS HE VISTO CAER AL SUELO, HARRY! –Dijo Hermione, con algunas lágrimas brotándole de los ojos- Pero no es tu culpa, no es por tu causa…

- No es justo…

- Ni para ti ni para nadie… Harry, hiciste bien en enseñarles… ya ves, ahora todos quieren hacer su parte, no como los inútiles que se escondían esperando a que los atrapen…

- Sólo quiero que esto se acabe, que se acabe ya, que no se lleve a más gente…

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Para pena de todos los de séptimo, lo quisieran admitir o no, la clausura del año escolar era el día después del siguiente. Aquello significaba que tenían un día para hacer todo lo que habían dejado pendiente en el castillo, incluyendo salida a Hogsmeade. Por supuesto, nuestros queridísimos merodeadores no se quedaron atrás. Según la lista que habían armado en aquella semana, la cual había sido de locura total (Y ANONIMA en caso Lily se disguste con James y muy a pesar de Sirius) y Snape había pasado la mayoría de su semana en la enfermería. Pero ahora, tenían el último día para terminar "asuntos personales pendientes".

Peter, la pequeña rata, consiguió por fin terminar de roer un agujero en una tubería que daba a los baños de las chicas del tercer piso, que era a donde iban las más guapas y populares del colegio. Y ahí se quedó todo el día. Si no había conseguido salir con alguna de ellas mientras estaba en el colegio, al menos se daría el gusto de verlas _más de cerca_…

Remus, por su parte, sacó todas sus cosas del baúl, del ropero y de los escritorios, hizo una lista alfabética de las cosas que le faltaban, las que había prestado y las que debía devolver y luego se dedicó a acomodar su baúl y chequear la lista una y otra vez para revisar que no le faltara nada. Ahora… ¿de veras te creíste que Remus sólo hizo eso? No, hay mucho más Remus que eso, pues el muchacho también ocasionó una diarrea masiva en la mesa de Slytherin a la hora del desayuno, y otra aún más fuerte, para los que se habían salvado, en el almuerzo, así, a la hora del banquete, muy pocos querrían probar bocado. Todo gracias a Snape quien le corrigió una vez en Pociones "Si echas la luparia ahora, Lupin, ocasionarás o un ataque vomitivo o una diarrea que te dejaría en el baño por tres días…" si, Remus era inteligente, y aprendía de sus errores.

Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, todos amamos a Sirius (¿o debería decir todas?)¿qué hizo nuestro merodeador favorito en su último día de escuela? Nadie lo sabe, pero puedo decir que un perro grande, negro y lanudo pero bien peinado anduvo paseándose de dormitorio de chicas en dormitorio de chicas, dejándose acariciar por las que venían a decir "¡Qué mono está el perrito este!" y luego se fue hacia el lago a donde varias lo siguieron. ¡Si aquella era una vida de perros…! Y para postre, Snape salió de la enfermería a la hora del almuerzo, hacia los terrenos del castillo, entonces aquel perro lo empezó a morder como si tuviera tres cabezas, aunque Snape no sabía rico... Fue un día de mucho provecho para nuestro canino amigo, lástima que nadie vio a Sirius… lo hubiera disfrutado…

Sin embargo, el que anduvo más ocupado fue James. James tampoco apareció mucho, todos pensaron que andaba por ahí haciendo travesuras con su novia, hasta que Lily empezó a preguntar si lo habían visto. De hecho, James también había pedido a sus amigos a la hora del desayuno que lo ayudaran con algo muy importante que tenía que hacer antes de salir del colegio.

¿No tendrá que ver con Evans, no? –Protestó Sirius- Si es así, no tengo tiempo…

A Sirius le había llegado a desagradar Lily a tal punto que cada vez que esta aparecía buscando a James, Sirius se daba la vuelta y se iba, o simplemente la ignoraba. La muchacha había logrado acaparar la atención de su amigo a tal punto que a James ya casi ni le interesaba ir a hacerle algo a Snape, ahora era Snivelly quien empezaba.

Sirius, hermano, necesito tu ayuda, esto es importante para mí… -dijo James- es tan importante que quiero que tú también seas parte de esto… -y James les contó su plan.

¿Eres tú, James? –Preguntó Remus, comenzando a revisarlo por todos lados- ¿quién eres, y qué has hecho con Cornamenta?

Hermano, te volviste loco… -dijo Canuto, meneando la cabeza- o esa bruja te hizo un filtro amoroso atrapa James…

¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? –Preguntaba Peter- ¿Te caíste de la escoba?

No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer, si no lo hago ahora… no sé, quizás no pueda más adelante… no sé qué es, pero hay algo que me dice que debo hacerlo hoy…

¡AL ATAQUE! –fueron las palabras del alegre director, cuando hubo terminado su discurso. Todos los comensales empezaron a devorar sus suculentos platillos, excepto los Slytherin, que a pesar de tener mucha hambre, no probaron bocado, lo cual era una lástima pues la comida no contenía nada. Remus se reía para sí mismo, Peter no entendía por qué estaban en huelga de hambre las serpientes, Sirius se reía al entender lo que había hecho su licántropo amigo y James repasaba mentalmente las mil y un formas de decirle a Lily que quería encontrarse con ella a las diez por fuera del retrato de la señora gorda.

Lily conversaba con sus amigas sobre lo que harían a partir del día siguiente, cuando llegaran a sus casas.

Yo le escribiré a Jack –dijo Beth, emocionada, pues cumplirían tres años de novios en una semana- tengo que avisarle que ya regresé, la última vez me dijo que quería que fuera a casa de sus padres…

OH, entonces va en serio, -dijo Rose- no como los idiotas con los que salgo, sólo quieren un rato de diversión conmigo, y luego me dejan de buscar…

Será porque tú se las das fácil… o porque tú te encargas de que no te encuentren… -bromeó Lily- no, ya verás que encontrarás a tu tipo ideal… y que no sea un Slytherin… -añadió Lily de pasada, como una indirecta.

OH, bueno, habló la señorita Lily "odio a James Potter y aún así me lo encuentro de vez en cuando y qué más da, si está buenísimo y besa tan bien que una se queda con ganas, ya luego lo vuelvo a mandar a volar, todo para entrar un día al gran comedor de la manito con él y es una lástima que ya no esté Dora Margulise en el colegio para restregarle en la cara que gané" Evans –dijo Rose en un tono algo resentido- Lo que yo haré será firmar con Dumbledore¿recibieron ustedes su invitación?...

James dio un respingo al ver la segunda porción de lechón ahumado aparecer en el plato de Sirius. Supo que era hora de pedirle a su novia una última cita dentro del colegio.

… Que hoy ni lo he visto, y es el último día en Hogwarts… -se quejaba la pelirroja. Un avioncito de pergamino aterrizó en medio de su ensalada y ella miró alrededor. James estaba escuchando algo que Remus le estaba diciendo unas cuantas sillas más allá.

_Mi Princesa:_

_Te espero en el retrato de la señora Gorda, por fuera de la sala común a media noche. Hay algo que debo decirte, es muy importante que lo haga antes de irnos._

_Te Amo_

_James Potter._

Lily levantó la mirada y vio que James la había estado viendo. Ella asintió extrañada en señal de aceptación y James volvió a la charla de Remus.

Hoy ha estado muy extraño, con las justas si me saludó en el desayuno… -siguió ella- no sé…

Lily… ¿sugieres que quizás Lord Potter se aburrió de vuestra merced? –sugirió Beth en un tono educado del que su madre estaría orgullosa.

Beth, tú si que eres de ayuda –refunfuñó Rose mientras Lily ponía cara de niña a la que se le acaban de caer las tres bolas de su cono de helado- Con todo el tiempo que se ha demorado en conquistarla calculo que la dejará pasados tres meses, aún más rápido si meten la pata…

A Lily se le cayó el tenedor con pavo asado al suelo y los ojos se le hicieron agüita.

A media noche…

Lily, que no había podido comer nada más después del alentador comentario de Rose, no porque hubiera metido la pata ni mucho menos, pero se le había pasado por la cabeza que quizás James, después de todo lo que le había pasado mientras había intentado conquistarla, se hubiera aburrido, o quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de que Lily no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Miró otra vez el pergamino… "Mi princesa" él sólo le decía así en ocasiones especiales, o cuando quería darle una sorpresa, lo cual era una vez por semana como mínimo. Lily tomó valor y salió de la sala común. Afortunadamente, la señora gorda estaba dormitando o la haría pasar inmediatamente. De pronto, Lily sintió que era observada. Miró de reojo a ambos lados y cuando volvió la mirada al centro casi se muere del susto.

Peter Pettigrew estaba justo frente a ella salido de sabe quién donde.

Hola Lily, -le dijo- si eres tan amable de acompañarme… -le ofreció el brazo.

Peter… eh… lo siento pero tengo que encontrarme con… -susurró ella, pues si alguien los encontraba… aunque fuera la última noche en Hogwarts, haría su deber como premio anual hasta lo que más pudiera, aunque andar vagando a media noche por el castillo se saliera de las reglas.

Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Peter, imitando el susurro- sé eso y un poco más… acompáñame, que James te está esperando un poco más allá… -seguía ofreciéndole el brazo. Lily no sabía si eso estaba bien. ¿Y si James llegaba y no la encontraba? El muchacho sonrió mostrando los dientes.

Él sabía que no te irías tan fácil –sacó un pedacito de pergamino del bolsillo de la túnica- Toma.

Lily desdobló el pergamino y la caligrafía de James le sonreía desde él:

_Princesa:_

_Sigue a Peter, él te traerá a mí…_

_James._

Lily entonces miró al muchacho y aceptó el brazo ofrecido.

Bien, allá vamos. –Dijo el muchachito- ¿Sabes? Nunca había visto a James tan nervioso, de hecho, no recuerdo haberlo visto nervioso. Molesto, enfadado, gritando de ira pero jamás nervioso. Él es el valiente del grupo…

Lily no sabía si asustarse o tranquilizarse. A decir verdad, ella sólo lo había visto asustado una vez en su vida, cuando ella volteó al darse cuenta de que le faltaba más de la mitad del largo del cabello.

Entonces se dio cuenta deque Peter la llevaba por un pasadizo que ella no conocía. Realmente se asustó un poco, pero no quería que Peter se diera cuenta. Peter siempre le había parecido un poco raro, como… no podía explicarlo, pero a pesar de que a simple vista parecía que su motivo de vida era seguir a sus amigos, a ella siempre le pareció que había algo más debajo.

Llegamos, señorita, ahora espera aquí y James llegará en cualquier momento. –y antes que pudiera decir nada, Peter ya no estaba allí. "nadie se puede desaparecer en Hogwarts" pensó rápidamente la muchacha. Aunque quizá hubiera entrado por algún tapiz o pasillo.

Lily miró a su alrededor en medio de la oscuridad. Y eso fue todo lo que pudo ver, oscuridad, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. De algún lado corría frío y Lily comenzó a asustarse. Sabía que James no dejaría que le pase nada, pero James no estaba con ella ahora. De repente una manó la tomó por el hombro. Ella no hizo más que gritar hasta que otra mano le tapó la boca y entonces ella intentó llegar con su mano a la varita.

Lily –dijo una voz apresurada al notar las intenciones de la chica- shhh, soy Remus, no grites.

El muchacho la soltó y ella se dio la vuelta, pero seguía sin ver nada.

¿Remus? –Preguntó la pelirroja- ¿Y James?

Tranquila, pequeña saltamontes, -se oyó un ruido de pergamino desdoblándose y el roce de la capa de Remus al buscarlo- supongo que esperarás que te de uno de estos… -le puso en la mano el trozo de pergamino- Lumos –susurró, para que pudiera leer. La pelirroja leyó.

P_rincesa:_

_No te desesperes, ya estás cerca, sigue a Remus. _

_Te estoy esperando._

_James._

_P.D.: te adoro._

¿Rana de Chocolate? –Le ofreció Remus que empezó a guiarla, Lily la aceptó- James te adora, o no nos habría convencido de hacer esto… para empezar ni siquiera lo haría.

¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? –preguntó intrigada, con los verdes ojitos adaptándose gradualmente a la oscuridad- mucho misterio, mucha cosa¿no podía simplemente decírmelo? –comentó nerviosa, siempre había tenido más confianza con Remus que con los demás amigos de James, eso y que además consideraba a Peter un poco raro, Sirius parecía odiarla desde que ella y James salían juntos.

Pues… eso se lo puedes preguntar a él… -dijo remus en un tono cómplice- no te preocupes, Lily, relájate y pásala bien. –El muchacho le dio un beso en la mejilla- y ya nos veremos mañana en el desayuno…

Y así como vino, se fue. Salvo que esta vez, unos amplios ventanales dejaban entrar la luz de luna en cuarto creciente le permitió ver que estaba en el vestíbulo. Y allí en la puerta principal a medio abrir estaba él, Sirius Black. Lily supuso que tendría que ir con él, aunque no estaba segura de que el muchacho quisiera que se le acercara. Usualmente, Sirius la ignoraba cuando estaban con James. Y cuando se encontraban casualmente, sólo se limitaba a lanzarle una mirada de lo más asesina. Lily no sabía que podía haber hecho ella para merecer semejante trato, pero también sabía que no era buena idea decírselo a James, porque habría dos reacciones que temía.

1.- que James se enfadara con Sirius y dejaran de ser amigos. Lily sabía que eran como hermanos y le dolería a ella misma si beth o Rose se pelearan con ella por un hombre.

2.- que James no le crea y prefiera a su amigo (cosa que ella misma haría) y la dejara a ella por difamadora.

Así que como no quería ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente no hacía caso. Quizás Sirius notó aquella batalla interna porque dijo.

No te preocupes, no voy a mirarte feo. –le dijo con voz seria. La muchacha se acercó.

Supongo que a estas alturas no necesitarás esto… -le mostró un pergamino, Lily se limitó a negar con la cabeza- genial, el dijo que ahora no lo necesitarías. –Y luego añadió en un tono afectado- Y me hubieras decepcionado si lo hubieras necesitado… -le ofreció un brazo y señaló la puerta.

Sirius... yo eh… -empezó a decir la muchacha, pues no quería que hubieran tensiones entre ellos, más que nada por James- quisiera saber…

¿Por qué me he portado así contigo? –Completó el muchacho- lamento haberlo hecho, ha sido muy inmaduro de mi parte –dijo en un suspiro- en realidad no es culpa tuya. James lleva enamorado de ti creo que desde que te vio, cuando llevabas aquellas trenzas –hizo señas con las manos simulando trenzas mientras caminaban por los terrenos del colegio- en fin, el asunto es que en estos últimos años, James ha madurado mucho, y más rápido de lo que podría haber madurado yo… y… pues James es como el hermano que me hubiera gustado tener en vez del idiota con el que comparto sangre. Y en cierta forma, desde que está contigo… ya no es el mismo. No lo tomes a mal, es solo que ahora tú eres su mayor preocupación… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… hagamos las paces… -le ofreció una mano a una Lily muy confundida que la aceptó. Sirius sonrió- eso nos hace casi cuñados¿eh? De repente le puedes presentar alguna chica interesante a tu queridísimo cuñado…

Rieron. Era extraño, después de todo, era el mejor amigo de James y mejor llevar las cosas en paz. De pronto Lily reconoció el sitio a donde la llevaba. Era donde James se le había declarado la primera vez, y donde ella había aceptado salir con él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué querría pedirle James ahora?

Escucha, James todavía tardará –Sirius consultó su reloj- un par de minutos. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, debe estar enredándose en la túnica. –El muchacho lanzó una breve carcajada y Lily sólo una risita de asentimiento.- No te asustes…

No estoy asustada –contestó ella tajante- es sólo que…

Mira, si de veras quieres a James, sabrás responderle. –Le dijo el muchacho- y espero que lo hagas… James está loco por ti, nunca lo olvides…

Eso lo sé… pero… -Lily no sabía por qué estaba ansiosa- olvídalo.

Je, je, yo siempre le digo que algún día su amor por ti lo matará –Lily volteó a mirarlo con los ojos como platos- ¡hey! Es sólo una especie de broma… bien, será mejor que me vaya. No te quedará sola mucho rato… y… -le guiñó un ojo- pásala bien.

Lily estaba cuadriculada. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? Ninguna idea parecía venir a su mente. La noche cerrada le mostraba la cantidad navegable de estrellas de aquella clara y fresca noche de fines de Junio y el olor de la hierba y la tierra era como cuando acaba de llover. Suavemente y sin que ella lo notara, una mano la tomó por la cintura y al instante ella supo quién era. Sonrió.

Mi princesa –le susurró la voz de James al oído- cómo estás.

Hasta que al finte apareces… -le dijo ella, con voz seria, aunque sonreía sin evitarlo- ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Bueno, tengo algo para ti, pero sólo lo tendrás si dices que sí… -dijo James. A su voz le sucedía algo raro, pues comenzó con el tono habitual que usaba sólo para ella, pero luego se fue agudizando gradualmente. James se veía nervioso, muy nervioso. Lily s olvidó de la curiosidad que le producía todo el misterio y le puso una mano en la frente.

¿James, está bien? –le preguntó dulcemente- te veo muy nervioso –le dio un beso, como para darle ánimos.

James ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, a pensar que era una locura, que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, sólo necesitó el beso de Lily para seguir adelante. Dio una palmada y el árbol se encendió de luces de colores, eran hadas y le daban un ambiente muy romántico a aquel árbol. Lily abrió los ojos al máximo de la sorpresa. Al menos eso había salido bien, pensó James.

B-b-b-b-bien –dijo- no sé si a ti te ha llegado algo así, pero… -sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino doblado en cuatro- Dumbledore nos invitó a Remus, Sirius y a mi a participar en un proyecto que…

Sí –interrumpió la muchacha- a Beth, Rose y a mí también nos ha invitado a su proyecto. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo escuchamos, hace tiempo en Hogsmeade? Creo que es el mismo del que hablaban… -dijo Lily, tratando de seguir el tema de la conversación, pensando que si ese era el tema principal de aquella extrañamente linda cita, pues…

Si, bueno, pero ese no es el punto –dijo James, algo entristecido- el punto es que… bueno… -suspiró- Yo he decidido aceptar la invitación. –Lily asintió en señal de que ella también lo había hecho y James en parte se alegró, pues eso significaría verse de todas maneras de vez en cuando, pero por otro lado- Bueno, sabes que el asunto de enfrentarse a un prospecto de mago tenebroso es algo peligroso, se arriesga uno la vida. Tú sabes que yo quiero entrar a la academia de Aurores… -Lily se limitaba a asentir- bueno, ese también es un trabajo peligroso. Pero ese no es el punto… -suspiró de nuevo- siendo que vamos a tener que arriesgar las vidas en nuestro trabajo, yo… yo te quería pedir algo… no es un favor… sólo di que sí o que no, yo lo entenderé… no es para ahora… pero quería asegurarme mientras estamos aquí… yo…

Lily, que trataba de entender los balbuceos de James, de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero cuando James se puso de rodillas, tomándole de las manos y sacó una pequeña cajita, la abrió y dentro había un precioso anillo.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Lily Mary Evans? –preguntó James, casi rogándole que diga que sí, rojo como la sangre que se le acumulaba en la cara.

A Lily le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la idea, a James esos segundos le parecieron eternos.

Casarse con James. La idea en aquel momento no pareció tan mala. Pero estaba el factor de que tenían 18 años. Eran muy jóvenes todavía. A eso se contraponía lo de su trabajo con Dumbledore, que suponía peligro de muerte, lo cual hacía lógico el momento de la pregunta. Sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que llevaban menos de un año de novios, era muy poco tiempo. Por otro lado, ellos dos se habían querido desde hacía mucho más. Si James había aguantado las negaciones de Lily, y ella había seguido queriéndole a pesar de esforzarse por lo contrario, quizás tendrían futuro… de pronto, James bajó la cabeza, al ver que la muchacha demoraba en contestar. Se puso de pie, aún mirando al piso y retrocedió dos pasos.

Está bien… -dijo, la voz le temblaba y se negaba a levantar la mirada- lo-lo-lo-lo entiendo… -se dio media vuelta para mirar al árbol.

Una vocecilla le susurró a Lily al oído "No pienses, actúa" esa frase se convertiría en su filosofía de vida. La muchacha se acercó a su novio y le dio la vuelta, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lily le levantó las gafas y besó sus ojos, luego sus labios. Entonces los ojos verdes también se llenaron de lágrimas. James la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más a él, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda. Se separaron y James la miró a los ojos, como preguntando por una respuesta.

No hay nadie más en este mundo con quién me casaría. –dijo la muchacha- Si, quiero casarme contigo.

James también tardo dos segundos en asimilar la respuesta. Se había preparado mentalmente para una negativa, pensando qué haría, qué diría, pero no se había parado a pensar que haría si ella decía que sí. La alzó en peso y le dio vueltas y de pronto comenzó a reír, reía mucho y Lily chillaba por las vueltas. Cuando James paró, perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, riendo felices. Se besaron. James recogió la cajita con el anillo y se lo mostró a Lily, quien ahora lo pudo apreciar mejor. Quizá fuera la histeria del momento, o tal vez fuera verdad, pero Lily no había visto anillo más bello en el mundo. Un aro dorado sostenía una esmeralda, rodeada de pequeños rubíes rojos. James le tomó la mano suavemente y se lo colocó en el dedo. Lily no lo podía creer. Amaba a James con toda la fuerza de su corazón y ahora sabía que compartiría el resto de su vida con él. James no cabía en sí de felicidad, le había dicho que sí, que no se casaría con otro, que era con él con quien compartiría su vida, era demasiado, era más que demasiado. Si hubiera sabido como, se casaba en ese mismo instante. Pero simplemente se quedaron allí medio recostados en el árbol, mirándose a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras, simplemente estaban juntos… nada ni nadie podría separarlos, ni siquiera la muerte.

¡Albus! Son alumnos todavía¡son las tres de la mañana y están fuera del castillo! –chilló la jefa de casa, en su pijama a cuadros escoceses a mitad del pasillo del segundo piso.

Bueno, quizás debamos dejarles, han sido buenos premios anuales, se merecen hacer lo que quieran en su última noche en el castillo –respondió el director, con la voz algo soñadora- No veía algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¡Ya, claro! Muy románticos y todo, pero qué hay de las reglas del colegio sobre los alumnos que están fuera de sus dormitorios… -protestó la profesora McGonagall.  
Minerva, Minerva, estos dos se merecen que los dejemos tranquilos, además James me prometió que se comportaría… -añadió el director en un susurro, lo cual no amaino el grito que puso la sub.-directora.  
¿SABÍA DE ESTO! –Exclamó indignada- ¿Y LO CONSINTIÓ!  
Bueno, no se supone que deba decirlo, pero confío en tu discreción… -dijo el director- si ya llevan allí más de dos horas, quiere decir que… -la profesora lanzó una mirada asesina al director- que la señorita Evans aceptó la propuesta del joven Potter –aquello no le ganó una mejor mirada de Minerva- quien pronto se convertirá en la señora de James Potter…

Le tomó exactamente dos segundos y cuarto a la profesora entender a lo que se refería realmente el director. Fue entonces cuando realmente se preocupó.

¡PERO SI SON UNOS NIÑOS! –Exclamó- ¿Cómo van a casarse?  
Son magos mayores de edad, Minerva, pueden hacer lo que quieran, -contestó el director limpiándose las gafas y observando por la ventana hacia el árbol que brillaba a la luz de las hadas y la luna- además ambos han aceptado mi invitación a la orden del fénix, ambos serán muy buenos elementos, y el hecho de que se vayan a casar quiere decir que se dan cuenta del peligro que existe y por lo tanto, aprovecharán el tiempo al máximo…

La profesora no estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, Dumbledore estaba seguro de que se estaba convenciendo de que quizás sería lo mejor.

Si todo sale bien, evitaremos cualquier tipo de guerra a tiempo –dijo el profesor, utilizando un tono muy serio ahora- y ellos tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para casarse, tener hijos y ser felices para siempre, y si no, nadie les quitará lo bailado¿no lo cree?

La profesora asintió, apretó los labios, dio las buenas noches y se fue hacia su habitación. Después de lo que había visto luchar a Potter por lo que quería todos esos años, le alegraba que lo hubiera conseguido, pero seguía pensando que era una locura.

A las cinco de la mañana, Lily despertó, o más bien, fue despertada por el canto de unos pajaritos que estaban en las ramas de aquel árbol. James estaba a su costado, plácidamente dormido, sonriendo, a ella le gustó la idea de despertar cada mañana con esa sonrisa al costado. Lo movió un poco, con pena de despertarlo.

James –dijo, plantándole un beso en la mejilla- cariño, vamos al castillo antes que todos despierten…  
Un ratito más ma… -contestó la voz somnolienta de James- estoy soñando bonito…  
James… -la muchacha lo beso- mi amor, despierta que tenemos que entrar al castillo antes que McGonagall se entere que hemos pasado la noche fuera.

James al fin abrió los ojos con cara de niño inocente. Miró a Lily y pensó que se veía hermosa, con la poca luz del día que empezaba a salir, el cabello revuelto y la túnica algo torcida.

Está bien, pero sólo por que tú lo pides… -contestó James, levantándose de un salto y ayudando a Lily a hacerlo. Fueron corriendo hacia una de las entradas secretas que James conocía, y que los dejaría cerca de un pasadizo que los llevaría hacia la sala común.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Si se preguntaban por qué rayos Lunis no actualizaba… era por culpa de este capítulo, específicamente, por la parte de arriba… ¿patética, no? Que horror… pero al fin pude salir de ese traumante bloqueo y estoy lista para el final del final… la frase clave para lo que viene es la siguiente… "****¿Cuándo se había convertido en una guerra de chicos contra mortífagos? (…) en la segunda guerra fueron los magos y brujas menores de edad los que más sacaron el pecho a defenderse, en vez de correr y esconderse.****" Bien, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo… Requerimiento hasta el 31 de Agosto: llegar a los 100 reviews!**


	16. resumiendo, el fin está cerca

**Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final**

**Capítulo dieciséis: Resumiendo, el fin está cerca. **

**Por: Lunis Jane Lupin**

_No soy J. K. Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella (a excepción de las Windbag, Rose y Beth)_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Una vez más, tomó la pluma y la mojó en tinta. La puso sobre el que tenía que ser el millonésimo pergamino, rodeado de todos los anteriores, arrugados, rotos o reducidos a cenizas. Tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a escribir.

_Ginny: _

_¿Cómo has estado? Debo ser extremadamente fresco para preguntarte eso… pero como quedamos la última vez, te escribo… _

_En cuanto salimos de Hogwarts, como sabes, Hermione y yo pasamos por nuestras respectivas casas a recoger nuestras cosas y explicar a qué nos íbamos y que nos pasaría… en el caso de Hermione, sé que sus padres comprendieron luego de negarse rotundamente. En mi caso tío Vernon casi se pone a bailar de alegría, Dudley dijo que al fin se libraban de mi y tía Petunia… "Eres igual que ella, ni bien terminó se largó con ese…" claro que les dejé un pequeño regalito antes de irme… tardarán en borrar el nombre de mi madre y el de mi padre de las paredes de la sala de estar. _

_Luego, llegamos a la Madriguera. No sabes lo que fue estar allí… sé que estuviste incómoda, sé que no hablamos mucho, sé que me querías decir algo, pero no te dejé. En el fondo lo sabía. Lo veía en tus ojos, y no necesitaba que me lo dijeras. Todos nos miraban raro. Tu padre y tu madre son realmente asombrosos, aún después de todo me dejaron regresar. Pensé que tu padre me mataría, o no me dejaría entrar, o al menos me miraría mal, pero fue siempre amable. ¿Sabes qué era lo que hacía en las tardes, cuando me encerraba en la habitación de Percy? Me escondía tras las cortinas y te miraba allá abajo, en el jardín. Nunca me cansaría de verte. Te extraño tanto. Hermione seguía insistiendo en que te buscara, pero sabes que no puedo. Sabes que no debe. Sabes por qué hago esto._

_Dales saludos de mi parte a tus padres y tus hermanos y diles que han sido, los Weasley han sido lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido, han sido mi familia. En cuanto nos fuimos de tu casa, sentí que gran parte de mí se quedaba ahí, en tu casa, con tu familia, pero sobre todo, contigo. _

_Cuando llegamos al sitio que Remus nos había conseguido cerca de la academia de la Orden, apenas tuvimos tiempo para acomodarnos y empezamos a estudiar. Mejor dicho, nos empezaron a machacar como si fuéramos bichos en un mortero. Esto es de locos. Tenemos clases en las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches, de lunes a sábados, apenas si tenemos un espacio para almorzar a las cinco de la tarde y seis horas para estudiar, creo que no he dormido en dos semanas. Ya llevamos tres meses aquí encerrados sin hacer más que estudiar… y cuando no lo estamos haciendo… estamos en lo que importa. Realmente hemos aprendido mucho a deducir, sacar conclusiones y todo tipo de cosas… y es un alivio tener a Hermione y a Ron cerca, porque tener que pensar todo esto solo… sería para terminar suicidándome (creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Ron diciendo que lo haría)._

_En cuanto a Voldemort, poco a poco hemos ido descubriendo sus formas y sus trucos. En estos momentos estamos en medio de la tormenta. ¿Por qué escribo semejantes cosas en una carta? Porque Ron y Hermione te la darán. _

_Te escribo porque el final se acerca y no quería dejar de decirte lo mucho que te quiero_

Harry dejó la pluma y releyó la carta que estaba escribiendo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un patético cursilón? Esto no era él, definitivamente. Era como rellenar una jarra con diez partes de agua y una parte de vino. Le dio una segunda leída y le gustó aún menos. Arrugó el papel. Era realmente estúpido.

Harry había estado soñando todo el mes de octubre, el mismo sueño, una y otra vez, y cada vez tomaba más sentido. El final estaba cerca. Por eso en aquellos días había estado intentando escribirle a Ginny, y por primera vez había pasado a algo más que un simple "Te escribo porque" se quedaba siempre allí.

¿Era Harry un sinvergüenza para enviarle una carta luego de tanto sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar? No, Ginny se merecía algo mejor. Definitivamente aquella carta estaba llenada mediocremente y no servía. Tomó su varita y le prendió fuego al trozo de pergamino, observando como este se hacía cenizas. No tenía idea de qué era lo que quería decirle a Ginny. O más bien no sabía como decirle que era probable que muriera pronto y que no olvidara que la quería mucho. ¿Y si simplemente lo decía?

Fue a su armario ropero en medio de la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la mañana y miró dentro. Allí estaba la túnica que Ginny le regaló para su cumpleaños. Era completamente negra como la noche y además contenía fibras de pelo de Demiguise, los cuales le daban la capacidad, no de hacerse invisible, como su fiel capa invisible, pero de pasar desapercibido, en especial en la noche. En el borde interior de la manga derecha, grabadas con hilos verdes y rojos estaban las siguientes palabras:

_Nunca olvides lo que tuvimos._

_H. J. P. & G. M. W._

"_Nunca olvides lo que tuvimos_" Tendrían que arrancarle el cerebro, el corazón y el alma para que Harry olvidara lo feliz que fue con Ginny… Hizo a un lado la túnica y cogió una de sus túnicas regulares para vestirse, eran las cinco de la mañana. Su primera clase comenzaba en hora y media. Miró al calendario… 30 de Octubre. Tendría evaluación general de sigilo y rastreo. Al rato se miró al espejo de pasada y se tapó la cicatriz con el flequillo y se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué habría de desayuno. Esta vez le tocaba a Ron… no habría problema, era Hermione la que no sabía cocinar…

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Lily, su padre, su madre y su hermana en frente de su casa. Aquella fue la que Lily seleccionó como la siguiente fotografía a pegar en el libro de recortes que había decidido llenar a causa del aburrimiento. Tomó su pluma y escribió.

_Papá y mamá no se tomaron muy bien la noticia de mi compromiso con James. "¿Te das cuenta de que tienes apenas 18 años?" por supuesto que sabía que tenía dieciocho años, y que bueno que lo hice. Y Petunia que me decía que había metido la pata… cuando fue ella la que se adelantó el postre con el saco de carne que tenía por novio y luego se tuvo que casar al corto tiempo… ni siquiera nos invitó. El caso fue que mamá no quería oír de bodas de su hijita menor. Menos aún cuando le expliqué en cierta forma que me había metido a la Orden del Fénix "¿Una banda de narcotraficantes, o de terroristas?" comento la dulce Petunia. Finalmente papá habló, apoyó lo que quería hacer, pero quería que me esperara diez años…_

Lily tomó otra foto, una mágica, esta vez James, sus adorables padres y su hermana Jane con su pequeño hijo Will la saludaban alegremente. Esperó a que el pegamento se secara, mientras observaba los rostros en ambas fotografías. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de escapársele. En cambio, tomó de nuevo la pluma, la mojó en tinta y volvió a escribir.

_Por lo que Jane me contó luego, primero se lo habían tomado todo a broma. Cuando vieran que James no reía entonces se preocuparon. El hecho de que fuera yo, la linda y encantadora niña que habían conocido una tarde en Flourish y Blotts mientras esperaban por algunos libros ayudó en algo, pero no en mucho cuando a Jane se le escapó lo de que lo había estado rechazando por tanto tiempo. Luego… cuando vieron lo que estábamos decididos a hacer, aceptaron y fueron a buscar a mis padres._

Lily pasó la página y se detuvo entonces a escuchar. Sólo el rumor lejano de agua que corre. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su labor. Las siguientes fotografías, mágicas también, era de ella, en una lucía un delantal del caldero chorreante, delante de una mesa que acababa de dejar impecable. La otra mostraba a la misma muchacha, ahora con casi diecinueve años, con una túnica de diario, acompañada por Sirius y por otra muchacha, de cabello largo y ojos oscuros.

_Por supuesto, aquella noche comprendí que era hora de que la pequeña Lily hiciera algo por si misma, así que empaqué mi baúl y me fui de casa. Nunca más regresé a menos que no fuera de visita. Primero conseguí un empleo como camarera en el caldero chorreante, luego, las referencias de la profesora McGonagall me abrieron las puertas del departamento de uso incorrecto de la magia. Para mi sorpresa, Sirius también estaba trabajando allí, y fue cuando nos hicimos amigos. La muchacha de la foto era la otra trabajadora, una chica muy simpática, Isabel. Siempre me pareció que entre ella y Sirius pasaría algo… Mientras tanto, James iba a la academia de aurores del ministerio. A decir verdad, siempre pensé que le demandaría mucho tiempo. No es que le sobrara, pero nos podíamos dar el lujo de pasar el tiempo juntos… y planear la boda._

La siguiente foto hizo que dos lágrimas cayeran de sus verdes ojos. Una tristeza enorme la seguía embargando cada vez que pensaba en las dos personas que la acompañaban en aquella fotografía.

_Rose y yo habíamos aceptado el trabajo que Dumbledore nos ofreció, al igual que James, Remus, Sirius y Peter y tantos otros más. Sin embargo Beth no quiso aceptar. Se mostraba muy reacia a hacerlo, y al contrario, se fue con su novio, Jack Windbag a vivir la vida muggle. Rose intentó convencerla, pero terminaron peleadas. A los pocos meses de aceptar, Rose obtuvo una misión, debía reportar todo lo que viera de una reunión en el cabeza de puerco de mortífagos, que es como se hacen llamar los partidarios de Lord Voldemort… uno de los que tenía que vigilar fue su ex novio, Darcy Avery. _

Una lágrima cayó, mojando la tinta apenas seca en el pergamino. Lily continuó escribiendo, secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano libre.

_Rose fue a recriminarle por estar dentro de los mortífagos, luego de enviar su reporte. Al parecer los mortífagos no admiten testigos. Avery la asesinó. Yo estaba tratando de convencer a Beth de que hiciera las paces con Rose cuando me llegó la noticia. Por un momento ambas lloramos. Lloramos por nuestra hermana. Luego, Beth me dijo que todo era por meternos donde no nos llaman, que eso teníamos por meternos a donde el guante nos quedaba grande. Yo le dije que si creía que esto me haría dejar la Orden, estaba muy equivocada, que con aún mayor razón estaría allí y que si podía, me encargaría de darle a Avery su merecido. Beth dijo que entonces ella no quería involucrarse en absoluto. Que viviría como una muggle con Jack y que nunca más la buscara, a menos que decidiera unirme en su vida muggle. No he vuelto a verla ni he sabido nada de ella desde entonces._

Se detuvo de nuevo. Le dolía que su amiga no le hablara, pero era comprensible. De haber sabido lo que le estaba pasando en aquel momento, ella habría convencido a James de hacer lo mismo. Aunque pensándolo de nuevo, siempre supo que estaría en peligro, sólo que nunca hasta que punto. Le había tocado una de las peores partes, pero lo bueno que había vivido no se lo quitaba nadie. Secó su rostro con la sábana de su cama, que era donde estaba sentada, haciendo su libro de recortes. Tomó la siguiente foto y sonrió. Era una donde ella estaba vestida de novia en los brazos de James. Ese era un ejemplo perfecto de lo que había obtenido.

_James y yo nos casamos el primero de Octubre del 79. Y realmente fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. ¡Me estaba casando con el hombre de mi vida! Nos divertimos mucho. Todos estuvieron ahí, y hasta Sirius trajo a Isabel como pareja, aquello fue inesperado por todos los asistentes, ya que sabían que Sirius no traería a cualquier chica a la boda de su mejor amigo, traería a LA CHICA. Remus también fue acompañado, aunque me dio la impresión de que no estaba tan feliz. La muchacha era muy parecida físicamente a Jane, la hermana de James, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Es que casi nadie sabe que Remus estuvo enamorado por mucho tiempo de Jane. Lastima por él que ella estaba felizmente casada y tenía un precioso hijo. Pero lo mejor vino después. James es el mejor esposo que una mujer pudiera pedir. Es muy cariñoso, me respeta, me quiere, me hace reír, me mima, es responsable, lo que nadie me cree, y lo más importante de todo, me ama. Me ama y yo lo amo a él. Es perfecto para mí._

Lily volvió a hacer una pausa. El sonido de agua corriendo seguía no muy lejos de ahí. Lily se asomó por la ventana y vio a James en el patio, lavando la ropa. Lily sonrió al verlo dirigir con su varita el agua y la espuma mientras la ropa se lavaba. James siempre la ayudaba con las cosas de la casa. Eran un buen equipo.

- ¿Cómo te va con la ropa, cariño? –preguntó Lily desde la ventana de su habitación.

- Ya casi está lista, mi reina. –respondió él con un tono encantador- ¿Y cómo vas con las fotos?

- Pues ahí, bien… hay fotos y fotos… -dijo Lily.

- No te preocupes por nada, hoy lo hago todo yo. –le dijo James, Lily sonrió.

- ¿Sabías que eres el hombre de mi vida? –le dijo.

- Te demoró aceptarlo… -le dijo en tono serio, mas luego sonrió- pero valió la pena esperar…

- ¡Te amo! –le dijo Lily y se metió de nuevo para continuar con su labor.

Esta vez le tocó a un recorte de periódico que borró toda sonrisa de su rostro. Todo el brillo de sus ojos los abandonó y sus ojos se nublaron mientras aplicaba el pegamento.

_Una semana después de que nos casáramos, los padres de James invitaron a los míos a un almuerzo familiar en la casa Potter, allí estaban ellos y Jane con su esposo y su hijo. James y yo estábamos fuera, de luna de miel, en la cual teníamos un par de misiones que cumplir para la Orden. Fue entonces cuando descubrimos que había un espía en la orden y que era alguien cercano a nosotros. Sólo personas muy cercanas sabían de esta reunión. _

Lily tuvo que detenerse de nuevo. Aún le dolía mucho, aunque ya fuera hacía un año y algo más. La muerte de tus padres no es algo que se olvide tan fácil.

_Un grupo de muy bien informados mortífagos entró en la casa. Arrasaron con todo, mataron a todos, destruyeron la casa, no dejaron nada… en cuanto el fénix de Dumbledore llegó a donde James y yo estábamos comiendo, mi corazón dio un vuelco. James no me quería dar a leer el pergamino, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos me dijeron lo que necesitaba saber. Cuando leí aquel pergamino y este se hizo cenizas yo aún no reaccionaba._

Lily se encogió un momento, abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose ligeramente en la cama. Su padre y madre, suegros, cuñada, concuñado y sobrino estaban muertos, asesinados por los mortífagos, por Lord Voldemort. Lágrimas de rabia mojaron sus rodillas. Recordó a su hermana y eso no mejoró su ánimo. La mujer había venido a reclamarle la muerte de sus padres y le había dicho que no se acercara a ella ni a su familia nunca más, que en adelante petunia Dursley no tenía más familia que su marido y el hijo que estaba esperando.

Estuvo a punto de dejar de una vez por todas su libro de recortes y continuar luego, pero las siguientes dos fotos la animaron. Eran de lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Una Lily muy embarazada la saludaba abrazada de James y al costado de Sirius y Peter (Remus andaba de misión en el extranjero).

_Para las navidades de ese año, papá Noel no nos pudo traer mejor regalo. Me enteré de que estaba embarazada. James se puso a saltar de alegría como un niño al que le han dicho que irá a Disneylandia. Sirius se ofreció de inmediato para ser el padrino. Remus nos envió una lechuza en cuanto se enteró. Remus ha estado muy raro, evitándonos… desde la muerte de Jane. En fin. En adelante James se hizo insoportable, es decir, no me dejaba tranquila, andaba pendiente de mí, cuidándome, mimándome más que nunca, James es un amor, pero a veces me desesperaba, creo que una o dos veces hice que le brotaran espárragos de la nariz, pobre, pero las mujeres embarazadas no son muy pacientes… en especial cuando las engríen mucho._

Lily pegó con cuidado la siguiente foto, como si fuera de oro. Ella estaba recostada con un bultito de mantas sobre el pecho, de las mantas salía una cabecita con abundante cabello negro. Esta vez, las dos lágrimas que se le escaparon fueron de alegría.

_Harry James Potter nació el treinta y uno de julio de 1980 a las tres de la mañana en nuestra casa. Pesó dos kilos novecientos y midió cuarenta y ocho centímetros. Desde el primer día fue la viva imagen de su padre, pero me enorgullece que haya sacado mis ojos. Es un niño dulce y muy tranquilo. Aunque asumo que para cuando crezca, con la influencia de James y Sirius será todo un diablillo…_

Esta vez Lily dejó de lado el libro para no cogerlo en mucho rato. Eso había sido demasiado optimista. Por otro lado aún tenía las esperanzas de que todo terminara y pudieran ser libres de nuevo. El domingo en la noche, Sirius había sido testigo del encantamiento _fidelio_ que se llevó a cabo entre Peter y James. Peter protegería el secreto de la ubicación de la familia Potter mientras los mortífagos buscaran a Sirius o incluso a Remus para sacarles la información. Lily no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero Sirius parecía tan convencido que sería la mejor forma de protegerlos, que lo hicieron.

Lord Voldemort los estaba buscando. Y por lo que habían entendido de Dumbledore, pues este no había sido muy claro, buscaba a Harry. ¿Qué daño podía hacer un niño de un año¿SU niño de un año? Lily se dirigió a la habitación del costado. En la cuna, un niño de poco más de un año jugaba con unos muñecos de peluche. Lily lo miró enternecida. Harry había crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo. Era muy triste pensar que todo podría acabar pronto. Un sentimiento de desesperación invadió su pecho. Un gran vacío. Se dirigió a la cuna y tomó a su hijo en brazos, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Mami, mami. –dijo el pequeño mientras Lily lo mecía un poco.

- Mami te quiere mucho, Harry, -le dio un beso en la frente- no lo olvides. ¿Me prometes que no lo olvidarás?

- I –dijo por toda respuesta, dándole un torpe beso a su madre.

Lily lo llevó abajo, a donde estaba James. Segundo día de encierro. ¿Cuánto les duraría el encierro al que Dumbledore llamaba protección? Lo que Peter se demorara en resistir… ¿Resistiría Peter en caso de ser encontrado? No era que desconfiara de él pero nunca lo había visto muy valiente. Sin embargo, su vida, la de su esposo y la de su hijo dependían de él ahora…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Listo, este ya está, el siguiente será el penúltimo capítulo del fik, y por supuesto, el más importante. Esto, no sé que más decir… sólo que me da mucha, mucha, muchísima pena acabarlo, creo que por eso no me esforcé en acabarlo rápido¡NO QUIERO QUE SE ACABE!... pero todo tiene su final… en fin. Ya saben que el capítulo anterior, este, y el siguiente serán puestos simultáneamente. Si quieren saber como termina, ya saben que tienen que hacer… ¡REVIEWS! Me gustaría que llegáramos a los cien. Si llego a los cien antes del fin de Agosto, prometo que no mataré a nadie… ¡Nah! El final ya casi está listo… y no soy Joanne "mato a mis personajes" Rowling… esperen, acabo de matar a varios en este capítulo…:S**

**Nos vemos pronto… los reviews los responderé por correo.**


	17. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

_**Fan Fiction: El Principio y el Final**_

**_Capítulo diecinueve: Crónica de una muerte anunciada._**

_**Por Lunis Lupin**_

_No soy Joanne Rowling, personajes e indicia relacionada pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner BROS. La canción es Héroe, de Enrique Iglesias, que no me gusta, pero la canción se ajusta._

_Nota de la autora: Como habrán notado, en todos los capítulos anteriores, había una parte de la época de Harry y otra de la época de sus padres. En este capítulo, debido a lo simultáneo tanto de la acción como de la canción ambos tiempos estarán en el mismo lado. Para contribuir al entendimiento del lector, el texto en cursiva se refiere a la época de Lily y James, el texto normal al tiempo de Harry y el texto en negrita a la canción. Gracias por su comprensión y disfruten el capítulo._

**H-LJ-H-LJ H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ- H-LJ**

_James, no sé qué es, pero algo malo está por suceder… -le dijo la mujer a su marido, mientras tomaban la cena, luego de haber puesto al niño a dormir; afuera, cual presagio de lo que venía, comenzó a llover fuertemente- algo muy… muy... –su voz se quebraba- James, tengo miedo…_

_Lily… -la joven mujer esperaba palabras de aliento y calma de su marido- yo también tengo miedo, y también tengo una sensación de que algo malo sucederá –su mujer empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, él no soportaba verla llorar, y si tenía que dar su vida por ella mil veces, las mil veces la daría con gusto y aún mil veces más- pero pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que siempre te voy a amar, a ti y a Harry. –Le tomó la mano a su mujer, quien estaba aguando la sopa con las lágrimas- En el caso de que nos descubriera… Lily, debes irte, tomar a Harry y huir lo más rápido posible, ve a donde Dumbledore, sabes como ubicarlo, huye de aquí –la mujer fijó los ojos en su marido y negó con la cabeza- huye, que yo detendré a Voldemort, nunca le diré donde están, así estarán bien, tú y Harry… -la mujer comenzó a sollozar, negando con la cabeza- Harry te necesitará más a ti que a mi, huye con él y sálvense, ve donde Dumbledore y dile lo que sucede, él vendrá a ayudarme…_

_No, James –pudo decir por fin la mujer, entre sollozos- no puedo dejarte sólo –temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras a su marido comenzaban a empañársele los ojos castaños detrás de las gafas- no podría irme… -Lily se apartó de la cocina y se aferró a los brazos de su marido, lo abrazó fuerte, como si fuera la última vez y él le correspondió de la misma manera, si no más- no podría dejarte… no te quiero perder… podemos huir juntos, o pelear juntos, pero no… -ya no sabía qué argumentar, pero sabía que no era posible, que su marido tenía razón._

_Se oyeron pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta principal._

_¡LILY COGE A HARRY Y VETE! –Le dijo James a Lily, besándola por última vez y levantándose- ¡ES ÉL! ¡VETE! ¡CORRE! Yo lo detendré… _

Ginny:

¿O debería llamarte amor? ¿Debería poner "Querida Ginny"? Han pasado tantas cosas que ya no sé como empezar esta carta.

Y lo admito, aun así no necesites que lo admita, pues lo sabes: Te amo. Nunca dejé de amarte, y nunca quise alejarte, pero quiero que entiendas algo, estar muy cerca de mí sólo empeoraría las cosas. Me aparté de ti, Voldemort lo sabe, y sabe que eso bastaría para hacerme sufrir más. Eso es lo que él quiere, al fin y al cabo, mi muerte lenta y dolorosa es mejor para él. Mientras tanto yo sabía que eso te mantendría a salvo. No creas que ha sido fácil para mí esto de verte y no poder tocarte, besarte, ha sido un infierno, pero sabía que estaba funcionando, y sabía que Voldemort no entendería por qué lo estaba haciendo, eso me da ventaja, ¿no?

Esta noche es cuando. Tú sabías que llegaría, sabías que llegaría este día, y sabes que estoy a punto de irme para quizás no volver. Pero no podía irme sin antes decirte que te amo y que lo hice por que estuvieras a salvo. No sé si volveré de esta. Pero si no vuelvo, quiero que sepas que te querré siempre, desde donde esté, quiero que me perdones por dejarte, que te enamores de otro, que seas feliz, que tengas muchos hijos y que siempre me recuerdes con cariño. Si he de perder en esta, ten por seguro que nada malo te pasará, te lo prometo, no importa quien gane, nada podrá tocarte. Huye y escóndete, llévate a los que puedas contigo…

Si he de volver… si he de volver, espero que perdones lo que te he hecho sufrir y me aceptes de nuevo…

Nunca olvides que te amo.

Harry James Potter.

Harry terminó la segunda carta, más concisa y más directa que la anterior … Acababa de despertar luego del almuerzo, había soñado otra vez. Esta vez era definitivo, esta vez era la que mandaba, la mera, mera. Miró el calendario "31 de Octubre de 1998" unas palabras llegaron a su mente "… _y será igual que la primera vez…_" aquel sueño en que aparecía en las ruinas de una casa que le resultaba familiar. Las casas vecinas (a más de cien metro separadas de las ruinas) tenían adornos naranjas y negros, por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Se puso de pie en lo que hubiera sido la puerta principal… Sabía a donde tenía que ir, sabía que era la hora. Lo sabía, y a decir verdad siempre lo supo. Pero antes de partir al Valle de Godric a conocer su destino final, escribió unas líneas más a Ginny. Nunca se perdonaría irse sin dejarle claro que la amaba. Se puso la capa negra que Ginny le había regalado, en la manga llevaba bordados sus nombres "Nunca olvides de lo que tuvimos". Bajó y al ver que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban en la sala de estar de la pequeña casa que compartían cerca de a academia de Aurores, dejó los sobres de pergamino en la mesa, donde pudieran verlo ni bien regresaran, que sería pronto al ver que Harry no llegara a las clases de la tarde. Harry se ajustó la capa y buscó las llaves de la motocicleta que le había dejado Sirius.

Al Valle de Godric –susurró, luego de tomar una profunda respiración.

**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar**

**A erizar de frío tu piel**

**A quemar, qué sé yo, tu boca**

**Y morirme allí después**

_Tras asegurarse de que Lily estaba en el segundo piso, yendo a recoger a Harry, James se dirigió al recibidor de aquella casa muggle._

_Alohomora –dijo una voz siseante y escabrosa. La puerta se abrió y una mano blanca de dedos largos abrió. Una risa macabra y aguda llenó el sitio._

_Lord Voldemort… -no había tiempo para pensar en cómo había llegado a ellos, ni en cómo era posible que Peter hubiera cedido- No te cansas de mí, ¿eh? –dijo, en voz altanera._

_Crucio –exclamó el recién llegado, levantando la varita contra el anfitrión- Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad chiquillo insolente?-dijo la fría y aguda voz desde la puerta, viendo James se ponía de pie, luego de haberse retorcido en el suelo de dolor- debería enseñarte algo de obediencia antes de matarte, inclínate ante mí... –rió. James se irguió plantándose de frente a s agresor- y consideraré dejarte con vida... luego de matarlo, claro está._

_No importa lo que hagas, no lograrás lo que pretendes... -dijo James con voz potente, aunque con miedo, segura y vacilante a la vez, llena de amor a los dos seres más importantes de su vida, y de odio al ser que le perforaba la mirada con esos ojos rojos de ira. No se dejaría vencer tan fácil._

_Eres necio de veras, pero valiente, y yo aprecio la valentía, se lo diré a tu hijo antes de acabar con él. –dijo Voldemort, acercándose lentamente a James- Te daré una última oportunidad. Puedes unirte a mí. Serías uno de los más útiles y PODEROSOS Mortífagos a mi servicio, o podrías seguir en tu necedad y morir, por gusto._

_Mátame entonces, pero te arrepentirás, eso te lo juro. Por la vida de mi hijo te lo juro -exclamó el hombre de pie en el recibidor, irguiéndose y sin ceder un centímetro._

_Yo no juraría por una vida que está a punto de fenecer... pero que conste que tú lo quisiste así, Potter, tú lo quisiste así... –levantó la varita entornando los ojos y sonriendo malévolamente._

Veo que supiste interpretar ese sueño… -le dijo la voz siseante de su pesadilla viviente en cuanto pasó el umbral de la destruida puerta- Igual que la última vez… Tu casa era bonita, Potter, aún para ser demasiado muggle…

Y tú sigues confiándote, ese es un grave error… -respondió el muchacho, tratando de contener su ira…

Es increíble como puedo llegar a recordar los colores de las paredes, -continuó Voldemort, tratando de hacer que Harry se lanzara a él primero- las fotos sobre el estante de la chimenea, el rojo de la sangre de tu padre en el suelo… el olor del miedo…

¿Tenías miedo de que un niño te matase? –Contestó Harry, tratando de rebotar la ira hacia él, chascó la lengua- tsk, tsk, tsk, ¿qué te iba a hacer una criatura de un año…? un pobre huerfanito sangre mezclada ¡OH! Espera… Tú también eras un huerfanito de sangre mezclada… -harry abrió los ojos al máximo al ver la que la cara blanca como la tiza de su oponente se contorsionaba ahora de ira- Claro, elegiste a alguien igual a ti… en contra de las mentiras que les dices a tus mortífagos.

Tendrías que dejar de hablar y comencemos… -dijo Voldemort, sabiendo que tendría más ventaja.

Que gane el mejor huérfano sangre mezclada –dijo Harry, haciendo una inclinación ante su adversario, quien también hizo una leve reverencia.

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

_James Potter y Lord Voldemort se enfrentaban en un duelo a muerte, uno por su propia vida y otro por las vidas de su esposa e hijo amados. Crucios, Impedimentas, Accios y Repelos, Cortes y quemaduras, escudos y destellos cortantes, iban y venían en una danza de mortal belleza, la sangre de uno empezaba a bañar el suelo de pulida madera, brillante como espejo._

_Avada Kedavra –dijo finalmente el inoportuno invitado a la casa de los Potter._

**Si supieras la locura que llevo**

**Que me hiere y me mata por dentro**

17 años después, en el mismo espacio, ahora en ruinas, enterrado y con la hierba crecida alrededor, Harry Potter luchaba por su vida y la de tantos otros mientras que Voldemort seguía luchando por la suya propia y por librarse del estorbo que representaba Harry Potter para él. Crucios, Imperios, Avadas bloqueados y escudos protectores, campos de fuerza y rayos de todos los colores danzaron esta vez, más complejos y más peligrosos, vueltas y vueltas, giros y curvas, agacharse y saltar… correr y parar. Aquella cruel batalla estaba ahora salpicando de sangre a la hierba crecida sobre la madera podrida por el tiempo y las paredes que quedaban con la pintura desconchada por las lluvias y el sol. La noche caía y las estrellas salían siendo pronto tapadas por nubes de lluvia. Un par de gotas apresuradas caían sobre los contrincantes, quienes no las notaron, ni siquiera cuando ya estaban empapados.

Un haz de luz verde le dio en la cabeza a Harry, una luz incandescentemente verde le dio de lleno a James. Ambos cayeron al suelo, uno muerto, el otro mortalmente adolorido.

**Y qué más da, mira si al final**

**Lo que importa es que te quiero.**

_Lily corrió escaleras arriba y se ocultó en el rellano del segundo piso. Trataba de ver, de oír, de asegurarse de que James estaría bien. Pero al oírlo gritar de dolor, su corazón no pudo más y se fue a ocultar en la habitación de su bebé. Lo miró, vio que el ruido había lo había despertado. El niño miraba a su alrededor, con los ojitos verdes iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. _

_Mami –balbuceó el infante- ¿Papi?_

_A Lily se le nublaron los ojos, aquel niño podría quedarse huérfano en ese instante, su hijo, no podía permitirlo, no debía permitirlo y sin embargo, algo en su aguda mente maquinó un plan, un plan que requería que el niño se quedara huérfano. La madre se acercó a la cuna del niño. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte y le susurró estas palabras_

_Papi se irá, y mami también. Papi y mami te quieren mucho y morirán para que tú puedas vivir, cariño. –una fuerte sacudida estremeció su corazón, llenándolo de un indescriptiblemente triste vacío.- James –susurró, para luego dirigirse al niño- Tu padre ya se ha ido, y ahora me iré yo, pero no porque quiera –besó a su hijo en la frente, sus lágrimas mojaban el cabello negro azabache del niño que había heredado de su padre- es necesario para que sobrevivas, pequeño mío, no estés triste –la joven mujer miró a su hijo, quien la miraba confundido- no olvides nunca que papi y mami te quieren con todo su corazón y que nunca dejarán de quererte, así no estén contigo –unos pasos comenzaban a hacer crujir las escaleras- No olvides que te amo, Harry… _

Harry podía ver las caras, oír las voces de todos los que habían muerto, de los que lo habían ayudado, de los que habían estado cerca de él de verdad, un escalofrío lo recorrió, unas palabras susurraron en su oído algo olvidado ya por el tiempo "Para que tú puedas vivir… es necesario para que sobrevivas…" Harry se levantó. Supo lo que tendría que hacer. Tenía que levantarse y pelear, no importaba si luego moría, dependía de él que los demás vivieran, que no sufrieran más… Que Ginny sobreviviera…

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

_Proteggo dalla morte mia amavate essere li_

_proteggo da danni che malato-disposti di_

_la mia vita sarà data nel ritorno_

_a questa persona trasporto qualunque sono degno_

_proteggo dalla morte mia amavo essere le_

_proteggo da danni malato-disposti di_

_la voz susurrada rápidamente produjo una especie de calma, de silencio en el ambiente. La mujer abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y le dió un beso en la frente. El pequeño la miró confundido una vez más, y ella le sonrió, no quería que el último recuerdo de su madre fuera llorando, así que sonrió, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas incontrolablemente. Los pasos de alguien se acercaban lentamente. La puerta que había sido cerrada con magia fue abierta en un destello de luz plateada. La mujer gritó del susto y corrió a poner a su niño en la cuna._

Harry estaba de pie, frente a frente a Lord Voldemort, al asesino de sus padres, al asesino de muchos, al destructor de familias, de vidas, al principal responsable de que las personas que más lo quisieron estuvieran muertas y de que su vida haya estado llena de desgracias y pérdidas. No podía más que sentir odio hacia él, ira, rabia, pura cólera. Odio infinito hacia quién quería ahora matarlo para tener camino libre y conquistar el mundo. No se lo merecía. Harry no lo dejaría. Habí pasado demasido había perdido demasiado, había llorado demasiado, había sufrido demasiado, había esperado demasiado, había llegado el momento de acabar con todo aquello. Por un futuro con Ginny, porque todos tuvieran futuro, porque valiera la pena todo lo pasado.

**Déjame tocarte**

**Quiero acariciarte**

**Una vez más**

**Mira que al final**

**Lo que importa es que te quiero.**

_Vaya, vaya, vaya, la niñita sangre sucia de las rojas trencitas defendiendo a su único vástago... Demasiado joven para enfrentarse a mí -dijo el hombre que entraba a la habitación con una varita de madera de acebo que contenía una pluma de fénix de veintiocho centímetros, en la mano. La mujer se irguió de orgullo- demasiado joven para ser madre -la mujer sacó la varita- demasiado joven -el hombre sonrió malignamente- para ser viuda..._

_Al parecer, aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada sanguinolenta había dado en el clavo, pues la mujer dio dos pasos hacia atrás tapándose la boca y murmurando un nombre que nadie oyó._

_El hombre rió y dijo- Demasiado joven para morir... no niña, eres muy joven para morir, lástima que seas una sangre sucia, aunque me han dicho que tus habilidades de bruja casi compensan la falla de la naturaleza al ponerte en una familia de... muggles. Podrías, a pesar de ello, -dio una risa pervertida, mirando a la joven que estaba en ropa de casa, que aunque aterrada y con los ojos llenos de odio, estaba muy guapa- unirte a mí..._

_¡ESO NUNCA! -gritó la mujer llena de cólera hacia aquel repugnante ser- ¡YO LO Amaba... AMO A ÉL!... ¡Y NO MATARÁS A MI HIJO! -la mujer demostraba firmeza en cada una de sus palabras. Sus ojos verdes echaban chispas._

_Igual de terca que tu marido, qué desperdicio de magia. Pero sí mataré a tu hijo porque, como ya te habrá informado el mequetrefe-bueno-para-nada de Dumbledore, me estorba. -dijo el hombre acercándose a la mujer que estaba de pie y firme delante de la cuna donde su bebé se hallaba jugando con su juguete de peluche favorito, hasta el momento, ignorante de la situación por la que su madre estaba pasando- Apártate muchacha._

_¡A HARRY NO! ¡A HARRY NO! ¡POR FAVOR! -gritó la mujer al ver a aquel con la varita abalanzarse hacia la cuna- ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! -sollozó._

_Hazte a un lado, hazte a un lado, niña -se limitó a decir aquel hombre de mirada fría, al ver el intento desesperado de aquella mujer por proteger a su hijo. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, dispuesta a intercambiar su vida, a traicionarse a sí misma con tal de que su hijo siguiera vivo._

_¡POR PIEDAD! -gritaba la mujer desesperada. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados._

_AVADA KEDAVRA. –dijo aquel despiadado hombre, mientras reía con frenesí. _

¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tu padre murió de pie, el muy valiente, dispuesto a defenrte a tí y a tu madre? –dijo Voldemort- Si, él dió muy buena lucha, peleó hasta el final... lástima que no se quisiera unir a mi, habríamos logrado tanto... le prometí que te diría esto... antes de que cayera muerto al suelo... ahí, justo donde estás parado. –Harry sintió el odio recorrer sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa- ¿Te apetece que te mate ahí, o en donde murió tu madre, diciendo que haría lo que fuera por salvarte?

No me matarás como no me mataste antes, pero yo sí que lo haré... –respondio Harry.

En medio del murmullo de la lluvia al caer, varios ¡PACK! Sonaron. Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger aparecían en la escena, justo unos metros detrás de Harry, así como figuras encapuchadas detrás de Voldemort.

Hummmm... –dijo el Lord- veo que tenemos audiencia, ¿listo para dar un buen espectáculo?

Al momento, así como más mortífagos y aurores iban apareciendo, Harry sintio la inconfundible presencia de Ginny. Volteó a ver, allí estaba ella, podia ver su cabellera roja empaparse, miró al frente y allí estaba Voldemort, sonriendo levemente.

Tu novia vino a ver como mueres –musitó el mago pálido en un siseo maligno.

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

_Lily Mary Evans cayó muerta al suelo, sin gracia ni gloria al suelo, muerta, fría, con la expresión de terror en el rostro, aunque una leve curvatura en sus labios. Había muerto por su hijo y si todo salía bien, este no moriría. Si no moria esta noche, su plan habría triunfado, brindándole a su hijo una protección que nadie le podría quitar. Además, se iba con James, se iba con el amor de su vida a donde fuera que este se hubiera ido, se lo habían prometido "A donde tu vayas, yo iré, donde te encuentres te seguiré, incluso a las fronteras de la muerte y más allá" no hubiera podido evitarlo, no hubo tiempo de contactar a Dumbledore, no hubo tiempoi de nada, más que de decir adios._

_Lord Voldemort pasó por encima del cuerpo de la muchachay miró sonriendo triunfantemente hacia la cuna._

Harry ni siquiera lo pensó, las palabras salieron de su boca en un murmullo inaudible, tan rápido como si de ello dependiera su victoria.

Proteggo dalla morte mia amavate essere li

proteggo da danni che malato-disposti di

la mia vita sarà data nel ritorno

a questa persona trasporto qualunque sono degno

proteggo dalla morte mia amavo essere le

proteggo da danni malato-disposti di

Su mente se concentraba en la pelirroja que estaba detrás tuyo. Brindaría protección de la muerte a Ginny y además le pasaría la protección que su madre le había dejado hace ya tiempo. Ella huiría con los que pudiera salvar, sabía que no se quedaría a pelear cuando hubiera leído aquella carta, que cumpliría su voluntad por amor a él.

Ella se salvaría.

Ella lo salvaría.

**Quiero ser tu heroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Porque salvarte a tí mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación...**

_¿Así que tú eres quien me va a derrotar, cierto? –dijo Voldemort, mirando fijamente a la criatura que le devolvió la mirada- No... –rió malévolamente, con esa risa tan fría y aguda, característica de él cuando iba a matar- me parece que serás tú el que morirá esta noche... _

_El niño lo miraba fijamente- ¿Mami? ¿Papi? –balbuceó, buscándolos con la mirada._

_Voldemort rió aún más fuerte- ¿Mami y Papi? –se llevó una mano a la frente- Y esta cosita que llama a su mamá y a su papá me va a matar... –se dirigió al niño- Mami y Papi se fueron a dar un paseo... y tú irás a acompañarlos... –rió por última vez, y sonriente, triunfante, al fin con el camino libre como creía, libre de ningún obstáculo, pronunció las palabras que habían dejado a aquel pequeño huérfano de padre y madre, abandonado a su suerte- Avada Kedavra..._

Avada... –dijo Harry

Avada... –dijo Voldemort

¡KEDAVRA! –dijeron ambos, uno lo hizo una milésima de segundo antes. Ambas varitas lanzaron el hechizo mortal, una dirigida al oponente, la otra a una muchacha que estaba por fuera de la Escena, gritando el nombre de el que recibió la maldición lanzada hacia ella.

**... Puede ser mi salvación...**

_Una Luz verde llenó la habitación, destruyendo todo a su paso. Le dio de lleno al niño, se empezó a concentrar en la frente, en el lugar donde su madre había dejado un beso para él entonces lo increible sucedió, porque de ese mismo sitio empezó a rebotar la luz verde dirigiéndose a su convocador y dándole de lleno, destruyendo su materia viva, causándole un gran dolor, separándolo de su cuerpo, destruyendo todo el perímetro. El niño lloraba, pues tenía ahora una herida en la frente._

Harry cayó al suelo lleno de barro. No se levantó. Lo último que oyó fue a una mujer gritando su nombre...

**... Quiero ser... tu héroe...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**No iba a poner ni media palabra aquí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ya quiero que sepan que sucede, ¿se levantará Harry o estará muerto? ¿Habrá vencido Voldemort? Dejen sus reviews diciéndome qué creen que vaya a suceder... ya quiero ver que opinan...**


	18. FiNaLe!

Ha pasado ya un mes y medio. Un mes y medio y no despierta. No está conciente de que cumplió finalmente su cometido. Dormido en un sueño profundo del cual no hay muchas esperanzas de que regrese.

Al principio, la atención del mundo se volvió hacia él. "Nos libró al fin de Aquel-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado". "Se fue para siempre, gracias a él". "Vivió cuando era niño y ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte". Pero pronto, los comentarios heroicos se fueron tornando pesimistas y tristes al pasar de los días. Cuando al principio se afirmaba que estaba bien y camino a una pronta recuperación, dos semanas después ya declaraban su muerte, aún así siguiera vivo, en cierta forma.

Por que ¿qué tipo de vida es esa, la de estar dormido y no despertar? Los que nunca se interesaron realmente en él se dejaron convencer de que nunca despertaría, decepcionados. "Mató al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no puede despertar". Hasta llegaron a llamarlo farsante. Luego, los que lo habían conocido perdieron la fe. Pasara lo que pasara, no despertaba. Pronto, encargarse de la reconstrucción de la paz del mundo mágico se tornó más importante. Y entonces lo olvidaron. Cuando hubieron pasado los días, los realmente cercanos a él, sus amigos, no querían admitir que se habían rendido. Aquella llama no se apagaba, pero faltaba poco. Para cuando llegamos al mes, los únicos que permanecían firmes en su posición de creer en que despertaría eran los que lo habían conocido de verdad, los que lo habían querido de verdad. Sin embargo, al ver que no despertaba, poco a poco se fueron resignando como los que al fin aceptan la muerte de un ser querido. Al final, sólo tres seguían a su lado, fieles. Dos eran sus amigos, lo fueron desde el principio y lo serían hasta el final. Se lo habían prometido. La otra, la otra era probablemente la que más sufría con el sueño del héroe. Lo amaba, ella lo amaba y sabía que su amor era correspondido. Si tan solo despertara.

Ginny había decidido dejar el último año en Hogwarts, y al ver su convicción y dedicación, nadie se lo negó. Sin embargo, seguía en el castillo, ya que era en la enfermería donde lo tenían. Ron y Hermione no permitieron que se lo llevaran a San Mungo, el querría quedarse en Hogwarts, su hogar. Ginny pasaba junto a él desde la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche. Siempre vigilante. Con el pasar de los días, pedía algún libro para entretenerse, o al menos fingir entretenerse. Ella estaría junto a él pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, ahora que habían pasado los días, las semanas, su mente comenzaba a sugerirle la rendición, más su corazón la retenía. Nadie podía siquiera intentar convencerla de que no despertaría ya, eran desterrados de la enfermería y se les prohibía la entrada. Ginny no quería rendirse, pero las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar. Para cuando se acercaba la navidad, la pobre mujer estaba tan flaca, pálida y ojerosa que parecía un muerto viviente. Y así se sentía… Muerta en vida.

Poco a poco todo iba recuperando su normalidad en el mundo exterior, o eso decían las noticias de los diarios. Al principio, el pánico se logró apoderar de algunos, con mortífagos sueltos por ahí, buscando vengarse a como diera lugar, confundidos que afirmaban haber sido hechizados, victimas inocentes siendo acusadas y acusados fingiendo ser victimas. Con el tiempo se capturaron a todos los culpables. Muchos murieron en el camino, inocentes y culpables, cazadores y presas. Pero poco a poco, todo fue tomando un curso de calma después de la tormenta. Los escondidos y perseguidos salieron a la luz y los que se paseaban sin conciencia ni vergüenza fueron privados de su libertad. Poco a poco el mundo mágico obtuvo calma. Sin embargo, como en todas las historias, el héroe, al estar fuera de servicio, fue olvidado.

- Ginny¿qué novedades? –Preguntó Hermione al llegar a la enfermería a una de sus regulares visitas- ¿alguna señal del bello durmiente?

- Movió un dedo, una ceja y murmuró algo que sonaba como a "rana de chocolate" –contestó Ginny, algo aburrida.

- Vaya, al menos ya no solo murmura tu nombre¿cuántos dulces ya ha murmurado? –añadió Ron.

- ¿Contando las ranas y los de los sortilegios Weasley? unos diez –Dijo Ginny.

Los tres miraron a su amigo, y emitieron un suspiro.

- Te extrañamos, compañero –musitó Ron.

- Extraño que se ponga a fastidiar con sus teorías. –exclamó Hermione.

- Extraño que se moleste cuando nos peleamos. –dijo Ron.

- Y que se ponga paranoico. –añadió Ginny.

- Si… -dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Extraño todo de él –musitó Ginny, mirándolo desde la silla al pie de la cama, mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos sobre el respaldar de esta.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos, tristes, mientras observaban a su amigo.

- Ginny –dijo Hermione finalmente, como no queriendo decir lo que iba a decir- No crees que… deberías comenzar a pensar en algo que hacer…

Ginny seguía mirando a Harry, aunque pestañeó por toda respuesta.

- Quiero decir… tarda tanto… no sabemos cuanto más tardará… -continuó Hermione- no puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida…

Ginny volteó a mirarla, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas luchando por salir de los ojos.

- ¿Acaso ya no creen que despierte? –preguntó seriamente. Estaba segura de que aquella era la opinión de ambos.

- No es eso, Ginny –contestó Ron- Harry se despertará, pero no sabemos cuando…

- No puedes seguir quedándote aquí, atada a este sitio. –Dijo Hermione- También tienes una vida que vivir… El quería que continuaras…

Ginny volvió la mirada al rostro inexpresivo de Harry. ¿Realmente querría que siguiera con su vida? Entonces vio en la mesa de noche al costado de la cama, la carta que él le había escrito antes de marcharse a enfrentar su destino. "Pero si no vuelvo, quiero que sepas que te querré siempre, desde donde esté, quiero que me perdones por dejarte, que te enamores de otro, que seas feliz, que tengas muchos hijos y que siempre me recuerdes con cariño."

- Si… -dijo ella- quizás tengan razón… -se dijo, apoyándose completamente sobre la sábana de lino blanco de la cama de Harry- quizás deba… -no pudo continuar. No quería afrontar la idea de andar afuera, viviendo su vida mientras él seguía ahí… su mirada se perdió en algún punto cerca de la mesa de noche, perdida en sus pensamientos sin realmente escuchar lo que le decían Ron y Hermione… de pronto soltó un grito ahogado.

- ¿Ginny qué de…? –exclamó Hermione, quien casi se cayó de la impresión. Ron dejó caer su mandíbula mientras sostenía a su novia.

La llama de la vela mágica que indicaba la cantidad de vida que le quedaba a Harry James Potter acababa de encenderse hasta lanzar una gran llama roja y se había consumido casi hasta apagarse en menos de un segundo. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Para suerte de todos, entró en ese momento la señora Pomfrey y al ver a los tres visitantes petrificados con las bocas abiertas, miró inmediatamente a la vela.

Aquella vela era fácil de interpretar, mientras mas fuerte fuera la llama, más vivo estaba el mago o bruja. Mientras más débil, menos vida. Si la llama se apagaba, el mago o bruja había fallecido…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Muchas voces podía oír. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Parecía que no había utilizado los oídos en mucho tiempo, el cerebro le iba tan lento que apenas si alcanzaba a saber que la gente estaba alborotada a su alrededor. No recordaba nada, qué había soñado ni que había estado haciendo antes de quedarse dormido. Y era agradable, quería seguir durmiendo. Una voz gritó desde el fondo de su cabeza. Gritó su nombre. La voz le era familiar… Ginny… Voldemort… batalla… muerte… de pronto su cerebro le empezó a traer imágenes, sonidos y recuerdos. Tenía que volver, tenía que salir de donde fuera que estaba. Había algo que tenía que hacer… o alguien a quien ver. Poco a poco, lentamente fue tomando conciencia de su propio cuerpo, su cerebro comenzó a emitir órdenes y poco a poco las conexiones nerviosas fueron recordando sus caminos. Entonces abrió los ojos. Todo estaba nublado. Las voces a su alrededor cesaron y entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, la luz le estaba fastidiando la vista, al parecer no había usado los ojos en mucho tiempo. Volvió a abrirlos y lo que pudo ver fueron unas manchas borrosas lanzándose sobre él.

Volvió a parpadear. Una luz se encendió en la memoria. Conectó las palabras que se estaban repitiendo en su cerebro a las que no había podido encontrarles sentido "Ginny, Voldemort, muerte…" Sentía que lo tocaban y que lo movían de un lado a otro, pero aún seguía sin ver, si alguien le pusiera las gafas… Intentó estirar el brazo a ver si alcanzaba sus gafas para ver donde estaba. Sin embargo a sus neuronas les estaba costando trabajo llevar las órdenes a sus músculos… entonces las voces alrededor se hicieron más claras.

- ¡Harry¡Harry! –Dijo una voz- Harry, mírame…

- Sigue sin responder, -dijo otra voz- contactaré a los de San Mungo…

- ¡NO! –dijeron varias voces a la vez.

- Él va a responder… ¡Harry¡Harry, responde por favor! –Harry volvió a parpadear en busca de aclarar su vista.

- Harry, responde –dijo la voz de Ginny…

La voz de Ginny…

Ginny…

- ¿Ginny? –Dijo el joven, muy débilmente- ¿Ginny?

**OoOoOoOoOoO** El silencio se apoderó de la sala.** OoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Ha-Ha-Harry? –dijo Ginny, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no lo podía creer… estaba despertando, al fin estaba despertando- Harry –repitió con la voz temblorosa.

- Hola –contestó Harry- ¿qué pasó? –pero Ginny no quería escuchar más, había despertado y respondía, estaba vivo y ella volvía a estarlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por supuesto, una vez conocida la noticia de que su héroe de todos los tiempos había despertado, la comunidad mágica inglesa volvió su atención al Chico-que-vivió-casi-muere-al-acabar-con-quien-tu-sabes-y-volvio-a-vivir. Homenajes, entrevistas a los medios, ofertas de trabajos, beneficios, charlas con algunos líderes políticos… Pero a Harry Potter no le importaba ninguno de ellos, lo único que le importaba era que estaba vivo, que había acabado con Lord Voldemort (aunque a Ron y hermione les costó convencerlo de que no debía salir corriendo a buscarlo cuando recordó qué había estado haciendo antes de caer casi muerto al suelo) y que volvía a estar rodeado de la gente que le importaba.

Y así fue como Harry volvió a salvarse de la muerte, venció a Lord Voldemort definitivamente y _vivió feliz para siempre_. **Fin**.

…

…

…

OK, si quieren saber como fue que sobrevivió… esto fue lo que entre Harry y el Profesor Dumbledore concluyeron.

El poder que Harry tenía y del cual carecía Lord Voldemort era simple y llanamente el amor. Precisamente, el encantamiento que su madre, Lily, había utilizado con Harry antes de morir le había proporcionado a Harry la protección necesaria para que el encantamiento rebotara en su frente y dejara casi sin vida a Voldemort. Lo poco de vida que pudo quedar en él fue conservado gracias a los experimentos que Tom Riddle había practicado muchos años atrás. Al Harry decidir hacer lo mismo, ofrecer su vida para que aquella protección pase a alguien más Harry estaba haciendo un sacrificio. La maldición mortal de Voldemort iba dirigida a Ginny, quien estaba metros detrás de Harry, mientras que Harry lanzó su hechizo directamente a Voldemort. Sin embargo, Harry se puso en medio para interceptar el rayo de Voldemort… y al haber realizado el mismo hechizo que su madre, el rayo rebotó con aún más fuerza de la inicial dándole a Voldemort justo después de la primera. El cuerpo de Voldemort cayó al suelo, sin gracia y sin vida. Harry cayó al suelo de frente. Tanto los que habían aparecido del lado de Harry, como los mortífagos que habían aparecido del lado de Voldemort estaban quietos y perplejos… Dos mujeres gritaron y lloraron corriendo cada una corriendo al lado de uno de los caídos. Bellatrix Lestrange no podía creer que su señor había caído y se negaba a dejarlo. Ginny Weasley se negaba a creer que su Harry había caído y se negaba a que la separen de él. La acción rápida de los aurores, los miembros de la orden del Fénix y Dumbledore lograron acorralar y capturar a varios de los mortífagos, criaturas y seguidores de Voldemort que no se había echado a la fuga aún. Dumbledore fue a examinar a Voldemort primero, una vez aturdida Bellatrix. Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo inerte del enemigo y lo examinó. Al no detectar rastro de magia alguno en aquel cuerpo, se levantó con lentitud y esbozó una pequeña y confidente sonrisa hacia el otro caído. "Lo lograste, Harry" musitó bajo el bigote. La noticia se extendió en aquel campo como la pólvora al viento, el señor 0oscuro, aquel que no debía ser nombrado, Voldemort había caído de una vez y para siempre. En medio de los gritos de júbilo y los de desesperación, el anciano profesor se dirigió hacia el otro caído, disminuyendo la sonrisa gradualmente al acercarse. Se agachó para revisarlo, mientras Ginny Weasley sollozaba a su costado, Hermione Granger trataba de consolarla mientras ella misma lloraba y Ronald Weasley intentaba consolar a ambas aunque no supiera bien como. Al examinarlo, el rostro del director de Hogwarts se ensombreció. "Llévenlo a Hogwarts" les dijo a los que estaban a su alrededor, "Llévenlo a la enfermería y espérenme, llevaré a alguien de San Mungo, y no dejen que nadie más lo vea ni lo lleve a ningún lado…"

Habiendo dejado en claro este punto, repito… Harry volvió a salvarse de la muerte, venció a Lord Voldemort definitivamente y _vivió feliz para siempre_. **Ahora sí, Fin**.

_**Epilogo**_

_LiZzY- ¿I K paso Kn L Rsto, Lunis?_

_Lunis- Ya va, ya llego a esa parte…_

El profesor Dumbledore desapareció del mundo un día soleado de primavera, aunque nadie sabe como ni por qué, Harry Potter insistía en que estaba tomándose unas largas y merecidas vacaciones en el caribe y que lo dejaran descansar en paz.

Tanto Draco como Lucius Malfoy fueron asesinados por los propios mortífagos unas semanas antes de que Potter venciera al señor oscuro. Narcisa Malfoy Black fue internada en el pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo cuando le comunicaron que su marido y su único hijo estaban muertos. Antes de morir, Draco Malfoy alcanzó a entender algo muy importante: Que quizás él sí estaba del lado equivocado, y que quizás Harry Potter tenía algo que los galeones ni el señor oscuro le podían dar…

Al verse en una celda de Azkaban y ser visitada por Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange decidió suicidarse. Las autoridades aún no consiguen averiguar como fue que un cuchillo de mantequilla untado con veneno llegó a manos de la mortífaga.

Peter Pettigrew pasó el resto de su vida en una celda de máxima seguridad en Azkaban, que para su desgracia resultó ser mucho tiempo. Solo vivió y solo murió en una celda con encantamientos anti-animagi.

Dolores Umbridge murió al interceptar accidentalmente una maldición en un ataque de mortífagos una semana antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Estaba intentando meterse a una batalla entre aurores del ministerio de primer año y mortífagos de bajo rango.

La Profesora McGonagall tomo cargo como directora de Hogwarts y, como idea del profesor Dumbledore antes de "irse de vacaciones", instituyeron el "Premio a la creatividad 'Merodeadores'" en honor a los alumnos más creativamente traviesos. Los primeros en recibir este premio fueron Fred y George Weasley, y algunos años más tarde, se los dieron a Matilda Windbag y Mark Evans.

LiZzY- ieeeea un premio pa mi matiii… y k paso kn los Weasley?

Lunis- er… bueno…

Bill se casó con Fleur Delacour en el 98 y tuvieron a su primer hijo Billius Alfred Weasley en el 99. Nombraron a Bill jefe de los desencantadores de Gringotts un par de años después. Llegaron a tener tres hijos porque Fleur convenció a Bill de no tener más. Charlie fundó un instituto de investigación de dragones en Inglaterra, del cual es co-socio y co-dueño con Hagrid. Cada año Hagrid lleva a los estudiantes de séptimo de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas en un viaje de paseo a la reserva "Norberto". Percy nunca subió de Asistente júnior de los administradores de los "Sortilegios Weasley", aunque logró casarse con su novia del colegio, Penélope Clearwater, a la que encontró llevando a sus sobrinos a la tienda de los gemelos. Fred se casó con Angelina Jonson, luego de mucha lucha, y tuvo seis hijos (Arthur, Mark, George, Billius, Kate y Annie), mientras que George se casó con Katie Bell y tuvieron dos hijos: Katia y Fred. Ambos hermanos gemelos triunfaron con sus tiendas de bromas y pronto se extendieron a todo el mundo, como mínimo una sucursal en cada país que tuviera Ministerio de Magia. Tanto fue el éxito que incluso abrieron tiendas especiales "muggles".

Arthur Weasley fue responsable de la creación del departamento de Protección al muggle, del cual fue director hasta su muerte (muchos años después de ver a su primer bisnieto). Molly Weasley vivía llevando a su casa a sus nietos de visita, pues no le gustaba tener la casa vacía.

LiZzY- Eit! Eit¿I mi matti¿q paso dsps kn mi matti?

Lunis- ¿no se te escapa una, cierto?

Matilda y Mark se graduaron con honores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y no se volvieron a ver en un par de años, hasta que transfirieron a cada uno a la central de sus centros de trabajo (adivinen) los Sortilegios Weasley. Pronto fueron ascendiendo posiciones y fue así como llegaron a ser administradores de la sede central cuando Fred y George tuvieron que encargarse de las demás sedes. Desde entonces no se separan por mucho tiempo. Jo Windbag subió entre los aurores de la Orden del Fénix hasta llegar a ser una de sus mejores instructoras.

Neville Longbottom ingresó atrabajar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería como profesor de Herbología cuando la profesora Sprout se jubiló. Actualmente está saliendo con una muchacha que conoció en un congreso en Bélgica. Luna Lovegood fue la sucesora de su padre en "El Quisquilloso". Ella siguió buscando noticias "que le interesan a la gente" y vendió cantidades dragonarias de números cuando mostró una foto en donde ella y Hermione Granger encontraban a un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

Remus Lupin se volvió director de la academia de aurores especiales de la Orden del Fénix, la cual produjo aurores de calidad humana increíble. También reclutó a los mejores profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras disponibles, incluyendo los ocasionales talleres prácticos de Harry Potter y la profesora de DCAO de Hogwarts. Tonks, la nueva profesora de DCAO (quien no tuvo problemas en varios años para enseñar) enseñó por varios años con las eventuales interrupciones propias de una mujer casada… casada con Remus Lupin. Tuvieron tres hijos que fueron metamorfomagos a los cuales les divertía confundir a su mamá y a su papá cambiándose de apariencia entre sí. Ninguno fue mordido. Remus Lupin encontró la cura para la licantropía algunos años más tarde con ayuda de una misteriosa bruja escondida en los bosques de Escocia.

LiZzy- ¿i ia vienen los que importan?

Lunis- ¡si ke si!

Ron y Hermione se demoraron un poco en casarse, ya que cada vez que se acercaba la fecha se ponían tan nerviosos que no podían evitar pelearse y cancelar o posponer la boda un par de meses. Cuando al final lo lograron, Hermione no tardó ni un mes en quedar embarazada y hasta ahora van cuatro pequeños y hay mellizos en camino: Michael, Frederick (Freddy), Jacob, Molly, y los nombres para los mellizos, hasta ahora, serán Jane y Ronald. Ron y Hermione dividen su tiempo entre casa y el trabajo, ambos se dedicaron a mejorar la academia de aurores del ministerio de magia.

Harry y Ginny se casaron apenas tuvieron oportunidad y en una ceremonia muy privada, tan privada que la prensa no se enteró hasta que Ginny estuvo embarazada. Ambos viven una vida relativamente tranquila con sus dos hijos, James y Lily, combinando con sus trabajos. Harry se encargó de organizar la Orden del Fénix como organización de apoyo para los aurores del ministerio, trabajando estrechamente con Ron y Hermione. También se encargó de dar algunas clases eventuales en Hogwarts y no paró hasta que la Profesora McGonagall le permitiera a Tonks incrementar las horas de DCAO para que incluyeran clases del ED. Ginny por su parte fue profesora en la academia de aurores de la Orden del Fénix. Ambos envejecieron juntos y murieron el mismo día muchos muchos años después.

**_Fin._**

* * *

YAY! TERMINÉ! FIN! déjenme reviews a ver que les pareció! OH! estoy a punto de llorar... se acabó mi fic... oh!... bueno...

Los reviews serán contestados por correo electrónico... espero que les haya gustado.

Los quiere mucho

Lunis Lupin ;)

* * *

- ¿Remus¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Harry al verlo en la sala de estar de su casa en medio de la noche.

- Harry, es urgente, los necesitamos -dijo mirando a Ginny, quién venía bajando las escaleras con sigilo- ha habido un extraño accidente en Londres...

... y ahí vamos de nuevo...


End file.
